Flowering Potential
by Cobalt1
Summary: Strant times, strange days. Everybody has gifts. Now the potential in them is growing and about to flower.
1. A typical day at the Masaki houshold...

====================  
Flowering Potential.  
====================  
  
Comments, Constructive criticisum and Praise welcome & can be sent to cobalt@elhazard.net.  
Flames will be sent to the electronic ether.  
  
P.S. The continuity used is basically OAV based with the addition of Kiyone from the TV   
series and Minagi from the manga.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the series depicted within, but go buy it anyway.  
  
Conventions:  
~ ~ are used for thoughts and Telepathic communication.  
  
The series is archived at http://www.lum.co.uk/cobalt/  
  
########  
Prologue  
########  
  
It was another normal day at the Masaki household. The sun was shining (Washu's weather   
control net doing its work again), The birds were singing, The rich aroma of Sasami's   
cooking filling the air and the dull booms of explosions echoing from the mountains.  
  
Yes, a normal day.  
  
Detective First Class Kiyone of the Galaxy Police barely flinched at the explosions   
anymore. She sighed and turned to her companion.  
"Do they have to be so loud about it?" She complained.  
Sitting primly, as one of her stature should Ayeka, First Princess of the Jurai Royal Family   
smiled faintly.  
"Then maybe you shouldn't have allowed Mihoshi to take you out to that karaoke bar last   
night."  
Kiyone groaned at the memory, or lack of it. "You know, it is just about the only place   
where Mihoshi is normal."  
"Really?" Came the fascinated voice of Washu, Self-proclaimed Greatest Genius Scientist   
in the Universe and resident Miss Fix-it. The redhead was sat on one of the support beams,   
typing away at the projected computer that was her trademark. "I'll have to investigate that.   
It could save me a lot of work."  
"Then you can take her out to the karaoke bar next time."  
Everybody's face's slipped into pained grimaces at the sound of "Wow Miss Washu, you   
mean that really?" It was a voice completely devoid of anything resembling thought.  
Detective First Class Mihoshi, partner to Kiyone, was awake.  
"There was a time where people like that would be shot." Ayeka muttered. "Why my   
Great-grandfather banned it I'll never know."  
The house rocked to the concussion of another explosion.  
"They must be having a good workout." Washu observed.  
Outside the house and up the mountain was an area of billowing smoke. If you looked   
carefully one could see lights flashing inside it and maybe hear the sounds of fighting.  
As the smoke began to clear, two shapes could be made out. They looked remarkably   
similar. They continued fighting for a few minutes; their exertions helping to disperse the   
remaining smoke. At first glance you would think you were seeing double, as it seemed as if   
someone was fighting themselves. While the combatants could be twins, after a few seconds   
one could see differences. One was slightly shorter and had a more ornate sword than the   
other. The fact that the swords were apparently made of light didn't seem to bother them as   
they stood in en guarde positions. As one they nodded and the swords disappeared, allowing   
them to catch their breath. The taller, elder looking one walked over to the other and spoke.  
"You know," The taller woman said, carefully looking around to see no one was looking,   
"you are a better swordswoman than I am Minagi."  
The young woman called Minagi smiled slightly. "Thanks Ryoko. But you are more   
experienced than I am."  
Ryoko looked around again and leaned down to whisper in Minagi's ear.  
"That's what sisters are for."  
"Thanks for the compliment Mom." Minagi whispered back.  
The both of them chuckled slightly at the private joke. Minagi was essentially a clone of   
Ryoko, the marks on her face testifying to the difference between them. The scientist who   
made her, Minagi's father Yakage, had been a former student of Washu's and had stolen   
some of Ryoko's DNA while SHE was being created and had added some of his own. Being   
but a clone of the original however made the faded genetic material mostly recessive. This   
made Ryoko Minagi's mother genetically, but for most intents and purposes her Sister.  
"I wonder how Tenchi is doing?" Ryoko mused.  
Minagi sighed. Another difference was her kinder and gentler personality, something that   
made her worry about Tenchi's health sometimes.  
"He is no doubt fine. Give him a break, BEFORE you break him. Tenchi is under a lot of   
stress any way." She giggled. "He has to deal with all of us for instance."  
Ryoko pouted. "You take the fun out of everything." She grumbled.  
  
***  
  
Ryo-Ohki let out a pleased "MIYA!" as she pulled out a carrot from the ground and began   
to eat it.  
Tenchi watched this with an amused expression before sighing and continuing with his   
work.  
"At least I don't have practice today." He muttered.  
Tenchi lost track of the time as he focused on his work, and it was a worried tugging at his   
coat by Ryo-Ohki that brought him out of it.  
"Marooow?" The little Catgirl asked. Tenchi couldn't speak Cabbit, but had been working   
on his understanding of inflection.  
"What Ryo-Ohki?" He asked kindly.  
"Carrot."  
Tenchi blinked. The only time he had heard Ryo-Ohki speak was when she had assimilated   
the Mass a few months back. His gaze fell on the full basket.  
"Thanks Ryo-Ohki."  
"Miya." She responded.  
Tenchi stood up and stretched, noting that it was getting late.  
"I think it's time we were heading home, don't you?"  
Ryo-Ohki nodded.  
Tenchi walked over and picked up the basket, slinging it over his shoulders before taking   
Ryo-Ohki's hand.  
"Shall we go?"  
An affirmative "Miya." was his response.  
  
***  
  
The sun was beginning to set as the two gatherers arrived at the house, Tenchi noting with   
satisfaction that there seemed to be no signs of repairs. He walked in the kitchen door.  
"Hello Tenchi! Welcome Home!" The cheerful cook of the house, Princess Sasami,   
greeted him. There was an audible pop as Ryo-Ohki reverted to her Cabbit form. The little   
thing bounded across to Sasami, then leapt from vantage point to vantage point to land on the   
young lady's head. Sasami gave a delighted giggle.  
"Hi Sasami. How's dinner going?"  
"Fine Tenchi." The girl's bubbling enthusiasm for her work was always present, and quite   
nearly infectious. Tenchi sometimes wished he could catch it.  
"Give Ryo-Ohki some extra carrots today, she earned them."  
"But Tenchi," Sasami began, "you know Washu has her on a diet."  
Tenchi gave a rare knowing smile. "She'll agree." He said before walking into the chaos   
that was his front room.  
"Tenchi!" The cry came from several directions.  
Tenchi however was ready this time. "Hi, Sasami's going to be a little late with dinner. She   
has to prepare some extra carrots for Ryo-Ohki."  
"She's on a diet." Washu said, turning to look over her shoulder.  
Tenchi had about two seconds before Ryoko and Ayeka squashed him.  
"She spoke again, so I thought she should have a treat."  
Tenchi hid his satisfaction that Ryoko and Ayeka stopped their race to him. Ryo-Ohki   
speaking was just about the one thing that could snap the girls out of their lustful competition,   
and Tenchi was no fool to take advantage of that fact.  
"Really? Then I suppose it's alright then." Washu said.  
"What did she say?" Asked Ryoko.  
"What else? Carrot."  
"What else indeed." Ayeka smiled.  
"Ten-chi." Came a small voice from the floor.  
Ryo-Ohki was sat on the floor beside Tenchi, chewing happily on a carrot. Smiling faintly   
Tenchi bent down to give the Cabbit a friendly pat. At the contact Tenchi felt his power   
surge and there was a small flash. Blinking to recover he found Ryo-Ohki looking at him.  
"Tenchi?" She asked. She turned her head to Ryoko. "Ryoko?" There was no uncertainty   
over her pronunciation. She turned to look at Washu. "Washu?" She did the same for   
Ayeka, Kiyone, Mihoshi, Minagi and Sasami. They were a bit disappointed that their names   
and carrot were all she could say, but it was a large step in the right direction. Tenchi used   
the confusion of the makeshift celebration to go upstairs and get changed.  
  
***  
  
It was late at night and Mihoshi was a bit tipsy. She was also walking through Washu's lab.  
  
Run now folks.  
  
Mumbling to herself, she wobbled towards Washu. Occasionally she bumped into a piece   
of equipment, causing it to switch on, do something unexpected, then switch off.  
  
You still here?!? Run I said!  
  
Amazingly nothing untoward happened, unless of course you count the bowl of petunias   
appearing 300 miles above the US and causing a panic in the military that nearly started   
WWIII, but that's small fry compared to what could have happened.  
  
What did I say?  
  
Washu was sitting on a floating pillow, typing up today's events. She was in her junk room,   
where the piles of failed or destroyed experiments towered over her.  
"Um... Miss Washu? The soap is about to start." Mihoshi said timidly.  
"Wha...? Oh right. I'll be done in a few seconds."  
A few seconds later Washu heard a crash and snoring. With a groan, she made to turn and   
look before she realised where she was. Sighing, she returned to her typing.  
Had she looked, she would have noticed a glow from one of the piled up devices and   
Mihoshi muttering in her sleep. It could have saved a lot of bother.  



	2. Who is this girl?

====================  
Flowering Potential.  
====================  
  
Comments, Constructive criticisum and Praise welcome & can be sent to cobalt@elhazard.net.  
Flames will be sent to the electronic ether.  
  
P.S. The continuity used is basically OAV based with the addition of Kiyone from the TV   
series and Minagi from the manga.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the series depicted within, but go buy it anyway.  
  
Conventions:  
~ ~ are used for thoughts and Telepathic communication.  
  
The series is archived at http://www.lum.co.uk/cobalt/  
  
#########  
Chapter 1  
#########  
  
Tenchi hated waking up. It turned a nice peaceful experience into a confused, sometimes   
violent one. He began to sit up before sensing something was wrong. He looked and   
couldn't believe what he saw. He reached out and touched it to confirm that it was real.  
It was.  
At this point he did something eminently sensible. He fainted back into unconsciousness.  
  
***  
  
Ryoko got up and stretched. Last night had been fun, although she hadn't been able to get   
Tenchi to drink any alcohol. Speaking of which...  
Ryoko flickered out of existence for a second before reappearing outside Tenchi's door.   
The forcefield Washu had created for his room stopping her from teleporting straight in.   
Sensing a presence, a little bundle of fur at the foot of the door uncurled to reveal Ryo-Ohki.  
"Ryoko?" She questioned.  
Ryoko sighed and nodded. ~ Ryoko: Don't worry. I'll use the gentle approach. ~  
"Ryoko." Ryo-Ohki sounded satisfied.  
Ryoko knocked on the door. Nothing happened so she knocked again and opened it. She   
noted with satisfaction the sleeping figure. Walking in carefully (You never know with   
things designed and built by Washu Heavy Industries), she noticed something strange about   
the figure before opening the curtains.  
Where a sleeping Tenchi should have been was a girl. Staring at the intruder in shock,   
Ryoko barely noticed a sleepy Ryo-Ohki crawl up to the stranger. The Cabbit sniffed.   
"Tenchi?" She asked before taking another sniff. "Tenchi." She confirmed.  
Ryoko caught this and began to realise that this person DID look a lot like Tenchi. Fate   
decided that it wasn't having enough fun and Ayeka arrived.  
Taking a gaze at the scene Ayeka growled. "Ryoko..."  
Ryoko looked up and put a finger to her lips before beckoning her in. Ayeka did so and   
noticed the strange girl in the bed where Tenchi should be.  
Ryo-Ohki looked up at the princess. "Tenchi Ayeka." She said. Ryoko shrugged. Ayeka   
began seeing the similarities between the girl and Tenchi.  
Fate looked upon this scene and saw it was good. The girl below them began waking up   
and looked at them.  
She smiled. "That's a comforting sight." She said. "I had the worst dream..." She trailed   
off as she realised something and looked down her body. "It wasn't a dream." She   
whispered in horror before the bliss of unconsciousness took her again.  
The two puzzled women looked at each other, nodded and ran out the door heading   
downstairs.  
"WASHU!"  
  
***  
  
There was a small discussion going on in Tenchi's room.  
"I'm telling you, as far as I can tell, which is very far believe me, this person is Tenchi."   
Washu didn't like what she saw on the screen, mainly because it was nonsense.  
"How can this girl be Tenchi?" Kiyone asked.  
"Everything about her, except for her gender, is the same as Tenchi's. DNA pattern, Astral   
pattern, Overdimension, Energy readings, Everything. I should know right?"  
Everybody else shuddered at the thought.  
The girl on the floor groaned slightly.  
"Why not let me handle this?" Washu told them. "Alone."  
The rest of the group did so, Ryoko throwing a suspicious look at her 'Mom' as she   
followed. Washu moved to sit beside the girl's head. The girl opened her eyes.  
"Are you alright?" Washu asked.  
"I think so Washu." The girl replied. Her voice was almost, but not quite, Tenchi's. "God,   
what a nightmare. I thought I was..." The voice trailed off as she realised something. She   
looked down at herself, then looked at Washu. "What have you done to me now Washu?"   
The girl growled.  
A screen flashed into existence beside Washu. The message on it read:  
  
"Analysis Complete. Probability at 99.75%. Subject is Tenchi Masaki."  
  
Washu sighed. "I haven't done anything Tenchi. We found you like this."  
The girl who was Tenchi gapped at her before looking at herself again. She slumped down   
and closed her eyes.  
"Why me?" Tenchi asked the universe at large. Tenchi needed something to keep him/her   
sane, something reassuring. Tenchi held out a hand and concentrated. Something flashed   
across the room and stopped in Tenchi's hand, Tenchi-ken, The Master Key.  
This little trick wiped away any vestige of doubt left in Washu's mind. Yosho had told her   
that only the true owner of the sword could use that ability of the sword. She put to one side   
the fact that Tenchi had never demonstrated control of the sword like that.  
The young lady who had been Tenchi didn't put it to one side as she realised who was in the   
room with her.  
"Uh... Washu I can explain..." She began.  
"Later Tenchi. I have other concerns. Can you think of anything that might of caused   
this?"  
Tenchi's face screwed up in concentration. "Um... I went to bed before you came out of   
the lab to watch that program. I was fine then. Maybe that thing with Ryo-Ohki..."  
"What thing?" Washu asked sharply.  
"I patted her on the head and my power surged and there was a flash..."  
Washu began typing furiously at her keyboard. "I didn't notice anything... Didn't see a   
flash... Energy surge is here... No resonant field... No Tenchi that wasn't it. Nothing   
about Ryo-Ohki affected you. But that's another thing I'll have to investigate." The   
computer disappeared. "Come on Tenchi, we have to pay a little visit to my lab. And we're   
walking, I don't want to disturb anything."  
Tenchi looked worried.  
Washu sighed. "The sooner we do it, the sooner we can have you back in your own body."  
Tenchi looked unsure but got up. She noticed something else.  
"Um... Washu..."  
Washu looked at Tenchi with a bit of frustration, but not unkindly. She could well imagine   
what the poor boy was going through.  
"Yes Tenchi?"  
"M... They...um..." She said, gesturing vaguely at her chest. "They...err...seem to   
have...um...grown."  
Washu shook her head in sympathy. "Then we'd better get a move on, eh?"  
  
***  
  
It was a few hours later. The dejected figure sitting on the couch was obviously female.   
She was also obviously Tenchi. In her hands she held the Master Key and occasionally she   
would activate it and gaze at the blade.  
Sasami tried to console Tenchi. "Don't worry. Washu will fix it."  
Ryo-Ohki meowed in agreement.  
Everybody else was sat or stood around quietly. Sasami had the best chance to bring Tenchi   
out of it, and they knew that.  
Seeing that it wasn't working, the young princess tried another tack.  
"Look on the bright side, you're very pretty." Which was true.  
The rest of the room inwardly cringed. But it got a response.  
Tenchi sighed. "Thanks Sasami." She said quietly. Her voice was smoother than before,   
but it was still unmistakably Tenchi's.  
The door to Washu's lab opened and the redhead walked out.  
"Well?" Ryoko asked.  
Washu didn't speak until she had sat down and called up her computer.  
"I have good news and bad news." She told them.  
"What's the good news?" Minagi wanted to know.  
"Well for starters, whatever is happening is slowing down. It will stop in three hours."  
"What else Washu?" Ayeka asked.  
"Apart from the change of gender, nothing about Tenchi has changed. Strength, Mobility,   
Speed. If anything, Tenchi's more agile because of the increased flexibility."  
"I guess I'll have to be the one to ask," Kiyone said, "but what is the bad news?"  
"There are three things. One, Tenchi is going to get at least 78% more beautiful." Washu   
looked at Sasami. "She will likely be a match for Tsunami."  
"As if my life couldn't get worse." Tenchi muttered.  
Washu looked at the young lady with pity. "Two, Tenchi is as attractive to men as she is to   
women."  
"Is?" Ryoko blurted out. "What does that mean?"  
"It means Ryoko that everything we found attractive in Tenchi as a man is still there. The   
effect has just been extended to men now."  
Tenchi would have cried if she wasn't in shock.  
Washu took a deep breath. "Three, unless I make a major breakthrough, it will take me six   
weeks to figure out a way to return Tenchi to normal."  
There was a loud sigh as Tenchi stood up and walked to the stairs.  
"See you in three hours." She said and walked up. Nobody spoke until she was gone.  
"Six weeks!" Ayeka exclaimed. "Do you have any idea what that will do to him?"  
"Her." Washu corrected. "And no, I don't. Now listen carefully. I want you to rack your   
brains. I want to know of anything that might have happened last night to cause this." She   
turned a withering gaze on Mihoshi. "And that goes quadruple for you. I want a full report   
of everything you did yesterday. That's an order."  
Mihoshi snapped to attention and saluted. "Yes Ma'am." She got out her control cube and   
teleported to her shuttle.  
Her partner sighed. "At least she won't get into too much trouble." Kiyone noted.  
  
***  
  
The atmosphere in Tenchi's room was dark, mainly because of the feelings of the person   
lying on the floor. Tenchi wondered if anything about his/her life could be any worse. Now   
not only was Tenchi a woman, according to Washu she was going to be an extremely   
attractive one for about six weeks. It made his/her head spin.  
"Tenchi?" Came a small voice from the door. It was Ryo-Ohki's.  
"Come in." Tenchi called, the words deactivating the forcefield.  
Ryo-Ohki phased through the door and bounded over to her friend. She didn't like to see   
anyone unhappy. She climbed onto Tenchi and nuzzled against her breasts.  
"Stop it." Tenchi giggled, quickly finding out she was slightly ticklish in that area.  
"Tenchi." Ryo-Ohki agreed, sounding pleased with herself.  
Tenchi tickled Ryo-Ohki back under the chin, causing the Cabbit to purr happily.  
~ I suppose I'd better get used to this. ~ Tenchi thought to him/her self. He realised to   
herself that he would get really confused if she couldn't get his pronouns straight. She found   
the idea embarrassing, and the whole thing already confused him. He paused for a few   
seconds to try and get her head around the concept.  
"I think I need a second opinion..." She muttered to himself.  
"Tenchi Tenchi." Ryo-Ohki said. "Tenchi Ryo-Ohki." Those last words had a sort of   
finality to them.  
"Ok." Tenchi sighed. "You win."  
"MIYA Tenchi." She replied, sounding delighted. She nuzzled against Tenchi's breasts   
again.  
"Will you stop it?" Tenchi giggled.  
~ It's going to take a while. ~ She thought to herself.  
  
***  
  
Ryoko was the only one in the front room as Tenchi came down near midday. She had to   
admit Tenchi looked very, *very* nice.  
"Hi Ryoko." She tiredly greeted the former Space pirate. It was undoubtedly Tenchi's   
voice, but it was smoother and richer, with a musical lilt and some sultry undertones. In other   
words it was Tenchi, but sexy.  
"Hi. Are you ok?"  
Tenchi paused to consider this. "I will be. Where is everybody?"  
"Washu's in her lab. Kiyone is on patrol with Minagi..."  
"With Minagi?"  
"Yeah. Mihoshi has Yukinojo all tied up at the moment..."  
  
***  
  
"Mihoshi please!" Yukinojo cried.  
"... Well how about this..."  
Crash.  
"... No? Then how about..."  
Klong.  
"... Oooo. My head hurts..."  
  
***  
  
"... So the two of them got onboard Hinase and went off on a jaunt around the Solar   
system. Ayeka has gone to see Yosho and Sasami is in the kitchen."  
"I could do with something to eat." And she wandered off to the kitchen.  
Ryo-Ohki walked up to her master.  
"Ryoko." She said, sounding smug.  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah."  
Tenchi entered the kitchen. Sasami was busy making lunch.  
"Oh Hi Tenchi." The little girl said.  
Tenchi put on a faint smile. "Hi Sasami. Do you have anything ready to eat? I'm starved."  
"Um.... Yeah! I'll just go get it." She dashed over to the fridge and got out a piece of cake.   
"It's not too healthy." She warned.  
Tenchi laughed. "Don't worry. I don't think I have to start watching my waistline just yet."  
Sasami couldn't help but giggle in response.  
"My, my, my. All those calories." Came Washu's voice from behind them. "I hope you're   
not planning to live on the stuff."  
Tenchi walked over to the counter and got out a cake fork. "It might be worth a shot." She   
told the redhead before digging in.  
Washu grinned in reply. A tape measure appeared in her hands and began taking   
dimensions.  
"Heyph. Stoph it."  
"I'll only be a few seconds."  
Washu was true to her word and was quickly finished. Her ever-present computer appeared   
under her fingers and she began to type.  
"What are you doing Washu?" Sasami asked.  
"Well Tenchi is going to need clothes isn't she? I don't have time to make them now, but   
having her measurements will make it easier."  
"Easier to do what?" Tenchi asked, finishing her cake.  
"Why to find out whose clothes you can borrow." Washu smiled.  
Before Tenchi could run, Washu grabbed her by the arm.  
"Come along young lady."  
Tenchi managed one terror filled glance at Sasami before she was dragged out of the   
kitchen.  
Sasami sighed in sympathy.  



	3. Advantages, disadvantages, confidence an...

====================  
Flowering Potential.  
====================  
  
Comments, Constructive criticisum and Praise welcome & can be sent to cobalt@elhazard.net.  
Flames will be sent to the electronic ether.  
  
P.S. The continuity used is basically OAV based with the addition of Kiyone from the TV   
series and Minagi from the manga.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the series depicted within, but go buy it anyway.  
  
Conventions:  
~ ~ are used for thoughts and Telepathic communication.  
  
The series is archived at http://www.lum.co.uk/cobalt/  
  
#########  
Chapter 2  
#########  
  
"Tenchi! Come back here, we're not finished!"  
Ryoko, Sasami and Ryo-Ohki looked up in time to see a shape flip over the banister from   
the floor above and land with Olympic poise and grace.  
Tenchi had a harried look on her face, but she was properly dressed.  
"See you guys at dinner!" She called out before dashing out the door.  
Washu appeared at the top of the stairs with a faintly annoyed look on her childish face.  
"Where'd she go?" She asked.  
"Out." Ryoko told her. "What were you doing to Tenchi?" She demanded.  
"I thought she might look good with some makeup on." Washu replied innocently.  
"MISS WASHU." Sasami growled, an extremely bad sign. "You KNOW Tenchi is under a   
lot of stress." She calmed down. "No makeup." She told the 20,000-year-old scientist.  
Washu sighed. "Yes Your Highness." She bowed. Being the Greatest Genius Scientist in   
the Universe meant you knew when to quit. Especially around an angry Sasami.  
  
***  
  
Tenchi was halfway up the mountain when she ran out of breath.  
"And I thought Kagato was scary." She panted breathlessly.  
Thankfully she had been able to use her own clothes. Well, most of them. Only the   
underwear she had on was borrowed. She carefully adjusted herself in the 'uplifting' bra she   
was borrowing from Ryoko. That and the briefs she was borrowing from Ayeka were a bit   
tight, but Washu had assured her they were the best fit.  
~ Yeah, the best fit for their owners. ~ She thought sourly. She needed somewhere   
peaceful to get her thoughts in order.  
The young lady turned and made her way down a side path towards a large tree. She   
reached the pool and walked across the stones to lean against Funaho.  
"Why does my life have to be so complicated?"  
Tenchi thought she heard a slight giggle and quickly looked around. There was no one   
there.  
She let out a sigh, then felt the presence. "Hello Tsunami."  
She turned to see the image of Tsunami standing on the water. She was unchanged from the   
other times Tenchi had seen her. S/he had briefly wondered if that look would be the one   
Sasami (S/he couldn't think of her as Tsunami, at least not just yet) would prefer when she   
grew up. Then s/he had decided not to worry about it.  
"You are getting better." Tsunami congratulated her. "I hadn't realised that you could   
sense me."  
"I could feel you more and more every time we met. 'Though I'm paying more attention   
today." Tenchi sighed. "Come to see for yourself? I thought you would have known all   
about it through your other half."  
Tsunami's image walked across the still water, stopping a few feet away from the new   
princess of Jurai. She suddenly smiled.  
"You are quite beautiful aren't you?"  
Tenchi groaned and shot the image a dark look. "You two are a bad influence on each   
other." She declared.  
"I have been meaning to have a talk with you." Tsunami told the young lady, smile still on   
her lips.  
"Oh? About what?" Tenchi asked cautiously.  
The smile faded. "About your power."  
Tenchi turned away. "You had to chose one of the things I don't want to talk about." She   
said.  
"You can't avoid it forever." Tsunami told her sadly.  
Tenchi turned back and poked Tsunami in the chest.  
"I don't care about how powerful you think I am. I don't care about my rank on Jurai. If   
you hadn't noticed, I have another problem to deal with." She poked Tsunami in the chest   
again. "And another thing..." Her voice trailed off as she realised what she had done. She   
reached out and put her hand on Tsunami's shoulder. "Hey, how come I can touch you? I   
thought you were just a projected image outside of your ship body."  
Tsunami was grateful that Tenchi had calmed down a bit.  
"Your power is emergent." She told the confused young woman. "When you first created   
the Lighthawk Wings, you ceased being human. You became something else, a transcendent   
being."  
She saw the shock and horror on Tenchi's face. Gently she took her arm and guided her to   
sit under Funaho. Her image sat down beside her.  
"You see," She explained gently, "ever since then your power has been growing. Some of   
the abilities you have are emerging slowly, gradually. Your sensing me is one of those, as is   
the ability to touch me. Others respond to stimuli, such as danger."  
"The Wings..." Tenchi said faintly.  
Tsunami nodded. "And others emerge spontaneously, for some reason or another. That   
trick with Ryo-Ohki for example. What you did was, for the briefest fraction of a second,   
touch her mind and connect names, faces and sounds."  
"I... I gave her new memories?" Tenchi was horrified.  
"No." Tsunami reassured her. "You simply copied the connections she had established in   
her mind for carrots, then applied them to everybody else." She smiled faintly. "It is rather   
simple when you know how."  
Tenchi asked the question hanging on her lips. "Do you know how to change me back to   
normal?"  
"Sorry, no. And it would not be wise for me to attempt such action with you at this stage of   
your development."  
"Why not?" Tenchi wanted to know.  
"Because something terrible might happen." She replied, avoiding the real reason.  
~ You really should listen to her. ~ A third voice said, startling Tenchi bolt upright.  
The Master Key sprang into life in her hands. "Who said that?" Tenchi demanded.  
Tsunami looked puzzled for a few seconds. It was an odd look on her face.  
~ I did. ~ Came the voice again. Tenchi thought it sounded familiar. Tsunami's face lit up   
in understanding.  
"So you can hear her." She beamed.  
"Who?"  
~ Mistress. ~ The voice sounded pained. ~ Why is this one so limited in understanding?   
~  
Tsunami giggled, sounding remarkably like Sasami. "Don't be rude. It is the first time she   
has heard a voice in her mind other than her own."  
The blade of the sword dissipated, and Tenchi put away the Key away.  
"Would someone explain to me what is going on?" She asked, exasperated.  
"It's simple really," Tsunami said in a commonplace sort of tone, managing to sound a lot   
like Washu, "you are talking to Funaho."  
It was Tenchi's turn to look puzzled. Tsunami thought she looked adorable like that.  
There was a sigh in Tenchi's mind, and suddenly there were beams of light emerging from   
the tree above them.  
"Me." The voice said. It *was* Funaho's voice.  
Tenchi blinked. She had understood the beams perfectly.  
~ Funaho: Or did you think Yosho named me thus for another reason? ~  
Tsunami shook her head in silent amusement as she stood.  
"Being of the Royal family," She explained, "means that you are able to talk to the trees.   
Ease of understanding is proportional to your power. Being transcendent also means you can   
talk mind to mind."  
~ Funaho: You should feel honoured. Only the Mistress can do that. ~  
Tenchi threw her hands up in resignation.  
"Can my day get any more complicated? I hate to think what grandfather makes of all this."  
A questioning thought came from Funaho. Tenchi felt, rather than heard the reply.  
~ Funaho: She's Yosho's grandson? ~  
"I would have thought you would be used to strange things happening around here."   
Tsunami sighed. "Washu is working on a way to change her back."  
Tenchi started. "I'm late for practice! Sorry, gotta go!" And she dashed off.  
~ Maybe we should leave her like that Mistress. ~ Funaho said.  
Tsunami was thoughtful. "No, I have plans for *him*." She paused. "Although I'll keep an   
eye on *her*. It could prove useful."  
Tsunami's image dissipated, the ripples quickly fading.  
  
***  
  
"I see." Yosho said, sipping his tea.  
Ayeka had always admired Yosho's calm, even if it was annoying at times. Like now.  
"I really don't see how you can be so calm at a time like this."  
Yosho finished his tea. "Tenchi is adaptable. He...She will survive until Washu finds a   
cure."  
In the silence that followed both heard the sound of running footsteps coming closer. They   
stopped outside and were followed by heavy breathing. The two inhabitants of the room got   
up and walked to the door.  
Outside was Tenchi, catching her breath. "Sorry I'm late Grandpa." She puffed.  
Yosho looked at his new granddaughter non-plused.  
"I was under the impression that practice had been cancelled." He said dryly.  
"I need something normal, this day has been nothing but strange."  
Ayeka had been studying the young woman in front of them. Everything about her had   
those distinct qualities, that pure Tenchi-ness that had made up the young man she fought   
Ryoko over.  
"I would have thought you would be in Washu's lab Tenchi." Ayeka noted.  
Tenchi grimaced. "I think I've had enough Washu for one day. And I really don't want to   
go into her lab more than I have to."  
"Of course. But I don't think this is a good idea." Ayeka told the beautiful (Washu had   
been right of course) woman.  
"I on the other hand think it is." Yosho told them. "It shows Tenchi is thinking clearly   
about the new circumstances."  
A pair of puzzled looks was his response.  
"Tenchi has to get used to her new body." He explained.  
"I don't plan on staying like this Grandpa." Tenchi told him.  
"Nether the less, it is a good idea to be prepared. Your technique will need to change a   
little." He told his granddaughter, seeming to pull two practice weapons from nowhere.   
"Come."  
  
***  
  
Out past Jupiter a sleek Juraian ship travels the void.  
Kiyone stared out at the stars. She was feeling peaceful, a state so rare these days that she   
relished the sensation.  
"Thanks for bringing me out Minagi."  
"Oh it's no problem Kiyone. Trying to stay friendly with the Galaxy Police." She teased.  
While she seemed to frown, Kiyone inwardly smiled. Only she and two other people knew   
of the secret about the young space pirate. Even Washu didn't know, and Minagi herself   
certainly didn't know.  
"Vigilantes are still offenders. I've turned a blind eye so far, but don't push it. This is a   
friendly warning." Kiyone was lying through her teeth. She wouldn't arrest her and they   
both knew it.  
"Yes Ma'am." Minagi sounded meek, something even her 'older sister' couldn't pull off. It   
was an act; She had made her choice and would stick to it. "How's the sensor sweep coming   
Hinase?" She asked the ship.  
A small crystal sphere floated up to her. "Fine Minagi. Although we could have done this   
from Earth orbit."  
Kiyone sighed. "Galaxy Police regulations state that patrolling officers do physical sweeps   
of the patrol zone. Just in case anything is shielded from our sensors." She paused. "Which   
reminds me, you did shield US from Earth's sensor net when we left didn't you?"  
Tenchi had gone on about how, collectively, Earth was generally xenophobic and to appease   
the young man, Washu had installed cloaking programs to the ships' shield systems. She had   
thought it silly until Tenchi had showed them the local planetary network and the information   
contained therein. It was all fanciful, but it served to remind them what a primitive planet   
Earth was. Washu still accessed the network when she wanted a laugh, but found one of their   
scientific concepts intriguing. This probability-based 'Quantum Mechanics' went against the   
fact-based science she knew.  
Thinking of Tenchi brought home the changes that had been wrought on the young man.  
"It would just about make Tenchi's day to know we added to the UFO statistics." Minagi   
agreed.  
"Washu added the procedure to my automatic systems. We were shielded." The ship told   
them.  
"And we used to think Washu was bad until we had Tenchi lecture us." Kiyone admitted   
ruefully.  
  
***  
  
Practice was going well, or at least Yosho thought so. Tenchi's change had not affected her   
skills in the slightest, despite the new impediments. She was probably concentrating more to   
keep from thinking about that however. The focus helped Yosho reshape some of the moves   
to her new physique.  
Ayeka was watching to one side, contemplating the fact that the woman facing her brother   
was the man she and the rest of the ladies cared for. She kept from giggling when Tenchi got   
clonged on the head again.  
Yosho stopped and rested on his sword as Tenchi recovered from the blow.  
"You are getting better." He told the young woman.  
"Not fast enough it seems." She replied, wincing as she gingerly touched the bump.  
Suddenly Yosho vanished, Tenchi responding to some instinct to block the blow from   
behind before dropping to sweep the legs out from under her assailant. Yosho however had   
been ready for this and lazily backfliped to a point three metres distant.  
"It will do." He replied as if nothing had happened. "Now, begin again."  
Unbeknownst to them, a fourth being watched them practice. Tsunami still had her   
thoughtful expression. She knew what instinct had alerted Tenchi to the strike, and it seemed   
to confirm a theory she had. She had to take advantage of the opportunity it presented.  
  
***  
  
Washu was busy. Really busy. She was working on Tenchi's data, trying to make sense of   
it.  
~ Are the anomalies in the readings strange, or the normal readings? ~ She thought.   
Pausing to rub her eyes she spoke.  
"Really Tsunami. We must have a talk about doors sometime." She turned.  
Tsunami's image stood about a metre away.  
"Washu, I'm here to ask you to...delay...finding a cure for Tenchi."  
Washu blinked, but not to clear her eyes. She hadn't expected that. It took her a few   
seconds to speak.  
"You've got me fascinated. Why?"  
"Tenchi's current form presents possibilities I wish to try and exploit. Her power will be in   
a state of flux because of the change as well."  
Washu didn't like to be reminded that she couldn't actually detect Tenchi's power, only it's   
effects. She sighed.  
"How long?" She asked.  
"Three months." And Tsunami disappeared.  
There was silence in the subspace pocket Washu called home. It lasted a long while.  
"Twice as long as I predicted." She muttered sadly. "I really hopes she knows what she is   
doing."  
  
***  
  
Tenchi was a little stiff walking back into the kitchen with Ayeka. It had been a looong   
workout.  
"Are you sure you're ok?" The purple-hared princess asked.  
"Yes." Tenchi sighed. "I'm fine. Really."  
Ryoko appeared out of thin air. "Tenchi!" She cried, enveloping the woman in a tight hug.  
Tenchi winced from the bruises. "Ryoko!"  
"What do you think you are doing?" Came the expected response from Ayeka.  
"Greeting Tenchi. Why?"  
"It's unseemly for women to greet each other in such a way."  
Ryoko released Tenchi. "Oh really? Well Miss Smarty-pants, Tenchi is just a woman   
temporarily."  
"That doesn't mean you can go about fondling her." Ayeka snapped.  
Tenchi sighed. She could see where this conversation was going. She didn't want to deal   
with this right now, so slipped away.  
"At least she can be fondled. Unlike you. You're not even developed."  
They continued until the sound of steps climbing stairs faded away.  
"Well, that was easy." Ryoko said dropping the act.  
"Yes. I would never have thought Sasami could be so devious."  
"Must have caught it from us."  
Up in her room Tenchi found several packages. They all had labels saying 'From Washu'   
on them.  
~ Great. What has she cooked up now? ~ She thought.  
There was a knock on her door.  
"Who is it?"  
"It's me Tenchi." Came Sasami's voice.  
"Come in." Tenchi said tiredly.  
The Azure-hared princess did so, closing the door behind her.  
"Oh. I see Washu has been busy." She said, noting the packages. She had already known   
they had been delivered.  
"What am I supposed to do with them all?"  
Sasami beamed. Tenchi absently noted that the expression suited Tsunami a bit better.  
"Why open them of course." Sasami bubbled.  
Tenchi sat down on her bed. "They'll probably explode."  
Sasami caught the dejected undertones, but didn't let it show. "Come on, pick one."  
Without much interest, Tenchi picked one at random. Sasami pounced on it like Ryo-Ohki   
on a carrot and brought it to the bed.  
"Open it."  
Tenchi did so, finding out she had made a bad choice. Of course Sasami didn't think so.  
"They're beautiful..." She breathed.  
It was lingerie, sexy lingerie. Tenchi carefully put the package to one side as if she was   
holding a live snake, or maybe a live bomb.  
"Try one on." The little girl beside her urged.  
Tenchi sighed. "I think I'll go take a bath." She said blankly, picking up a towel and   
wandering out.  
~ You're not getting away that easily. ~ Sasami thought and followed.  
  
***  
  
Washu was still working. She was not one to put something to one side without reason and   
besides, Tsunami hadn't asked her to stop. At the moment she was running models based on   
the data she had collected.  
"Hum... My, my, my. I wonder if Tenchi should know about this?"  
The model Washu was currently looking at was Tenchi's Visual-Psychological Tactical   
effectiveness profile. On a whim, Washu reran the model with a different setting. What she   
saw nearly caused her eyes to pop out in disbelief. The scientist let out a low whistle.  
"Now THAT is truly impressive." She said in an awed whisper.  
Her curiosity piqued, she set up a quick experimental program and executed it. She turned   
to the other models and continued as the program ran.  
"Physical potential is slightly higher. Intellectual effectiveness is unstable, could be a   
problem there. Ah, no wonder. Psychological profile is all over the map. I'll have to   
stabilise that in a hurry. Intellectual potential has skyrocketed. I'll have to run a complete   
effectiveness study. That will take a week."  
There was a ping behind her as the VPT effectiveness study finished. Washu read through   
the results carefully before putting her hands behind her head and leaning back. It looked   
like Tsunami would get her wish.  
~ It will take me two weeks to go through a full analysis. I just CAN'T leave this un-  
investigated. ~  
A small, mysterious smile formed on Washu's lips. It might be fun as well.  
  
***  
  
Tenchi was trying to relax. The process wasn't helped by the fact Sasami had insisted she   
join her. It had taken just about all Tenchi's eloquence to make sure the young princess wore   
a towel.  
"But you're a girl now!" She had exclaimed in disbelief.  
"But not where it matters." Tenchi had replied, tapping the side of her head.  
That had been a while ago and Sasami had been too quiet. She had stationed herself at the   
exit to the bath they were in, while Tenchi had gone off to soak in a deeper section. Finally   
Sasami came up and placed herself beside the troubled young woman. Tenchi noted that she   
was still at the exit side.  
"You will have to get used to the fact you are a different person now Tenchi." Sasami said.  
"Sasami," Tenchi began, "I've changed so much since I released Ryoko. One by one all the   
certainties of my life have crumbled. Today, possibly THE major certainty of my life was   
pulled out from under me. I don't think the Tenchi you know exists anymore."  
"I don't believe that for a second. You've just grown."  
Tenchi shot her companion a sour look. "Do you and your other half have long talks about   
how to torment me?" At Sasami's tearful look she kicked herself. "I'm sorry Sasami."   
Tenchi apologised guiltily.  
"No," Sasami sniffed, "you are right. I'm just a thing."  
Tenchi sighed. "No. You are not. As I understand it, and you know what I'm like with   
these sorts of things, Tsunami couldn't heal you. So she saved you the only way she had left.   
You became a part of her, and she became a part of you. You are still Sasami. She did not   
create you. If anything, Your mother and father created you."  
Sasami looked at Tenchi in disbelief. "I...I don't believe you!" She cried.  
"Have I ever lied to you?" Tenchi asked. "Do I have any reason at all to make this up? I   
think Tsunami is upset at this mistaken belief about yourself."  
"B...but she's always there. I can feel her."  
"I think that's because you are the same person. She just gained more from the event at that   
time. You just have to grow into what you gained. That image she projects is YOU. That is   
how you will look when you grow up."  
"I'll look like Tsunami?" The threat of tears had receded from Sasami's face. She was still   
upset.  
"Ayeka and Ryoko were upset about that." Tenchi said, trying to cheer the little girl up.   
"They didn't like the fact that you would be so beautiful."  
"They wouldn't." Sasami said, some of her cheerful personality reasserting itself. "It   
means I get a better chance of getting you."  
Tenchi started, bringing a smile back to Sasami's face. She leaned her head against   
Tenchi's shoulder.  
"Thanks Tenchi."  
"For what?" Tenchi asked, puzzled.  
"For trying to explain things to me. I think I know now what has happened to me."  
"Well can you explain it to me now?"  
Sasami giggled and waded a few feet in front of the young woman. Tenchi was   
concentrating on the cheerful face and didn't notice the wave until it hit her in the face.  
Tenchi spluttered for a few seconds under Sasami laughter.  
"Why you little imp..." She growled and counterattacked.  
Sasami shielded herself, still laughing. "You should have seen your face!" She gasped.  
"I would have thought you would be used to the look." Tenchi grumbled.  
"You always look so funny like that." Sasami giggled.  
"I think that person is gone." Tenchi whispered under her breath.  
"Oh really?" Sasami teased, and with one quick movement whipped off her own towel.  
After half a second of looking at a nude Sasami, Tenchi's reflexes kicked in and her eyes   
slammed shut. She was sure a nosebleed was coming on.  
"I'd say the old Tenchi was still there." The young princess noted, laughter still evident.   
"But I think the new Tenchi should come to the front now." She gathered herself up. "Look   
at me." She ordered, putting as much authority into the command as she could.  
"Uh uh." Tenchi shook her head, eyes still closed.  
Sasami sighed and walked a step forward to pinch one of Tenchi's breasts.  
"OW!" Tenchi's eyes snapped open. She caught another look of the nude front of Sasami   
before her eyes snapped shut. "What was that for?" She demanded.  
Sasami didn't reply. She pinched the other breast. Harder.  
"OW!" Her eyes opened again but she recovered more quickly.  
"I'm going to keep doing this until you keep your eyes open and look at me." Sasami told   
her. She pinched the still sore first breast even harder. Tenchi nearly cried out in pain.  
"I can do worse." Sasami threatened.  
"OK, ok." Tenchi submitted. "You win." She opened her eyes and locked them on   
Sasami's own.  
"That's better," Sasami said, "but I want you really look at me."  
Tenchi had had enough. "Sasami," Tenchi growled, "I don't care what you are trying to do,   
but I don't want to be a part of it." And she made for the exit to the bath.  
"Oh no you don't." Sasami told her angrily. "You are going to stay here until we sort this   
out." The symbol on her forehead glowing, she tripped Tenchi, grabbed her and thrust her   
face on to her pubescent breasts. The princess wrapped her arms around the elder girl's head   
and squeezed as hard as she could.  
"Mumph!" Came the muffled cry as Tenchi struggled. It took thirty seconds for her to calm   
down enough for Sasami to even think about letting go. At a minute Sasami believed Tenchi   
had calmed down enough and let go.  
Tenchi shot back, gasping for air. "What was that for?" She angrily asked, before noticing   
the still glowing symbol on Sasami's forehead. Her expression hardened.  
"You need to get used to seeing naked women Tenchi." Sasami told her severely. "When   
you look in a mirror for the next few weeks, that's what you will see." The glow faded from   
the symbol and Sasami's expression softened. "I'm sorry, but that's how it has to be for a   
while."  
"And you expect me to change the habits of a lifetime overnight? To throw off what I've   
always been?" Tenchi was still angry.  
"No." Sasami admitted. "But I'm going to make sure you are MORE than comfortable   
with your new body right now. It is too dangerous for you to be filled with uncertainty.   
Your attention wanders." Sasami's eyes grew moist. "And it's almost killed you several   
times. I can't lose you. WE can't lose you. You mean too much to us."  
In the silence that followed Sasami blinked away her unshed tears.  
"I know I'm younger than you..."  
"You're not." Tenchi interrupted.  
Sasami continued to blink, this time in confusion.  
"You don't get it." Tenchi sighed; all anger was gone to be replaced with sadness. "You   
really don't get it. None of you do." She gazed over the naked Sasami before continuing.   
"How old do you think I am?"  
"Um... I'd say seventeen."  
"Is this Juraian years or Earth years?"  
"What's that got to do with it?"  
"I've done my research. The rest of the galaxy measures time differently to Earth." Tenchi   
moved to the side and beckoned Sasami to sit beside her. The princess vaguely remembered   
what she was supposed to be doing. She took one of Tenchi's arms and put it around herself.  
Tenchi looked worried at this but continued.  
"I want you to promise me that you, or your other half, will never tell anybody what I'm   
about to tell you."  
"I promise." Sasami swore.  
"And you Tsunami?" Tenchi asked the empty air.  
Sasami's reflection shimmered, and was replaced with Tsunami's image. Sasami herself   
studied it intently.  
"I promise Tenchi." The image said before smiling at Sasami. The princess smiled back   
and her real reflection returned.  
Tenchi relaxed a bit. "What none of you realise..." The young lady said quietly. "... Is   
that compared to me, and perhaps Ryo-Ohki, the rest of you are much older. You just don't   
age as fast. That changes how you measure time. You are quite happy with time scales in   
the order of hundreds, if not thousands of years. That's because you are quite likely to live   
that long."  
Tenchi paused, as if she was contemplating something.  
"Now, here on Earth things are different. Would you like to know what the average life   
span is of a person who is born and dies on this 'backwater' planet as I've heard it called?   
80-85 years. Earth years. You have no idea of the number of times I've thought about saying   
'Come back in a hundred years. I'll have made up my mind.' and let nature solve all my   
problems."  
Sasami was shocked. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.  
"But Yosho has been here for 700 years..."  
"I came across something called the water of life. All who are born on Jurai drink it. That   
is why you live so long. It seems to saturate your bodies, and slows down ageing. It does   
fade though, so a constant intake is required to keep from ageing faster. I don't think   
Grandfather would have aged so much if he had stayed there instead of coming here after   
Ryoko."  
A terrible thought hit Sasami. "You don't want to leave Earth, do you? You don't want to   
go to Jurai, as it means you will live much longer than you are used to. You want to live such   
a brief life..." She sniffed. "And... And..."  
"Yes." Tenchi said quietly.  
Sasami felt some of Tsunami's calm settle upon her.  
"We can talk about this another time." She said more calmly. "We have other things to   
do." And she moved Tenchi's hand to her breast.  
Tenchi gasped in surprise and yanked the hand away. Sasami sighed and turned towards the   
young woman.  
"Now," She told the young woman, "We are going to do this. There is no getting round it.   
Take your towel off Tenchi. Fair's fair."  
Tenchi hesitated.  
"The sooner you do so, the sooner we can finish."  
Nothing happened.  
Sasami sighed. She reached behind Tenchi and pulled hard, taking the whole thing away.   
She wrapped the towel into a ball and tossed it aside.  
"That's better. Now look yourself over. Get used to it."  
Tenchi did so reluctantly.  
"Don't be afraid to touch, it's your body after all." Sasami was acting the woman she was.  
Tenchi hesitantly explored her new body. Sasami had to coax her all the way. After a while   
Sasami got fed up with the slow progress.  
"Ok." She sighed. "You can stop."  
A look of immense relief passed over Tenchi's face as she stopped.  
"Come on." The princess said. "We're going to get you dressed. Then I can start dinner.   
But don't relax too much. Lessons resume afterwards. This is much too important. You   
know it and I know it."  
  
***  
  
Ryoko was daydreaming. She was lying in her usual place on the support beams, thinking   
about finally getting Tenchi.  
All perfectly normal for her.  
Smiling faintly to herself, she closed her eyes and imagined it.  
... There was Tenchi lying naked on the bed, waiting. Ryoko imagined gazing over the   
slim curves, the pert breasts...  
Her eyes snapped open in shock.  
~ Whoa there girl. Slim curves? Pert breasts? What the hell am I thinking? ~ She   
panicked.  
She tried again, this time with Tenchi leaning over her. The way her...  
~ Stop it right there. Since when has Tenchi been a girl in MY dreams? ~  
~ Washu: So it's finally started has it? ~ The voice sounded smug. Sad but smug.  
~ Ryoko: What the hell does that mean? ~ She demanded.  
There came a sort of mental sigh. ~ Washu: Don't you remember what I told you this   
morning? Tenchi is still as attractive to us as she was. ~ There was a pause. ~ Maybe a bit   
more. After all, we can appreciate her looks better because we have more experience with   
them. Have you also forgotten that you can cope with sudden changes quickly? It's because   
you're my daughter. ~  
~ Ryoko: But I... ~ She didn't want to say it, even mind-to-mind with Washu. ~ Ryoko:   
...like... Tenchi. The old Tenchi. ~  
~ Washu: Well the old Tenchi isn't going to be about for a bit. Get used to it. ~  
Ryoko cursed up an impressive storm in her mind and tossed it all at the redhead's. But she   
was gone.  
  
***  
  
Everybody had got back by the time Sasami dragged a resigned Tenchi downstairs.  
~ Even Ayeka wasn't this difficult. ~ She grumbled silently.  
No matter how hard the Azure-hared girl had tried, Tenchi had gone for her old clothes,   
although she had agreed to wear some of her new underwear but only because it was more   
comfortable. Otherwise it was a simple T-shirt and Jeans ensemble.  
"Very nice." Kiyone noted. Tenchi just looked pained.  
Ryoko appeared beside the glum former male and hugged her from the side.  
"Miss me?"  
Whether or not Tenchi would have replied was debatable as Ayeka started up.  
"What did I say earlier?" She growled.  
"Why do you two always have to argue?" Mihoshi complained.  
"Shut up Mihoshi!" The two women yelled.  
Sasami used the continuing fight to head into the kitchen. Unfortunately Washu was there   
to see her pained face.  
"What's wrong?" The scientist asked.  
"It's nothing." Sasami sighed.  
"Don't try that routine with me Sasami." Washu told her. "I can see right through it."  
"Tenchi's being difficult, that's all." Sasami replied, getting out the ingredients.  
"Uh huh. And what exactly are you trying to do?"  
"Make sure Tenchi is not distracted by her new form. You know what will happen if she's   
distracted at a critical point."  
Washu nodded solemnly. "I do. Just be careful you don't push her too far." She suddenly   
went all bright and cheery. "Now, what's for dinner?"  
"Just a light stir fry with brown rice and beef."  
"How about I make the sweet? I was thinking strawberry and chocolate ice cream with   
peaches."  
Sasami smiled. "Sounds nice. But we don't have any of those things."  
Washu grinned. "I've been shopping. Been meaning to for ages. I'd only just put them   
away when you came in."  
"Ok." Sasami said, returning to her natural enthusiastic state. "Could you fetch the peppers   
please?"  



	4. Secrets and desires

====================  
Flowering Potential.  
====================  
  
Comments, Constructive criticisum and Praise welcome & can be sent to cobalt@elhazard.net.  
Flames will be sent to the electronic ether.  
  
P.S. The continuity used is basically OAV based with the addition of Kiyone from the TV   
series and Minagi from the manga.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the series depicted within, but go buy it anyway.  
  
Conventions:  
~ ~ are used for thoughts and Telepathic communication.  
  
The series is archived at http://www.lum.co.uk/cobalt/  
  
#########  
Chapter 3  
#########  
  
Dinner went far too quickly for Tenchi's tastes. The food was better than usual but Tenchi   
was getting suspicious of Sasami. Once dinner was finished she'd get bullied by the little girl   
again. At least she had a little time to herself as the Girls' favourite soap was on.  
~ And I thought she was the nice one. ~ She sourly realised, unknowingly speaking that   
thought aloud.  
"She is." Came Tsunami's voice.  
Tenchi groaned and looked at the source of the voice. The first thing that hit her was   
Tsunami's different appearance. She was wearing a simple light dress in a pale pink. The   
second thing to hit her was the fact Tsunami was leaning against the wall, having seemed to   
have been crying. The third thing was that she looked very fetching and vulnerable.  
"What's wrong?" Tenchi asked, just a bit paranoid.  
Tsunami snuffled and stood up. Then all dignity went out the window as she dashed   
forward and threw herself at Tenchi. The impact knocked Tenchi onto the bed, and the   
breath out of her.  
~ What's next? ~ Tenchi thought, her paranoia confirmed.  
Tsunami was holding onto the woman tightly. "Why?" She bawled, tears forming. "Why   
don't you want to go to Jurai? You'll be happy there."  
The future image of Sasami should have been used to unexpected things happening. When   
Kagato attacked all those months ago she had been astonished to find Tenchi's potential   
power was so great. She had resolved to look out for the young man when he had nearly   
died. Many things had happened since then, and Tsunami had been pleased when Tenchi had   
exceeded her expectations. Now fate had handed her the perfect opportunity with Tenchi,   
and then followed up with not one but two blows to her hopes and plans. She'd always   
known Tenchi might not want to leave Earth, but she'd never considered the fact that Tenchi   
would die so quickly if s/he didn't. It was a short sighted and foolish mistake from one who   
had guided lives for so long. But then, Yosho had convinced her to disguise him from the   
search for him and she had lost him, her best creation, to similar desires.  
"Tsunami." Tenchi said gently. "I'm never going to fit in there. Nobody would accept   
me."  
"You will. I know it." Tsunami said fiercely, hugging the woman tightly.  
Tenchi sighed. "I think you never realised how much Sasami affected you. You can't admit   
you are wrong about me. I'd never be a good ruler, and I'm a danger to everybody. It's   
better this way."  
Tsunami's image sat up. "You don't get it do you?" She said, wiping away the tears.   
"These," She pointed to the twin circles on her forehead. "They mean that I'll be second wife   
to someone. That's you."  
Tenchi stayed how she was. "And you never considered it would be someone else? And   
besides, I can't have two wives. It's illegal."  
Tsunami sighed. "Tenchi, as the Crown Prince..."  
"Not at the moment I'm not."  
"... You can have multiple wives."  
Tenchi looked at her darkly. "And this is your way of convincing me?" She asked.  
An impish look appeared on Tsunami's face. Tenchi braced herself.  
"No..." Tsunami said slowly. "I have...other means."  
There was a knock at the door. "Tenchi?" Came Sasami's voice.  
Tsunami answered. "Come in."  
Sasami cautiously opened the door and looked inside. A worried look formed.  
"It's alright my young self. Come in. We need to work on our friend here."  
Sasami did so, closing the door behind her. On a thought, she locked it as well and took out   
the key.  
"Oh no." Tenchi moaned despondently.  
"It's alright Tenchi." Sasami said, eyes fixed on her other self. "She won't hurt you. I   
won't let her."  
Tsunami chucked. "I won't hurt her. You had something planed." She walked forward and   
seemingly took the key from her other self. There was a flash and it disappeared.  
Sasami looked puzzled before an impish grin crossed her face. She walked over to the   
balcony door.  
Tenchi realised what they were doing.  
"H...hey!" She exclaimed as she made for the only way out.  
Tsunami intercepted her with a Ryoko style hug. Sasami locked the other door. She looked   
at Tsunami and concentrated. There was another flash and that key disappeared also.  
Tenchi tried to work herself free. "What are you planning to do?" She asked as she   
struggled.  
"I'm of two minds about that." Sasami replied.  
Tenchi let out a heartfelt groan. "That's an awful joke Sasami."  
"I don't know." Tsunami teased. "I rather liked it."  
"Great. I'm locked in a room with Naughty and Nice, and they're the same person. Why do   
I have the feeling it's going to get worse?"  
Sasami sighed and walked over to help herself drag Tenchi back to the bed.  
"Oh no you don't." Tenchi growled. She dropped through Tsunami's hug and uncoiled like   
a spring, leaping to the far side of the room. She held out her hand and the Master Key   
appeared, springing into life.  
Sasami had a look of shock on her face. Tsunami had a look of disgust.  
"Really Tenchi." She reproached.  
"I don't care. I want the keys to the room back, and then I want you two out of here. I've   
had enough of your games."  
"But..." Sasami began.  
"No buts. NOW!"  
"Or you'll do what?" Tsunami asked coldly.  
Tenchi reversed the sword. Her eyes went as cold as steel.  
The two joined beings looked at her in terrified shock. "You wouldn't!" Tsunami gasped.  
"Try me. I am not your plaything. I should have thought of this a long time ago."  
"Do you have any idea what the suicide of a Crown Prince would do?" Sasami asked.  
"Or a transcendent being?" Tsunami added.  
"Well, in the first Ayeka gets the throne. And the second the universe loses a being it does   
not need."  
"Wrong. You would destroy both an empire and this planet."  
"Maybe you should have thought of that before you decided to mess with my life!"  
Tsunami lost her temper. "You selfish, ungrateful little brat! You have no idea what we are   
trying to do for you. But no, it has to be me, me, me."  
"It's about time too. It's been you, you, you for far too long. I don't care how dangerous it   
is, I want my life back!"  
"You were right." Sasami said quietly. "The Tenchi we knew and fell in love with doesn't   
exist anymore." She began to cry. "I want that Tenchi back." She sobbed. "I want the   
Tenchi who made me happy after all those bad dreams. I want the Tenchi that made me   
realise who I am, who changed me from a thing to a person." She took a deep breath. "I   
WANT THE TENCHI THAT WOULD NOT HESITATE TO RISK EVERYTHING FOR US!" She screamed.  
Something glowing blue shot past her head and imbedded itself in the wall.  
"Take it." Tenchi said quietly. "It's yours. I don't want it any more." She turned her gaze   
to Tsunami. "I think this just about proves my point." She told her.  
Tsunami turned and gently led her crying younger self to sit down on the bed. Then she   
stood and walked towards Tenchi. Her dress vanished in a flash to be replaced with her usual   
attire. She stopped in front of her and looked into her eyes coldly before sticking her hand   
into Tenchi's chest and grabbing her heart.  
Tenchi didn't flinch.  
"You know how easy it is for me to kill you." She said emotionlessly.  
"Then do it." Tenchi matched her tone.  
They stood there for a long moment. Then slowly, ever so slowly, Tsunami retracted her   
hand.  
"Are you really that sad?" The image asked. "Are you really that fed up with life and the   
possibilities it offers?"  
Tenchi nodded. "Have you heard the expression the straw that broke the camels back?   
That's what's happened to me. You broke your toy."  
"Then you have no idea what you mean to me? You are my hope for the future. To the   
others, you are their joy."  
"And to some, I am their enemy. Who must be destroyed, and damn those around me."  
Tsunami nodded sadly. "But to the universe, you are salvation. The only hope against one   
who would control it all. The only one who can stand up to Washu's and my sister, Tokimi."  
Tenchi thought about this. "Isn't she the one who came after Washu?"  
"Yes. We opposed her before. We won, and it almost killed us. She is stronger this time.   
If she wins, Washu and I will be stripped of our powers and memories and flung to the   
furthest reaches. She will take what she has won into herself and become absolute. She will   
take Sasami as her vessel and you as her consort. She has noticed you Tenchi, and you   
cannot escape her."  
The tears rolled freely down her face.  
"I never wanted to tell you this. It was supposed to be for when you were ready. But we   
were loosing you, and without you we hadn't a chance."  
Tenchi stood silently for a few minutes before side-stepping the image and walking to the   
young girl crying on her bed.  
She knelt and began wiping the tears away. "I'm sorry Sasami. I didn't know. How could   
I?"  
The crying girl looked at her through teary eyes. Tenchi decided that it was now or never.   
As a man, those long hours since seeming an eternity, she had imagined doing this to a girl.   
But then s/he had been a normal shy boy. Well, not now.  
Tenchi grabbed the little girl and kissed her full on the lips, stifling the sobs and her cries.   
She wrapped her arms around her in a passionate embrace, tender but powerful. She crushed   
her to her breasts, cradling her as if she was the most precious thing in the world.  
Something exploded in Tsunami. She felt a joy beyond words engulf her whole being and   
begin to carry her off. She gasped in pleasure.  
Tenchi tenderly broke the kiss. "Feeling better now?" She asked the princess.  
Sasami stared at her in puzzled wonderment before a look of absolute delight sprang to her   
face.  
"OH TENCHI!" She cried in pure joy, throwing her arms around the older girl and hugging   
as tightly as she could. "You're back!"  
Another pair of arms came around Tenchi from behind, and she felt the firm breasts in her   
back.  
"Welcome back Tenchi." Tsunami was practically purring.  
The three of them stayed like that for a few minutes before Tenchi spoke up.  
"At the risk if spoiling everything, can you two unlock the doors please?" She asked a bit   
tiredly.  
"Not yet." Tsunami said.  
"Why?" Tenchi sighed.  
"Because," Sasami told her, "you have to try on all those clothes Washu made for you."  
Tenchi groaned. "Do I have too?" She sounded so pathetic that the joined ladies embracing   
her burst out laughing.  
  
***  
  
The rest of the household was oblivious to the episode that had happened upstairs. When   
Washu had delivered the clothes she had finally upgraded the forcefield around Tenchi's   
room, soundproofing it. She'd figured that Tenchi might yell in anger at the world in general   
for what had happened, and didn't particularly want to be distracted. Right now she was   
going through her standard health check with everybody else. Mihoshi had gone first,   
although that had entailed two explosions, numerous electric shocks and a headache that   
would probably last a week. She had now wandered off, to everybody's immense relief.  
Ryoko was now under her mother's gentle ministrations.  
"Hum..."  
"What?" Ryoko asked.  
"Those workouts have done some good. You are no longer sagging."  
"What did you say?" Ryoko exploded, rising.  
Washu sighed and pressed a key. A large subspace portal opened above Ryoko and a   
marble statue of a dog dropped out of it, hitting her with a loud klong.  
"What have I told you about getting angry at your mom?"  
  
***  
  
"Oh please no." Tenchi complained, trying to bat the clothes away. "You two are having   
too much fun at my expense."  
"Just one outfit." Sasami begged. "Please?"  
Tsunami was trying not to laugh. "You have to remember Tenchi." She said with the   
barely controlled laughter evident. "You are very beautiful now."  
"That just makes it harder. I am NOT dressing to kill, and that's final. I think we've had   
enough for one day."  
"Oh..." Sasami's tone was profoundly disappointed.  
"Well I'm not finished with you yet." The projection walked towards the scantily clad   
young lady.  
"Can't we deal with it another time?" Tenchi asked tiredly. This was getting boring.  
"No. Summon your armour."  
"Like this?"  
"Yes."  
Tenchi sighed and twisted her ring slightly. There was a slight flash as the battle armour   
emerged and Tenchi was standing in her usual outfit.  
"Well?"  
Tsunami looked her over. Apart from the face, nothing seemed different.  
"It will do. Change back."  
"I always hate this part." Tenchi grumbled, not noticing the twinkle in Tsunami's eyes.  
The flash of the armour disappearing brightened the room.  
"Can we stop now?" She asked. "I want to get dressed properly."  
"Just one more thing." Tsunami said, touching Tenchi's ears. Tenchi felt a tingling   
sensation.  
"What did you just do?" She demanded.  
"Have a look in the mirror."  
Tenchi put on a tired and resigned look. She did so, and noted the two gold ear studs.  
"What are these for?" She wanted to know.  
"Just a thank you for helping me and Sasami."  
"I don't deserve any thanks. I just did what I thought should be done."  
"It was my idea." Sasami said.  
"I know this is obvious, but you two think too much alike."  
  
***  
  
Washu had finally got down to Kiyone.  
"It's nice to know that someone regularly keeps in shape." The redhead noted.  
"I had to do something while I was waiting for a rescue. It got to be a habit."  
After the Ultra Energy Matter incident, the Galaxy Police had issued a general space hazard   
warning for the debris field. All that scattered Ultra Energy Matter played havoc with ship   
systems. Kiyone had survived on scavenged rations. What nobody had realised was that, due   
to the interactions between the emissions of the stolen material and half active devices, time   
moved much more slowly inside the field than out.  
When a GP survey ship had entered the area two years afterwards, the field had weakened   
and they had found a Kiyone only two weeks older. She had immediately been taken back to   
GP HQ to be examined and debriefed. They had given her an easy assignment to get used to   
being slightly out of step with the rest of the universe.  
Washu had calculated the odds of this happening at 1 in 854,311,090. Or about once a week   
around Mihoshi.  
Unfortunately that had meant being reassigned to Mihoshi. Kiyone had spent the first   
month trying to keep from throttling the idiotic woman.  
Washu put the odds of THIS happening at about the same.  
Washu quickly finished typing. "There. All done."  
There was a creek of the stairs as Sasami pulled Tenchi downstairs again.  
"Do you enjoy this?" Tenchi tiredly asked the little girl.  
"Lighten up Tenchi." The princess giggled. "It's not that bad."  
"Why me?" She sighed.  
The Azure-hared imp managed to get Tenchi down the stairs and onto the couch. Tenchi   
closed her eyes and tried to relax, ignoring the looks she was sure were aimed at her.  
Washu broke the silence. "It's your turn Sasami."  
"Ok Washu." She said, moving to play designated victim.  
Minagi sat down next to Tenchi.  
"What's wrong?" She asked.  
Eyes still closed, Tenchi leaned back and let her head drop back. "A certain Blue-hared imp   
is having a lot of fun tormenting me." She sighed.  
Sasami giggled. "I'm not that bad Tenchi."  
Ryoko and Ayeka had indulgent expressions on their faces. Kiyone shook her head and   
sighed. Minagi had a faint smile and a pitying look. Mihoshi was snoring. Washu was busy.  
"It can't be that bad." The young space pirate told the woman beside her.  
"She has backup. The two of them seem to be enjoying it immensely, which I suppose   
makes some sense if you think about it." She finally opened her eyes and brought her head   
back upright. "I mean," She gestured to herself, "it took me twenty minutes to convince them   
that this would do."  
Tenchi was wearing a light blue short-sleeved blouse, over which was a form fitting dark   
red waistcoat, and tight Jeans.  
"I don't think we need to go through the other options." She told them, shooting a dark look   
at her tormentor. "Basically they locked away my old clothes to keep me to the new ones."  
She turned a pleading look on Washu. "Please don't encourage them anymore, for my   
sanity's sake!"  
"Who is she talking about?" Ryoko asked Ayeka. Sasami's elder sister shrugged.  
Washu finished with Sasami. "I'll think about it." She grinned. "Where'd the jewellery   
come from?" She asked, noting the ear studs. "I didn't make any."  
"They're sort of a misplaced gift."  
"I don't think they're misplaced." Sasami mentioned. "Honestly Tenchi, you're so   
stubborn." She turned her voice to the room. "She's hard to dress, hard to convince, almost   
impossible to reason with when she's in a bad mood and we can't even give her a thank you   
without her complaining."  
Most of the room wore bemused looks.  
"We?" Ayeka asked.  
"Tsunami and I." Sasami said absently.  
Ryoko popped into existence in front if Tenchi. "Well I think you look delectable." She   
told the surprised young woman as she hugged her. Tenchi had a tired expression on her   
face.  
"Oh, not again." She murmured quietly.  
The usual arguments started quickly.  
"What's this about Tsunami?" Washu asked the young girl, wisely ignoring the battle going   
on.  
"Well, Tenchi and I had some long talks before dinner. I got upset at one point and Tenchi   
tried to explain things as she saw it. I felt as if something just sort of clicked at each point   
she made." She stopped and looked sheepish. "I feel really embarrassed at myself now."   
She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Tenchi. She had extricated herself from   
the fight.  
"At least I scored some sort of victory today." She grinned.  
Sasami sighed. "I was asking for that wasn't I?"  
"Yes." Her two companions told her.  
"Watch out for this one Washu." Tenchi told the scientist. "She's bossy, manipulative, and   
determined. It takes her forever to accept 'No' as an answer and her other half has a   
tendency to be, even worse, seductive."  
Washu chuckled. "I see you two got to know each other pretty well."  
"I'm not finished with her yet." Sasami said ominously.  
"See what I mean?" Tenchi groaned.  
  
***  
  
It was late at night, and Sasami was creeping through the house. Everybody else was   
asleep, having gone to bed hours ago.  
~ Sasami: Are you sure this is a good idea? ~ She silently asked her other self.  
~ Tsunami: Trust me Sasami. I've watched the best at this. You were the one who decided   
she should be comfortable with her new body. ~  
~ Sasami: Yeah well, I didn't think about going this far. ~  
~ Tsunami: Just think of it as practice for later. ~  
Sasami blushed. ~ Sasami: You have a nasty mind. ~  
~ Tsunami: It's yours too. ~  
The little princess arrived at her destination and worked herself up. She knocked at the   
door.  
"Tenchi!" She sobbed. "Tenchi!"  
The door slid open to reveal a bleary eyed Tenchi dressed in a night-shirt.  
"What's the matter?" She asked.  
"I had a bad dream Tenchi!" The young girl cried, induced tears rolling from her eyes. She   
flung herself at her and cried into her chest.  
"It's alright Sasami." Tenchi soothed. "It's alright. It was only a dream."  
"Can I stay with you tonight?" The apparently distraught Sasami asked.  
"Um... But..." Tenchi began. She didn't have a spare bed.  
Sasami renewed her sobs.  
"Aw, ok." Tenchi gave in.  
~ Tsunami: Told you it would work. ~ She sounded smug.  
~ Sasami: Ok. But I still don't like playing on her feelings. ~ She thought as Tenchi   
gently led her into her room and closed the door.  
~ Tsunami: We can be especially nice to Tenchi later. ~ The voice practically leered.  
Sasami didn't answer. She was too busy trying to keep from blushing.  



	5. Plans are made

====================  
Flowering Potential.  
====================  
  
C&C can be sent to cobalt@elhazard.net . Flames should be writen down on pieces of paper   
and burned. You'll feel a whole lot better.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the series depicted within, but go buy it anyway.  
  
Conventions:  
~ ~ are used for thoughts and Telepathic communication.  
  
The series is archived at http://www.lum.co.uk/cobalt/  
  
#########  
Chapter 4  
#########  
  
Tenchi awoke to the grey light of pre-dawn. One deep breath confirmed the lingering fear.  
~ I'm still a girl. ~ She thought sadly.  
She had half hoped that the memories floating in her mind were part of a feverish   
nightmare. Another breath made her hope that she was still having that nightmare.  
~ Ohpleaseohpleaseohpleaseohplease let this be a bad dream. ~  
Sasami was half laid on top of her. Even worse was the fact she could feel a hand on her   
breast.  
~ It's a nightmare. It has to be. I'm having a very bad nightmare. Yes, that's it. ~  
Tenchi carefully slipped out of bed, suppressing the shudder as the hand moved across her   
chest. She carefully backed away from the bed, but she hadn't got far when she felt the   
presence behind her. Spinning, she found the picture perfect Tsunami standing there. She   
took a step back the way she had come.  
"Feeling better after a nights sleep?" The image asked quietly.  
"Not really." Tenchi told her, adding under her breath "It's a nightmare."  
"At least you have your health."  
"Do I? I'm not sure."  
Tsunami drooped, sighing. "Are you usually like this when you wake up?"  
"I'm awake? I was under the distinct impression that I'm having a nightmare."  
Tsunami groaned slightly. Obviously the little plan they'd thought up had failed miserably.  
"Yes, you are awake. And yes, you do have your health. Get dressed, I'll meet you out in   
the fields."  
The image dissolved.  
  
***  
  
Jurai is a nice planet. Think of the beauty of the rainforests coupled with the splendour of   
the African plains and the quiet peace of the great forests. That will just about give you the   
right impression. Add the benevolent people of the planet and the wonderful natural looking   
architecture and you could have a very nice resort.  
There were two reasons why this is not so. The first is the almost hereditary disdain the   
people had for other races. This was a simple consequence of their immense life spans and   
the people of Jurai worked very hard to bury that part of themselves.  
The second and most important reason was that it was the home world to the largest empire   
in the galaxy. Home to the Jurai Royal family and seat of the Holy Council, the ruling body   
for the empire. Thus the planet was just about the most protected place known, second only   
to the subspace prison the Galactic Police used to hold the most powerful criminals. Before   
the attack of Ryoko 700 years ago, the planet was behind the GP HQ as well. As a   
consequence of that act security had been beefed up considerably. Tourism is simply not   
allowed, although any visitors are treated very well.  
The most stunning sight on the planet is the palace. Seeming to have grown out of the   
largest tree anybody can think of, and sat under its branches, the palace is a work of pure   
genius.  
But as the home for an empire that has lasted so long it seems...new.  
That's because it is. Major portions of it were damaged in Ryoko's attack and the   
rebuilding work finished a paltry 130 years ago.  
The refurbishment finished soon afterward, about 80 years ago. One of the great triumphs   
of the work was the restoration of the Great Hall. The work had been overseen by Funaho,   
the first Queen of Jurai, at the moment enjoying the sight. She was a regal presence, pale   
skin contrasting with her jet-black hair to set off her beauty wonderfully. The quiet calm she   
projected hid a mind raging with thoughts, information and knowledge. She was also the   
Inspector General of Information, the intelligence branch (She thought it was a sapling   
herself) of the government.  
Beside her sat Misaki, her sister by marriage and second Queen of Jurai. Where Funaho   
was an ocean of calm, Misaki was a bundle of emotion and it was clear she was the mother of   
Sasami. What you would never guess was that she was the Supreme Commander of the   
Royal Bodyguard. She had the appearance of a cheerful beauty prone to sudden mood   
swings, but her mind was as sharp as a steel trap. Personally, she had foiled several   
assassination attempts on members of the Council, fought three duels to the death and had   
trained the young Yosho in the basic arts of war.  
  
Never, EVER get on the bad side of these two people.  
  
Although now the Sisters were as close as could be, at the start they were worse than Ayeka   
and Ryoko. People still talked about the times they almost started major wars fighting over   
their husband. The change had come when the two of them single-handedly fought off an   
invasion on one of the outer colonies long enough to evacuate the planet.  
Exhausted and nearly spent, they had been convinced they would die and confessed their   
feelings for each other.  
Then the Juraian battle fleet had arrived. Azusa, an angel of righteous wrath and Death   
Incarnate, tore the opposing forces to shreds to reach them and confessed his undying love for   
them.  
  
Funaho had believed that the restoration of the Great Hall would be the accomplishment that   
would set her in history when she had arrived those thousands of years ago, a child chosen by   
the gods. So to speak, anyway. That modest hope had faded over the centuries, as she and   
her sister carved their names in stone. Now, the two of them had a single goal.  
"Sister," She said, "I believe we should pay our children a visit. Stay a few days."  
"What a wonderful idea Sister!" Misaki enthused. "We haven't seen them in months."   
Although this was nothing compared to the seven centuries they had gone without seeing   
them. When Mihoshi's report had arrived, Funaho's heart had jumped for joy to find out   
their children were alive and well. But the report had contained other things, thinks so   
extraordinary and dangerous that she had clamped down as hard as she could to suppress the   
information. Only one person, Mihoshi's superior officer, knew of the report's content   
outside of the Holy Council and HE knew he would disappear if one word of it got out.   
Although he would have the honour of vanishing at the hands of Mihoshi's Grandfather, The   
Galaxy Police Marshal if he did. That man was the best at that sort of work.  
"But we will be away from our husband for a week." Misaki added sombrely.  
They both knew that their husband didn't really like Tenchi, and that they were a restraining   
force on him.  
"He will be busy with the Annual review." Funaho meant the fortnight long military   
review. Azusa always went alone, hoping to spare his wives the pain he, as King, must bear   
on his shoulders as the leader of the Men.  
"Don't worry." She continued, "We will back before him."  
Misaki put her arm around her Sister and held her in an intimate embrace.  
"Good." She said. "He comes back so wonderfully tense."  
The two women couldn't help but giggle like schoolgirls about the prospect of relaxing him.  
  
***  
  
Sasami awoke in Tenchi's bed alone. The sense of disappointment she could feel from her   
other half told her the plan they had thought up hadn't worked. As she got up and stretched   
she couldn't help but feel a bit smug. She'd told her so. It was just past dawn so nobody else   
would be up. Sasami absently wondered if being assimilated with a tree was why she always   
seemed to get up around now. She heard a door close heavily.  
~ Tenchi leaving. ~ She noted. ~ I hope she gets back in time for lunch. ~  
That thought reminded her of her chores and she quietly left to get dressed.  
  
***  
  
The red sky of dawn had changed to the pale blue of early morning. Tenchi had walked out   
to fields and was quietly tending them. They didn't need much work at the moment.   
Autumn was arriving with a vengeance, and Ryo-Ohki was probably the best scarecrow in   
existence. No birds dared mess with these crops.  
Tenchi felt the familiar presence, but it took her a few seconds to work out what was wrong   
with it.  
"Why are you floating above me?" She asked, not looking up.  
~ Much better. ~ Tsunami thought as she reoriented her image to the ground. ~ She can   
sense my position. ~  
"I didn't want to get in your way." She lied.  
"Can I ask you something?"  
"What?"  
Tenchi stood up. "How do I take these off?" She said, fingering one of the ear studs. "I   
didn't think I should sleep with them in, but couldn't find a way to remove them."  
Tsunami grinned. "It was my way of making sure that you didn't take them off and 'forget'   
to put them back on. They are very special."  
Tenchi had a very tired look on her face. "What's so special about a pair of gold ear studs?"  
"They are not gold. They are star forged Xionite, one of the rarest materials in existence. It   
is a combination of quantum matter and Hielzen Super."  
Tenchi groaned. "You've given me sentient jewellery?" She said despondently.  
The image nodded. She didn't tell Tenchi that she used part of herself, a small splinter each   
from a root, to attach the studs as well.  
"Yes. They will help you deal with the changes you are going through. I knew you were   
upset..." She trailed off as something new came to her attention. "It appears Lady Funaho   
and Lady Misaki are coming for a visit."  
"Oh no." Tenchi had dropped from despondency to disbelieving horror. "When will they   
arrive?"  
"In two days."  
~ Two days? ~ Tenchi thought. ~ Why does that...? ~  
Something smashed a memory into Tenchi's mind.  
"That's when Dad is due back." Tenchi started crying in despair.  
The sight tore at Tsunami's heart. She found she wanted to hold Tenchi, to kiss her, to   
make her happy, to please her in any way. She...  
... Stopped that train of thought. She was beginning to realise that with Sasami's   
acceptance of who and what she was, each half had opened up more to each other. Tsunami   
had more access to the emotions of Sasami, while the little girl had gained access to the   
intelligence and knowledge of Tsunami. They had become closer; physically, emotionally   
and intellectually.  
Tenchi felt a gentle arm around her shoulders.  
"It will be ok Tenchi." Tsunami soothed the girl. "You've faced worse."  
"Not much." She sniffed. "Getting blasted by the Soja is just worse. That will probably   
give a hint of how I'm feeling right now."  
She smartened up, but a new thought hit her.  
"Um... Tsunami? You've been around a lot recently. I get the feeling you'll be keeping a   
close eye on me until I change back. That means you might be turning up while Funaho and   
Misaki are here. So I was wondering... Do they know?"  
"Know?"  
"About you and Sasami?"  
A tingle of trepidation ran through Tsunami. "No, they don't. I see why you are worried."  
"I was thinking more about Sasami."  
Trepidation turned to cold fear. "Oh dear. I get your point. It could potentially be..."  
"Disastrous?" Tenchi hazarded.  
Tsunami nodded darkly.  
"Go have a talk with her." Tenchi suggested. "Then the two of you talk to Washu.   
Between the three of you it should be no problem. I'll bring it up at lunch with the others,   
ask them not to mention it."  
  
***  
  
The sight that would have greeted anybody who entered the main room of the house without   
knowledge of the inhabitants would have seemed normal.  
Kiyone, Ayeka, Minagi and Ryoko were playing a board game. It looked a lot like   
Monopoly.  
"Ryoko, you're on Krenin with three stations. That's 320 credits." Kiyone said.  
"You've bankrupted me." Ryoko admitted, handing over the last of her cash. She leaned   
back and put her hands behind the back of her head. "Washu says she adapted an Earth game   
to make this?"  
Minagi nodded. "She says that they have lots of the things." The young pirate frowned.   
"She also says that this world holds the galactic record for a few things."  
"Oh?" Ayeka asked. "I've never heard of a planet holding more than two."  
"Yardinia." Kiyone said. Ayeka nodded.  
"Well, I can only remember four." Minagi admitted.  
"Only 'four'?" Ryoko said, amazed.  
"Which ones?" Kiyone asked.  
"Most violent weather on an inhabited planet." Minagi began ticking them off. "Most   
languages in use in a culture. I think she said about 300."  
"How does a world survive with three hundred languages in common use?" Ayeka asked   
perplexed.  
The others shrugged.  
"Longest time to develop Fusion power on a developed world. They passed the previous   
record last year."  
"Come on." Ryoko was disbelieving. "This planet doesn't have fusion power yet?"  
"No. It doesn't even have a unified power grid. There are a few fission plants around, and   
environmentally based power generators are still in their infancy. The rest is hydrocarbon   
based."  
"That's insane!" Ayeka exclaimed.  
"Which probably explains the last one, Most wars in the shortest time."  
"Ouch." Kiyone winced. "No wonder this system is a non-interference preserve. The   
planetary culture is unique. I think I'll ask Washu to set up a planetary observation system."  
"And why would you want me to do that?" The redhead's voice came from the door to the   
lab.  
Kiyone looked embarrassed.  
"I...er...have a degree in xeno-anthropology." She admitted.  
Washu looked puzzled; the others looked shocked.  
"And what's so wrong with that?" Washu asked.  
"If the Galaxy Police found out I'd be reassigned to the First contact division. It's sooo   
boring!"  
"Join the Galaxy Police. Live the adventure!" Washu quoted the recruitment slogan. "So   
what did you get?" She asked.  
Kiyone really didn't want to tell. She clamed up.  
Washu sighed. "I'll do it the hard way." Her computer appeared and she typed away.  
"Hum... No trace of it in your record. Your personnel file says you have a diploma in   
criminal psychology, no real surprise there. Ok, I'll just back track through your schooling."  
Washu typed so fast her fingers blurred.  
"Well what do you know? Someone hacked your school records. I wonder who that could   
have been?"  
Several more screens popped into existence. Washu whistled.  
"No wonder the GP didn't pick it up. Everything on it is correct."  
The numbers of possibilities appeared in one corner. It dropped rapidly, hitting single digits   
in 30 seconds.  
"Now then, what do we have left?" Washu muttered.  
Kiyone gave in. "It was a pass."  
Washu was about to look up when her computer beeped.  
"You want to know your mark?"  
"No thanks. I'm sure I only squeezed past."  
Washu looked anyway. A slow mysterious smile formed on her lips.  
"You had Professor Tri'alc? I'd wondered if he was still around."  
All the screens vanished.  
Kiyone sighed. "Was he always so lean with the marks?"  
"Oh yes." Washu told her. "I had no end of discussions with him about that. 'Wasting the   
potential' I told him. He never listened."  
The smile was still on her lips when she said, "I'll set up the grid." and disappeared into her   
lab.  
Once she was safely away from the others Washu called up the file again.  
"Well, well, well. Tri'alc, you old softy. I wonder what your reputation would be like if   
they knew you hacked Kiyone's school records for her."  
On the screen was Kiyone's record. Her mark was 98.6%. Washu knew, because she had   
made the regulation, that a mark like that made Kiyone a Professor by default.  
Washu grinned. She liked having a half-decent scientist about.  
  
***  
  
Tenchi came back in through the kitchen door.  
"Hi Tenchi!" The cheerful Azure-hared imp that had tormented her all through yesterday   
greeted the young woman.  
"Hi Sasami." Tenchi replied, dumping the bag of carrots on a counter.  
"I haven't had a chance to speak with Washu yet Tenchi." The young girl got straight to the   
point. "I've been too busy making lunch."  
Tenchi sighed and made sure the Master Key was in easy reach.  
"I'll go fetch her." ~ And avoid Ryoko and Ayeka. ~ She added silently.  
Tenchi entered the main room ready for the two.  
"Tenchi!" The two women called out, racing towards her from just about opposite sides.  
Tenchi knew she had to time this just right. Now.  
She stepped back out of the onrushing pair's reach just before contact. They didn't notice as   
they had just a moment before closed their eyes.  
Splat.  
The two girls crashed into each other and enveloped the person they believed to be Tenchi   
in a vice like embrace.  
"You two look really good like that." Tenchi told them.  
The shock was evident on their faces as they opened their eyes and looked into each other's.   
Tenchi felt a little sorry and put her arms around the entangled pair.  
"Now if only you did this more often. You might not fight as much." She teased, giving   
them a light squeeze before heading off to Washu's lab with a grin on her face.  
  
***  
  
"Washu!" Tenchi called. "It's lunch time!"  
She rounded a corner to see Washu sitting at a console.  
"Wha...? Oh right." She said with a disarming tone, reaching for a button.  
Tenchi felt the device appear behind her. There was a glowing blue streak as Tenchi   
moved. Washu found the blue glowing energy blade pointed towards her, and the capture   
device falling to bits behind the woman.  
"Don't try that ever again Washu." Tenchi growled.  
Washu dumbly nodded.  
"Good. I'm taking your word on that." The blade vanished and Tenchi relaxed. "Come   
on," She told the stunned redhead, "we've got something to talk about."  
  
***  
  
The phone was ringing as Tenchi and Washu exited the lab. Tenchi heard the click as   
someone picked the receiver up, and quickly noted the absence of Ayeka.  
"Hello, Masaki residence?"  
Pause.  
"Oh hello Mr Masaki." Ayeka was always respectful to Tenchi's father.  
Pause.  
"No, He's not here at the moment." Tenchi winced at that.  
Pause.  
"I'm sorry to hear that."  
Small pause.  
"Well I'll be sure to tell Tenchi. Goodbye."  
Click.  
Ayeka came back into the room.  
"Be sure to tell me what?" Tenchi asked, causing Ayeka to jump.  
"Tenchi! Don't scare me like that." She had a little acid in her tone. "Your father just   
called to say he won't be able to get back this week. A big client is here and he has to show   
him around."  
Tenchi felt relieved. "Well, it's probably for the best. I don't think I'm ready to tell my dad   
he has a daughter."  
Sasami entered with lunch. "It's ready!" She called out.  
Lunch went quickly, with Ayeka and Ryoko throwing Tenchi some dark looks. Washu   
accessed Ryoko's memory and tried to keep from laughing.  
"Well, I've got some news guys." Washu said, just keeping from laughing. "We'll be   
getting some guests in two days."  
"How do you know Miss Washu?" Mihoshi asked.  
"A little bird told me." Washu replied.  
"Oh, that's alright then." Mihoshi returned to the meal.  
"I've got to remember to do a full spectrum search for her IQ." Washu muttered.  
"Did this 'little bird' tell you who's coming?" Kiyone asked tiredly, as per usual after one   
of Mihoshi's inane comments.  
"Lady Funaho and Lady Misaki."  
Ayeka eeped and Sasami looked pained, although not as much as Ryoko.  
"Will they be staying?" Ayeka asked timidly.  
Washu nodded.  
"What's wrong?" Kiyone asked. "Who are these people?"  
"The Queens of Jurai." Tenchi told her. "Misaki is Ayeka's and Sasami's mother, and   
Funaho is Grandfather's." She sighed in despair. "And I was just relaxing about my dad not   
coming home."  
"Any idea how long Mother and Auntie Funaho will be staying?" Sasami asked.  
Washu shrugged.  
Tenchi sat bolt upright with a look of terror in her eyes.  
"What's wrong?" Minagi asked the distraught young woman.  
"I don't think they know."  
"Well of course not, we haven't told anybody about your change."  
"It's not that." Tenchi said, looking at Sasami.  
Washu looked from Tenchi to Sasami and back a few times. "Oh dear."  
"What?" Sasami sounded scared.  
"What Tenchi is trying to say is they don't know about you and Tsunami." Washu   
explained.  
"And with Tsunami visiting so regularly at the moment..." Tenchi left it hanging.  
The rest of the room got the hint.  
Tenchi looked around and sighed. "I hate to do this but..." She drew herself up. "I'm   
ordering you all not to discuss this with them."  
Ryoko blinked. Mihoshi and Kiyone saluted. Minagi, Ayeka, Sasami and Washu bowed.   
Ryo-Ohki miya'ed.  
  
***  
  
A ship entered the area of space that Tokimi's realm entered into. The unfortunate crew   
quickly found all communication with the outside blocked, before they and the ship   
disappeared into a black void.  
The ship re-emerged three hours later a total wreck and barely functional. The crew's   
memories had been altered, as had the ship's records.  
When found, all the information would point to a volatile area of space that would be   
avoided from now on.  
D3 does his work well for Lady Tokimi.  



	6. Arrival and surprise

====================  
Flowering Potential.  
====================  
  
C&C can be sent to cobalt@elhazard.net . Flames should be writen down on pieces of paper   
and burned. You'll feel a whole lot better.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the series depicted within, but go buy it anyway.  
  
Conventions:  
~ ~ are used for thoughts and Telepathic communication.  
  
The series is archived at http://www.lum.co.uk/cobalt/  
  
#########  
Chapter 5  
#########  
  
The house rarely looked this clean. Although Ryoko and Ayeka had got into another fight,   
Washu had taken the opportunity to rebuild the furniture as self-cleaning. As she ruefully   
admitted, she'd been meaning to do that for months. None of the others had the slightest hint   
that Tenchi, Washu and Sasami had orchestrated the scene at lunch two days ago.  
The two reasons for the hubbub of activity were due in about three hours, and everybody   
was finishing up.  
Tenchi wiped the back of her hand across her for head as she finished cleaning the room she   
had set aside for her guests.  
"Well, that should do it." She said to herself.  
It wasn't much, she knew, but it was the best they could do. Her house was not a palace, not   
even technically with all the royalties living there.  
  
***  
  
Ryoko and Ayeka only really share two real fears. One was that Tenchi would choose the   
other over her. The other was how Misaki would treat them when she got here. The anxiety   
gave the girls a much needed energy boost and focus. Tenchi noticed their efforts as she   
walked to the kitchen.  
"Hi Guys."  
"Hi Tenchi." The two worker bees replied. They were too busy to do anything else.  
Tenchi smiled at the rare scene before heading through the kitchen door.  
It wasn't often Washu was in the kitchen, even less that she was cooking. Sasami was to   
one side working on the dishes.  
"What you working on Washu?" Tenchi asked.  
"Just doing some vegetables for later."  
"Any idea when they'll arrive."  
"About three hours." Sasami told them. "We will be finished in one."  
"Anybody told Grandfather?"  
The redhead and the princess looked at each other in shock that they could forget that.  
Tenchi sighed and looked herself over. She looked normal, or more precisely she was   
wearing what she would normally be wearing if she had been normal at the moment.  
"I'll go tell him." She said before a thought hit her. "Washu, remind me to talk to you   
about making some Earth appliances. They'll save some work."  
  
***  
  
Yosho was finishing his writing. Over the past seven hundred years he had developed   
something of a habit of doing that. How the world would shudder to find out he had actually   
travelled around the planet, sampling the local cultures and contributing to several works of   
art. He and Leonardo Da Vinchi had been good friends, with Yosho causing the famous   
smile of the Mona Lisa. Tenchi would no doubt hate that.  
He smiled faintly at that thought before hearing the footfalls of someone approaching. They   
were slightly strange, meaning it was Tenchi. The newly female priest (or priestess at the   
moment) hadn't yet become fully comfortable with her new body.  
He heard her climb the steps before knocking.  
"Come in Tenchi." He called.  
The door slid open to reveal a normal looking Tenchi, if you discounted the fact of her   
femininity.  
"Morning Grandpa." She said pleasantly.  
"What can I do for you today?" He asked.  
"I...er...just thought that you should know we're expecting some visitors." She told him   
looking uncomfortable.  
"I see. I had noticed the increased activity. Anybody I know?"  
"Er...yeah. It's Funaho and Misaki." She told him. "But the King isn't coming."  
"Hum..."  
Tenchi plunged straight on. "And they may be staying a few days."  
"I see. Thank you for bringing this to my attention before they arrive. When ARE they   
due?"  
"A little over two hours."  
"Was there anything else?"  
Tenchi thought of something. "I was wondering, who names the Royal Trees?"  
Yosho blinked. It was not something he did often.  
"The trees have their own names, but when they bond to someone the two of them chose a   
name that they feel is suitable. Why?"  
"So you named your tree after your mother. Was it because of the way she sounds?"  
"That and the fact she always gave me good advice. You have begun talking to her then?"   
Yosho asked cautiously  
"It was a bit unexpected. I was talking to Tsunami and I suddenly heard her voice. It was   
just after this." At the last bit she gestured to herself.  
They both felt a presence, but it was Tenchi who placed it.  
"Are you sure this is a wise idea?" She asked.  
"A goddess is always wise." Came the voice. The image of Tsunami formed.  
Yosho bowed respectfully towards her. She returned the bow.  
"I can't help but think those are famous last words." The old priest said wryly.  
"Be clever on your own time. I must borrow your granddaughter." She said coldly.  
"There's no need to be rude." Tenchi said severely. "You're never like this around me."  
"Our relationship is not exactly cordial." Yosho explained. "We disagreed on several   
points in the past."  
"I won't bother asking because I know you won't tell me. But that's no excuse to be rude."   
She turned to Tsunami. "Apologise, then we'll go."  
"Giving ultimatums to a goddess is not a good idea Tenchi." Yosho warned.  
Tenchi shrugged. "I've done it before. Well?"  
"I apologise for any rudeness I displayed before Prince Yosho." The image said.  
"I humbly accept your apology." The priest acknowledged.  
"Now that wasn't so bad was it?" Tenchi stood up. She walked up and opened the door,   
gesturing for the image to go first. "After you."  
Tsunami and Yosho exchanged a knowing glance before the image walked out the open   
door. Tenchi followed, closing the door after her.  
Yosho smiled. Tenchi was progressing better than he had hoped.  
  
***  
  
The two beings didn't speak for a few minutes as they walked down the stairs.  
Tenchi broke the silence. "So what did you want me for?"  
"I think you should change into something more suitable to meet the Queens."  
"Probably a bad idea. They won't be expecting a female me, let alone a female me dressed   
like a woman. Hell, I'm still not comfortable with seeing myself like that no matter how hard   
you two try to convince me."  
Tsunami sighed in disappointment. "And you would have looked so good in that blue   
number."  
"Touch'." Tenchi conceded.  
A bit of the smile she normally wore around Tenchi reappeared on Tsunami's lips.   
"Although I think you should wear the black and gold one."  
Tenchi shuddered. "I'll change into some clean clothes, but that's it."  
"Oh go on." Tsunami coaxed. "You know you want to."  
"No. I don't. Have they finished?" Tenchi changed the subject.  
"Yes, and changed."  
"Good, at least that's out of the way."  
Tenchi suddenly felt a tingling surge of power nearby. A black hole, similar to Washu's   
portals appeared above the lake and two ships dropped out of it.  
"Looks like they're early." Tenchi noted blandly.  
Tsunami looked embarrassed.  
"Don't worry, you're only human."  
  
***  
  
"They're here!" Washu called out. She actually thought it was for the best, as then Ayeka,   
Sasami and Ryoko didn't get too wound up waiting for them.  
Ayeka looked worried and relieved at the same time.  
Washu remembered the shielding and turned it on, hiding the Juraian Battle cruisers from   
Earth's sensor net.  
Ayeka and Sasami rushed out of the patio door with Washu following at a more sedate pace.  
The two Sister Queens materialised on the jetty.  
"Mommy! Auntie Funaho!" Sasami cried as she ran towards them. Misaki dropped to one   
knee to receive the onrushing girl in her arms.  
"Oh Sasami! It's so good to see you again!"  
The two blue-hared ladies hugged each other, with Funaho watching on and Ayeka staying a   
safe distance.  
Washu walked up. "It's nice to see you again."  
"Hello Washu." Funaho replied. "How are things here?"  
Washu hesitated a microsecond, but Funaho picked it up. "About the same as usual. Won't   
you come in?"  
Misaki had by this time turned her attentions to Ayeka, who was wearing a resigned   
grimace.  
The group began moving.  
"Where's Tenchi?"  
"Up at the temple seeing Yosho." Washu answered quickly. "Tenchi should be back soon."  
Misaki had caught this as well. The Queens knew that something was up. Washu had   
answered too quickly. But they were distracted as they entered the house by seeing Minagi.   
Then they noticed Kiyone.  
Washu sighed. "I think some introductions are in order." She pointed to Kiyone.  
"Detective First Class Kiyone your Majesties." The emerald-hared woman introduced   
herself.  
"So nice to meet you!" Misaki said, covering the distance instantly and hugging the young   
detective so tightly her eyes began to bulge.  
"Please Lady Misaki, not so tight!" Minagi cried out, rushing over. "You'll hurt her!"  
Funaho blinked and the distraught tone got through to Misaki. She lessened her grip enough   
for Kiyone to breathe as she looked at Minagi and then Ryoko.  
"And that is Minagi." Washu introduced the young clone sister/daughter of Ryoko. At   
Funaho's cold stare she added, "It's a long story."  
Misaki released Kiyone and went to work on Minagi.  
"All these girls for Tenchi?" Funaho asked slyly.  
All the girls wore pained expressions. There was not even an outburst from Ryoko about   
the comment.  
"Ok," The first Queen of Jurai asked, "what's wrong?"  
Everybody looked at the others.  
"Um... Well, Tenchi is a bit out of sorts at the moment." Kiyone said.  
There was a pause.  
"Don't worry." Ryoko added. "Tenchi's not injured or anything, just..." She trailed off.  
"What's happened?" Funaho pressed. "Where's Tenchi?"  
There was a sigh.  
"Right here." An attractive and somewhat familiar voice said tiredly.  
The two Queens turned to see a very familiar and very beautiful young woman standing   
demurely in the doorway.  
"Nice to see you again." The woman continued.  
"Tenchi?!?" The two visitors exclaimed in astonishment.  
The woman nodded.  
Funaho snapped herself around to face Washu.  
"I'll ask again. What happened?" She demanded.  
"She doesn't know." Tenchi answered for her, knowing how Washu hated admitting to   
ignorance. "None of us do."  
Tenchi sighed again. "Sasami?" She asked quietly. "Could you fetch something to drink?   
I think we are going to need it."  
  
***  
  
It was three hours later. A wonderful lunch by Sasami had been and gone, relaxing the   
atmosphere only slightly.  
The two Sister Queens were examining Tenchi minutely.  
"Could you please stop?" Tenchi asked desperately. "I've gone through this twice already.   
It just makes me more nervous."  
"She's right." Washu told them. "It won't do any good and all you are doing is upsetting   
the poor woman more and more."  
"Please!" Sasami pleaded.  
Misaki and Funaho stopped their investigation and sat down opposite the distraught Tenchi.  
"Come on Tenchi." Sasami said gently, taking the upset young woman's hand. "Let's go   
and get you cleaned up." And she led the elder girl upstairs.  
Funaho turned to Washu. "How long will...she...be like this?"  
"Six weeks." There was a hint of uncertainty in her voice though. Everyone picked it up   
and looked questioningly at the redhead. "It's just that the work is going slowly at the   
moment. I'll speed up."  
Misaki sniffed. "Well, at least she's beautiful."  
The regular inhabitant's face's dropped.  
"Mother." Ayeka said pointedly. "I would advise you not to say that in front of Tenchi. It   
just upsets her."  
"Although it's quite true." Ryoko added.  
"I wonder if I could go to the bathroom?" Mihoshi asked.  
The puzzled looks and silence that usually followed Mihoshi's announcements were more   
pointed.  
"What?" She asked.  
  
***  
  
Tenchi was sat on her bed, drooping and looking very close to tears. Sasami really didn't   
want that, as she felt she wouldn't be able to keep her hands off the young woman. It not   
helping either was a big factor. She put her arm gently around the almost depressed girl next   
to her.  
"Don't be so upset." She told Tenchi. "They were just surprised that's all. We were the   
first time we saw you."  
"It...it was the cold way they looked at me." She complained. "As if I was a thing. Even   
Washu treated me as a person."  
"Well... They don't have as much experience of weird things happening around here as we   
do." Sasami tried to explain. "And..."  
Tenchi could guess what the 'and' was.  
"... They had plans for me?" Tenchi completed.  
Sasami nodded.  
Tenchi flung herself back in frustration.  
"Everyone does. No one seems to take into account my feelings. I didn't want this you   
know. I just wanted to live a normal life. Finish school, get a job, maybe get married.   
Simple everyday things. But nnoooo... Fate wouldn't be so kind as to give me a normal   
life. It had to go and give me an alien prince for a grandfather. A grandfather who I'm sure   
set me up to release Ryoko. Now I have too many women to count after me, the most   
powerful and important beings in the galaxy planning to deal with me..." She paused. "I   
don't think your father likes me." She noted before continuing. "... And I'm not even a   
human being any more." She sighed. "I might as well run away, since I can't kill myself for   
fear of destroying the planet."  
Sasami was looking at her with a very worried expression on her face.  
"Think of all you've gained."  
Tenchi snorted. "Yeah, enough power to slice a spaceship the size of a country in half,   
enough power to climb out of a black hole. A rank so exalted I'll never relax again. I'm in   
line for a throne that rules most of the galaxy, and I'm almost a god. I'm also lucky to be   
alive, and..." She turned her gaze on Sasami. "... I'm beginning to wonder if someone   
didn't play around with me while they had me in their clutches."  
Sasami acted as though she had been slapped. Tenchi was accusing Tsunami of creating the   
being she'd become.  
"How can you say that?" She asked in disbelief. "Your power was always there."  
"Oh really? No one decided to play around to make it come to the fore?"  
"No!" She cried. "Do you think I would let her harm you?"  
Tenchi was quiet.  
"That's it, isn't it? You never really believed in yourself after that? You really think all   
that's happened is some sort of dream?"  
"I don't know what to believe." Tenchi answered quietly.  
"Don't be so childish."  
"Why shouldn't I? To you I am a child. You've got to be over 1,000 years old. Give me a   
break Sasami. I'm coping the best I can, but you're not helping with this attempt to bring out   
my feminine side. Nor is the fact that everybody and their dog are out to get me, for good or   
bad. I'm more than a little paranoid, and am probably going insane."  
"This is because you won't face facts."  
"I like being in the dark. It's safer there." Tenchi's expression turned to one of sadness. "It   
was that pink-hared pansy of a fianc' your dad brought for Ayeka that convinced me how   
dangerous I am to you. If he had been good enough to trigger the wings, I could have done   
something nasty. Slice Japan in half for example. I could have been cutting the tops off   
mountains while I was fighting that idiot."  
There was a long silence before Sasami spoke up.  
"You want us to leave? To head off into space and never see you again? Just because you   
don't feel you can protect us any more?" The little princess stood up and walked away. She   
paused at the door. "I knew you were many things, but never a quitter. I can't see what we   
ever saw in you."  
"Same here. You had a galaxy to choose from, men throwing themselves at your feet   
probably. But you chose a nobody like me."  
Sasami left without answering.  
Nobody heard the sob from the bed.  
  
***  
  
Sasami came downstairs and walked off to a corner to sulk.  
"What's wrong dear?" Her mother asked. Everybody jumped when she glared back.  
"That's no way to act towards Mother." Ayeka was profoundly shocked. Ryo-Ohki walked   
over and tried to get the little girl's attention. Sasami pointedly ignored her carrot-eating   
friend.  
Washu felt something she hadn't for a long time. It was the fingers of ice cold fear   
wrapping around her heart. Something was very, VERY wrong.  
The redhead walked over to where Ryo-Ohki was getting distraught.  
"Sasami please. We can't help unless you tell us what's wrong."  
"No." The little woman said quietly. "It won't do any good."  
Kiyone made for the stairs. "Maybe Tenchi can help explain this."  
"No!" Sasami shouted. The outburst stopped the detective dead in her tracks, plus Misaki   
and Funaho who were walking towards her. "Leave Tenchi alone!"  
Sasami began to cry. "Everything's going wrong!" She wailed in despair.  
Misaki was instantly there, hugging and consoling her daughter.  
Ryoko had a grim expression and got up. She looked Kiyone in the eye and they started   
climbing the stairs.  
Sasami's head snapped round. "I said...!" She yelled, symbol clearly glowing. "... Leave   
her alone!"  
Something blasted the two women from the stairs, throwing them clear across the room.   
The young girl buried her face in her mother's chest and sobbed.  
"How?" Funaho asked.  
Washu and the rest were silent, even Kiyone and Ryoko. It was clear that they had some   
idea, but would not talk about it.  
"I guess upstairs is out." Minagi sighed.  
Sasami brought her tearful face up to face her mother's.  
"Why'd you have to be so cold mom?" She demanded. "Now Tenchi is about ready to   
send us away!"  
There were gasps, but Washu ignored them. The cold hand of fear now gripped her heart.  
"I guess you chose a bad time to visit." She told Funaho.  
Sasami had cried herself out and was resting her head on Misaki's shoulder.  
"Why would Tenchi do that?" Misaki asked gently.  
"She...she doesn't believe in herself any more."  
Ayeka threw a questioning look at her sister. Sasami caught it and nodded. Funaho dearly   
wished she knew what that meant when Ayeka muttered "Oh no."  
Minagi appeared in front of the crying girl.  
"Sasami, one of us has to talk to Tenchi. Will you let me?"  
Sasami stared at the young pirate before nodding.  
  
***  
  
"Tenchi." The younger and kinder version of Ryoko knocked on the door. "Tenchi please   
talk to us."  
There was a muffled "Go away." from inside.  
"I know you're upset. I was too when my father was killed."  
"At my hands." The self-loathing was clearly evident.  
"Don't let it eat you up. He died as he would have wished. I don't blame you."  
"It was a pointless death. I will always hate my self for that."  
Minagi tried another approach. "It just shows that you're human."  
"HAH!" It was a derisive laugh, aimed inwards.  
"Sasami is quite upset."  
"YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT?!?" The shout had such intensity that Minagi   
reactively jumped back a couple of feet.  
The young pirate realised she was not helping. She sighed.  
"We'll be downstairs if you want us." She told the door.  
Tenchi waited until she couldn't hear the footsteps before moving from the bed. She was   
glad that Minagi couldn't see the tear streaks on her face.  
~ Why is it that I'm going through this now? ~ She thought bitterly.  
She had realised that Sasami had been right. Tenchi had never been a quitter, especially   
where it concerned the girls. She began thinking how to get out of the latest hole she had dug   
herself into this time. She had nothing much left to give up.  
  
***  
  
"Well?" The question came from multiple directions as Minagi came down the stairs.  
Minagi didn't reply straight away. She found a place to sit down.  
"It's bad. Worse than I was. WE can't help her, she has to help herself."  
The glum expressions on most of the faces around showed what everybody felt about that.  
Mihoshi had fallen asleep again.  
They sat there in silence for ten minutes, contemplating the worst. There was a creak at the   
top of the stairs.  
Tenchi was walking down and boy, did she look different.  
She was wearing a tight top, much like one Ryoko wore sometimes. It was white with   
coloured straps running across it. Her cleavage was in full view but unlike Ryoko's outfit,   
which thrust her attributes at the observer's consciousness, this one drew your gaze   
unconsciously. The garment seemed to wrap around her, leaving the midsection bare. What   
was left of it was tucked into a tight pair of...well...shorts was a perfect description. They   
were VERY short, and looked to be made of denim. Sasami absently noted that, while she   
wouldn't have gone for that combo, it looked almost totally right for her.  
Tenchi gave the crowd a sad little smile.  
"Hi." She said quietly.  
Funaho cleared her throat. "Tenchi... I-."  
"We." Misaki interjected.  
"-Would like to apologise for upsetting you."  
Tenchi nodded her head towards the two, acknowledging and accepting. Looking around   
she noticed Ryoko staring more intently than the others at her and an idea formed in her   
mind. She walked up to the former space pirate and posed.  
"You like?" She asked.  
Ryoko started, wearing a worried and embarrassed look. Tenchi suddenly realised that   
that's how she must have looked all those times Ryoko came after her. An impish smile   
formed.  
"Don't be so scared sweetypie." She said, mimicking Ryoko's tone from her memory. It   
was so sweet that you could feel the cavities forming, if you could think straight from the   
seductive undertones. She reached out and gently put her hand to the side of Ryoko's face.   
"I won't hurt you..."  
Ryoko seemed to realise where this was heading. A panicked look formed.  
"... Too much." The tone moved from sweet to vengeful, as did the look in Tenchi's face.  
Ryoko teleported to the other side of the room, blade formed.  
The look of terror on her face caused Tenchi to burst out laughing. It took about a second   
until everybody besides the battle ready Ryoko realised what had happened and joined in.  
Ryoko herself took a few more seconds to calm down and let the events run through her   
mind again. She looked annoyed, then sheepish as her blade dissipated. Then she too began   
to laugh.  
Tenchi tried to speak but she was laughing so hard she just gasped for breath. She forced   
herself to calm, but she was still giggling slightly when she spoke.  
"You should have seen your face." She told the woman on the other side of the room.   
"Revenge is sweet, don't you agree? Now you know how I felt all those times."  
Sasami had a bright smile now.  
Minagi, however, was suspicious of Tenchi's gleeful disposition. She got up and walked to   
confront the still giggling woman. This was a bad move.  
"What happened?" She asked Tenchi. "You were pretty upset a few minutes ago."  
Tenchi still had the impish look in her eyes. She grabbed the younger version of Ryoko and   
spun around with her. Minagi had barely got her bearings when she found herself bent back   
and Tenchi leaning over her like a lover.  
"Don't worry. I'm fine now." She answered. "Wouldn't you agree?" She asked archly, an   
eyebrow raised.  
Minagi suddenly noticed Tenchi's assets and gulped.  
The reaction brought another smile to Tenchi's lips and she pulled her unwilling partner up.  
"I realised what fun I could have at the moment." Tenchi told the room by way of an   
explanation. "I needed to cheer up a bit." She looked herself over and sighed before turning   
to Sasami.  
"Well, what do you think Sasami?" She asked seriously. "It was about as far as I dared to   
go."  
Sasami had a merry twinkle in her eyes as she responded.  
"It's very nice. Although I still think the blue number would be more appropriate."  
This got an amused groan from Tenchi.  
"And the black and gold one really suits you."  
Tenchi shook her head in amused dismay.  
"One of these days I am going to get you to wear the red and silver."  
Tenchi exaggeratedly sighed, turned her gaze to the sky, raised her arms in a plea and said...   
"Help."  
Funaho couldn't help but chuckle at the display.  
Tenchi bowed. "I don't do encores." She told them, before getting hugged by Misaki. She   
looked like she really wanted help now.  
Ayeka sighed. "Tell me Washu," She asked, "In your considered opinion, what's happened   
to Tenchi?"  
"In my considered opinion?" Washu repeated. "She's flipped."  
Ayeka gave the redhead a pained stare.  
"Best thing for her I'd say." Washu continued. "What with all that's happened to her in the   
past four days. Keep her sane."  
Funaho was the only other one to understand that.  
"Sister dear." She said, noticing Tenchi's condition. "Tenchi's turning blue."  
"Oh I'm sorry." She said as she released her hold.  
"No...problem." Tenchi gasped. "How long are you planning to stay?"  
"Three days." Funaho replied.  
"Washu? Do you have enough room to hanger the ships?"  
"Hanger?" It wasn't often that Washu didn't know what a word meant.  
Tenchi sighed. "A large storage space for flying craft. A docking bay? Spaceships may be   
common elsewhere, but do I have to remind you they are not here."  
At the puzzled looks from the Queens she added, "I guess I have to explain."  



	7. Questions and answers

====================  
Flowering Potential.  
====================  
  
C&C can be sent to cobalt@elhazard.net . Flames should be writen down on pieces of paper   
and burned. You'll feel a whole lot better.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the series depicted within, but go buy it anyway.  
  
Conventions:  
~ ~ are used for thoughts and Telepathic communication.  
  
The series is archived at http://www.lum.co.uk/cobalt/  
  
#########  
Chapter 6  
#########  
  
Tenchi felt a lot better that Funaho's and Misaki's ships were hidden away. The lecture   
wasn't too long, and even Misaki had agreed that it was for the best. The ships were now   
safely waiting in subspace, and the gang had helped out with the unpacking. The host and   
Woman of the house had apologised about the poor arrangements, admitting that it might be   
too crowded around here these days.  
Funaho was more than aware that now was not a good time to try and get Tenchi to move to   
Jurai.  
Most of the gang had not seen the two Queens in anything other than their robes, but when   
the two had come downstairs for an early dinner they were wearing the sort of relaxed Juraian   
clothes Ayeka and Sasami usually wore these days. Sasami hadn't let Tenchi change, much   
to her chagrin and everyone else's delight. This Tenchi was very nice to look at.  
"This is delicious Sasami." Misaki complimented her daughter.  
Sasami blushed.  
"She enjoys it." Kiyone said, covering for the still blushing princess.  
Ryo-Ohki was sat next to her friend in her younger humanoid form, munching happily.   
Tenchi seemed to be looking at the little spaceship thoughtfully.  
"What's the matter Tenchi?" Ayeka asked.  
"Hum...? Oh, I was just...thinking." She smiled weakly. "Been doing that a lot the past   
few days."  
"I would have thought despairing would have been top of the agenda." Washu wryly noted.  
"That too."  
"What about?" Funaho asked. She wanted to know what went on in Tenchi's mind.  
"Silly little things really. Like, is there any reason why Juraians seem to let their hair grow   
so long?" She shrugged. "I told you it was silly."  
"What made you ask that?"  
"I just wondered, that's all. All the Juraians I've met seem to have done that. You must   
spend a lot of time looking after it."  
"Why were you looking at Ryo-Ohki?" Ryoko asked.  
"Oh, I was wondering why she doesn't explode from eating carrots all the time. I kinda   
figured it was due to the fact she has all that mass really."  
Washu clapped. "Very good. That's exactly the reason." She beamed. "I'm rubbing off on   
you. Next thing you know you'll be explaining how subspace portals work."  
Tenchi's eyes went blank. "Radial space-time disassociation effect coupled with a high   
energy focal point."  
Everyone looked at her strangely.  
Tenchi blinked and her eyes returned to their normal state. "Did I just say what I thought I   
said?"  
Washu nodded. "You explained how to create a subspace portal. Now I know I haven't   
told you and everybody else here doesn't take much interest in subspace mechanics, which   
begs the question. How did you know?"  
Tenchi probed her mind for an answer. She didn't like the one she found much.  
"I guess this was what Tsunami was talking about."  
"Tsunami?" The Queens asked simultaneously.  
"We...er...had a talk the day this happened." She said, pointing to herself.  
"About what?" Kiyone probably didn't mean to sound like an interrogator, but she did.  
"About...er...my...powers..." Tenchi knew she'd never get away without telling them   
everything now.  
Everybody's eyes, including Mihoshi and Ryo-Ohki, lit up like supernovas in interest.  
"I know you don't like talking about them Tenchi." Sasami said gently. "But I don't think   
you'll get away without telling us."  
Tenchi could feel the intent gazes boring into her.  
"Um...well, she said that my powers were...emergent."  
Washu and Funaho felt a tingle of trepidation. They had been waiting for this.  
"Anything else?" Misaki prompted.  
"She said that they were either emerging slowly, when reacting to something or   
spontaneously."  
"OK, last question Tenchi." Washu promised. "What other powers do you have? We   
know about the wings."  
"Nothing much." Tenchi slumped. "I can talk to the Royal Trees now. I can touch   
Tsunami's image as if she was really there. I have a general awareness of things around me,   
sensing energy fields and such. And it seems some of what happens to me when I'm in   
Lighthawk mode is becoming permanent."  
"Could you explain that last one please?" Ayeka asked.  
"I don't know if I can actually explain it. When I'm like that, my mind seems to expand. I   
just...understand. I don't know how else to put it."  
"Then do you know why Mihoshi is such a bubblehead?" Ryoko and Ayeka asked at the   
same time.  
"Do I look like a god?" Tenchi asked tiredly.   
"No," Came the response, "but you look like a goddess." Tenchi wasn't sure if it was   
Washu, Sasami or Misaki who said it.  
"How am I supposed to know the answer to that, when even Washu hasn't cracked the   
problem yet?"  
"What wrong with a little mystery in the universe?" Funaho smiled.  
  
***  
  
Dinner was long finished, and Washu was in her lab again. She had a companion, Lady   
Funaho.  
"How is the work on Tenchi coming?" The Queen asked.  
"More slowly than I let on earlier." Washu admitted. "Tenchi wasn't the only one to get a   
visit from Tsunami. For some reason she wants me to delay finding a way to change Tenchi   
back." She shrugged. "Why I have no idea."  
Funaho frowned. "Do you know why she finds this area so intriguing? In the past year, she   
seems to have appeared here more times than on Jurai in several centuries."  
"Simple. She's keeping an eye on Tenchi. She did bring him back to life, and I think she's   
got plans for him. It's what she's got planed for her that I'm slightly worried about."  
The redhead turned to a console.  
"Here, have a look at this." She said, calling up some data.  
Funaho studied it. "What is it?"  
"Tenchi's current data. Now compare it to Tenchi's old data."  
A second screen lit up with the other data. They both started to scroll upwards.  
"They are both the same." Funaho observed.  
"Precisely. Despite the fact that Tenchi is now abundantly female, absolutely nothing else   
has changed. And yes, that does include Tenchi's attractiveness to women."  
Funaho gave Washu a startled look.  
Washu grinned. "I've already caught Ryoko daydreaming about her. She was as shocked   
about it as you just were."  
"Poor Tenchi."  
"Oh, it gets better. Tenchi's effect got extended to men with the change."  
Funaho groaned in sympathy.  
"And Tsunami wants her to stay like that longer? How much?"  
"Well, I predicted six weeks to find a cure. Tsunami wants her like that for three months."  
Funaho sat back and pondered that.  
"I ran a few models of Tenchi's current Visual-Psychological tactics profile."  
Funaho raised an eyebrow.  
"Her sex appeal. I made one tweak to the model from the original data and somehow   
managed to increase it by 60 percent. She's about as sexy as the image Tsunami projects at   
the moment. I developed a numerical value for sex appeal. An ordinary woman is 100. You   
and Misaki are about 210. Tenchi is currently 245. Tsunami's image is 260. Don't you want   
to know what Tenchi will be like with a value of almost 400?"  
"I don't think that's a wise idea Washu."  
Washu nodded. "You are right of course. But the value I changed was important. All it   
would take is Tenchi acting attractive, instead of hiding herself."  
"Lucky for us Tenchi's still male in mind."  
  
***  
  
Tenchi had managed to get totally away from the crowd inhabiting the house and was   
soaking in the baths. Just to be on the safe side she had brought a spare towel, as well as the   
one wrapped around her at the moment. She knew the inhabitants.  
She was so relaxed she almost missed the door opening to let somebody in.  
"So this is where you've been hiding." It was Ryoko.  
Tenchi sighed and counted. Three. Two. One.  
"What do you think you are doing Ryoko?" Ayeka yelled, coming in as well.  
"Taking a bath with Tenchi." Ryoko replied innocently.  
"You leave Tenchi alone."  
"Why? We're all girls here."  
Ayeka hesitated. "Well at least put a towel on, you exhibitionist!"  
~ Please put a towel on. ~ Tenchi pleaded silently. She hadn't recovered from Sasami's   
'lesson' the other day.  
"Why should I? I'm not the undeveloped one."  
Tenchi had had enough. "It's OK." She said. "I was going to leave anyway."  
There was the patter of bare feet and two sets of hands held her in the water as their owners   
got in.  
"Don't leave because of us." Ryoko said, leaning her head against one shoulder.  
"We didn't mean to interrupt." Ayeka added, leaning her head against the other.  
Tenchi kept her eyes front. She had a sneaking suspicion that Tsunami was watching and   
having a good laugh.  
The two combatants glared at each other.  
"Will you two stop it?" Tenchi hissed. "Be grateful I'm still here. I know you two can get   
along."  
The glares stopped.  
"Much better." Tenchi told them in a more normal tone of voice.  
The two newcomers got the hint and snuggled up closer.  
Tenchi took nice, deep, calm breaths. Was the universe tuning against her?  
"Tenchi?" Ayeka asked. "What was Sasami going on about earlier?"  
"Hum? Oh, your sister was just teasing me. She finds it immensely amusing for some   
reason."  
"Why is that?" Ryoko piped in.  
"I think when Washu was making my new clothes, she got confused between me and you.   
Some of it is...ah...how shall I put it? Overdone for my tastes." Tenchi shuddered at the   
memory.  
Ryoko had a sultry grin on her face. "You'll have to show us."  
"Oh no."  
"Come on Tenchi," Ayeka said, "Sasami can't have all the fun."  
"She hasn't actually seen me in those...things." Tenchi told then as she got up.  
The looks of disappointment were not enough to stop Tenchi leaving.  
The two archrivals soaked in silence for a few minutes.  
"Well Ryoko." Ayeka said slowly. "I think we..."  
"... Might want to come to an arrangement?" Ryoko ventured.  
"If we are willing to..."  
"... Put aside our differences..."  
"... We might be able to..."  
"... Both have Tenchi." Ryoko finished.  
In truth, both ladies had been considering the same idea for months.  
"It might need a...little working out." Ayeka admitted.  
"It does." Ryoko agreed. "But I think we may be able to agree on something."  
"Oh?" Ayeka asked cautiously.  
"We HAVE to know what Tenchi looks like in those other outfits."  
Ryoko's predatory gleam was more than matched by Ayeka's.  
  
***  
  
For some unknown reason, Misaki and Mihoshi got on well together. They were watching   
some of the galactic soaps on offer due to Washu's wall screen. Tenchi had noted when it   
had turned up one day that a home cinema system didn't really suit the place. The ladies had   
disagreed violently, and Tenchi had given in as long as it could be set to only receive local   
area transmissions. Unfortunately for Tenchi, Washu took this to mean ALL transmissions   
on Earth. Tenchi hadn't bothered to argue any more.  
Kiyone and Minagi looked on in disbelief as the two viewers giggled hysterically at a   
program from a third of the way across the galaxy.  
"It's scary the way those two seem to go together." Kiyone observed.  
Minagi nodded, transfixed by the pair.  
"Where's Sasami by the way?" The space pirate asked.  
"Probably teasing Tenchi again." The detective replied with a slight smile.  
  
***  
  
Tenchi found the two azure-hared imps waiting for her in her room.  
"And what will today's amusement be, hum?" She said, looking at them with narrowed   
eyes.  
"You're becoming paranoid Tenchi." The two joined beings said in unison.  
"You two could become a big hit on the music scene. I doubt there are many beings who   
could duet with themselves."  
"What's next?" Tsunami asked tiredly. "Fashion tips?"  
"I think the two of you have enough of those. But maybe it's time for Sasami to let her hair   
down."  
"What are we going to do with you?" Sasami sighed, shaking her head.  
"Leave me alone to get dressed?" Tenchi asked hopefully.  
The two terrors exchanged a knowing look.  
"Oh no." Tsunami told her. "You're not getting away that easily."  
"I didn't think so." Tenchi admitted glumly.  
Sasami walked over to grab the almost naked woman by the hand and drag her to the bed.  
"Sit." The little princess told her.  
"What am I? Your pet?"  
"Just do it Tenchi." Tsunami drifted over and put her arm around the shoulders of the   
woman. The image sat, pulling Tenchi down as well.  
"What now? Haven't I suffered enough?"  
"Not only are you getting paranoid, you are becoming depressive." Tsunami said severely.  
"Maybe if you two hadn't decided to play mind games with me, I'd be coping better."   
Tenchi retorted.  
Tsunami slapped her face. Sasami gasped.  
"Get a hold of your self." She demanded.  
"How can I? What with one thing and another, I'm very much amazed that I'm just about   
sane. I've been bounced around so much, up and down are a quarter turn to the right. You'd   
have to kill me if I lost it."  
"Will you two stop it?" Sasami yelled at the arguing pair.  
Tsunami turned a surprised gaze at her other self.  
"Perfect." Tenchi groaned. "Schizophrenia in action. The universe has gone mad. Mad I   
tell you. Mad!" And with that she dropped back. She closed her eyes. "I want to wake up   
from this nightmare now, thank you."  
"Tenchi," Sasami sighed, "We're trying to help you."  
"THEN CHANGE ME BACK!" It was a heart-wrenching cry.  
Tenchi heard two steps then felt the impact of the little princess landing on her, forcing all   
the breath out of her body.  
Opening her eyes, she found the concerned face of Sasami looking down at her.  
"I worry about you Tenchi." She said in response to Tenchi's questioning look. "This is   
twice you have almost gone over the edge. Today."  
"It may help if people didn't keep yanking me back to the start every day. I'm not going to   
be, or ever will be, a woman. I'm just about comfortable with my form, and I think I can   
survive six weeks. But I can't cope with you, or anyone else, trying to 'help' me. It isn't   
working, and just pushed me closer to the edge."  
"We love you Tenchi." Tsunami said simply. "That's why we were doing what we did."  
"Now the question is," Sasami added, "Do you love us?"  
Tenchi closed her eyes.  
"I may never be able to answer that." She said faintly. "I simply...don't know."  
The woman didn't open her eyes when Sasami got off of her. She heard the rustle of cloth,   
and something flashed on the other side of her eyelids. She felt the pressure of two bodies on   
top of her.  
"Please tell me you are NOT doing what I think you are doing." She pleaded.  
"You have the both of us all to yourself." Tsunami said to her ear. "What are YOU going   
to do?"  
"Either fainting, running or studiously ignoring what's going on sound good."  
"Where's the fun in that?" Sasami asked into Tenchi's other ear.  
Tenchi felt that fainting was the best option, and promptly did. She never heard the twin   
sighs of disappointment.  
  
***  
  
It was that obscene time of night that is too late for night-time, and too early for morning   
when Tenchi regained consciousness. She couldn't feel anybody else in her room, which   
relaxed her enough to begin worrying about the weeks ahead. Sasami had always been the   
level-headed lady of the house, followed by Washu. Now the young princess and her alter   
ego were throwing themselves at her. It was only the fact that they had guests that stopped   
the others. Probably.  
~ Why can't I just have a normal life? ~ She asked silently.  
Tenchi turned over and fell asleep.  



	8. The visitors learn of the problems the h...

====================  
Flowering Potential.  
====================  
  
C&C can be sent to cobalt@elhazard.net . Flames should be writen down on pieces of paper   
and burned. You'll feel a whole lot better.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the series depicted within, but go buy it anyway.  
  
Conventions:  
~ ~ are used for thoughts and Telepathic communication.  
  
The series is archived at http://www.lum.co.uk/cobalt/  
  
#########  
Chapter 7  
#########  
  
Sasami's usual impeccable standards of cooking were surpassed at breakfast. Tenchi   
wondered if she was still trying to seduce her. What had been odd was that Misaki was also   
up at that time. Tenchi quickly found out why.  
"I want to see you practice today." The Queen told her in response to the question.  
"But practice isn't 'till later." Tenchi told her. "I have to work the fields this morning."  
Misaki still had the look of astonishment on her face five minutes later when Tenchi left.  
"Sasami dear?" She asked her daughter. "Why is Tenchi doing such menial work?"  
"Uh...well...y' see..."  
  
  
Ayeka sat bolt upright in shock. She had too much self-control and pride to allow herself to   
awake screaming from a dream. She could still see her and Tenchi like that, her and Ryoko   
like that, and Tenchi and Ryoko like that. And she could still see the three of them like that.  
~ Dear God. Am I going mad? ~ She asked herself.  
There was a knock at the door, and then Ryoko phased through it.  
Ayeka was wondering when Ryoko had learned to knock, when she noticed the worried   
look. It no doubt mirrored her own.  
"You had a...bad...dream too?" Ryoko asked.  
Ayeka nodded.  
"Involving me, you and Tenchi doing...things?"  
Another nod from the purple-hared princess.  
Ryoko managed to position herself opposite Ayeka before collapsing in nervous exhaustion.  
"Getting to you too?" Ayeka was surprised to find herself genuinely sympathetic.  
"Worse, has done since the day after it happened." Ryoko confessed. "And it keeps getting   
stronger." She warned.  
Ayeka shuddered.  
"Why now?" She complained. "We've been here almost a year, and it hasn't been   
this...distracting."  
"I have no idea. Washu commented that she might be more attractive to us because   
we're...more experienced with the form. I think that's what she said."  
The two ladies started to move away from each other slowly.  
"I mean," Ayeka said nervously, "It's only Tenchi."  
"Y-yeah." Ryoko agreed. "Not like it will happen with anyone else."  
There were a few seconds of silence before Ryoko said, "Well, gotta go." and teleported   
away, much to the relief of both.  
  
***  
  
"Is it just me, or is everybody losing control around here?" Tenchi asked Ryo-Ohki. "It's   
as if they can't keep their hands off me."  
"Tenchi..." Ryo-Ohki pondered. "Tenchi carrot."  
Tenchi slumped. "That's a big help." She groaned.  
"Tenchi." Ryo-Ohki said in a sad little voice.  
"I'm sorry." Tenchi sighed. "I didn't mean to sound nasty."  
"Maooow." The little spaceship complained.  
"I know, I'm just a bit depressed."  
Tenchi quickly finished loading the basket.  
"Before you say anything," She told the cabbit, "We don't need many and you are on a   
diet."  
"Washu." The cute creature complained.  
"Yes. You've got to build up your endurance. That means being able to survive longer   
between carrots."  
Tenchi hoisted the basket over her shoulder.  
"Come on Ryo-Ohki. Misaki's up now if you want to play."  
"Mi-sa-ki."  
"You're getting better. Who is our other guest?"  
"Fu-na-ho."  
Tenchi reached into the basket and tossed the little thing a carrot.  
"You keep practising." She said.  
"Tenchi." Ryo-Ohki agreed, before biting into the carrot.  
  
***  
  
Kiyone was in Washu's lab; working on the planetary surveillance net's latest data.  
"How's it coming?" Washu asked, appearing out of one of her portals.  
"You could set the entire Science Academy to work on this planet, and they would take   
years. And they'd enjoy it too. Xenophobia is common in pre-contact cultures. And this   
world has them by the dozen."  
"Multiple cultures?" Washu was stunned.  
"Yes. And they overlap as well." Kiyone hit a key and turned to face the redhead. "The   
process really needs to be automated."  
"You're the expert. I never really got into xeno-anthropology. It'll give me something to   
do while the computer crunches through Tenchi's data." Washu shrugged. "What do you   
need?"  
"Well..."  
  
***  
  
Tenchi hated target practice, mainly because it was exhausting. However, she found it   
better than sparring with Grandpa; the old man packed a mean wallop.  
"Good Tenchi." Yosho said. "That foot control is getting better."  
"She's very good." Misaki told her nephew.  
"Tenchi's sword skills have been improving more since Ryoko was awakened." Yosho said   
to his aunt. "But she still has a long way to go."  
"She's got beauty on her side at the moment." Misaki commented.  
The look in Tenchi's eyes hardened. She flipped herself over the target, striking it in an odd   
way. Landing with perfect poise and grace, she turned to the target and waited.  
"Hum?" Yosho muttered.  
Half a second later the target shattered.  
"Would you stop talking about that?" She asked the princess's mother.  
"You shouldn't be ashamed about your looks." Misaki said.  
"I'm still a man you know. I just happen to be in a female form at the moment, and it's   
annoying to be reminded that I'm a nice looking one."  
Misaki had a glint in her eye. "Maybe a duel would settle the matter?"  
Tenchi looked at her suspiciously. "What did you have in mind?"  
  
***  
  
Minagi was bored. So she had decided to go and see how Tenchi was doing.  
~ Maybe I should ask Yosho for some training. ~ She pondered, before hearing sounds of   
sword fighting. It was more intense than Yosho usually set it.  
She flew quickly to the origin of the sound to find Tenchi locked in combat with...Misaki?  
Someone grabbed her hand and pulled her to one side.  
"Don't interfere." Yosho's voice warned.  
The young pirate relaxed a bit at the sound of his voice.  
"What are they up to?" She asked.  
"Misaki is testing Tenchi." Yosho replied. "The fact they have a deal on is another matter."  
"Deal?"  
"Shush now." Yosho told her.  
Tenchi deftly parried a stroke to her left and thrust. Misaki side-stepped it and went for   
Tenchi's open head. Tenchi ducked, then rose from the depths like a rocket in an upward   
sweep of blurring speed. Misaki leapt back out of the way, defending by instinct.  
Yosho watched the two as impassively as possible. Misaki was one of the best, as was he.   
She had experience, power, stamina and several death duels to her credit. And she was not   
going to lose on purpose, or go easy on his granddaughter.  
Tenchi had innate skill, speed and strength to her credit. Yosho believed that, with the right   
training, Tenchi could become THE best although at the moment she was still clumsy. Her   
most important failing was the lack of a killer instinct, the need to beat her opponent. Yosho   
was relieved this was so; Tenchi had so much power that it could be disastrous if the young   
woman let anger control her.  
Minagi watched the display in front of her in amazement. While she had seen Tenchi fight   
before, she had never seen a fight so intense.  
Tenchi blocked the flurry of strikes from Misaki and disappeared, to reappear behind her.   
She swung, holding back a little. Misaki realised where her opponent was and blocked,   
weapons clashing. Tenchi had been waiting for this, and swept the legs out from under the   
Queen. Misaki toppled forward, but she had already recovered. She made to duck into a roll,   
free arm extended to soak up her impact. But instead of continuing with the roll, she struck   
back with a vicious swing. Tenchi dove sideways over the practice weapon. Misaki took   
advantage of the respite to launch herself straight up and flip the right way up in mid-air.   
Tenchi had got back to her feet and was attacking. Misaki easily blocked the slightly clumsy   
charge and launched a kick to Tenchi's midsection. Tenchi successfully blocked the strike,   
but the power in it doubled her over and left her open. The Queen swung downward with a   
finishing strike. Tenchi reversed her weapon and swung out, taking the impact not only on   
the blade but on her forearm as well. The locked weapons continued on their new path,   
Misaki's driven down. There was a blur and the Queen found Tenchi holding her weapon to   
her throat, the edge pressing against the flesh.  
"I surrender." She said, realising she had lost. She dropped her weapon.  
Tenchi nodded and moved back, lowering her weapon. Her breathing was uneven and she   
was sweating lightly. Misaki only had a slight sheen of moisture.  
The two of them bowed in respect to each other.  
Minagi applauded the display.  
"That was fantastic!" She exclaimed.  
"Indeed." Yosho noted calmly. "You have improved Misaki."  
"It's been 700 years Yosho." She replied. "I haven't stopped taking my job seriously."  
"I am much impressed with you Tenchi." The priest continued. "You are much better than   
you seem. A definite advantage. I need to rethink my training program."  
Tenchi had a pained expression on her face. "Don't rush on my account." She said.  
  
***  
  
The trio were late returning for lunch. Minagi had offered to fly them back, but Tenchi   
didn't feel up to it. Misaki had declined also.  
"Um....Misaki?" Tenchi asked.  
"Yes Tenchi?"  
"What is your job? I would have thought that being a Queen would have been enough of   
one."  
"True, the duties of being a Queen of Jurai can keep one busy, but the King traditionally   
gives his wives positions on the executive committee of the Supreme Council."  
Tenchi groaned. "Great, more stuff I'm going to have to learn."  
"You mean that Ayeka hasn't been teaching you?" Misaki asked. "Most remiss of her, and   
Yosho for that matter."  
"I think we're drifting from the question." Minagi noted  
"True." Misaki conceded. "I am the Supreme Commander of the Royal Bodyguard."  
Minagi gasped. "You were the one who fought Gregange?"  
Misaki nodded.  
"Who's Gregange?" Tenchi asked the two other women.  
"Gregange the Black Heart is considered the worst space pirate in known history." Minagi   
told Tenchi. "He's a vicious monster."  
"He went after the High Priest of Jurai about 300 years ago." Misaki continued. "My sister   
and I found out about it and stopped him from killing hundreds of beings with an attack on   
him."  
"It's told that the Black Heart went up against the leader of the Royal Bodyguard in a fight   
of epic proportions." Minagi said. "He lost the duel and an eye, but escaped."  
"The roof collapsed." Misaki admitted. "The battle weakened the structure and cut me off.   
He promised he would be back for me."  
"Aren't you worried?"  
"Not particularly. About 160 years ago he got on the wrong side of the Neriad Syndicate.   
He's much too busy these days to bother with a promise of revenge against me."  
"I don't think I can cope with all this." Tenchi muttered under her breath. "Wha-?" She   
got out as Misaki turned a hug loose on the victor.  
"You'll manage." The Queen told her.  
  
***  
  
It wasn't often that Tenchi made it back for lunch, usually due to working the fields. Of   
course, Sasami had her work cut out with so many people here.  
It was one of Ryo-Ohki's on days, as Tenchi called them. The cabbit was running around in   
a fuzzy brown blur, enjoying herself immensely. It regularly surprised her companions that   
the little thing could move so fast in that form.  
"You know," Washu noted, "If we could take her out for a flight now and again this   
wouldn't happen."  
"It's too much of a risk Washu." Tenchi said. "We can't do that on planet because   
someone might see her, and we can't do it off planet because someone would pick up her   
energy signature."  
"You worry too much." Ryoko complained.  
"Someone has to." She stifled a slight yawn.  
"What's up Tenchi?" Sasami asked.  
"Oh, your mother put me through a workout."  
"It looked like a duel to me." Minagi said.  
"It was a practice one." Tenchi complained. "Grandpa and I have them during practice all   
the time these days."  
"So sister, how good is Tenchi?" Funaho asked.  
"Very good. She beat me." Misaki replied calmly.  
"I was lucky." Tenchi played it down.  
"You should have seen it." Minagi said enthusiastically. "It was brilliant. Absolutely   
superb."  
Tenchi gave herself a sniff. "If you are going to discus me fighting then I'd best be   
leaving." She stood up. "I need to clean myself up any way."  
She disappeared upstairs.  
"Tenchi's a little shy Mother." Ayeka explained.  
"I think it's modesty as well." Ryoko added.  
"At least she has some modesty."  
"Don't start girls." Kiyone warned.  
Funaho and Misaki gave each other sidelong smiles. Tenchi was not going to do well with   
those two unless she developed some backbone.  
"I'll have to have a long talk with Yosho about Tenchi's training." Misaki said. "And   
Ayeka? You really need to start teaching Tenchi about the duties of her station."  
For some odd reason, everybody looked embarrassed.  
"It's not as if we haven't tried." Ayeka said.  
"It's just that, for some odd reason, we get interrupted." Washu filled in.  
"I tried talking to Tenchi about the Galaxy Police," Kiyone told the Queens, "but something   
exploded in Washu's lab and we had to go help."  
"I tried a quick discussion of space travel," Minagi put in, "only to find out Ryo-Ohki had   
eaten all the carrots again."  
"Of course when Ryoko and I try something like that..." Ayeka began.  
"...The other interrupts." Ryoko finished. "Even when we arranged it. Something comes   
up."  
Washu sighed. "We've started all these topics, but never finished them. Tenchi survives   
with what ever we manage to pass on and what she picks up."  
"Maybe if we all sit down and talk?" Mihoshi suggested.  
"Mihoshi," Sasami sighed. "The last time we tried that we ended up stopping those   
smugglers."  
"Oh. You are so right Sasami."  
"Never a dull moment around here then?" Funaho asked.  
The usual residents shook their heads.  
  
***  
  
Tenchi came down in a white sweatshirt and loose black trousers.  
The front room was empty. She could hear sounds from the kitchen though. She found   
Sasami taking with Ryo-Ohki.  
"It's not as if mom is like that always." She said. "Just that she expresses herself a lot."  
"Sasami." The cabbit replied, a bit downcast.  
"I know." Sasami sighed.  
"Hi Sasami. Ryo-Ohki." Tenchi said. "Where is everybody?"  
"Oh hi Tenchi."  
"Tenchi!"  
"Mom, Ryoko and Kiyone are out walking around the lake."  
Tenchi had a puzzled look.  
Sasami ignored it and continued. "Ayeka's visiting Ryu-Oh."  
That seemed a bit more normal to Tenchi.  
"Mihoshi is showing Minagi your dad's manga collection."  
~ Weird things always happen around Mihoshi. ~ Tenchi reminded herself.  
"And Funaho is talking with Washu."  
Tenchi sighed.  
"I'd better go talk with Washu." She said.  
"You don't have too Tenchi."  
"Yes I do. I was going to talk to her about making some appliances. Hopefully it will make   
your life easier."  
  
***  
  
Funaho was looking over the vast, peaceful countryside vista projected to one side of the   
platform.  
"It's just something I thought would go well." Washu didn't have to shout to be heard   
clearly across the hundred metres that separated them. "It's nothing really."  
"What is it like without it?" Funaho asked.  
The scene shimmered and vanished. The vast vista was still there, but there was now a   
collection of machines as far as she could see. It looked like a cityscape. The quiet peace   
was replaced with a loud hum of machines.  
"Washu!" Came Tenchi's voice.  
"In here!" The redhead called. It wasn't often Tenchi came into the lab, mainly because   
Washu took the chance to study Tenchi. However with the little demonstration three days   
ago she really didn't have that much enthusiasm for it now. Of course they also had a guest   
as well. She put down the device she was working on and the laser welder she was using   
next to it. It was also next to her only stable sample of Mihoshi's DNA.  
Tenchi entered the chamber, followed by Sasami.  
"What can I do for you Tenchi?" Washu asked. No one noticed the laser switch on and   
reflect off the sample case.  
"Well... I said yesterday I wanted to talk to you about some appliances for the kitchen."  
Funaho began walking over, little noticing the laser beam aimed at a point above her head.  
"Oh yes. I remember n-." Whatever else Washu said was drowned out by the sickening   
scream of tearing metal from above.  
With a massive jolt, something large and heavy looking ripped free from the roof and   
dropped rapidly. Straight at Funaho.  
Time moved like treacle.  
  
***  
  
Out by the lake Misaki felt a terrible cold feeling. Her two companions felt the sudden   
change in her aura.  
"Wha...?" Kiyone began.  
"Funaho!" Misaki cried in terror.  
Ryoko grabbed the two others and teleported to the closest place she knew to the other   
Queen.  
  
Washu.  
  
***  
  
Moments before the impact Funaho was savagely shoved out of the way by an unidentified   
streak.  
The whole lab shuddered as the object hit the floor. The aftershocks could still be felt as   
Misaki, Ryoko and Kiyone reappeared. The blue-hared Queen dashed to her sister's side.  
"Sister!" Was all she needed to say.  
Funaho nodded, looking around. The feeling of dread sweeping over her was confirmed by   
the expression on her young niece's face. Her gaze swept to the huge chunk of machinery   
that had fallen.  
"TENCHI!"  



	9. Problems, problems, problems

====================  
Flowering Potential.  
====================  
  
C&C can be sent to cobalt@elhazard.net Flames can be taken to the   
nearest charity so they can be distributed to children in Third World   
Countries to keep them warm.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the series depicted within, but go buy it anyway.  
  
Conventions:  
~ ~ are used for thoughts and Telepathic communication.  
  
The series is archived at http://www.lum.co.uk/cobalt/  
  
#########  
Chapter 8  
#########  
  
Something was wrong. It shouldn't be this dark. The voices... Why are they so   
broken...upset...unclear? What...?  
Tenchi bolted to a sitting position in her bed as she remembered. Almost instantly many   
pairs of hands were there, forcing her down. The effort it took was considerable.  
"Funaho! Is she...?"  
"I'm fine Tenchi." Came the Queen's voice.  
Tenchi relaxed a bit. The concerned hands of her friends gently pushed the young woman   
back to a laid down position. The adrenaline rush died down.  
"Now just relax." Washu told her in a quiet voice, handing her a drink.  
Tenchi knew better than to drink it.  
"I'm fine thanks." She told the assembled crowd.  
"Tenchi," Washu said in the same quiet voice, "You got crushed by 500 tonnes of   
equipment. You are not fine."  
Tenchi sighed and matched the little redhead's tone.  
"Washu, I can create Lighthawk wings, transform objects, cut spaceships in half and climb   
out of black holes." She switched to a nonchalant tone. "Do you think that 500 tonnes   
landing on me would be any trouble?"  
"No." Washu replied. "But you are giving off huge amounts of energy now."  
"We can all feel it Tenchi." Kiyone told her.  
Tenchi concentrated. Now that they had mentioned it, she could feel the power rolling   
around inside of her. And she recognised it. She was wondering why it hadn't faded to its   
usual level when she noticed the slight tingling of the ear studs Tsunami had attached.  
~ So that's what they're for. ~ She realised. A thought came to her. ~ Well, why not? ~  
Tenchi extended her arms, closed her eyes and focused. The united gasp of astonishment   
made her open them. The Lighthawk wings were glowing above her.  
"Are we seeing what I think we're seeing?" Funaho asked.  
That brought a smile to Tenchi's lips and she relaxed. The wings faded out.  
"I think that proves that I'm fine." Tenchi said as she sat up again.  
"Oh no you don't." Washu said and pushed her back down. "You are going to rest for at   
least two hours. We'll sit here and make you if we have to."  
"You weren't like this after I climbed out of that black hole." Tenchi grumbled.  
"Sasami's right. You are stubborn." Ryoko said.  
"I see no reason why I should be confined to bed."  
Washu sighed. "We found you in a you-shaped depression. Unconscious. I'm not going to   
take any chances with you. You're in a delicate state."  
Tenchi humphed in derision. "Delicate as a sledgehammer."  
"I will stay and keep an eye on her." Funaho told the room. "After all, Tenchi did save my   
life."  
"Perfect idea." Washu agreed.  
A few minutes later only Funaho and Tenchi remained.  
"I don't think I'll ever figure Washu out." Tenchi complained.  
"Now you will rest Tenchi." Funaho told the young lady who had saved her life. "I can   
order you to you know."  
Tenchi looked at her great-grandmother slyly.  
"And what's the punishment for disobeying?" She asked.  
"For you, probably a severe reprimand."  
"Ah, for the love of Politics." Tenchi remarked sarcastically.  
"Why don't you drink the drink Washu gave you?"  
"Washu quite probably spiked it."  
"Don't you trust her?"  
"When it comes to her getting her hands on me, about as far as I can throw the sun."  
Funaho sighed. "You can probably do that you know."  
"I'm not that powerful Funaho."  
Funaho noted something. "You mentioned climbing out of a black hole."  
"Did I? Oh, that."  
"When did that happen?"  
Tenchi related the story about Dr. Clay's attempt to capture Washu.  
"And Washu said the wings were spaceship sized?"  
"Yeah. I didn't notice, I just concentrated on getting out."  
There was a knock at the door.  
"Come in Sister." Funaho called.  
Misaki came in carrying a tray of food.  
"So how are you doing?" She asked.  
"Fine Sister. Tenchi is complaining still."  
Misaki set the tray down beside Funaho, then walked to Tenchi's side.  
"Tenchi, I'd like to thank you for saving my Sister's life."  
"It's ok. I'd have done the same for any of you. Even the King, although I get the feeling   
he really doesn't like me very much."  
"He doesn't. We can't think why though." Misaki walked back to her sister. "Never the   
less, I thank you."  
"It was nothing." Tenchi complained.  
Misaki kissed her Sister in a way that caused Tenchi to shut her eyes tightly. When they   
broke Funaho asked lightly "What's the matter?"  
"Nothing." Tenchi muttered, eyes still closed.  
"I think she's embarrassed." Misaki giggled.  
Funaho gave her Sister a little squeeze. "What ever for?" She replied with a faint smile on   
her lips. "You don't think she feels left out do you?"  
"No I don't. Really." Tenchi said quickly. She still had her eyes closed.  
The two Queens exchanged a knowing look.  
"We don't mind." Misaki said.  
"I'm fine. Really I am. Honest." Tenchi sounded a bit desperate.  
"Well if you are sure..."  
"Oh I am. I am."  
Misaki shook her head in despair. No wonder none of the ladies had got anywhere, Tenchi   
was too shy.  
"I'll see you later Sister." The blue-hared Queen told Funaho as she left.  
Tenchi waited until the door had shut before she risked opening her eyes again.  
"It is accepted that wives become close when married." Funaho explained.  
"I don't think I want to know." Tenchi replied.  
The smile remained on the black-hared beauty's face.  
"Come now Tenchi. Aren't you the slightest bit curious?"  
"Not really, no." Tenchi shuddered.  
"I'm sure any of the girls would be happy to explain things to you."  
"No Thanks."  
Funaho sighed. Tenchi was a lost cause.  
  
***  
  
Washu had quickly found out what had happened and put the sample in stasis. Locked   
away behind the most deadly security system she could think of. Just in case the entire thing   
was in a separate subspace pocket, only accessible by her. She wasn't going to make the   
same mistake twice.  
She quickly fixed the machine that had fallen and filled the Tenchi-shaped dent in the floor.   
Repairing the lab had become child's play these days. The auto-repair systems she had   
developed could survive a level four shock wave and correct anything from broken atomic   
bonds to halved mountains. The last was something she'd thought she would need as   
Tenchi's powers developed. She had already integrated them into the regular ships.  
"Now, how to deal with Tenchi?" She pondered.  
It was a nice challenge to her. In fact she found it helped her relax, unlike the mystery of   
Mihoshi.  
  
***  
  
"I bet I could make a real woman of Tenchi." Ryoko challenged.  
"How could you think such a thing!" Ayeka shot back.  
The two of them had found a nice out of the way spot to yell at each other. The fact they   
enjoyed it was something they would never admit to.  
"Come now princess. Don't tell me you haven't been thinking about it?"  
"You are a lewd, disgusting demon!"  
"You have, haven't you?" Ryoko leered.  
"The very idea!" Ayeka was indignant.  
"The full lips, the lithe curves, the ample bosom. You can't not of been thinking about her."  
The two of them were trying to ignore and suppress the warm glow they were feeling.  
"You amoral monster. You pervert." Ayeka was running out of comebacks.  
"The smooth skin, the tender flesh..." Ryoko continued.  
Ayeka gasped in horror. "You've been thinking about me as well you disgusting creature."  
"Hey? What? No!" Ryoko was in full retreat.  
"You've been thinking about my beauty. How wonderful I look."  
"Oh come on! You're not even developed!"  
Ayeka's expression became even wore horrified. "You fiend! I won't let you touch my   
sister!"  
Ryoko began backing up as Ayeka crackled with power. "What do you take me for?" She   
yelled. "There's no way I'd... I can't even think it, let alone bring myself to say... You..."   
Words failed the former space pirate. She gaped for a few seconds before bursting into a   
berserker rage.  
The powers of the two quickly reached their peaks but their rage made them charge at each   
other, determined to rip the other apart bare handed.  
The two energy fields began to interact as the neared each other. They both swung and hit   
at the same time.  
The world exploded, knocking them senseless.  
  
***  
  
In the house, everybody but the sleeping Mihoshi felt the concussion.  
"They're fighting again." Sasami sighed.  
"What about?" Misaki asked.  
"I'd guess Tenchi." Minagi said.  
"As usual." Kiyone added.  
"Kiyone." Ryo-Ohki agreed sadly.  
Misaki hugged the little creature. "Don't cry Ryo-Ohki."  
"Misaki." The cabbit replied in a pained tone.  
  
***  
  
The smoke was still clearing as the two rivals woke up groggily.  
"Wha...?" Ryoko managed to get out.  
"Oooo..." Ayeka groaned.  
The ladies realised something was wrong. The two of them were wrapped around each   
other, looking into each other's eyes. Ryoko tried to pull away but couldn't. Some force was   
holding her tightly to the purple-hared princess. Ayeka realised her position and tried to yank   
herself free.  
"Let go of me!" She yelled, setting off their headaches.  
"You let go of me!" Ryoko yelled back.  
"I'm not holding you!"  
"Neither am I!"  
The yelling just made the headaches worse.  
"Let's try this again." Ayeka said a lot more quietly. "I am not holding you. You are not   
holding me. Can we move?"  
"Yes." Ryoko told her, demonstrating by moving her arm across Ayeka's back. Ayeka   
tried the same.  
"Ok. We can move. Can we let go of each other?"  
The two ladies moved their arms down towards their sides. They quickly found out they   
couldn't let go. After a bit of experimentation they found that some part of both their arms   
HAD to be in contact with the other's body.  
"Great." Ryoko scowled. "We can't let go. It's like we're magnetised to each other."  
Ayeka was as displeased by this as Ryoko.  
"Right. Let's get as far apart as possible."  
Which wasn't far. Their chests were also affected and it was extremely painful to try and   
separate.  
"Look at what you've got us into!" Ayeka complained.  
"ME?!?" Ryoko shouted indignantly.  
The two of them found themselves pulled together so hard they almost kissed. They were   
squeezing each other as tightly as Misaki would.  
"Oh no. You have got to be joking!" Ayeka despaired.  
"This is your fault!" Ryoko accused.  
They both realised what was about to happen and their eyes widened. What ever it was   
affecting them kicked in and the two found themselves sharing a very passionate kiss they   
couldn't break. They were starting to fade out of consciousness when they found the effect   
lessen and they could brake.  
"Let's...not...argue." Ayeka panted.  
"Good...idea...I...agree..." Ryoko got out.  
It took them several minutes to get their breath back. They used the time to calm down.  
"Let's try this again." Ryoko said. They found that they could separate as far as before.  
"You get the feeling this has long day written all over it?" Ayeka sighed.  
  
***  
  
~ Oh no. Not this again. ~ Tenchi thought. "Sasami is bad enough."  
"Well you ought to remember that you are beautiful." Funaho said.  
"How am I supposed to forget when people keep reminding me." Tenchi said, pained.  
"I think you should try to look the part."  
"No." Tenchi sounded adamant. "I'll wear what I want to wear."  
Funaho tried coercion. "You will look so good like that."  
"Sasami has tried all the tricks on me and they haven't worked."  
The Queen sighed and gave up.  
"You have a problem Tenchi." She told her great-granddaughter. "You are too shy."  
"Survival instinct I suppose." Tenchi replied. "I'm quite sure I'd be dead by now if I   
wasn't."  
"The girls can't be that bad. They adore you."  
"That's probably what makes it worse. I never really understood what any of you see in me.   
I was not particularly special."  
Tenchi looked at the clock.  
"It looks like the two hours are up." She said hopefully.  
"Washu said at least two hours."  
"How many times do I have to say it. I'm fine."  
"We'll be the judge of that."  
Tenchi was exasperated. "How would you like it if no one believed you were perfectly   
fine?"  
Funaho thought about it. "Not very much." She conceded.  
"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were overprotective. All of you." Tenchi sat up, and   
received a sour look from the Queen. "Even Tsunami. She knows more about what I am   
now than Washu."  
Funaho's gaze never wavered. "If you must get up, put on something more appropriate."  
Tenchi looked down at the sweatshirt and trousers she was still wearing.  
"There's nothing wrong with what I'm wearing."  
"You're a prince Tenchi. You must always give a good impression."  
"Thanks." Tenchi told her sincerely.  
"What ever for?" Funaho asked.  
"For calling me a prince. I hate the title but at least it means you still consider me male."  
Funaho realised what she had done.  
"That still applies when you're female. More so in fact. I am not letting you leave this   
room unless you either smarten up or..."  
"Or?"  
A slow smile spread across Funaho's face.  
"Or you dress similarly to yesterday evening."  
Tenchi shot her a dark look.  
"Now I know where grandfather's sense of humour came from." She muttered.  
Funaho stood up and walked to the pile of clothes Tenchi had stacked to one side.  
"Now let's see..."  
  
***  
  
Ryoko found she was beginning to appreciate Ayeka's body. It was a concept that made her   
head spin.  
"We should do this more often Ayeka." She teased light-heartedly.  
Ayeka fought to control her anger. It was beginning to drag her closer.  
"Please don't." She said more calmly than she felt.  
For the last half-hour they had tried to separate repeatedly, but found they couldn't. As long   
as they were holding, Ryoko could phase and teleport and Ayeka would be affected as well.   
The same went for Ayeka's forcefields and battle armour. That last had been a shock to both,   
especially Ryoko. Finding herself dressed in Juraian battle armour was a big enough shock,   
but finding it was perfectly adapted for her was worse. Ryoko had tried HER battle armour,   
and Ayeka had found herself in a skin-tight suit that was perfectly adapted for her as well.  
Ayeka had regained control.  
"Ryoko," She said in a worried tone, "I think our auras have connected somehow."  
"That would explain the armour." Ryoko admitted. She shrugged.  
~ Focus! ~ Ayeka raged at herself. The movement at her chest was distracting.  
"Now I know you are not going to like this." Ayeka told her. "But I don't see any other   
choice. We have to see Washu."  
"You're right, I don't like it. But I don't fancy staying like this."  
"Even if you are comfortable to hold." Ayeka teased the pirate back.  
  
***  
  
There was a knock at Tenchi's door.  
"Who is it?" Funaho called.  
"Auntie Funaho, it's Sasami."  
"Come in." Funaho said quickly before Tenchi could intervene.  
The little princess opened the door, quickly took in the scene and closed the door solidly   
behind her.  
"The blue one! Try the blue one!" Sasami exclaimed.  
"Not the blue one! Not the blue one! Tenchi shot back quickly.  
Funaho smiled and the aunt and niece converged on their target.  
Tenchi reacted and brought up the wings by reflex.  
Sasami giggled. "We aren't going to hurt you."  
"It's what you want to do that scares me." Tenchi replied. She shuddered.  
"Ho hum." Funaho sighed. "Got any other ideas Sasami?"  
Sasami pondered that as she turned to the clothes. "Anything in particular?" She asked her   
aunt.  
"Something smart or quite attractive."  
Sasami bowed. "Yes, your majesty."  
Tenchi's pained groan was clearly audible.  
Sasami's first choice was a pure white gown. It was a sleeveless, strapless affair with long   
gloves.  
"Hey! I don't remember that!" Tenchi called out.  
Sasami giggled again. "Washu's been busy again." She had a delighted smile plastered   
across her face.  
Funaho considered it. "No. That's for formal parties."  
Sasami's next choice was a green silk thing slit revealingly down the front and cut up both   
sides to nearly above the hips. Tenchi tried to stop herself blushing at the thought of wearing   
it.  
"Good choice, but probably best when she wants to seduce someone."  
Tenchi did blush at this.  
For a laugh, Sasami got out the red and silver outfit. The red leather-like clothing was   
barely decent, and was only held in place by what seemed to be silver chains. Below the   
waist was a tiny slip of red front and back center before a confusing weave of red and silver   
wrapped the legs. It showed a lot of skin.  
Funaho looked wide eyed at it before smiling.  
"I'll think about it."  
Tenchi looked at the two of them in horror.  
The next one was a bright scarlet leotard over full-length leggings, which were pale blue.   
The ensemble was skin-tight and covered the whole body, except the arms from the shoulders   
down.  
"Nice, but too basic."  
Sasami thought hard, and got out black stockings, a tight red miniskirt, a white short-sleeved   
blouse and a figure hugging, deep purple waistcoat. As an afterthought, she got out the red   
high-heeled shoes as well.  
"Just about perfect." There was still something missing though.  
Funaho walked over to the stack and rummaged around until she found the last piece.  
She turned around and showed it to the frightened young woman and her niece.  
"Absolutely perfect!" Sasami enthused.  
It was black, lacy and exotic. It was underwear.  
"Oh no. I'd rather face Kagato again." Tenchi said fearfully.  
Funaho looked her in the eyes. "It's this or the red and silver one."  
Tenchi walked over to the bed and got in, all the while the wings were still blocking the two   
royalties from getting to her.  
"I think I'll skip dinner Sasami. I need some sleep." She said absently.  
The Azure-hared princess gave her aunt a look, which said 'We've pushed her too far.'  
Funaho was having none of it. "Grow up Tenchi. You are a woman now. Act like one."  
"Or what?" Tenchi asked tiredly. "You'll reprimand me? Take away the privileges of my   
rank for a period? Banish me from Jurai for a century or two? Do it, I don't care."  
Sasami sighed heavily.  
"How about something similar to what you have already worn?" She suggested.  
Funaho got the hint. "Nice idea. I agree with that."  
Tenchi turned a sad look on them.  
"That was only to cheer up Sasami." She told them.  
"If you want to cheer me up you can stop acting like a baby." Sasami said severely.  
"I promise to be gentle." Funaho added.  
The wings faded.  
"I'll hold you to that." The young woman got out of bed and walked over, showing a lot of   
trust.  
"Take the sweatshirt and trousers off please." Funaho told her. "I need to see what I'm   
working with."  
  
***  
  
Washu felt Ryoko and Ayeka appear behind her. But it was the unbelievable readings on   
the screen in front of her that caught he attention.  
"How in Hell's name did your aura's merge like that?!?" She exclaimed.  
"It's a long story." The two rivals chorused tiredly.  
Washu turned around to see the pair still joined. She gaped, then turned to her keyboard to   
work on the problem.  
  
***  
  
"Could you hurry up? I'm getting cold."  
Tenchi had been standing in her underwear as the two 'stylists' worked for a good quarter of   
an hour.  
Sasami took pity on her and walked up. Then she embraced the larger woman.  
"Here, how's this?"  
Tenchi didn't dare speak, but Sasami had an ulterior motive. She undid Tenchi's bra;   
grabbed hold of it and the briefs then pulled hard. Tenchi's instinctive counterbalance caused   
her to fall backwards and allowed the scheming princess to easily remove the underwear.  
"What was that for?" She demanded, covering herself.  
Sasami tossed the stolen clothes into the dirty washing pile. "So you can put new ones on."   
She said. "And because I can hug you better."  
Tenchi found herself wrapped in princess.  
"Isn't this better?" Sasami giggled.  
  
***  
  
Washu found some intriguing correlation's in the pair. She sat back and said, "Hum..."  
"What?" Ayeka asked.  
"Well... The aura merge is not perfect and they will gradually separate. But it will take a   
couple of weeks. If I try to cut you apart, the effects could be very bad. You could die."  
"So how do we separate them?" Ryoko asked.  
"I've got something that will speed it up." Washu said. "But it will take massive doses."  
"How big is massive?" Ayeka was suspicious.  
Two two-litre bottles appeared by their feet.  
"I wouldn't normally use this stuff." Washu told them. "It's extremely potent, the usual   
dose is 10 milligrams. And even that will work for 2 days."  
"Er..." The two backed away, straight into the waiting tentacles of Washu's capture   
equipment. Unable to move, a second machine appeared.  
"This will hurt." The redhead said sadly. "I need to infuse your bodies with the drug."  
The second machine put an injector to their necks. There was a slight hiss and the two   
passed out.  
~ I'm not that cruel. ~ Washu thought to herself.  
  
***  
  
Tenchi found herself in the 'outfit' her 'stylists' had put together.  
"Are you sure you haven't been thinking I'm Ryoko?" She asked.  
"Stop complaining." Funaho told her. "And stand up straight."  
"If I do that I'm afraid I'll burst out of the seams. It's too tight."  
"It's supposed to be Tenchi." Sasami said.  
With a resigned sigh Tenchi did so, finding various parts of her anatomy straining against   
material. To her surprise it was a comfortable feeling.  
"See, it is not that bad." Funaho smiled. "Come have a look in the mirror."  
Sasami didn't let Tenchi stand there; she took her hand and led the girl to the mirror.   
Tenchi stared then averted her gaze.  
"What's wrong?" The little girl holding her hand asked.  
"I look like I belong in a place honest women wouldn't frequent." She muttered,   
embarrassed.  
She was wearing the tight red miniskirt and black stockings, but what really troubled her   
was the top half. It was a black, satin-like corset that was tied up with a red silk ribbon and it   
manipulated her breasts into a very revealing position. Had she still been a he, she'd be   
having a nosebleed about now.  
"How about footwear?" Funaho asked.  
"There is no way I'm leaving the house like this." Tenchi was resolute.  
  
***  
  
Ryoko woke up feeling very strangely. There were pinpricks of pain all over her body, even   
in rather intimate places and she felt a rolling fire in her veins. But the good news was she   
was no longer attached to the princess.  
"Ah. You've woken up." Washu's voice came from nowhere.  
The pirate sat up and swung her legs off the medical table. The sudden dizziness that came   
on told her to wait a while.  
"Damnit Washu." Ryoko growled. "Where are you?"  
The scientist didn't reply. In the next bay over Ayeka awoke feeling exactly the same as   
Ryoko had.  
"Why do I feel so strange?" She asked the world in general.  
"That's the after-effects of the drug I used." Washu's voice came again.  
Ryoko flew towards the sound but had barely travelled a few metres when she felt gut   
wrenching dizzy and a sharp pain in her chest. She fell to the ground. Turning to look   
behind her she saw Ayeka doubled over. She crawled back towards the tables and the   
dizziness lessened. She finally got to the tables and pulled herself up.  
"What happened?" She asked.  
"I only said that I could speed up the separation process." Washu's voice rang out. "Your   
aura's are still merged a bit. I'd say you can't get further than 4 metres apart."  
"Thanks for telling us so soon." Ayeka remarked sarcastically. "Anything else?"  
"Well... The effects of the drug I used will last about a month." There was an undercurrent   
of amusement in the voice.  
"Washu..." Ryoko still didn't feel too good.  
"Don't worry. They're nothing serious."  
"You said that about the rogue guardian robot you built." Ayeka pointed out. "We had to   
destroy an entire field to stop that."  
"Or the time Sasami was made seriously ill by that 'harmless' creature." Ryoko added.   
"Tell us the effects."  
"An increase of physical sensitivity, decreased resistance to procreational biological urges,   
hormonal effectiveness boosts and the severe weakening of inhibitions."  
Ayeka spent a few seconds working this out.  
"You can't mean that."  
"Oh yes." Washu would have to have been smirking at the thought.  
"What?" Ryoko asked.  
Ayeka began to blush.  
"It's simple Ryoko." Washu said. "Your sex drive has gone up, and your self control over   
it has gone well down."  
  
***  
  
~ I'm gonna die. ~ Tenchi kept thinking as she was 'escorted' downstairs.  
Fortunately there was only one person downstairs. Unfortunately it was Misaki.  
"Oh! How beautiful!" She said, clasping her hands together in delight.  
Tenchi didn't bother shooting a dark look at her great-great-aunt, she was being firmly   
prodded down the steps.  
Finally on the ground floor Tenchi found herself examined by the blue-hared Queen. Her   
ever-widening grin did nothing to relieve Tenchi's anxiety.  
"You look wonderful Tenchi." She told her. "How did you do it?" She asked the other   
two.  
Sasami and Funaho both had smug grins on their faces.  
"We bullied her a bit. This was the compromise." Funaho told her Sister.  
Tenchi shuddered.  
"I still think we should have tried the blue dress." Sasami said cheerfully.  
"I'll tell you later." Funaho had a mysterious smile on her lips.  
Misaki smirked at Tenchi's discomfort.  
"So where is everybody mom?" Sasami asked.  
"Kiyone, Mihoshi and Minagi should be back any time now. They went shopping." Misaki   
walked up to Tenchi and hugged her. "That means you get to show off."  
Tenchi's head dropped in despair.  
"What have we here?" Washu said as she walked out of her lab. Misaki stepped back from   
Tenchi so the scientist could get a good look. The redhead's eyes lit up. "You want to go out   
tonight?" She teased. She received a look of pure hatred in response. "Just asking."  
Tenchi walked to a chair and slumped into it. Sasami playfully leapt into her lap.  
"It's not all bad. You get to tease Ayeka and Ryoko back."  
"Speaking of whom, where are they?" Funaho asked.  
They got a little singed in their latest spat." Washu said. "They're in my lab, recovering."  
Misaki sighed. "My Ayeka is really unfocused. She really ought to have realised it's   
useless to fight all the time."  
"Like it's useless to try and sneak up on me Washu." Tenchi said calmly. Washu stopped   
dead.  
Tenchi turned to see the redhead holding an injector.  
"What is in that?" She asked pointedly.  
"Um... Anti-depressants." The now nervous scientist said. She really didn't like the stare   
she was getting from Tenchi.  
"And what else?"  
"W-why should there be anything else?"  
"Because you are predictable. You have to add a twist. How about the coffee machine you   
made for Mihoshi? You added so many features; it needed enough computing power to run a   
small city. Just because a simple coffee machine was too boring for you."  
"How did you know about that?"  
"Kiyone told me. It's plugged into Yukinojo as the autonomous back up."  
Washu laughed nervously.  
"Now, what else?" Tenchi repeated.  
"Memory engrams."  
"Uh-huh." Tenchi said blandly. "And what exactly are they supposed to do?"  
The whole room now had inquiring stares on Washu.  
"WellyouneededsomehelpbeingfemalesoIthought..."  
"So you thought you would give her some behaviour characteristics." Funaho said.  
"As if my mind wasn't a mess already." Tenchi sighed.  
Misaki took the injector from the redhead.  
"I wonder what it would do to you?" She noted. At the worried look, the Queen summoned   
some power and atomised the thing.  
"I'd never thought I'd say this," Tenchi said, "But grow up Washu."  
Washu did instantly.  
"Well?" She asked. Her voice was fuller and richer. And, although they had grown with   
her, she was straining against her clothes.  
"Maybe you should get changed." Tenchi noted. "I believe the green dress you made for   
me would suit you."  
"Right, right." Washu admitted. "I get the point." And instantly she was her usual self.  
Tenchi looked at the puzzled Queens.  
"Long story."  
"Oh Sasami?" Washu asked. "I'll take Ayeka and Ryoko their dinner. I have them   
separated because they are still a bit annoyed at each other."  
Misaki shook her head in despair.  
  
***  
  
The pirate and the princess were trying to keep as much distance between each other as   
possible. This meant keeping the medical tables between them.  
"I'll kill her!" Ryoko raged.  
"You'll let me get a few kicks in first?" Ayeka said.  
"What were you planning?"  
"Oh not much." Ayeka told her companion depreciatingly. "I was thinking along the lines   
of various hot and pointy objects, electrodes and whips."  
Ryoko considered it. "Sounds nice. How about a high speed re-entry, with her as a   
heatshield?"  
"Tempting." Ayeka admitted.  
Ryoko's stomach growled. "It's almost dinner time."  
"It is, isn't it?" Washu's voice reappeared. "I've brought you some food."  
"We'd rather eat at the table." Ayeka told the voice.  
"In your current condition that wouldn't be wise." The voice paused. "Especially with   
what Funaho and Sasami got Tenchi into."  
"Tell me 'mom'." Ryoko sneered. "What would happen if I was to teleport to you?"  
"You and Ayeka would suffer aura hyper attenuation. The stress on you both could cause   
you to dissipate. Good job I turned it off eh?"  
"Ryoko," Ayeka sounded calm, "You head one way and I will head the other way."  
"On three?"  
Ayeka nodded.  
"One..." She started.  
"Two..." Ryoko put in.  
"THREE!" The two yelled and shot off as fast as they could.  
Up in the monitor room, Washu watched in horror as they strained themselves to the   
breaking point. They got thirty metres before being rendered comatose. She sighed and   
teleported them to her position.  
The surge in their aura's revived them enough to wake up groggily. Washu waited patiently   
until they were reasonably awake before yelling at them. She also used the opportunity to let   
off the stress from earlier.  
"You two brain dead, suicidal, psychotic fools!" The scientist flushed as red as her hair in   
anger. "You're worse than Mihoshi! You could have killed yourselves! I locked you two   
away to stop you from embarrassing yourselves in front of everybody. I have an antidote, but   
I can't give it to you until your aura's separate. Maybe I just won't now, and you two can hit   
on every being you have a passing attraction to for the next month." She stopped, breathing   
heavily.  
"Why didn't you just say that?" The two stunned women asked.  
"Would you have believed me?" It was a rhetorical question.  
  
***  
  
"Mihoshi, you numbskull. We're late because of you." Kiyone was annoyed.  
"I'm sorry Kiyone." The blond whined. "But that shop..."  
"...Was closed." Minagi pointed out. "The sign was right there."  
Mihoshi hung her head.  
They walked in the front door.  
"Hi guys, sorry we're late..." Kiyone said, then stopped in the doorway to the front room.  
Minagi walked into her. "Hey! What's up?" She asked before seeing what had stopped the   
detective.  
Mihoshi waked in as if nothing was wrong.  
"Wow Sasami. That smells good." She said as she sat down.  
The other two ladies were staring wide-eyed at Tenchi.  
"Uh. Wow." Kiyone was impressed.  
Minagi decided it would be best to keep her mouth shut.  
"Stand up and give them a twirl." Misaki prompted.  
"Please. I'm eating." Tenchi replied, pained.  
Kiyone and Minagi sat down.  
"Where's Washu?"  
"Getting annoyed by two little girls who don't know what's best for them." The redhead   
replied, coming out the door to her lab. "At least they agreed to stay in the lab for another   
hour."  
  
***  
  
"I really hate her sometimes." Ayeka sighed.  
"You're telling me." Agreed Ryoko.  
"I mean, she didn't have to do this." Ayeka held up her arm, which was chained to the   
chair.  
Ryoko rolled her eyes. SHE had a couple of high yield freeze cannons aimed at her, as well   
as energy restraints.  
"At least we can still eat."  
They were intently looking at the meal, and avoiding looking at each other.  
  
***  
  
"You are kidding Sister." Misaki laughed.  
"Oh no." Funaho replied, smile on her face.  
Dinner had finished and the two Sister Queens were in the room Tenchi had put aside for   
them.  
"Maybe we should ask Washu to make us copies. I would love to see Azusa's face as he   
saw us."  
Funaho actually giggled at the thought.  
"Although I would really like to see Tenchi in them. Especially the red and silver one."   
Misaki continued. "I can't believe Washu actually made something like that."  
"Neither can I Sister. But I saw it. And we have to remember there is more to Washu than   
meets the eye." Funaho sighed. It was a rather sad and resigned sigh.  
"What's wrong dear Sister?" Misaki asked.  
"I had hoped we could take Tenchi and the girls back with us this time. I was going to try   
and convince *him*. But then we..."  
"...Found *her*. I understand Sister."  
"And what makes it worse is that the event we've been waiting for, Tenchi's powers   
emerging under conscious control, is happening right now. It would have been the perfect   
time. I could easily have convinced everyone that Tenchi needed experienced tuition, which   
happens to be true."  
"It is not the only problem." Came a voice.  
The two Queens span to face the source. The air shimmered and sparkled, and Tsunami's   
image appeared.  
"Lady Funaho, Lady Misaki. Tenchi is more than she lets on. She has not told you   
everything about her new power."  
"Tsunami..." Misaki breathed. It was only the second time she had met the being.  
"What other problems?" Funaho asked.  
"The most important one is that Tenchi does not want to go to Jurai. She does not believe   
that she will fit in, or be accepted. Next is the fact Tenchi does not think she would be a good   
ruler."  
"I've noted the lack of self confidence." Funaho admitted.  
"Tenchi seems to be hiding something." Misaki told them.  
"She is. I can not tell you all, as I have promised not to. But I will tell you this, Tenchi is   
very special."  
The two Queens smiled.  
"We know." Misaki told the image.  
"Anything else?" Funaho asked.  
"Well..." Tsunami paused, and then an impish smile crossed her lips. "I think Tenchi   
would look quite pretty in the black and gold dress."  
Misaki and Funaho looked at Tsunami in surprise for a few seconds before laughing.  
Smiling herself, Tsunami's image dissipated.  
  
***  
  
"OK you two." Washu told her two disgruntled guests. "It's time to let you back into the   
house."  
"Finally." Ryoko said. Ayeka merely looked relieved.  
"I still think it's a very bad idea, so I'll be keeping a very close eye on you." She glared at   
her daughter, then at the princess. "I want you two to keep a very strong grip on yourselves.   
If I suspect you can't control yourselves, I'll dose you with the antidote and leave your aura's   
entangled." The redhead grinned nastily. "The antidote works instantly, and there may be   
some aura recoil."  
The two girls got the message.  
Washu summoned her keyboard and typed some commands. The bonds released and   
weapons disarmed. Ayeka and Ryoko cautiously rose from their seats and glared at each   
other. They couldn't keep it up more than a few seconds before they had to look away.  
"This is going to be hard." Ayeka realised.  
"You finally worked that out?" Washu was in her adult form.  
Ryoko was trembling with her effort not to head towards her mother. Ayeka actually   
managed to step back.  
"What's the matter Ryoko?" Washu asked innocently.  
Ryoko closed her eyes and thought calm thoughts.  
"It's OK now." Washu reverted to her more normal form. Ryoko opened one eye to look   
then relaxed.  
"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" The redhead wanted to know. "Just say   
the word, and I'll knock you out until tomorrow. By that time your aura's will have   
separated and the antidote will not affect them."  
The offer was very tempting to the girls.  
  
***  
  
"Why me?" Tenchi moaned.  
"Stop complaining Tenchi." Kiyone told her. "Or..."  
"Or?" Tenchi said tiredly.  
Kiyone thought about it then smiled. "Or I'll kiss you."  
"Everybody's picking on me." Tenchi groaned. Sasami shifted her weight on Tenchi's lap   
so Kiyone could carry out the sentence.  
Kiyone was a very good kisser, having had lots of practice with her numerous boyfriends.  
Tenchi was very close to running away.  
"Want to try Minagi?" Kiyone asked.  
"I would," The young pirate giggled, "but I'm expecting Ryoko and Ayeka to come out the   
door any second."  
Sasami pinched Tenchi's cheek. "Don't you dare faint on us." She warned.  
"It's either that or run away in terror." Tenchi said gloomily.  
"Where's Tenchi?" Misaki asked as she came downstairs.  
"Trying to hide." Tenchi answered. "I'm not doing a very good job."  
"You shouldn't be hiding yourself. I'm sure the others will want a very good look."  
Tenchi sank back into the chair.  
The door to Washu's lab opened and the troublesome twosome were escorted out.  
"Oh there you are!" Misaki said, appearing in front of them. It was amazing how fast she   
could move.  
Ryoko, but more particularly Ayeka had panicked looks as the Queen hugged them.  
"Now I don't want you two fighting again." Misaki told them.  
She didn't receive an answer. They were about to pass out from a combination of pressure,   
stress and raging adrenaline. Oh, and they were holding their breath.  
Misaki let go and the pair let out the breath loudly.  
"Where's Tenchi?" Ryoko asked breathlessly. Sasami waved her friend over and got off.   
The former pirate appeared in front of Tenchi and stared in absolute adoration. She could   
feel her heart wanting to bash its way from her chest.  
"Now Ryoko," Ayeka said as she dashed to a position beside her rival, "you stay   
away...from..." She trailed off as SHE caught sight of Tenchi's appearance. She was lost,   
and she knew it.  
"Would you please stop staring?" Tenchi pleaded, shifting uncomfortably. The two   
dumbstruck ladies noted how wonderfully her body moved.  
Tenchi tried another tack. "It's not polite."  
That got through to Ayeka. She blinked and reluctantly tore her gaze from Tenchi's (in her   
mind) perfection.  
"Ryoko..." She growled.  
The tone triggered Ryoko's memory about Washu's threat.  
"What's the matter princess?" She sneered. "To much for you?"  
~ Washu: Nice tactic. ~ The redhead noted sarcastically.  
"Why you disgusting demon." Ayeka shot back.  
Misaki looked at her Sister, who was coming down the stairs, with a pained and resigned   
look. The closer ladies backed away.  
"See?" Tenchi pointed out to Sasami. "If you were not so driven to make me into a model,   
these two wouldn't be fighting at the moment."  
Washu's latest house upgrade shimmered into existence around the quarrelling pair,   
protecting the slumbering Mihoshi.  
"But your looks would be wasted." The Azure-hared imp complained.  
"Oh well if that's the case," Tenchi began as the combatants started crackling with power, "I   
want to see you with your hair down from now on. We wouldn't YOUR looks going to   
waste."  
Funaho heard this and realised Tenchi was making a point.  
"But I like my hair the way it is."  
"Precisely my point. You want to exploit my looks, whilst underplaying yours. That's   
inconsistent."  
Ryoko readied a power blast. Ayeka readied a shield.  
Tenchi sighed.  
"Will someone please put those two outside to cool off?" She asked.  
The pair vanished from the containment field, followed by a splash from outside.  
"I didn't do anything." Tenchi protested at the looks she got.  
Washu was grinning her head off. Tenchi had unconsciously activated the house systems,   
even though Washu hadn't told anybody about it. A forcefield to stop the whole house   
getting damaged was perfectly ordinary now, but a voice activated teleport and intelligent   
control system caught them out. Washu wondered if Tenchi had been right about her adding   
twists to everything.  
A drenched and downcast pair appeared at the door.  
"Ah! That was a good nap." Mihoshi said, waking up. "Oh hi everybody. Wow Tenchi,   
you look good. Why are Ayeka and Ryoko so wet? Is it raining?"  
"Mihoshi?" Funaho asked. "Why don't you escort our two wet companions to the Baths to   
warm up?"  
"Yes Ma'am!" Mihoshi saluted, got out her control cube and successfully teleported the   
three of them to the baths. She forgot their clothes though.  
"She's getting better." Kiyone noted.  
  
***  
  
Ayeka and Ryoko were NOT in a good mood. Finding themselves naked with an oblivious   
Mihoshi did not help them one bit.  
"Now, where did I put those towels?" The bubblehead blond muttered, playing with her   
cube.  
Ryoko, for everybody's convenience, teleported behind the detective and knocked her out.   
She crumpled to the floor, bringing the towels she was looking for into existence.  
Ayeka picked one up and wrapped it around herself.  
"I suggest you do the same Ryoko." She said.  
Ryoko thought about it for a few seconds then shrugged and did so, before turning to the   
naked and unconscious GP officer.  
"Could you give me a hand here?" The former pirate asked.  
"Then what?"  
"We bathe I suppose."  



	10. An explosion of nature, but is the solut...

====================  
Flowering Potential.  
====================  
  
C&C can be sent to cobalt@elhazard.net Flames can be taken to the   
nearest charity so they can be distributed to children in Third World   
Countries to keep them warm.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the series depicted within, but go buy it anyway.  
  
Conventions:  
~ ~ are used for thoughts and Telepathic communication.  
  
The series is archived at http://www.lum.co.uk/cobalt/  
  
#########  
Chapter 9  
#########  
  
Tenchi had never really enjoyed being the lust object of so many girls. It was embarrassing,   
and scary. Now Tenchi was female, the problem had only got worse. Ryoko and Ayeka   
were quite obviously completely taken with her. Washu was deviously planing to get her   
alone, whatever horrors that would entail. Sasami, probably the most level-headed person in   
the house, was practically throwing herself (With the full support and assistance of her other   
half Tsunami) at Tenchi. The two guests, Funaho and Misaki, seemed to be having fun   
teasing her now that the shock had worn off. Kiyone had actually kissed her and seemed to   
have enjoyed it (Whether it was because she had enjoyed making Tenchi very nervous, she   
didn't know). And now Minagi, with whom Tenchi had grouped Kiyone as a friend but not a   
potential contestant for her heart, had joined in the festivities. If you could call them that.  
The young pirate was leaning over Tenchi's shoulder, floating slightly and gently hugging   
the woman. It was the position of the hug that was distracting, and Tenchi was really, really   
trying to ignore it.  
"Something the matter?" Misaki noted blandly.  
Tenchi kept her mouth shut. It seemed only Mihoshi, Ryo-Ohki and her grandfather were   
acting normally. Whatever that meant these days.  
"She does look rather preoccupied, doesn't she?" Kiyone noted.  
~ Why me? ~ Tenchi despaired.  
Minagi visibly turned the hug up a couple of notches.  
"That better?" She asked.  
Tenchi closed her eyes and sighed, the first sound she had made in a while.  
"I really wish you would stop picking on me. I don't want to do something we will all   
regret." She said.  
Funaho arched an eyebrow. "Is that a threat?" She asked calmly.  
"An... Observation." Tenchi said slowly. "I'm not particularly...stable...at the moment.   
You must have noticed."  
At the weird looks she received she groaned.  
"Am I the only one to notice I'm feeling a bit stressed out at the moment? I know I've been   
acting oddly since...this...happened."  
Washu smirked. "That proves you are in full control of you faculties. If you notice   
something wrong with yourself before everybody else, I'd say you are fine." She gave   
Tenchi a sly look. "Besides, you will be a bit more emotional now anyway. Don't suppress   
it too much."  
Tenchi gave the redhead an odd look.  
"Come on Tenchi." Washu prodded. "Let them out."  
Tenchi shrugged. "If you say so."  
No one saw Tenchi move. There was a blur and Minagi was in front of the woman.  
"Please don't do that." Tenchi told the startled young lady.  
"O-ok." Minagi replied.  
Tenchi smiled and gently patted Minagi's cheek. "Good."  
"I've created a monster." Washu groaned. "She won't be any fun now."  
"Fun." Tenchi snorted. "I'm a man trapped in a woman's body. Oh, what fun."  
"Lighten up Tenchi." Sasami said. "It's not that bad."  
"Gee, really? In less than a year I've been shot, blown up, beat up, killed, resurrected, had   
my life chewed up and spat out and then put through a shredder. I've been wrenched from a   
nice quiet little neighbourhood to the reaches of deep space, then back. I've killed beings that   
I've never known existed until they attack me. I find out I'm not even fully human, that I'm   
royalty, that I have so much power I could make sushi of planets, and to top it all off I'm not   
even the same sex anymore. You want me to lighten up? Fine. Find something that won't   
depress me further. I wish you luck."  
"You done?" Washu asked.  
Tenchi thought about it. "For now at least."  
"Good. None of us like this trend towards depression you've shown."  
"Maybe I wouldn't be so depressed if people didn't keep forcing their expectations of what I   
should be on me."  
"We care for you." Misaki said.  
"Well you have a strange way of showing it. Oh look, Tenchi's female. Let's make her into   
a woman as fast as we can. You could have tried the soft approach, but no. You had to thrust   
everything down my throat. And it's backfiring badly now, isn't it?" Tenchi was obviously   
controlling her temper.  
"You could have said." Minagi replied.  
"I DID!" Tenchi snapped. "BUT YOU DIDN'T LISTEN!" The enraged woman lowered   
her voice. "I said I didn't want to be a woman. I repeatedly made it clear that I didn't like   
you forcing it on me. But you kept on going." Tenchi stood up. "Now, this is what is going   
to happen. I am going upstairs to change into something I want to wear. When I come back   
down I don't want any talk of convincing me otherwise. If you don't like it, then tough. You   
can leave if you want."  
Funaho stood up and walked to Tenchi.  
"You," She said, "Need to get a grip on your self."  
"Washu was the one who told me to let out my feelings."  
"Don't try to shift the blame. It will never work."  
"I'm not interested in a lesson on problem management Your Majesty." Tenchi said stiffly.   
She turned and made her way upstairs. "You may want to note that I never wanted to be   
royalty. I feel really close to giving it all up. An observation for you."  
  
***  
  
Making sure the door was fully closed, Tenchi took a deep breath and let out all her rage by   
punching a wall as hard as she could and screaming. Oblivious to the damage she had done   
to the wall and her hand she spun to face the sparkling image appearing.  
"Don't bother saying anything." She growled. "Get out."  
Tsunami had a dark and disapproving look on her face.  
"Not until you apologise to Lady Funaho."  
"Why should I apologise to her exalted Majesty? I told her I wasn't stable."  
"You threatened her with removing yourself from succession."  
"Then you know what I'll do if you don't leave right now." Just to emphasise the point she   
summoned the Master Key. "Don't make me order you to leave me alone forever." She   
warned.  
"Tenchi, you're not thinking straight." Tsunami was very worried.  
"I'll count to three."  
"Tenchi please!" Tsunami begged.  
"One."  
"If you would just listen to me..."  
"Two."  
Tsunami knew she'd never make the point in time. She vanished.  
"Thank you."  
  
***  
  
Washu was typing furiously. There had to be some influence making Tenchi act this way.   
She didn't want to even think about Tenchi really meaning what she said. She read the data   
as fast as she could before something hit her. She paused and blinked. She scrolled back to   
confirm what had just attacked her mind with an energy sword.  
It was true.  
Washu was, probably for the first time in 20,000 years, stunned. Her keyboard faded into   
nothingness as she fell back in her seat, her usually roaring mind stilled by one little fact.  
Her condition did not go unnoticed by her companions.  
"Washu?" Sasami asked.  
The redhead stayed as still as a statue, not even blinking. She picked up that someone was   
talking, but couldn't focus her attention.  
Kiyone tried the time old technique of passing a hand in front of her eyes. Absolutely no   
response.  
"Washu? Are you OK Washu?" The detective asked.  
"Wha...?" The scientist said faintly. She blinked, and her brain started working again. She   
sat bolt upright, startling everybody. She called up her keyboard and looked at the data   
again.  
She smiled. She began to giggle. This turned into a chuckle, then a laugh. Everybody   
watched stunned as Washu flung her head back and howled uproariously.  
No one caught the data as the keyboard faded when Washu clutched her ribs, still laughing.  
Funaho was in no mood for this, so slapped the redhead round the face.  
It slowed Washu's laughter enough for her to get control.  
"Sorry," She gasped between breaths and laughing fits, "I think I've found out why Tenchi   
is so shaky."  
The room waited patiently until Washu had stopped and caught her breath.  
"It's simple." Washu told them, having to suppress the laughter. "So simple in fact I'm not   
surprised we didn't pick up on it."  
"What?" The room asked.  
Washu beamed. "It's that time of the month."  
  
***  
  
Sasami knocked on Tenchi's door.  
"Tenchi? We really need to talk. Please open up."  
There was no response.  
"Please Tenchi! It's important. It's about why you're acting so funny."  
The door opened and the little girl was dragged inside.  
"You better make this good." Tenchi warned.  
  
***  
  
~ As if I didn't have enough problems. ~ Washu thought sourly as Ryoko and Ayeka   
walked down the stairs. They were...calm. Not even seeming to notice what had to be going   
through their minds. They did, however, seem to be keeping reasonably far apart.  
~ I'll have to peek into Ryoko's mind later. ~ The redhead thought to herself.  
"What's wrong?" Ayeka asked, noticing the solemn mood.  
The others looked at each other a bit sadly, but with a full understanding of the problem.  
"Maybe you two should sit down." Washu said. "We need to explain something."  
  
***  
  
Tenchi shook her head slightly.  
"All the bells and whistles huh?"  
Sasami, sat next to her on the bed, looked about ready to retort but Tenchi held up a hand to   
stop her.  
"Yes, I know all about it. I have done some biology at school y'know."  
The little princess looked a bit relieved.  
"But it's not the sort of thing I would have worried about, even if I had been thinking   
straight."  
"You don't have to worry about it. It's perfectly natural." Sasami tried consoling the young   
woman.  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know that. It just means another part of my manhood has been ripped   
away." Tenchi slumped.  
"Please don't do that." Sasami asked. "You look so sad and dejected, I can't stand it."  
"So you are acting normally."  
Sasami had a really puzzled look on her face.  
"Everybody seems to want me now. As soon as I turned female, you began hitting on me. I   
wonder what Ayeka and Ryoko would say about that, not to mention your mother."  
The little princess smiled evilly. "They'd probably rage about how I've seen you naked and   
rip you apart. As for mom, She'd probably understand." A sudden thought hit her. "She'd   
probably give me tips." She blushed.  
"Talk about getting tossed in at the deep end. I may as well just go mad anyway, it's better   
than trying to understand anything that goes on in my house anymore."  
"Tenchi..." Sasami warned. "If you don't cheer up, we'll make you."  
"Please don't. I don't think I could take any cheering up." She pouted.  
Sasami reached round and gave her a gentle hug.  
"Well, you can't go around being depressed all the time."  
"It's not my fault. As soon as I start to feel better, something comes along to knock me   
down again."  
"What's wrong with your hand?" Sasami asked, abruptly changing tack.  
"Eh?" Tenchi looked. "I don't see anything wrong."  
Sasami took her right hand, setting off a sharp pang of pain.  
"You've broken your hand!" The azure-hared girl gasped.  
"Don't be silly. It just hurts a bit from when I punched the wall." Tenchi shrugged it off.  
Sasami was not having any of it however. "It's your sword hand Tenchi. You shouldn't   
shrug it off like that."  
"It's nothing." Tenchi insisted.  
The little girl prodded it, causing new surges of pain.  
"Even if it's not broken, Washu should take a look at it."  
"I'm not going to put myself in a position where Washu can experiment on me. I've learned   
that lesson."  
Sasami changed back to hugging Tenchi. It was rather higher than the previous one.  
"Sasami please don't do that." Tenchi asked.  
"No. I'm worried about your hand. I promise to keep getting more embarrassing to you if   
you don't go see her."  
"Knock it off Sasami. There is nothing that requires medical attention."  
The imp in Sasami wasn't going to rest that easily. Taking advantage of the revealing   
nature of Tenchi's clothes, she moved her cold hands here and here.  
Tenchi shuddered.  
"Sasami stop it." She told her.  
"I'll go all the way." Sasami promised. "Who knows? You might even like it."  
Tenchi ripped herself from Sasami's grasp.  
"Get out." Tenchi demanded.  
"Or you'll what? You can't make me. Grow up Tenchi. I'm more than willing to disobey   
any orders you make, and even you won't fight us all. You've lost that battle already."  
"Don't count me out. I've already got a back up plan or two. Where are your manners?   
Your decency? You are supposed to be a princess."  
"And you are supposed to be a prince. Whether you like it or not, you are responsible for   
more lives than you can ever know. You have been ever since you were born."  
"Another lecture." Tenchi grumbled.  
"Please Tenchi." The girl pleaded. "Listen to reason for once."  
"I would, if it hadn't said goodbye about 6 days ago; never to return."  
Sasami walked up and slapped her, then gasped in horror at what she had done.  
"Oh no... I'm...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. No one knows what you're going   
through..." Sasami looked on the verge of tears.  
"No." Tenchi said softly. "You are right. I'm not acting properly." She walked back to the   
bed. "And you don't know what it's like. None of it will turn out right."  
She lay down on the bed, looking pathetic. "I may be unbeatable in battle, but I'll lose the   
war. Everything I was is gone forever. I liked who I was, just an ordinary guy. Now, I'm   
the exact opposite and I can't cope with it. I can't cope with you or the girls or what my life   
has become. And can you guess what? I'm afraid."  
"Afraid?" Sasami asked. "Of what?"  
Tenchi closed her eyes and couldn't stop the tear from running down her cheek.  
"My life. I'm afraid of you all, of what you represent, of what I represent. I'm afraid of the   
fact that I'm too powerful, of the fact everybody I meet these days has a purpose. Whether   
that involves me or something around me. I'm afraid of loosing the little spark of control that   
I have. It's all I have left of my life."  
"There, there Tenchi." Sasami soothed. "We will help you. You are what brought us all   
together, what holds us together. None of us want to loose you."  
Tenchi felt the familiar surge heralding Tsunami's arrival, but it was wrong. Very wrong.  
She opened her eyes to look, and found herself looking at Sasami. She had a blank look on   
her face and the emblem on her forehead was glowing intensely. Tenchi could only draw one   
conclusion.  
"Don't you dare Tsunami." She called out, sitting up and instinctively calling the Master   
Key. "She's not ready, and if I have to die to stop you so be it."  
Two golden circles began forming on Sasami's forehead.  
"Don't make me do this." Tenchi pleaded.  
Some life came back into the girl's face.  
"It's OK Tenchi." The voice was slightly choral. "We know what we are doing."  
Unhesitantly, the strange being before Tenchi reached out and touched Tenchi's right hand.   
At the contact, the hand seemed infused with warmth and all pain disappeared.  
The being smiled and the sense of Tsunami's presence moved quickly but gently away to   
the window, causing the glowing symbols on Sasami's forehead to fade. The circles of   
Tsunami disappeared, and the young girl collapsed into Tenchi's lap.  
Tsunami herself appeared beside the window.  
"What was all that about?" Tenchi demanded.  
"We had to make sure your hand was alright." The image said quietly.  
"Please don't blame her." Sasami's exhausted voice came from her lap. "I can't help but   
worry when you're injured."  
"It was a stupid, foolhardy and dangerous risk. Did either of you have any idea what would   
happen to you? Don't do anything like that again."  
"You were right about your hand Tenchi." Tsunami admitted. "But it did need attention."  
"That's beside the point..." Tenchi began when Sasami pulled herself up.  
"It was something *I* needed to do. I have to be able to help sometimes. Me, not Tsunami   
acting through me."  
Tenchi looked darkly at the girl. "You are not ready for that. I'm definitely not ready for   
what I have, so you are not supposed to be even close to that. Even if you are over a   
thousand years old." She turned her gaze to the image hovering hesitantly. "I don't want to   
even speculate how old you are."  
"What is time to a tree?" Tsunami asked, smile on her lips.  
"I would have thought you would be more responsible than to attempt that." Tenchi   
shuddered. "Another proof that I'll never fit in on Jurai."  
"Can we change the subject?" Sasami asked.  
Tenchi resolved to get a dig in before they did. "Yes, Auntie dearest." She replied   
offhandedly.  
"Good because..." The little girl trailed off. "What did you call me?"  
"I called her highness my aunt." Tenchi was getting into the swing of things. "Is there   
something wrong with that? Her highness is my great aunt. As is her highness's sister.   
What it makes her highness's other half is another thing I won't contemplate, if her highness   
and her other half don't mind."  
"What are we going to do with you?" Tsunami and Sasami asked simultaneously.  
"How about stop tormenting me? I know that you will never leave me alone, so it might be   
the best course of action if you were to stop stressing me out."  
Sasami's smile seemed a bit larger than usual, making Tenchi sadly suspicious.  
"OK." She asked. "What else did you do?"  
"Excuse me?" Tsunami was oddly distant.  
"When you worked your magic on my hand, you did something else. I can tell." Tenchi   
turned a withering gaze on the two blue-hared imps who had been making her entire life (~   
All six days of it. ~ She thought sourly.) miserable.  
"You are paranoid." Sasami told her.  
"In my current situation, do I have a choice?" All assembled knew it was a rhetorical   
question.  
"You are getting good at this." Tsunami observed.  
"What did you do?" Tenchi said as calmly as she could, which wasn't very.  
Sasami sighed and told her.  
"We enhanced your natural attraction for us and added a little compulsion to go to bed with   
us. What we did was..."  
"Uh huh." Tenchi said when she had finished. "And what possible gain did you hope to get   
from doing that? Just so I know what to put on my tombstone, assuming there is enough left   
of me to bury."  
"You needed something to take your mind off things." Tsunami replied. "This was the   
simplest and quickest thing I could think of." She put on a disarming smile. "You'll enjoy it.   
Certainly..."  
"...I'll get killed." Tenchi interrupted.  
"Come on Tenchi. Surely..." Sasami tried to start.  
"...You'll never be able to put me together again. Not even with all the king's horses and   
all the king's men." That confused the other ladies.  
Tsunami did the sensible thing and ignored the comment.  
"You had better go down stairs. Spending so much time in this room is not good for you."  
"No way!" Tenchi exclaimed. "I'm not moving an inch unless you counteract what you've   
done."  
"Looks like I get first go then." Sasami giggled.  
"You want to get me arrested and ostracised?" Tenchi asked.  
"Eh?"  
"What do you mean?" Tsunami asked.  
"It's against the law and it brakes several major taboos."  
The two joined beings had joint blank looks.  
"Why do you think I avoid drinking alcohol. It's because according to Japanese law I'm not   
allowed to until I'm 21."  
"That doesn't apply to you."  
"Oh yes it does. How would you like to explain why I slept with my great aunt, who just   
happens to be a 1000 year old little girl? I'd be locked away in a secure hospital for the   
insane for the rest of my life." She glared. "Do you want to ignore the local authorities on a   
protected planet? Wouldn't that get you into a lot of trouble yourselves?"  
"When you put it like that..."  
"I knew you'd see it my way. See, there is some reason left in the house."  
"...I'll leave you like that." Tsunami grinned. "It means you'll have to leave the planet. A   
crown prince can't be locked away on a primitive planet like this."  
"I hate you." Tenchi put an awful lot of venom into the sentence.  
"No you don't." Tsunami shrugged it off. "You can't. It's not in your nature."  
"I might as well stay in this room until Washu finds a way to change me back. Thanks for   
the talk, you can both go now."  
"You can't hide in here until then." Sasami complained.  
Tenchi slowly turned a gaze on the little princess. "Oh, are you still here?" She asked   
blankly.  
  
***  
  
Sasami was muttering darkly as she came downstairs.  
"...nerve. Doesn't she have any consideration for..."  
"Don't tell me, let me guess." Funaho said to her niece. "Still having problems?"  
Sasami plumped herself down on her mother's lap.  
"Honestly! If it's not one think it's another with her. Not even Ayeka was this difficult."   
She grumbled.  
"You managed to solve the initial problem didn't you?" Washu asked.  
"What? Oh, that. Yes, that's out of the way. Now she's going to try and solve all the   
problems by staying in her room until you can change her back."  
"She's behaving like a baby." Ryoko snorted.  
"That's because compared to us she is." Yosho had appeared from nowhere at the kitchen   
door, startling everyone.  
"Would you mind explaining that to us?" His mother asked pointedly.  
"How would you expect someone less than a quarter century old to act?" He replied.  
Ryoko worked through her memories of Tenchi growing up.  
"Tenchi's young, but she can't be that young." She said.  
"She's due her seventeenth birthday in just over a month."  
Sasami contrived to look shocked. It wasn't news to her, but definitely was to everybody   
else.  
"So young..." Ayeka breathed.  
"Youth is a relative term around here." The old priest noted.  
His young mother glared at him.  
"Can anyone claim that we have been kind to her these past few days? Now maybe all of us   
can be a little more considerate."  
"She can't stay cloistered in her room for five weeks." Misaki complained. "It will take   
months to get Tenchi back to her current level. Without the practice Tenchi needs at the   
moment, her powers will fade."  
Ryoko cracked her knuckles. "Washu, how powerful is that forcefield of yours?"  
"It can take a level three orbital strike." Washu said sadly. "I do good work don't I?"  
"You can't just go barging in there." Kiyone warned. "Tenchi would probably loose her   
temper."  
"Well I can't just sit here and let her waste away." Ryoko grumbled.  
"I think..." Misaki said slowly. "I think I have an idea."  
  
***  
  
"I am really not sure about this Sister." Funaho was worried.  
"I know, but can you think of a better plan?" Misaki asked.  
That was the problem, not even Washu could come up with a better plan. Thus, she had   
reluctantly gone along with it and told the two Queens how to bypass the forcefield.  
"I don't really want to risk loosing her."  
"You worry too much Sister." Misaki sighed. "It's a bad habit."  
"Of course I worry. Tenchi is most likely the next in succession. Think of all the potential   
we have here."  
"It's because of that and my daughters that I'm doing this. I don't want to see their dreams   
ruined as much as ours."  
The two ladies walked up to Tenchi's door and knocked.  
"Tenchi?" Misaki asked. "May we come in?"  
"I'd rather be alone at the moment." Tenchi's muffled voice replied.  
Funaho drooped a bit. It was either this or let Tenchi rot in her room until Washu could   
bring herself to tell her the bad news. She nodded to her Sister.  
Tenchi was barely surprised to find the two women still standing outside her room when the   
door opened.  
"Washu told you how to bypass the forcefield." It was a statement of fact by the young lady   
on the bed. The redness around the eyes said she had been keeping from crying.  
"This won't do any good." Misaki told Tenchi. "I've tried it. It doesn't work."  
"It only makes things worse." Funaho confirmed, looking slyly at her Sister.  
"It seems I have to apologise again for not being a better host." Tenchi tried side-stepping   
the subject. "But as you can see, it wasn't a good time for a visit."  
Misaki advanced on Tenchi. "You haven't helped matters by being so stubborn about   
things."  
"Excuse me for not being able to cope." Tenchi didn't sound very contrite.  
"We know you are quite young..." Funaho started.  
Tenchi had a hard look in her eyes.  
"Yosho told us." The first Queen of Jurai answered the unspoken question. Tenchi   
searched for an element of untruth in her words but couldn't find any. The hard look   
softened a bit.  
"Of course, I'm the baby of the family."  
"And you need to grow up." Misaki told her.  
"Oh yes. Like I'm going to put on a couple of centuries overnight."  
The blue-hared Queen pulled Tenchi from the bed and hugged her.  
"You'll manage. You always seem to."  
Funaho came up behind Tenchi and joined in the hug.  
"You have survived with Ryoko and Ayeka fighting over you for almost a year."  
"Don't remind me." Tenchi groaned.  
Funaho moved, and fastened the item in place. Tenchi struggled against their grip.  
"I trusted you!" She accused.  
"We know." Misaki had tears in her eyes. "But there was no other way to solve the   
problems." The two Queens let go and jumped to the door.  
Around Tenchi's neck was a silver looking necklace. Hanging off the necklace were ten   
semiprecious stones. Tenchi struggled to take it off.  
"Remove this thing!" She demanded.  
"We can't." Funaho replied. Misaki was holding back her tears.  
"You can forget about me ever going to Jurai. You hear me? I am not going to Jurai."   
Tenchi was furious. She turned her head to the stars. "What do you think of that? I will   
never trust any of you again! I am not a thing for your blasted amusement!"  
Misaki hugged her Sister and cried.  
"It was the only way we had to..." Funaho was distraught.  
"To what? Control me? To turn me into your own little toy?" Tenchi summoned the   
Master Key and activated it. "No way! I'll cut it off."  
"No don't!" Misaki cried. "You'll die!"  
"Then you have doomed Earth and your selves to oblivion." Tenchi raised the blade.   
"Tsunami didn't tell you? Figures. I'm not even human anymore; I'm a transcendent being.   
A monster."  
Misaki, still crying, moved. Tenchi found herself parrying Misaki's energy blade.  
"I will not let you kill yourself!" She yelled. "I won't let my daughter's dreams die this   
way!"  
Tenchi pushed the Queen away, only to be hit full on by a blast from the other. She hit the   
wall hard and fell unconscious.  
Funaho held out her arm straight, tears rolling down her face. She could only hope they   
could undo the damage they had done.  
  
***  
  
"No!" Washu yelled at the two Queens. "I am not going to play with her mind."  
"She's suicidal." Funaho replied angrily, gesturing to the figure in restraints on the table.  
"It was your idea in the first place." Washu retorted.  
"She said she was a transcendent being Washu. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"  
Washu recoiled from the second blow in five minutes. The first one being that Funaho had   
actually shot Tenchi.  
"You've got to be kidding! That means I can't even dare try anything like that. The mere   
shock of that could kill her. The resultant blast would vaporise half a planet."  
Tenchi groaned, causing Misaki to dash to the woman's side.  
Tenchi opened her eyes and strained against her restraints.  
"You going to dissect me now Washu? You must have been waiting for this moment."  
Washu swore long and hard at Tenchi, with Funaho and Misaki joining in when she ran out   
of words. Some of the expletives turned Tenchi white.  
"Before I was so rudely interrupted," Funaho airily replied, "I was going to say the necklace   
was the only way we had to focus you onto the problems at hand. Namely, your nasty   
attitude and your powers."  
"Like I'm supposed to believe that." Tenchi snorted.  
Funaho pressed a button and released all the restraints. To say Tenchi was surprised would   
be an understatement.  
"Look at yourself Tenchi." Washu said. "You're loud, obnoxious, self centred and   
depressed. Does that sound like you really?"  
Tenchi didn't answer, she just sat up.  
"Your power is using your lack of control to take over." Misaki told her.  
Still the woman on the table remained silent.  
"There is a way to remove the necklace." Funaho admitted.  
Slowly, Tenchi turned her gaze to the woman who had shot her.  
"The stones on it can be removed. But only one stone for each of us."  
"And I promise here and now," Washu declared, "not to turn you back to normal until you   
can remove the necklace."  
"That can only be done once all the stones are removed." Funaho explained. "The idea is   
that you have to prove to all of us that you are fine and ready to be returned to normal."  
"It gives you a goal. A challenge." Misaki said. "Something to aim for and play against   
your depression. We care for you too much to let you succumb to that darkness."  
"Look at Ryoko." Washu pointed out. "She was a criminal, a slave under Kagato's power.   
You saved her from that darkness. Now, she's part of what will save you."  
"I don't like it." Tenchi growled. "It just proves I'm a toy for you to play with."  
"Until you trust in yourself, you will never be normal."  
"How can I trust myself when Tsunami has been playing with my head?"  
She received three questioning looks and explained.  
"It's not funny." She told the laughing redhead.  
"Is that all you are worried about?" She gasped.  
"It's perfectly natural to feel that way." Funaho said gently.  
"No it isn't. It feels..." Tenchi couldn't find a word.  
"Go on." Misaki asked.  
"I don't know. Yucky I suppose."  
Washu was still grinning. "That's the old Tenchi we know. Embarrassed about the smallest   
things."  
Funaho coughed. "Tenchi, if you will meet us in our room in two hours we will discus what   
you will have to do to prove to us you are ready." She took her Sister's arm and led her from   
the lab.  
"And I thought me life couldn't get any worse." Tenchi despaired. "What about you   
Washu? What arduous task do I have to complete to satisfy you?"  
"Oh for me it's simple." The scientist replied. "I'm going to make sure your powers are   
fully matured and under control before I remove my stone."  
"Reasonably straight forward." Tenchi admitted. "GOD! I can't believe Funaho shot me."  
"Neither can I." Washu also admitted. "But she did. She told me about what you said,   
about you being a transcendent being. Is it true?"  
"Tsunami certainly thinks so." Tenchi glumly recalled.  
"Then you've got to start being more careful. Your death could be cataclysmic."  
"I would have thought that would only apply to a violent death?" Tenchi asked.  
"I really don't know." Washu told her.  
Tenchi got off the platform and stretched languidly. "I'd better be heading back upstairs.   
You don't mind dropping me off at the bathroom do you? I don't think blackened and burnt   
is entirely my style. It suits Ryoko though, or is it just because she and Ayeka always seem   
that way?" She wondered.  
Washu had been entranced by Tenchi's movement, but recovered herself nicely.  
"It's just because they seem that way." She replied. "As for dropping you off..." She   
smiled slyly. "It will cost you a kiss."  
Tenchi looked at her strangely, then shrugged. She walked over and kissed Washu on the   
forehead.  
"That do?" She asked.  
"For now. But I expect better next time." With that she opened a portal and Tenchi stepped   
through.  
Once Tenchi was gone, Washu shuddered from the tingle of Tenchi's kiss.  
"Computer, add to file on Tenchi Masaki (Female). Good kisser. Add note. Must get her   
to improve her Vis/Psyche tactics. End."  
  
***  
  
Mihoshi had finally made it downstairs.  
"One minute I'm trying to find some towels, the net thing I know I'm laying in the bath."  
"Oh you found the towels alright." Ayeka shuddered.  
"Yeah." Ryoko growled. "All that heat must have got to what little brain you have. You   
must have gone out like a light."  
"Which wouldn't be hard." Ayeka muttered.  
"You shouldn't be so nasty to an officer of the law dear." Misaki's voice came from behind   
the purple-hared princess.  
Ayeka jumped. "Mother! Don't do that please."  
Sasami had more important concerns. "How did it go mom?" The little girl asked   
anxiously.  
"It got rather heated." Sasami's mother admitted.  
"Tenchi seems to have calmed down." Funaho noted.  
"Oh, that's probably because the forcefield is soundproof." Mihoshi said.  
"How do you know that?" Asked Kiyone.  
"Well, Tenchi didn't wake up when Washu tossed that device in the lake and it went boom   
three weeks ago."  
Everybody gave her a strange look.  
"OK." Ryoko said. "Who are you and what have you done with Mihoshi?"  
"B-but I am Mihoshi." The blond ditz trembled.  
Funaho shrugged. "Come on Sister. We have still got some work ahead of us."  
"While the girls explain to Mihoshi what's going on." Misaki agreed.  
"Thanks Your Majesties." Ryoko grumbled.  
  
***  
  
Tenchi didn't like this, but then she didn't have much of a choice. Who knew when they   
would be back?  
She gathered herself up and knocked on the door.  
"Who is it?" Funaho's voice came.  
"It's Tenchi Lady Funaho."  
Funaho's sigh of resignation was just audible through the door.  
"Come in Tenchi." The Queen called.  
Tenchi opened the door and found only the one Queen sitting on the bed.  
"Where is Lady Misaki?"  
"Right here." Her voice came from behind as she pushed Tenchi into the room.  
"What did your majesties wish to discuss with me?" Tenchi asked tiredly.  
"Stop that." Misaki chided. "It's as bad as you yelling. Besides, you really don't need to   
use our titles."  
Tenchi sighed. "I just thought it might relax you to hear something familiar."  
"Actually it annoys the hell out of us most of the time." Funaho told her. "We certainly   
don't expect you to use them."  
"Would it annoy your majesties if we got straight down to business?"  
"I see some of your sense of humour is returning." Misaki smiled.  
"Enjoy it while you can." Tenchi said sadly. "I doubt it will be here long. We were going   
to discuss this if I recall correctly." She fingered the necklace they had attached. "More   
specifically, your contribution to its removal. I'm sorry if I sound depressed, but I have a   
nasty feeling I'm not going to like what I'm going to have to do." Her tone clearly said that   
she held them responsible.  
Misaki sat down next to her Sister.  
"We've decided to do something about your shyness." The blue-hared Queen told Tenchi.  
Tenchi slumped considerably.  
"Just to let you get control of it." Funaho said. "We know it's a significant part of you."  
"What do you want?" Tenchi asked quietly.  
"For my stone." Funaho told her. "I just want you to put on the three sets of clothes behind   
you."  
Tenchi looked and groaned. It was the blue, the black and gold, and the red and silver. She   
turned back to the Queens.  
"And for your stone Misaki?" She asked tiredly.  
Misaki beamed. "You spending the night with us."  
Tenchi had a look of pure terror on her face.  



	11. Reaping what was sown.

====================  
Flowering Potential.  
====================  
  
C&C can be sent to cobalt@elhazard.net Flames can be taken to the   
nearest charity so they can be distributed to children in Third World   
Countries to keep them warm.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the series depicted within, but go buy it anyway.  
  
Conventions:  
~ ~ are used for thoughts and Telepathic communication.  
  
The series is archived at http://www.lum.co.uk/cobalt/  
  
##########  
Chapter 10  
##########  
  
Sasami got up and stretched. It had certainly been a fun night. If anyone saw the expression   
on her face, they would be wondering why the little girl wasn't floating. Tsunami had   
watched the goings on in her mother's room and shared her experiences with her younger   
half. Sasami was glad nobody had been awake to hear her giggle hysterically or see her blush   
profusely.  
~ Tsunami: So dear, what will our little condition be? ~ The tree sounded decidedly impish   
today.  
~ Sasami: It's hard to decide. ~  
~ Tsunami: Two heads are better than one. ~ She pointed out.  
~ Sasami: Oh, you are so right. ~ The little girl managed to sound almost, but not quite,   
exactly like Mihoshi.  
Tsunami was silent for a second before her uproarious laughter filled the little girl's mind.   
Sasami gave the equivalent to a mental bow.  
~ Sasami: Thank you, thank you. ~  
~ Tsunami: We are going to have so much fun! ~ She said delightedly. ~ There's an idea.   
Why don't we work on Tenchi's sense of humour? ~  
Sasami considered it. ~ Sasami: No. ~ She said sadly. ~ We need something that will be   
easy enough to start with but hard to finish. No need to go stressing her out... What? ~  
Tsunami had given an amused snort. ~ Tsunami: We've been here too long. We're starting   
to pick up the local expressions. ~  
~ Sasami: That's it! We'll get Tenchi to show us around. Little field trips around the   
planet. ~ Sasami felt this would do. ~ Besides, ~ She added, ~ It will give her experience   
in dealing with different cultures. ~  
~ Tsunami: I like the way your mind works... ~  
~ Sasami: You should do, it's yours as well. ~  
~ Tsunami: ...But it's a little short sighted. Trips to tourist sites across the galaxy sound   
much better. ~  
~ Sasami: I don't know... ~  
~ Tsunami: Jurai is on the other side of the galaxy and we can make it in under two days.   
It's a simple weekend visit for everywhere else. ~ The tree pointed out.  
~ Sasami: Oh OK. ~ She conceded. ~ But only a few. ~ She felt the tingling of   
Tsunami's mental kiss.  
~ Tsunami: Of course. Now, where to go? ~  
  
***  
  
It wasn't as though Tenchi didn't want to get up, it was just that she couldn't. Not with a   
Queen lying on each arm anyway. She hadn't had much in the way of sleep either, what with   
the fear of what would happen if she weren't looking.  
Tenchi decided to try and pull her arm gently from under Misaki, for the eminently sensible   
reason that she was beginning to doubt she would ever feel anything from it again. Besides   
she was cold, being the least dressed of the trio.  
Misaki rolled and draped her arm over Tenchi's bare chest.  
"Oh no you don't dearie." The blue-hared Queen muttered into Tenchi's ear. "We're not   
finished with you."  
Tenchi groaned quietly, but at least she could move her arm. There was some life left in it   
after all.  
"What do you want from me?" She whispered despondently to the universe at large.  
"We'll discuss that when my beloved Sister wakes up."  
~ Please wake up soon. ~ Tenchi prayed as Misaki snuggled up against her.  
  
***  
  
Sasami, as was becoming more common these days, was arguing with herself while making   
breakfast.  
~ Tsunami: I still don't see why she didn't like the blue dress. ~  
~ Sasami: I think it was because it felt too exposed. ~  
~ Tsunami: Run that past me again? Yes it was pretty, but it was more than modest. ~  
~ Sasami: OK, try it this way. How would you feel if it seemed as if your dress would blow   
up at any minute? ~  
~ Tsunami: Oh I see now. It looked very pretty on her though. ~  
Sasami smiled. ~ Sasami: Yes it did. The black and gold one worked very well. She   
should wear it more often. ~  
~ Tsunami: I wonder if we could get her to wear the red and silver one around the house. ~   
You could practically feel Tsunami leering.  
Sasami felt her whole body start to warm.  
~ Sasami: Will you stop that? ~ She pleaded.  
Tsunami decided it would be fun to share what had happened to Ayeka and Ryoko   
yesterday.  
Sasami blushed beet red.  
~ Tsunami: That might be fun. I have a good idea of how it worked so if you want... ~  
~ Sasami: I'm saving myself for Tenchi. ~ She replied airily.  
~ Tsunami: So you want to go first? I can tell you where to get the drug. ~  
~ Sasami: Let's leave Tenchi out of this for the moment. Can we slow down the separation   
process? It might finally stop them fighting. ~  
~ Tsunami: Done. I'm sure Washu will understand. ~  
~ Sasami: How about a quick prod to get them together? ~  
~ Tsunami: Also done. They should be in each other's arms right now. ~  
Sasami grinned. It might be a fun day.  
  
***  
  
Ayeka felt a slight presence appear beside her. She opened her eyes to find Ryoko's doing   
the same.  
"What are you doing in my room?" She asked.  
Ryoko looked around. She was in the princesses' room.  
"I don't know." She admitted. "I'd better be leaving."  
Ayeka's hand snaked out of its own accord. The purple-hared woman looked at it in shock.  
~ No. ~ They were both thinking. ~ I don't want to do this. ~  
But it was too late. They could both feel their hormones kick in with a vengeance and their   
bodies were no long under their conscious control.  
"How about we just lay here?" Ayeka said. She knew they were both fighting hard against   
the urge to hold one another.  
"There's no reason to get up just yet." Ryoko agreed.  
  
***  
  
Tenchi had the expression of a trapped mouse. And the two pussycats surrounding her were   
purring delightedly.  
"See Tenchi." Funaho said gently. "It's not that bad."  
~ I'm gonna die! ~ Tenchi raged in her head.  
"We still have some unfinished business to conclude Sister." Misaki pointed out.  
"Business before pleasure." Funaho sighed. "What will the price be?"  
"I was thinking the best kiss she could do. How about you Sis?"  
The first Queen thought about it. "Yes. That will do."  
"Aren't I in enough trouble?" Tenchi asked.  
  
***  
  
Tenchi was wearing an eminently practical jeans and t-shirt ensemble and a tired look when   
she staggered into the kitchen half an hour later.  
"Enjoy the show?" She asked. "And don't give me the innocent routine. There is no way   
you and Tsunami would pass up watching."  
Sasami sighed. "We still don't really understand why you don't like the blue dress."  
"It's too loose. It feels as if a sudden gust of wind would lift it off me."  
"I thought it would be something like that." The little girl replied. "See Tenchi, you do   
have some feminine modesty."  
"I think it's acute masculine embarrassment myself." Tenchi muttered.  
"Whatever." Sasami shrugged. "It serves the same purpose."  
"Yeah, to make me feel a total idiot. Instead of the partial idiot I am otherwise."  
"Stop it." Sasami gave her a gentle slap. "You've really got to work on you self   
confidence."  
"Is that going to be your little project?" Tenchi asked, fingering the necklace. Sasami noted   
the two missing stones. "They're holding onto them as keepsakes." She explained at the   
look.  
"No. I'd guess Minagi, or possibly Ryoko."  
"Speaking of whom, where is she? I didn't see her in her usual place."  
Sasami grinned.  
"Oh no." Tenchi groaned. "I know that look. What did you do?"  
Sasami's grin threatened to cut the top off of her head as she told her.  
  
***  
  
"To think we'd end up like this." Ryoko sighed.  
"Best of friends, Worst of enemies?" Ayeka quoted.  
"I was thinking, "Keep your friends close, but your enemies' closer." myself."  
"If you insist." Ayeka shrugged, and squeezed.  
"Why you little minx!" Ryoko giggled then sighed. "I don't really hate you. I don't   
suppose I ever have. We both know why we fight."  
Ayeka kissed the former pirate full on the lips with a passion that startled Ryoko.  
"I know." She said when they broke.  
Ryoko's eyes had a predatory glint in them.  
"Can't we share?" She asked.  
Ayeka shook her head. "We may mix with blood of other planets now, but you may be too   
alien."  
"How about..." Ryoko was thinking out loud. "...As a Mistress?"  
"Hum..." Ayeka thought seriously about the proposal. "That...may...just work."  
"It's nice to have a backup plan." Ryoko grinned. "In the mean time, what are we going to   
do with Tenchi?"  
"Mister or Miss?" Ayeka asked archly.  
"Gah! Don't remind me. That outfit last night nearly broke my control."  
"It was rather... fetching, wasn't it?"  
"Would you have joined in if I had leapt on her?"  
"If it had been more private, I'd have beaten you to it." Ayeka grinned.  
"I'm starting to think we're losing it." Ryoko admitted.  
"As you would say, at least it'll be fun."  
Ryoko smiled warmly, then leapt on her prey with passionate abandon.  
"Too bad Tenchi isn't this affectionate." Was all the princess could say before being   
smothered.  
  
***  
  
The smell of Sasami's cooking filled the house, and the sound of explosions echoed around   
the valley.  
"Who is that?" Funaho asked tiredly.  
"Just Ryoko." Kiyone said. She'd come to discern the characteristics of Ryoko's attacks.  
"My little Ayeka is not being sensible." Misaki sighed.  
"Mother please!" Ayeka exclaimed behind her.  
Misaki turned to look. "Then if it's not you she's fighting, who is she?"  
"Minagi?" Kiyone suggested, just before the young pirate appeared.  
"Um... Why are you all staring at me like that?" She asked.  
Another explosion echoed around the valley.  
"Sasami dear? Who's fighting with Ryoko?" Funaho asked.  
"Oh it's just Tenchi." The Azure-hared little girl told them.  
"WHAT!?!" The household exclaimed.  
About two hundred metres down the valley Ryoko paused.  
"Tell me again why we're doing this?" She asked.  
"It's simple." Tenchi told her. "I don't need to use my full capabilities all the time, so I'm   
trying to balance how much I need at least. You and Ayeka 'practice' all the time, so I   
thought if I could measure how much I need around you two I should be fine in most   
circumstances."  
"Oh. So by working out how much you need to do against my usual energy bolt, you can   
control your power better."  
"That's the idea." Tenchi shrugged. "At least you don't have to worry about accidentally   
blasting me."  
Tenchi was standing next to Ryoko, but the translucent blue shield Ryoko was attacking was   
shimmering faintly a few metres in front of them. Tenchi had already worked out how to   
project the shield where she wanted it.  
Tenchi concentrated then sighed.  
"Great. I can't make it any weaker."  
"Then let's see how much it can take."  
Ryoko fired a large energy bolt at it. The two experimenters waited until the smoke had   
cleared.  
"Did you feel anything?" Ryoko asked.  
"Nope. Should I?"  
"Well, I know Ayeka can feel the impact of weapons on her shield."  
"Maybe we should have waited for her then."  
"She was busy. Here, let me try something. I need to let off a little steam anyway. Stand   
back a bit."  
Tenchi did so as Ryoko worked herself up to deliver the most powerful blast she could.  
"Tenchi!" Came a cry.  
The woman turned to see Funaho, Misaki and Kiyone coming from the house.   
"Oh Hi guys..."  
Ryoko fired. The yellow-orange plasma blast engulfed the target, but otherwise it was   
unharmed.  
"That was weird." Tenchi said as she turned back. "I did feel something, a slight... tingle?   
I don't know how to describe it." Ryoko was breathing a bit heavily.  
"What are you doing Tenchi?" Funaho asked.  
"Just experimen-." Tenchi was cut off by Washu appearing out of a portal.  
"What happened?" Washu asked. "I felt Ryoko using a full power blast." She got out her   
projected computer and gasped. "That's a level 12 shield!"  
"Excuse me?" Tenchi asked.  
"Are you sure?" Ryoko asked. "No wonder I couldn't scratch it."  
"Is this a good thing or a bad thing?" Tenchi tried again. "It was as weak as I could make   
it."  
Slowly, all eyes focused on her. Except for Ryoko who was getting her breath back.  
"As weak as you could make it?" Washu repeated. "Tenchi, I have trouble creating a level   
12 shield. The amount of power it takes is phenomenal."  
"I didn't say it was easy. I have to concentrate to hold it in existence, not to mention hold it   
at a distance. A single wing is so much easier."  
Washu was giving Tenchi a 'She's grown a second head.' look.  
"Do you want me to tell her?" Funaho asked. Washu just waved and walked back into the   
portal.  
"Tenchi," Funaho said, "A level 12 shield is the closest anyone has come to an artificial   
Lighthawk wing. Just out of curiosity, how much weaker than a single wing is it?"  
"I don't know. How am I supposed to tell? All I did was drop the power, not try to work   
out how much. It doesn't feel natural, if you can call me that."  
"Will you stop that?" Funaho snapped.  
"That lack of self-confidence is going to get you into trouble." Misaki warned.  
Tenchi gave the Queens a tired look.  
"I'm not going to bother arguing since it's all been said." She told them. "Please, Ryoko   
and I have had breakfast, go back and enjoy your meal. I'm going to have a little fun."  
The shield vanished and Tenchi formed a wing, grabbing hold of it by the narrow end. She   
didn't transform it, simply carried it to a stump.  
"Toss me a plasma ball or two Ryoko." Tenchi asked, swinging the wing over the stump   
like a baseball bat.  
"But Tenchi..." Ryoko was worried.  
"Just aim them over the stump." Tenchi told her.  
"OK." Ryoko shrugged. She formed up a ball and threw it over the stump. Tenchi swung   
and connected. The wing absorbed the energy.  
"Hum..." Tenchi concentrated. "Try again."  
Ryoko indulged the woman and did it again. When Tenchi connected this time, the plasma   
ball turned into a plasma bolt as long as the eye could see for a second.  
"That worked." Tenchi muttered.  
Washu tiredly stepped out of another portal.  
"Will you please stop that?" She asked, throwing a dark look at Tenchi.  
"What's wrong with a little fun?" Tenchi asked. "Everybody says I'm too serious."  
"That 'little fun' sent a plasma bolt into the reaches of space at 1.3 times the speed of light,   
narrowly missing one of Earth's satellites. Can we do this later, when I am ready?"  
Tenchi put her hands on her hips and pouted. "Where's the fun in that?"  
Misaki sniggered.  
"C'mon Tenchi," Kiyone said, "give it a rest."  
"OK." Tenchi shrugged.  
"Thank you." Washu said and popped back through her portal.  
  
***  
  
The GP station for the sector that contained Earth was either a work of genius or a work of   
insanity. It was hard to know which. The multiple section rings intersected each other or   
passed through the centre of each other, fully contained by the main arc section. In truth, it   
had been one of the first stations to be built in subspace for security reasons. When they had   
finished and pulled it from subspace it had looked like it did. The lessons had been learnt and   
applied to the others.  
Buried deep in the station was the office of the patrol section 5 chief. He seemed a meek   
person, naturally suited to office work. But he handled the stress well, being both Mihoshi's   
commanding officer and an agent for Juraian Intelligence. He was enjoying a brief quiet   
period and had relaxed. He had felt sorry about lumping Detective Kiyone with Mihoshi the   
first time, but keeping important people happy was part of his job. He wasn't a nasty man, so   
Kiyone had a few surprises waiting for her when the command staff could get Mihoshi into a   
nice safe office position in Central Command. The exploits of those two had given them both   
enough commendations to get them promoted a few times. But the Ultra Energy Matter   
incident had put Kiyone out of the picture for two years and had resulted in Mihoshi's   
demotion and transfer to the chief's section. He had put her on the safest duty he could think   
of, patrolling a non-interference preserve out of the way.  
Then came the Kagato incident and all the ramifications of that had been dumped on him.   
When Kiyone had been rescued he found that he could kill two birds with one stone, both the   
GP's policy of an easy assignment for recovering officers and that he needed help dealing   
with Mihoshi. His stress levels had dropped considerably in the three months since then.  
The chief was just thinking how nice it would be to finally go on holiday when the incoming   
signal alert sounded. The chief sighed.  
"What now?" He asked. "At least it isn't from Mihoshi."  
He sat up and pressed a control, causing a communications window to pop into existence.  
"This is Station 12, patrol section 5, chief speaking. Go ahead."  
The image of a young man in GP uniform appeared.  
"Sir. This is Patrol officer Makishi, Patrol ship 992574." As the man spoke, the Station   
computers brought up all relevant information on the ship position, local stellar conditions,   
ship's complement and crew files.  
"Go ahead Officer Makishi." The chief told the young man.  
"Sir, we've encountered a ship in distress. Early information is indicative of a pirate attack,   
and descriptions we've been given match members of the Black Star gang. Transmitting   
current information now."  
Two new windows appeared one with the incoming info, the other with a real-time analysis   
of the data.  
"Data received. Follow standard procedure, but I want hourly check-ins. The Black Star   
gang is known to wait for passing ships and attacking them as well."  
"Understood chief. Patrol ship 992574 out."  
The communication windows blinked out of existence. The chief was about to sit back and   
review the preliminary data when a third window suddenly opened. It was showing alarm   
88042, his personal alarm for beings under his observation. The names on the list were   
Ryoko, Mihoshi and Kiyone.  
"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" He muttered to himself.  
  
***  
  
Tenchi had borrowed one of her dad's engineering books to read figuring it would help her   
pass the time. The others had noticed the continual increase in Tenchi's reading speed as   
they had finished breakfast. She was flipping a page every ten seconds at the end.  
"Well, that was fun." She muttered sourly.  
"Did you actually read that?" Kiyone asked.  
"Most of it. I've been through it before when I needed help with my homework."  
Kiyone shrugged. "Fine."  
"I'll just put this away." Tenchi said and walked upstairs.  
"I don't think she noticed how fast she was reading." Washu noted.  
"New ability?" Funaho asked.  
"Perhaps, or a consequence to that 'Understanding' ability."  
"This is going to keep us on our toes." Ayeka pointed out. "Is it just me, or are her powers   
developing ever faster?"  
"I hope not." Ryoko said. "I can't keep up with the ones she's already got."  
"It always seems like that when it starts." Misaki smiled. "It felt the same when Ayeka's   
power emerged."  
"You never told me that." Ayeka said.  
"I was saving it for later."  
Minagi shook her head. "Things are getting back to normal." She said, leaning back.   
"Whatever next?"  
A small explosion came from upstairs followed by the sound of coughing.  
"OK." Tenchi called down. "Who set up the smoke bomb?"  
  
***  
  
The chief didn't like what he'd read about the history between the Black Star gang and the   
two Detectives and former pirate. He sat considering the problem when a communication   
window popped up.  
"This is Patrol ship 992574 reporting in."  
"Go ahead Officer Makishi."  
"Sir. The suspects downloaded the contents of the victim's computers. The ship is a class 5   
Berimi courier."  
"Will they tell us what was in those files? And what they were carrying?"  
"I'll try Sir."  
"Tell them it will help with the insurance claim. That should make them more co-  
operative."  
"Understood Sir. Patrol ship 992574 out."  
  
***  
  
"Tenchi, you've got a smudge on your face." Sasami said.  
"I'll deal with it once I've cleared up this mess." Tenchi told her.  
Washu finished typing. "Well the device was primitive but manufactured. I'd say it was   
one of Mr. Masaki's practical jokes he forgot about."  
"I'd thought he'd given up on them over a year ago." The victim sighed.  
"He's played a few on me since I've been here." Washu said. "I didn't mind, since nothing   
important got damaged and they were good humoured."  
"I'm going to have a long talk with my dad." Tenchi promised. "Now, if you'll leave so I   
can get started..."  
"Are you sure you don't want any help?" Sasami asked.  
"I'll be fine."  
Downstairs Misaki was frowning.  
"Why she does things like that is beyond me." She grumbled.  
"It's the way she was raised." Kiyone pointed out. "Tenchi has grown up an ordinary   
person and trained to be a priest. I'd say she's just doing what comes naturally."  
"Besides Mother," Ayeka added, "we all do chores around here. We couldn't sit around all   
day doing nothing and not helping."  
Misaki turned a slightly disbelieving gaze on her daughter.  
"There there Sister." Funaho said, patting her fellow Queen on the shoulder. "It's a unusual   
situation we have here. They have obviously dealt with it as best they can."  
"How many years will it take to break the habits though?" Misaki asked.  
"I think it would be rather refreshing." Yosho said from the doorway.  
The Queens jumped.  
"Would you stop that?" Funaho asked.  
"You get used to it." Sasami giggled as she came downstairs.  
"A Crown Prince who behaves as though he was an ordinary person would generate some   
interesting comment don't you think?" Yosho continued as if he hadn't been interrupted.  
"I see your talent for understatement hasn't deteriorated." His mother noted. "Interesting   
comment indeed."  
"I've had seven hundred years of practice Mother. Being a priest gives one much time to   
contemplate." With that he disappeared into the hallway.  
"I'll never understand him." Funaho sighed. "He's completely submerged in Earth culture   
at the moment."  
"Which one?" Kiyone asked herself quietly.  
"Pardon?" The Queen turned to face the Detective.  
Kiyone sighed. "Earth has multiple cultures Your Majesty."  
Minagi groaned. "That's worse that the 300 languages it has."  
Misaki was looking at the two women with a shocked expression.  
"That's..." She began.  
"Impossible?" Washu smirked. "Not here. Or don't you trust me? I came up with the   
figures."  
"Do you have solid data?" Funaho asked. "I'd like to confirm this. It may mean that the   
protection my..this planet is under will have to be changed."  
"Sure. Kiyone? Could you give me a hand? I need to collate all the data so I can upload it.   
We will need your help Lady Funaho."  
"Of course."  
  
***  
  
Tenchi finally finished cleaning up her dad's room.  
"Phew! That took a while. I hope that dad doesn't mind." She said, wiping the back of her   
hand across her forehead. She stood up and stretched. "I'd better go get cleaned up."  
Tenchi walked out the door and almost bumped directly into Misaki.  
"There you are Tenchi!" She exclaimed. "I hope you've finished." Misaki was quite   
cheerful, making Tenchi quite suspicious.  
"Just Misaki." She replied. "I was going to get cleaned up."  
"Good. I'll join you."  
Tenchi started, but had kind of expected it.  
"Um... I don't think that would be a good idea..."  
Tenchi was grabbed by the shoulders and lifted to look into the eyes of Misaki. They had a   
distinctly hard glint.  
"Are you saying..." Misaki growled quietly at Tenchi. "...That you don't want to bathe   
with a beautiful woman?"  
"Not when doing so will almost certainly get me into serious trouble." Tenchi replied. "I   
meant what I said about not trusting you."  
Misaki roughly dropped Tenchi and stormed off.  
~ Of course, refusing would land me in trouble anyway. ~ Tenchi thought. She didn't   
really care anymore.  
  
***  
  
"Kiyone, I need to tell you something." Washu said as they were working.  
"Can't it wait?" The detective asked.  
"Not anymore. I think you need to know now. It will become evident why, especially in   
our present company."  
"What is it Washu?" Funaho asked.  
Washu waited until she had her companions' full attention.  
"Now, I am never going to repeat this and I suggest you do the same." The two ladies   
nodded. "Lady Funaho, Kiyone recently admitted to having a degree in xeno-anthropology.   
Now, I looked into it and found something out that will help with the validation." Washu   
smirked at Kiyone. "You got 98.6%. Now Science Academy Regulations state, and I know   
this one very well because I created it, that a mark over 98% is an automatic Professorship. I   
haven't seen a mark that high since my finals."  
Kiyone looked stunned, then burst out laughing.  
"Me?" She laughed incredulously. "A Professor? Give me a break Washu."  
"Oh it's true alright." Washu was grinning her head off. "You see Lady Funaho, while I   
did most of the research, Kiyone has been through it and helped me correct any mistakes. It's   
a full and accurate report. It may help to point that out to anybody who disbelieves it."  
"I have the feeling that I may have to." Funaho smiled.  
  
***  
  
Tenchi had managed to get a full bath to herself and managed to get back to her empty   
room. This she considered a minor miracle. But she knew that it couldn't last. The more   
than familiar surge that heralded Tsunami's appearance began.  
"Can't you wait until I'm dressed?" Tenchi asked crossly.  
"Why were you so cruel to Misaki?" The image didn't waste time. "She was just trying to   
be nice."  
"I'm in enough trouble with the King already thank you. And I really did mean what I said   
last night. You'll all have to earn my trust again. And don't even think about getting me to   
Jurai. I keep my promises."  
"But you have to go to Jurai." Tsunami complained. "You will..." She didn't finish the   
sentence.  
"I'm willing to indulge your plan with Tokimi, but that's it."  
"But..." Tsunami was at a loss for words. Tenchi was ripping apart plans that were   
centuries old, and almost ripping her heart out as well.  
"No buts Tsunami. I've made up my mind and I'm sticking to my decision. I'm going to be   
decisive for once in my life."  
"And I can't let you do that." Tsunami sighed. "Like it or not, you will go to Jurai. You   
will become king and you will marry."  
"Have you ever heard the phrase, 'There is no fate but what we make'? I choose what I'm   
going to do with my life, not you. Now, please leave so I can get dressed."  
"You haven't heard the last of this." Tsunami warned.  
"I'd be rather surprised if it was." Tenchi told her.  
"Humph!" Tsunami disappeared.  
"Thank you." Tenchi told the empty air.  
  
***  
  
Funaho had found her Sister sulking. It was not something she often did.  
"What's wrong Misaki?" The Queen asked.  
"I'm having second thoughts about whether Tenchi should marry my daughters. Not really   
suitable."  
"And what brought this on?"  
"Tenchi really meaning that she doesn't trust any of us."  
"You better tell me what happened."  
  
***  
  
Tenchi was wearing black. Black shirt and black jeans to go with her black mood. She was   
also doing her homework and failing miserably with the equations when someone knocked at   
her door.  
"Who is it?" She asked distractedly.  
"It's Funaho." The voice replied.  
"I'm a bit busy at the moment. Can you come back later?"  
"We need to talk." The command was implicit.  
Sighing, Tenchi picked up the Master Key and went to the door.  
"Yes?" She asked, opening the door slightly.  
"May I come in?" Funaho asked.  
"I don't think that would be a good idea."  
"This is a private matter between you and me." Funaho was insistent.  
"With Tsunami, nothing's private around me." Tenchi told her, but let her in. "Let me   
guess. This is about what I said to Misaki."  
"My Sister was being friendly." Funaho was cold.  
"Too friendly. I've become quite paranoid since my change and I see no reason to alter that   
position."  
"Would you explain that?"  
"Certainly. It has become painfully obvious that everybody in this house has plans for me.   
I don't like that. I'm getting the sneaking feeling people are going to force me to comply, so   
I'm not going to make it easy. Misaki trying to bathe with me feels suspiciously like setting   
me up for blackmail. That is illegal in most of the Galaxy isn't it? As far as I know it is.   
The king doesn't like me anyway, but it would be even worse if he were to know what you   
have manipulated me into doing wouldn't it? Remember two can play that game. This is a   
friendly warning. You don't go there, I won't follow."  
Funaho had a very dark look on her face. "I don't like your tone." She warned.  
"Everybody's entitled to their opinion. All I'm doing is keeping myself out of your politics.   
You have been doing that longer than Earth's recorded history, so you are no doubt very   
good at it."  
"You are already embroiled in politics at the highest level." Funaho told Tenchi. "If it   
wasn't for my Sister and I, you would be up to your neck in it. Azusa would have no choice   
but to forcibly remove everyone here from the planet."  
"Well I'd like to see him try now."  
"That's the problem. He might."  
"He's got no patience you mean. All he has to do is wait a hundred years and I won't be a   
problem anymore. I get the feeling he could wait a could wait a couple thousand years or so   
if it got rid of me."  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"Whatever you want it to mean Your Majesty." Tenchi said. "Now, if you don't mind, I   
have homework to do. We all need time to cool off."  
"When did you change from the kind young man we met before to the cold hearted being   
I'm facing now?"  
"Probably when I became female and everybody decided to work on me. You may want to   
keep from Misaki the fact that Sasami has tried to grope me at least three times already. The   
old Tenchi is dead, and I think they killed him."  
  
***  
  
~ What now? ~ Sasami thought as Funaho came into the kitchen with a dark look.  
"Auntie Funaho. What can I do for you?"  
"You can tell me why I shouldn't just let Tenchi rot on this planet."  
Sasami looked shocked. "W-what?"  
"Tenchi has completely changed during our stay here. The...person in that room is no   
longer the person I thought could take the throne."  
"It's got that bad?" Sasami whispered.  
Funaho nodded.  
Sasami wanted to tell her Aunt everything, but that would mean braking a promise to   
Tenchi. That could loose her the chance at happiness she wanted. Funaho noticed the   
hesitation and fear on Sasami's face. Now why was that?  
"Sasami?" She asked gently. "If you have something I should know, say it."  
"I...I can't! I don't want to break my promise to Tenchi. I...can't..." She began to sob.   
"I...can't...loose...Tenchi."  
"If you don't, Your mother and I may be forced to take you away for your own good."  
"That's cruel!" Sasami shouted. "You are forcing me to chose between my friends and my   
family. I won't do it! Tenchi is too important to everyone!"  
"And why is that?"  
"I can't tell you, she just is. She is...hope." And with that Sasami collapsed, crying her   
eyes out.  
Funaho was quickly at her side, cradling the young girl.  
"I'm sorry Sasami." She told her niece. "I'm sorry I had to do that. You were the only one   
who I could get the answer I needed from." She wiped away Sasami's tears. "Now, can you   
tell me why?"  
Sasami felt her other half throw a plan into her mind.  
"I have bad dreams." She sniffed. "Bad things happen, and I only remember for a short   
while afterwards. I started recording them. I keep having one where I get hurt and Tenchi   
reaches out to help me, but a lady takes him away. I don't like the lady. She scares me."   
Sasami took a deep breath. "And I get bad dreams before bad things happen. The only good   
dream like that is one where Tenchi is standing over us, getting hurt to protect us and we   
can't go and help him. It makes us sad."  
Funaho was shocked. Sasami, little Sasami, was slightly precognisant. She was predicting   
the future, a future where Tenchi was a critical player. She gently kissed her niece on the   
forehead.  
"I understand Sasami. You care for Tenchi a great deal. So do I and so does everyone else.   
Your mother is tearing her hair out because Tenchi is moving away from us."  
"She was right then." Sasami said, red rimmed eyes filling again. "We have been too hard   
on her."  
"Now now don't blame yourself." Funaho tried to quickly head off more tears. "We are all   
guilty of the same thing."  
"Yes but I started it. I was the one who had to make Tenchi comfortable with her new form,   
because I didn't want her getting distracted and getting hurt."  
"The phrase 'doing something for their own good' does involve some pain to the person   
involved." Funaho pointed out.  
  
***  
  
Washu jumped when a hand landed on her shoulder. She spun around to find Tenchi   
standing there.  
"Please don't do that." She asked. "Now, what can I do for you?"  
"Could you knock up a practice room for me?" Tenchi asked.  
Washu smiled the knowing smile she reserved for requests she had anticipated.  
"Already done. I'll show you the way."  
A few minutes later they were in one of the largest rooms Tenchi had ever seen. It was   
filled with targets and machines of every description.  
"Don't you think this is a bit excessive Washu?" Tenchi asked.  
"Not for you. This is where I was planning to help you develop your power. All the regular   
exercise equipment is across the hall if you want it."  
"Not at the moment thanks." Washu couldn't place the glint in Tenchi's eyes. "I need to   
work off some energy. I'll be fine on my own."  
"You sure?" Washu asked. The look Tenchi returned confirmed that. "Fine." She   
shrugged. "Just let me turn the systems on." She quickly typed a few commands on her   
projected keyboard. "Now, I'm only leaving it on until lunch."  
"Fine by me."  
Washu threw a questioning look at the woman and left. Tenchi waited until she was sure   
Washu was out of range before readying herself.  
"OK," She muttered to herself, "let's see what I can do."  
  
***  
  
"Does anybody know where Tenchi is?" Ayeka asked as they sat down to lunch.  
"She should have been here by now." Washu admitted. "I wonder what's keeping her?"  
"Sorry I'm late guys." Tenchi said as she emerged from the lab. "I got caught up."  
Ryoko and Ayeka glared at Washu.  
Washu calmly ignored it. "How'd it go?" She asked Tenchi.  
"I feel a lot better now, but I made rather a mess. I tried to clear it up." She apologised.  
"Don't worry about it." Washu told her, secure in the knowledge that she had recorded   
everything and her auto-repair systems could handle it.  
Lunch from then on was normal, with Tenchi's more ardent chasers only threatening to fight   
twice. Tenchi helped Sasami clear up.  
"What was Tenchi doing in your lab?" Kiyone asked.  
"Tenchi wanted a practice room to work off some energy." The redhead shrugged. "I   
already had one so she used it."  
"I'm worrying about her." Funaho said. "I've seen Tenchi three times today, and each time   
she seems a different person. This time she seemed almost normal."  
"What is normal Sister?" Misaki smiled faintly.  
"Good point Sister." Funaho conceded.  
The sound of Sasami laughing came from the kitchen.  
"Well, she's finding something amusing." Ryoko noted.  
"Either that or Tenchi's found out She's ticklish." Misaki suggested.  
Ryoko rubbed her hands together in glee. "She is, is she? Well, well, well."  
Ayeka also had a merry twinkle in her eyes. "Now Ryoko, don't be cruel to my sister."  
"Why Princess," Ryoko replied in a shocked tone, "you misjudge me."  
Sasami came dashing out of the kitchen headed straight for her mother.  
"Hide me." She pleaded, still laughing slightly.  
"You're not getting away that easily." Tenchi said from the door, massive grin on her face.   
"There is plenty more where that came from."  
"Yeep!" Sasami exclaimed and ducked behind the Queens.  
Tenchi's grin turned up a notch. "Revenge is sweet." She said before returning to the   
kitchen.  
"A playful Tenchi I can live with." Misaki said.  
  
***  
  
Washu was surveying the damage to the practice room when someone let out a low whistle   
from behind her.  
"Tenchi did all this?" Minagi's voice asked.  
Washu sighed. "No. This is two thirds repaired." She turned in time to see the young   
pirate shudder.  
"What did those poor machines do to her?" Minagi wondered.  
"I think Tenchi was really letting off steam." Washu told her. "And I'd better work out   
how to speed up the repairs. I get the feeling Tenchi's going to need this room quite a few   
times."  
"And you might want to reorganise the room so things don't get so damaged." Minagi   
suggested.  
  
***  
  
Misaki was brushing her young daughter's hair.  
"You know she was only playing." The Queen said.  
"It was torture." Sasami insisted.  
"Maybe you earned it in her mind. You have been forcing her into those clothes, nice   
though they were."  
"I want to see her in the red and silver outfit." Sasami complained.  
"I have." Her mother grinned.  
Sasami knew that, but kept quiet. "What's it like on her?" She asked, eager.  
"Your Aunt and I are married women, but we both wanted to...well...do adult things with   
her." Misaki actually blushed faintly.  
"Mom!" Sasami gasped.  
"I know. But she looked so attractive."  
"Don't give her ideas Sister." Funaho said as she entered the room.  
"Auntie Funaho." Sasami reproached. "I wouldn't dream of it."  
"Oh really?" Funaho asked archly. "Tenchi's mentioned your attempts at seduction."  
"Ooo. Tell me." Her Sister bounced. "Then we can give her some advice."  
"Mom please." Sasami complained.  
"Well Sister, it seems our little Sasami here has been the most successful of the girls. I did   
mention how she handled Tenchi last night."  
"You did. Who'd have thought my Sasami would be so sneaky." Misaki was purring with   
pride.  
Sasami was wearing an embarrassed expression.  
"That's not all." Funaho said before walking over and whispering in her Sister's ear.   
Misaki gasped.  
"She didn't!"  
"Tenchi suggested I keep that from you. I didn't promise anything."  
"What?" Sasami sighed.  
Her mother whispered in her ear.  
"I did no such thing!" Sasami exclaimed. "I may have put my hands on them a few times,   
but that's it."  
"That was close enough for Tenchi." Funaho told her.  
"Sasami dear." Misaki said. "Next time you get the chance..."  
"What Mom?"  
Misaki smirked. "Go for it."  
  
***  
  
"Please let me go." Tenchi pleaded.  
"We like it like this." Ryoko told her, tightening her grip on Tenchi's right arm.  
"Being in your company." Ayeka added, doing likewise with Tenchi's left arm.  
Kiyone and Minagi watched the trio sitting on the edge of the jetty from a distance.  
"Poor Tenchi." Minagi sighed. "Should we go rescue her?"  
"No need." Kiyone said, pointing to a figure with blond hair walking towards the trio.  
The usual three-way argument broke out, allowing Tenchi to escape.  
"Every single time." Tenchi sighed quietly. "Hi guys, enjoying the show?"  
"Someone has to lest something lethal happens." Kiyone said. "As much as I hate her,   
she's still my partner."  
"Then maybe you can answer something I've heard about her." Minagi asked.  
"What have you heard?" Kiyone sighed.  
"That GP officers go out of their way to be of assistance if she's in trouble."  
"You don't know?" Kiyone slumped. "Figures, she probably doesn't even realise it   
happens let alone that she hasn't told you. She's the Marshall's Granddaughter, and he is   
known to be quite fond of her." She sighed. "About the only good thing about her is that she   
doesn't want to live under his protection to and get by on her own merits."  
"Washu noted that her report about Kagato was full of information."  
"The version I read was censored." Kiyone told them. "I quickly realised that. Whoever   
did it was very good though."  
"Why would the report be censored?" Tenchi asked.  
"They are a matter of public record. There are lots of secrets here Tenchi, things Jurai   
would like very much to stay secret. Your power being most prominent."  
"That I can understand." Tenchi admitted. She felt a surge and turned just in time to see   
Ryoko teleport herself, Ayeka and Mihoshi away.  
"Now, what are those two up to?" Tenchi asked.  
  
***  
  
"One..." Ryoko timed the swing.  
"Two..." Ayeka caught the timing.  
"THREE!" And they tossed Mihoshi into the baths.  
"YEEEK!" SPLASH!  
"That's better." Ryoko sighed.  
"Much." Ayeka agreed.  



	12. Introspections

====================  
Flowering Potential.  
====================  
  
C&C can be sent to cobalt@elhazard.net Flames can be taken to the   
nearest charity so they can be distributed to children in Third World   
Countries to keep them warm.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the series depicted within, but go buy it anyway.  
  
Conventions:  
~ ~ are used for thoughts and Telepathic communication.  
  
The series is archived at http://www.lum.co.uk/cobalt/  
  
##########  
Chapter 11  
##########  
  
"You wished to speak to me Washu?" Funaho asked as she walked up to the console   
Washu was working at.  
"Yes I did." Washu replied in a slightly cuter voice than normal. "I have some good news.   
Well, reasonably good news."  
"What is it?"  
"Tenchi's natural personality is reasserting its self. She found a way to effectively let off   
the stress."  
"That is good news." Funaho smiled.  
"Don't relax too much." Washu warned. "Her psychological base is still unstable. Unless   
we find a way to stabilise it, we run the risk of Tenchi going mad. Changing her back to   
normal would help considerably."  
"Since we can't do that at the moment, we will have to be careful."  
  
***  
  
Yukinojo was puzzled when Kiyone teleported in with an unknown woman dressed all in   
black.  
"Detective Kiyone, who is this?" The computer asked.  
"You'll see." Kiyone replied. She turned to her companion. "Put your hand on the scanner   
plate."  
The woman sighed and walked up to the console, putting her hand down on the scanner.  
"Scanning." Yukinojo announced. "Subject search error: Processing mistake... Data   
inconsistent."  
"Who does the scan say she is?" Kiyone asked.  
"The scan matches precisely the readings of Tenchi Masaki."  
"Which happens to be correct." The woman in black replied. "Happy now?" She sighed.  
Yukinojo did a voiceprint analysis.  
"Voiceprint 97.78% match to Tenchi Masaki. Lord Tenchi, is that you?"  
Tenchi winced at the 'Lord' bit. "Yes. It's me Yukinojo. How many times do I have to ask   
you not to call me 'Lord'?"  
"But how did this happen? It corresponds to no known phenomena in databases I have   
access to."  
"Have you tried theoretical?" Kiyone asked sitting down.  
Yukinojo paused as he ran the theoretical algorithms.  
"Theoretical has no matches. Even extrapolation cannot match known data."  
"Washu is having the same luck." Tenchi admitted.  
"Yukinojo, open an local amend file for Tenchi's current data." Kiyone told the computer.   
"It is not for transmission to base."  
"Understood."  
"Would you care to explain why we went through this?" Tenchi asked.  
"I wanted to make sure you could access everything you should be able to. Now, Yukinojo   
came up with an error but only due to the fact he could see you."  
"Based on your data," Yukinojo said, "You will have no trouble accessing systems.   
However, ship computers like myself may have problems. I have added to your normal file   
that, due to your physiology, data inconsistency errors may appear."  
"Good thinking Yukinojo."  
  
***  
  
"Now, what shall we have for dinner?" Sasami muttered.  
"Carrot!" Ryo-Ohki exclaimed.  
"We can't have carrots all the time Ryo-Ohki." Sasami told the catgirl.  
"Sasami." Ryo-Ohki complained.  
"I know you might be able to, but you can have too much of a good thing."  
"Marooow?"  
"Even the nicest things become bland after you've had them continuously for a time."  
"Listen to her Ryo-Ohki." Funaho's voice said.  
The Queen walked into the kitchen.  
"When did our little Sasami become all grown up?" She asked.  
Sasami snorted. "Someone had to in this house. Washu, Minagi and Kiyone have helped   
but it was either me or Tenchi. And Tenchi had too many problems then."  
Funaho walked over and warmly embraced her niece.  
"You're so sweet. Isn't she Ryo-Ohki?"  
"Funaho." The little catgirl agreed.  
Mihoshi called Ryo-Ohki's name.  
"Go ahead Ryo-Ohki." Sasami smiled. "She probably wants to play."  
"Miya." Ryo-Ohki said and wandered off towards the sound.  
Funaho smiled down on her niece.  
"I'm going to make sure you marry Tenchi."  
Sasami blushed. "Auntie Funaho." She complained.  
Funaho chuckled, then sighed sadly.  
"Sasami, I have to ask about that little incident with the stairs when we arrived. Do you   
know what happened?"  
"Hey Sasami!" Tenchi called as she came in. "You should see what Mihoshi and Ryo-Ohki   
are doing." She caught the princess's eye with a look that told her everything she needed to   
know.  
"Ooo let me see!" She laughed as she ran out of the kitchen. Tenchi closed the door behind   
her.  
"I wouldn't bother asking the question again." Tenchi told the Queen. "She won't tell   
you."  
"Why not?" Funaho was annoyed.  
"Because I ordered her not to."  
"You...ordered her not to?" This was a new side to Tenchi she hadn't seen.  
"All of them actually." Tenchi admitted sadly. "I didn't want to, but it was the best way.   
*We* found out by accident. And don't ask me, it's not my place to tell you." Tenchi sighed.   
"She will probably tell you sometime, but not now. She is not ready. After this visit, all of   
us have agreed not to say anything to anyone else without Sasami's express permission. It's   
her problem and she will deal with it." Those last words rang with a deathly finality.  
"That doesn't sound very kind."  
Suddenly Tenchi was there, staring into her eyes.  
"It would be even less kind to have her face her problems before she was ready." Tenchi   
growled. "I will *NOT* let her be hurt that way."  
Funaho actually stepped back at the ferocity of the tone.  
"I understand." She said. There was some hope for Tenchi after all. "I'll tell Misaki."  
"Good." Tenchi said simply. "I consider the matter closed."  
"Except for one thing." Funaho told her. She stepped up and kissed Tenchi on the cheek.   
"That was for caring about her so much." She said.  
"We all do." Tenchi replied. "It's the way she is."  
  
***  
  
"OK Washu." Ryoko said as she and Ayeka walked up to her. "Time for the antidote."  
"I need to run some tes..scans first." Washu told them.  
"Can you hurry up please?" Ayeka asked.  
Washu got on and typed.  
"Hum..."  
"What?" Ryoko groaned.  
"Your aura's are not completely separate yet. The process has slowed down considerably.   
If I give you the antidote, it very likely the process will stop."  
"How long?" Ayeka wanted to know, looking darkly at the scientist.  
"Five days to a week. There is good news though, your effective maximum separation   
range is now back to normal."  
"At least that's a relief." Ryoko shuddered.  
"Is it?" Washu asked, switching to her adult form.  
Ryoko looked away. Smiling, Washu got up and walked to a position in front of her.  
"Something wrong my dear?" She asked.  
"Stop teasing Washu." Ayeka asked, carefully holding her position.  
"There, there. Don't be afraid of your mom." Washu said, patting Ryoko on the shoulder.  
Ryoko leapt on her and kissed her mother so hard that Washu fell back in surprise.  
"Would you two like to be left alone?" Ayeka asked archly.  
"Mumph!" Washu tried to respond.  
"I'll take that as a yes." She said and slowly walked away.  
Ryoko finally broke the kiss.  
"Can't you do anything to help?" She asked, unable to leave the hug she had started.  
"Sorry Ryoko." Washu said, catching her breath. "Besides, I like an affectionate daughter."  
  
***  
  
The headache started just before dinner and continued to get worse as the meal went on.   
Tenchi was careful enough not to show it as they ate, but its sudden onset worried her. With   
everything that had happened over the past week, her healthy and probably accurate paranoia   
told her something was amiss.  
Most of the meal was taken up with Funaho filling Ayeka and Sasami in on the past 700   
years worth of court history and current rumour. There was surprisingly little history.   
Tenchi put that down to the fact that, although the court was probably rife with dissension, no   
one dared challenge Azusa. Also, with the all the heirs gone, there was no way of   
progressing through marriage or sibling rivalry.  
"It's Serio I'm worried about." Funaho concluded. "I know he's up to something after the   
duel with Tenchi which caused him to fall from grace. He took it pretty well, which was   
surprising."  
Tenchi felt her headache get considerably worse and some detached state fall over her. She   
recognised the last as her 'understanding' coming through.  
"Serio has allied himself with a being of great power." She spoke in a dry, emotionless and   
almost robotic tone. She was sure of this; as sure as her eyes had gone blank. "He is quite   
politically astute and has several plans with which to regain the influence he has lost."  
Seeing Tenchi start to recover Funaho quickly asked a question.  
"Do you know who he has allied with?"  
"No. But the ally would have to have much the same influence as the king. Also, the ally   
must gain something from their relationship with Serio. They would likely hide themselves   
behind intermediaries." With that the feeling was gone and Tenchi slumped, most of the   
headache going as well.  
"Thank you Tenchi." Funaho said. "I will have to look into that."  
"We don't even know if it's true." Kiyone protested.  
"I believe it is. Serio, despite all appearances to the contrary, is politically astute. He's   
been one step ahead in his dealings for the past 300 years. I had not yet told anybody this."  
"You could have a rare form of combat sense." Misaki told Tenchi. "Now and again I've   
heard of people who can pick up everything about an opponent. You were going to fight   
Serio at one point."  
"My life's getting more complicated every day." Tenchi muttered.  
"Oh, you get used to it." Kiyone ruefully told her, sparing a glance at her partner.  
  
***  
  
Tenchi wandered into the lab with her headache working its way back up to full strength.  
"Washu! Are you in here?" She called out.  
A flashing ball of red light appeared in mid-air.  
"I'm sorry," Came a voice, "the scientist you are looking for is not available. Please leave   
your message after the beep."  
~ Great. ~ Tenchi thought sourly. ~ An answering machine for the lab. ~  
A blue circle started to glow faintly at her feet. Tenchi shrugged and stepped into it. A   
beep sounded and the circle turned green.  
"OK Washu. I hope you get this quickly, we need to talk."  
Tenchi stepped out of the circle and wandered back into the house, almost bumping into   
Misaki for the second time that day.  
"Oh. My apologies Your Majesty." Tenchi said on reflex. "I have to be more careful."  
Misaki was having none of it.  
"Tenchi. What have we said about using our titles?"  
"Yes Your Majesty."  
Misaki settled for giving her a dark look.  
"What did you want Washu for?" The blue-hared royalty asked.  
"I keep meaning to have talks about some appliances to save Sasami, and us all, some work.   
But something else keeps taking precedence; me getting squashed for example." Well, it was   
one of the things she wanted Washu for.  
"You still owe me an apology." Misaki told her.  
"Misaki," Tenchi sighed, "if Funaho hasn't told you that I'm paranoid, then I just have.   
Ever since my...change, everybody including yourself has had some plan for me. My   
paranoia has been correct about all these things so far, so I see no reason to ignore it. I'm   
sorry if that offends her majesty, but that's how I am at the moment."  
"Oh." Misaki sounded a bit dejected. "So you didn't enjoy..."  
"No I didn't." Tenchi admitted. "I was terrified about what you might do if I wasn't   
concentrating. I barely slept."  
"We wouldn't have hurt you Tenchi."  
"It's what you might have done that scares me." Tenchi shuddered.  
Misaki's cheerful look returned, accompanied by a predatory gleam in her eyes.  
"You owe me a bath." She said innocently.  
Tenchi's face had a look of pure terror plastered all over it.  
"I'd be in so much trouble it doesn't bear thinking about!" Tenchi started to carefully move   
away.  
Misaki began stalking her prey. "My Sister wouldn't mind."  
"That's something I'm worried about." Tenchi admitted.  
There was a sigh from the kitchen door. Tenchi, careful to keep her eyes on Misaki, saw   
Funaho and Sasami watching the proceedings.  
"Mom!" Sasami complained. "I don't think Tenchi needs another bath."  
Misaki was stunned; betrayed by her own daughter.  
Funaho had a thoughtful expression.  
"I think I can allay Tenchi's fears Sister." The first Queen said. "However I will need to   
discuss it with you first."  
Misaki gave Tenchi a 'I'll find you if you run' look and walked into the kitchen after   
Funaho.  
Tenchi stared after them until she felt a portal open behind her. Washu popped out, and   
Tenchi had never been so glad to see her.  
"OK Tenchi, I'm free now."  
  
***  
  
Kiyone had just finished her workout and was walking back to the room she shared with her   
partner when she bumped into Ryoko.  
"What's up?" The detective asked, seeing the far away look in Ryoko's eyes.  
"Hum...?" Ryoko came out of her daze. "Kiyone?"  
"Anything the matter?"  
"Oh just... thinking. How having a female Tenchi has changed things around here."  
"It has certainly been more intense since the change."  
"Kiyone, I've got to know. How do you feel about Tenchi?"  
"You do know that frying a Galaxy Police officer is a serious offence?" Kiyone reminded   
her.  
"Just answer the question." Ryoko sighed.  
"I don't care as much as you and Ayeka do about Tenchi. She's a nice person, but I never   
saw what drives you to chase Tenchi. Maybe it's because I've had so many boyfriends." She   
shrugged.  
"Would you...? If Tenchi asked?"  
"I've thought long and hard about that, and I believe the answer is no. But then, I think   
Tenchi just considers me a friend and nothing more. I don't think of Tenchi as anything more   
than that."  
"Really?" Ryoko's stare bored into her.  
"Well... Maybe a little brother." Kiyone admitted a little sheepishly. The slow, mysterious   
smile that formed on Ryoko's face at that worried her.  
"Don't you mean little sister?" She asked.  
"Isn't Tenchi still technically male?"  
"You've kissed her. What's your opinion?"  
Kiyone looked very worried.  
"Minagi told me all about it." Ryoko grinned as explanation.  
"Tenchi is still male in mind, if not in body." Kiyone leaned forward to whisper in Ryoko's   
ear. "She could be a very good kisser."  
Ryoko drew back, shocked.  
"Talk to you later." Kiyone smiled and walked on.  
  
***  
  
"So this headache faded a bit when you finished telling Funaho what you could?"  
Tenchi sighed. "Yes Washu."  
The young woman was wearing the ring of lights around her head, making her look like a   
Christmas decoration. However, Washu now didn't dare try to tie Tenchi up or do anything   
but the least invasive probes. The former due to her knowledge of Tenchi's temper, the latter   
due to her knowledge of Tenchi's nature. Tenchi was sat on one of Washu's floating   
cushions.  
"Well, according to this your neural pathways have begun restructuring themselves. The   
activity in there is beating my own."  
"So my 'understanding' ability was using most of my brain?" Tenchi asked.  
"I'd say so, yes." Washu admitted.  
Tenchi's progress was amazing. Washu was getting slightly worried about how much   
Tenchi would be able to achieve before and after the change back. She didn't want to worry   
the young woman about the synaptic growth, the neural effectiveness boosts or rocketing IQ   
figures she was getting.  
"In fact," Washu continued, "the activity has reached a plateau. It won't get any worse.   
Can't do anything to cure the headache without upsetting your delicate system."  
"Washu, if you are worried about me being a transcendent being, I've been one since I first   
created the Lighthawk wings. At least, according to Tsunami."  
"Then I'm lucky I didn't destroy us all. But it's worse now as your powers come into   
fruition."  
"I've got a scratch..."  
"WHERE?" Washu jumped out of her seat.  
Tenchi laughed. "You're worrying too much Washu. I've overcome both Kagato's and   
Yakage's swords." Tenchi didn't like to think about what had happened to her opponents.  
"Tenchi," Washu growled, "take this seriously. You were in full Lighthawk Armour mode,   
as you put it. I'm almost convinced you could walk through a stellar core like that. Right   
now you aren't, so take care."  
"Yeash! And I thought I was worried about my life."  
"Until this period of your life is over, which could be as long as a year, you have to be very   
careful."  
"I know I'm not invincible Washu," Tenchi complained, "but you are worrying about   
insignificant injuries. A scratch or a cold is not going to threaten my life. Just treat me as   
you normally would." She got up and took off the ring. "I'll go see if we've got any   
paracetamol."  
When she was gone Washu shook her head in disgust. Why did everything about Tenchi   
have to be so complicated?  
  
***  
  
Tenchi had barely got out the door when she was pounced on by the two Queens.  
"There you are!" Misaki exclaimed.  
"Come with us young lady." Funaho said more calmly.  
The two of them literally picked Tenchi up and carried her up the stairs.  
"Help?" Tenchi suggested as they passed Ryoko and Ayeka.  
"Can we watch Mother?" Ayeka asked. This was not the response Tenchi was looking for.  
"Let us have our little fun." Misaki told her daughter. "You'll have her all to yourselves   
after tomorrow."  
~ Mental note, ~ Tenchi thought to herself, ~ run at earliest opportunity. ~  
Dragged through the first floor, Tenchi could just guess where they were headed. The baths.   
Boy, was she in trouble.  
They set her down, but kept a firm grip.  
"Now Tenchi," Funaho said, "I know you are worried..."  
~ That's an understatement. ~ Tenchi thought sourly.  
"...But nothing bad will happen."  
"I think our definitions of 'bad' are different. No matter what you have arranged, I'll just   
get into trouble." Tenchi kept fighting the urge to flash into full power and see if she could   
break the sound barrier. Hell, even light speed was an option.  
Misaki reached over and put her hand against Tenchi's forehead.  
"You feel a little warm." She noted.  
"Um... Maybe it's because I'm sweating with fear and I have a headache. I don't think this   
is a good time."  
"You would say that about any time though." Misaki pointed out.  
"Why don't you let us mother you?" Funaho suggested.  
"I'm more than capable of looking after myself." It came out a little more sharply than she   
had expected. "Thanks for the offer. Now if you will excuse me..." She said as she tried to   
walk away. She didn't get very far.  
"Now Tenchi. Is this any way to treat your guests?" Misaki asked.  
"I think my guests should have their privacy." Tenchi tried.  
"We can do this the easy way or the hard way." Funaho warned.  
"I'd rather we didn't do it at all." Tenchi told them. "Yes you are both quite beautiful, but   
you are also married women. I on the other hand AM male, despite all appearances to the   
contrary. It would bad manners, ethically wrong and socially unacceptable for me to even   
contemplate bathing with you. Oh, and I missed out politically and legally wrong." Tenchi   
tried again to leave the Queens to themselves.  
"You are still shy around us after last night?"  
"Last night?!? I haven't been that scared since the time Kagato almost killed me. Can you   
imagine what staring as a massive beam of energy comes roaring down upon you feels like?   
It almost matched the worry I had for everyone else."  
"Then let us look after you." Funaho asked. "We care for you almost as much as our girls   
do."  
"Which just worries me even more."  
"Your shyness is killing your relationship with the girls." Misaki told her.  
"I can't help it if I'm shy. It has saved me from being fried too many times to count, and   
kept me out of trouble." ~ Like its trying to do now. ~ She added silently.  
"Maybe we should have let Ayeka and Ryoko come along." Funaho told her Sister.  
Both the Queens felt the surge from Tenchi. The symbol of her power formed on her   
forehead and glowed.  
"Please let me go." Tenchi asked quietly.  
Funaho and Misaki did so. They had never felt so much power from one person.  
"I'm sorry, but I'm not ready. Please leave it at that." Tenchi apologised, backing away   
ever faster. She turned the corner and dashed upstairs, power and symbol fading as she   
entered her room.  
Misaki slumped. "At this rate it will take Tenchi years to get confident enough to ask the   
girls."  
Funaho put her arm over Misaki's shoulder.  
"I know. It seems that Tsunami's little addition is being overcome by Tenchi's shyness, or   
her fear about what might happen."  
"Centuries of work." Misaki sighed.  
"I don't think we can wait that long." Funaho pointed out.  
"Plan B then." Misaki acknowledged.  
  
***  
  
Minagi was watching the news. Not the Galactic news, but the planetary news. It wasn't   
hard to understand what they said, as Washu's latest upgrade had been an Earth language   
module.  
"And the main news again. The international community has deplored the live test   
detonation of a neutron device by the Chinese. Washington has called it a 'politically   
dangerous' action. London, in a joint statement with Brussels and Moscow, has said the   
event has 'profound implications'."  
Minagi shook her head in disbelief. Neutron weapons? What were they thinking?  
"What are you watching Minagi?" Sasami asked as she came into the room.  
"This planet going insane." Minagi muttered darkly.  
Washu appeared out of nowhere. "What did you say?"  
"A nearby country has just detonated a neutron weapon. Are they insane?"  
"If they are going round setting off neutron devices, they probably are." Washu shuddered.   
"I'm going to have to watch the local news more often."  
"That's crazy!" Sasami exclaimed. "Don't they know how dangerous those things are?"  
"No they don't." Kiyone said as she walked out of the lab. "They've just finished playing   
around with nuclear weapons. They've even used them in battle."  
"They've used nuclear weapons?" Washu was aghast.  
"Check the data yourself. It's on the planetary net."  
Minagi changed channels in an attempt to find something to take their minds off it.  
"Wait. Go back one." Sasami asked.  
A show with three men and three women appeared. It wasn't long before they were all   
giggling.  
"What's this one?" Kiyone asked.  
Minagi hit a button and a second window came up.  
"Friends."  
"Looks good. Can someone make some room? Thanks."  
  
***  
  
Tenchi crept downstairs. She needn't have bothered, since all the women were devoutly   
watching that American show she'd heard about. In fact they were chasing it around the   
globe, as soon as the show they were watching finished, they'd quickly run through the   
channels looking for the next one. She went into the kitchen for a drink, her headache having   
subsided. Washu soon followed after some snacks.  
"Why didn't you tell us there were shows like that on this world?" She asked.  
"You seemed happy enough with the shows you knew about. If you like it so much, why   
don't you look it up on the Net? I'm sure there will be schedules on there as well. It's   
supposedly quite popular." She'd never seen the point.  
Washu filled a large bowl with assorted treats. "I'll do that."  
Left alone, Tenchi sighed and poured herself a glass of lemonade.  
"Having problems Tenchi?" Her Grandfather asked as he came in through the back door.  
"Don't I always? Funaho and Misaki are trying to get me to bathe with them."  
Yosho chuckled. "I think you'll find resisting them a bad idea."  
"Come on Grandpa! They're married women, but they are acting like a pair of schoolgirls.   
I'm in enough trouble with the king already."  
"Ah. I'll think you will find that Mother and Misaki will do what they feel is right."  
"Whatever it takes eh? My life just gets worse." She grumbled.  
"Do you know specifically what they want?"  
"Me, less shy apparently." Tenchi shrugged, then shuddered. "I get the feeling they are   
playing matchmakers. They just have to sort me out first." She downed the rest of her drink.  
"I would suggest hiding somewhere." Yosho said.  
"I can try."  
  
***  
  
"That was the last one for tonight." Washu announced. She received a series of catcalls and   
boos of disapproval.  
"That was fun." Ryoko stretched.  
"An interesting series." Funaho admitted.  
"You have a gift for understatement Sister." Misaki noted dryly.  
"Has anyone seen Tenchi?" Ayeka asked.  
"I saw her a while ago in the kitchen getting a drink." Washu shrugged.  
"It's late, so she probably went to bed." Minagi added.  
Sasami stifled a yawn. "I'd better be heading to bed. I'm never usually up this late."  
"Don't worry." Misaki smiled. "I won't tell you off."  
"I'll check on Tenchi." Kiyone volunteered, taking Sasami upstairs with her.  
It wasn't long until the two of them came back down.  
"She's not in her room." Kiyone reported.  
"How do you know?" Funaho asked.  
"The door was open." Sasami replied.  
Washu sighed and brought up her subspace computer. The keystrokes got progressively   
faster.  
"That's very weird. Tenchi's power signature should stick out like a sore thumb, but I can't   
find it. I mean, I should be able to detect it through any number of dimensions."  
"She can't just disappear." Ryoko scoffed.  
"Well, she has. I hope we find her so I can ask her how she did it."  
A portal opened and deposited several flashlights on the table.  
"It's not like Tenchi to go off like this without leaving a note." Ayeka said.  
As though those words were a trigger, a note appeared in mid-air. Funaho was the first to it.  
"What's it say?" Sasami asked.  
"To All, gone out. Be back tomorrow. Tenchi." Funaho read.  
"Why do that?" The question came from around the room.  
  
***  
  
Tenchi ignored the mental barrage she was under. It stopped when the source realised she   
wasn't paying attention.  
"Thank you." Tenchi said. "Can I go to sleep now?"  
~ Funaho: You weren't listening to a thing I said were you. ~ The Tree complained.  
"I've already had a tirade from your namesake today."  
~ Funaho: The way you are acting you probably earned it. ~  
"You and Grandfather must have had very long talks then." Tenchi realised.  
~ Funaho: Yes we did, but even he wasn't this stubborn. This is a bad idea Tenchi. Did   
Yosho suggest it? ~  
"You can tell huh?"  
~ Funaho: It is the sort of thing he would suggest. Did he suggest here? ~  
"No. I thought of it myself. It hid Ryoko for seven hundred years."  
Tenchi was in the lower half of the cave, with a waterproof sleeping bag, an area light and a   
small stove for heat. Although there was no longer any water running down the Jurai style   
water channels there was still a large pool in the centre that just glowed these days.  
~ Funaho: With my help. ~ The tree pointed out.  
"Funny, I thought it was you who told Ayeka where Ryoko was." Tenchi blurted out the   
knowledge as soon as it came into her mind.  
There was a mental gasp from Funaho. ~ Funaho: How did you know that? ~  
"So Grandpa did set the whole thing up." Tenchi concluded.  
~ Funaho: Yosho set you up to free Ryoko? ~  
"Like mother, like son I suppose. I doubt Tsunami tries to set two trees up for whatever it is   
you do. I don't want to know personally."  
~ Funaho: The Mistress was right that things around here were weird. Fun but weird. ~  
"You must see a lot. I probably wasn't very interesting as a kid."  
~ Funaho: Well I don't get about as much as I used to. ~ The tree said wryly.  
"Ayeka did mention that you couldn't become a spaceship anymore since you had taken   
root."  
~ Funaho: The princess was right. ~  
"I'm sorry. It must have been hard to accept life here after all that freedom."  
~ Funaho: It was. But I welcomed the quiet. Watching the other trees grow around Ryo-  
Ohki's and my crash site. They made me welcome. ~  
"I will never get used to all this." Tenchi wryly admitted.  
~ Funaho: You will learn in time. ~  
  
***  
  
While the beings below her slept (some worrying, some joyfully and some obliviously),   
Tsunami watched from the higher dimensional pocket she could call home if it had needed a   
designation. Tenchi was not going well. As the Queens had realised, the attempt to draw   
Tenchi out of her hole had been foiled due to Tenchi's fear. Tsunami longed to know the   
thoughts and decisions that led Tenchi from the happy life that she could have. Most of the   
ladies, herself included, would willingly give themselves to Tenchi out of their love. But, as   
she was beginning to realise, Tenchi couldn't or wouldn't let that sort of happiness enter her   
life. She worried about things that would easily be fixed if she let those that cared for her   
express themselves. Now, on top of this, Tenchi was denying her birthright, her feelings and   
her future because none of them had seen this. The further and faster they ran to catch up, the   
more Tenchi seemed out of their reach. She knew where Tenchi was, but understood   
Tenchi's wish to be alone even if she did not agree with it. She let Sasami dream peacefully,   
unknowing of Tenchi's position.  
She turned her attention to the others of the house. The Queens were lovingly curled up   
against one another, sleeping in the blissful love of each other. Tsunami dreaded the day   
when they would find out about her and the little girl that they loved as their daughter. Of   
course, it might be better that Sasami was not schooled in the ways of Jurai women. Tenchi   
had enough to worry about with Ayeka. Speaking of whom...  
The Purple-hared princess was not in the room she shared with her sister. She was in a   
hidden section of the floating baths, wrapped in a passionate embrace with Ryoko. They   
were both asleep, yet even unconscious they moved in an exquisite dance to hold each other   
most comfortably and intimately. Tsunami knew that their bodies were being guided by their   
entangled auras, and smiled. They, at least, were coming along nicely.  
Minagi's sleep, on the other hand, was troubled. Tsunami sadly wished she could reach into   
the young woman's mind and see, perhaps guide the dream away from pain she that was   
feeling. The pirate was sleeping aboard Hinase, as she more often did. The ball of crystal   
that was the manifest personality of the ship was floating nearby. For some unknown reason   
it was wearing a long night-cap. It even was complete with a fluffy ball at the end.  
Thus, Sasami's only companion in the room was Ryo-Ohki, curled up on Sasami's chest   
purring contentedly. The little twitches told of the happy dreams, chasing carrots and helping   
Tenchi.  
Mihoshi seemed able to fall asleep at anytime, if she wanted to. She never had troubled   
dreams. Many would say that was because she didn't have the brains for it, but the potential   
was there Tsunami knew. The blond detective's observational skills were quite astounding, a   
fact that Tsunami knew led Funaho's interest in the detective's relationship with Tenchi. It   
could prove very useful at Court. Mihoshi had cried herself to sleep when Kiyone had   
arrived, but they were tears of joy not sadness.  
Kiyone, in the short time she had been in the house, had become a much-needed rock of   
stability. Tenchi had welcomed her as s/he had welcomed the other girls and it was quite   
obvious that Mihoshi absolutely adored her partner. But she loved Tenchi. Kiyone had been   
puzzled by the behaviour of the ladies, even the way that two of the most important women in   
the galaxy deferred to Tenchi. It had become painfully apparent that her briefing had been   
empty of the facts, and her skills as an investigator had come to the fore. Tsunami saw how   
well Mihoshi and Kiyone complimented each other as she had discovered the facts quickly.   
It wasn't as though they were hiding them though. Her chat with Ryoko had brought out her   
feelings for Tenchi, which Sasami had commented were sweet when she found out.  
Washu did sleep, now and again. She practically lived in her lab, and had taken in recent   
months to building her room in her lab. Of course she had realised that only by building it   
right by the main door would she actually sleep in it. Of course she knew that it would mean   
a little restructuring of the lab, but it would make things easier for everybody else. She was   
in her room right now, asleep and dreaming of wonders that she would perform when she   
woke up.  
Yosho had a room in the house, which he only used when it was too uncomfortable to sleep   
in the shrine. Now was one of those rare times, and his sleep was calm and measured.   
Tsunami thought back to seven centuries ago, when he had called on her after sealing Ryoko   
away. The argument had been long and emotional, but Yosho won. Tsunami had planned to   
try and talk him out of it but Ayeka had initiated the time freeze onboard Ryu-Oh, which had   
disrupted her existence. Yosho had come closest to tapping the power Tenchi wielded out of   
all those she had 'guided' from the Royal Family, and the loss had upset her. Now she   
needed his help to deal with Tenchi.  
In her higher dimensional hidey-hole, Tsunami sighed. Up until Tenchi's transformation,   
Sasami's interest had been one that little girls traditionally had for older boys. Since she had   
no experience of boys other than Yosho and her father due to her upbringing, Sasami had   
been curious. That, coupled with Tenchi's kindness and similarity in her memory of Yosho,   
had led her to consider Tenchi a surrogate big brother. Tsunami had been the one to feel the   
attraction Tenchi held for the girls.  
But after the transformation, Sasami had seen all the qualities that attracted the others in a   
form she could understand and fallen for the woman. That had led Sasami to understanding   
who and what she was, but the understanding went both ways and Tsunami had been hit not   
by an abstract love but a full, unreasoning attraction to the woman who was Tenchi. She now   
not only wanted Tenchi for the battle to come, she wanted Tenchi because... She loved   
him/her. There, she had admitted it to herself. She loved Tenchi.  
  
***  
  
Something was feeling pleased with itself, if it had feelings. It was working better than it   
had expected, if it had expectations. It was totally alien, and how and why it was were   
unknown. But it had a goal, and that was all that mattered.  
  
***  
  
There was a place in the universe where the laws of reality do not apply; not even as   
guidelines. The probability curve flat-lined, got tied in complicated knots of modular forms   
or was joined together in a m"bius loop. Sometimes all three at once. This was the   
singularity that led to a realm beyond the normal four dimensions most beings occupied.  
  
This was where Tokimi existed.  
  
She (for lack of a better term) was not evil per say; she just had goals and plans for this   
reality. And this reality was important.   
This reality was special in that it was a nexus, a crossroads between that which can and that   
which cannot, that which should and that which should not. They were rare, and the last time   
the Sisters had come across one they had fought. Tokimi had lost, but with a terrible cost to   
the victors in that the reality had been destroyed and they had almost ceased to exist. Another   
cost was the rarity of all three being in the same reality, a one-in-a-million chance as they had   
left to wander. The Sisters had different methods for guiding realities, and sometimes they   
didn't agree. They knew this was the way of things, so didn't bare each other malice as   
goddesses.  
And even goddesses feel the pain of loneliness. Without her Sisters, Tokimi spent aeon   
after aeon alone in her realm. To combat this she split a part of herself off to become the   
entity known as D3. This did not satisfy the longing to be with her Sisters again, or the   
fascination she had with one word.  
  
Dominion.  
  
This was what caused the split, and without their influence Tokimi moved through realities   
exploring it. She would take a being, elevate them to the higher dimensions and assign them   
a reality to be responsible for. Even D3 gained a reality to watch over, and it was he who had   
alerted his Lady to the presence of her Sisters in the reality he watched.  
Time means nothing to Tokimi, so she waited. And watched.  
"Sisters. Why are you there?..."  
  
***  
  
At GP Station 12, the chief of Patrol Section 5 had just got in to find a message was waiting.   
Sighing, he settled down and got himself a cup of coffee to drink.  
"Computer. Play message."  
A screen opened to play the message.  
"Sir." A tired looking Officer Makishi saluted. "Patrol ship 992574 reporting. Sorry to   
take so long. They invited us to a card game and it took five rounds before we won enough   
to get them to tell us what we wanted. The cargo was a state-of-the-art A-class level-7   
computer junction point. A large one too. We couldn't get the client though. The files were   
the standard information load, updated last week, and their encrypted financial records. All   
in all a small crime, nothing really useful. We are now escorting them to the nearest facility   
for repairs. Hopefully we won't loose too much in the rematch. Patrol ship 992574 out."  
The message finished and the window blinked out. It was replaced by the analysis of the   
data, and it didn't look good. Fortunately the Kagato report hadn't been included in the last   
update, its strange limbo like top-secret state keeping it out. The chief went to work to secure   
it, but with the knowledge that all the necessary information about Mihoshi's position was in   
there. He quickly secured the report and any other data about Earth's Alpha group.  
~ I'll release an update, saying that Mihoshi has been reassigned to HQ. ~ He thought. The   
next update was due tomorrow. If the Black Star gang had all the data from the courier, they   
would have it's alert about the update. Couriers needed up to date information, and they had   
a subspace download program for updates. He thanked his lucky stars bureaucracy had   
slowed down the release of information.  



	13. Potential shown, and feelings revealed

====================  
Flowering Potential.  
====================  
  
C&C can be sent to cobalt@elhazard.net Flames will be ignored with   
extreme prejudice.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the series depicted within, but go buy it anyway.  
  
Conventions:  
~ ~ are used for thoughts and Telepathic communication.  
  
The series is archived at http://www.lum.co.uk/cobalt/  
  
##########  
Chapter 12  
##########  
  
Tenchi was getting very good at sneaking around the house in the very early hours. She had   
to check the fields, and then she had morning practice with Grandfather. She even managed   
to get to the door before anyone got up. Quickly and quietly she left, taking a large snack   
with her. She probably wouldn't eat until lunch.  
  
  
Sasami only just woke up to hear Tenchi leaving.  
~ Damn, she's gone already. ~ She thought sourly.  
Tenchi had become more unpredictable as the week had gone on. At least she was returning   
to a more normal behaviour pattern, even if it was a bit more extreme than before.  
~ Why hide from us? We aren't going to hurt her. ~  
~ Tsunami: Yosho suggested she hide from the Queens, since they have their hearts set on   
making Tenchi less shy. ~  
The Princess sighed. ~ Sasami: Ah. Mom should have realised that Tenchi has to be   
worked on gently. But then it took me most of a week. ~  
~ Tsunami: Oh they realised, but they tried the method of confronting the problem first. I   
think they were trying to take advantage of our handiwork. That isn't working by the way. ~  
~ Sasami: So what are they planning to do now? ~  
There was a chuckle in Sasami's mind.  
~ Tsunami: Well... ~  
  
***  
  
"Good morning sleepy head." Ryoko teased as Ayeka opened her eyes.  
"Mmm? Oh my. We didn't spend the whole night here did we?"  
Ryoko smirked. "Oh yes we did. I must say, you were holding me very nicely when I woke   
up."  
Ayeka noticed the position of herself in respect to her companion and blushed.  
Ryoko laughed. "Don't worry, I wasn't much better." She gave the princess a tight   
squeeze. "Now, what to do?"  
"I don't think pretending it never happened will work. How about we just forget about the   
whole thing?"  
"OK. But it will cost you."  
"What did you have in mind?" Ayeka asked.  
"Well we are in the baths."  
  
***  
  
Sasami turned to see her tired mother come into the kitchen yawning.  
"Mom? What are you doing up so early? You could do with some more sleep."  
"Oh it's OK dear." Misaki replied. "I was hoping to catch Tenchi, but I overslept."  
"I think I heard her leaving when I got up. You didn't do anything did you?"  
"No dear, we didn't get that far. We wanted to." She admitted.  
"We have to be gentle with her." Sasami pointed out.  
Misaki smiled sweetly. "Thanks for the advice dear. But I don't want to leave without   
another try."  
"How about catching her in the baths?" Sasami suggested. "I think she has practice this   
morning."  
"Really? Thanks for the information. Do you want to join us?"  
"Mom! I'm an impressionable young girl." She complained.  
Misaki giggled. "I know. That's why I asked. What's for breakfast?"  
  
***  
  
Yosho found these early morning training sessions helped keep Tenchi's interest in the   
afternoon ones. She was doing well until he felt the surge. He leapt over the distortion wave   
effect that occurred as she executed a slightly slanted horizontal slice. The poor trees   
however couldn't move out of the way and were sliced clean through up to the point where it   
hit the rising ground. Even that didn't stop it for a few seconds.  
Tenchi swore, sounding very unladylike. "I'm so sorry Grandpa. I don't know what   
happened."  
"Hum..." Yosho was thinking.  
"I mean one moment I'm just following the pattern, the next I'm watching as some sort of   
ripple slices through the trees."  
"Yes, yes. It is OK Tenchi. It showed that I am still on my toes. You obviously infused   
your weapon with your power. Normally that would just make it stronger, however your   
power is such that it acted like a template and caused the effect. An impressive technique.   
Try not to do it during practice though. It might cause a serious accident."  
  
***  
  
Kiyone came to a halt after her lap of the lake and checked the stopwatch.  
~ Ten minutes for a 3 km run is fine. ~ She thought to herself as she caught her breath.  
"I don't see why you do it." Minagi said as she floated down.  
"Some of us don't have your advantages." The detective replied. "I mean, Ryoko hasn't   
changed in 700 years."  
"I'm sure Washu could sort something out." Minagi teased before an energy blast shot out   
across the lake.  
"What was that?" Kiyone asked.  
"It looked to be about level 4." Minagi said.  
Up on the mountain Yosho was trying to calm down Tenchi.  
"You managed to catch it. That was good control."  
"It shouldn't have happened in the first place!" Tenchi was beside herself. "If I hadn't been   
alert I could..." She felt another one coming on and turned skyward. "Duck!"  
The blast was much stronger than the last, and Tenchi felt the energy rocket out of her. She   
collapsed and began shivering.  
Washu was the first of the regulars on the scene.  
"What happened?" She demanded of Yosho as she jumped out of a portal.  
"Tenchi is demonstrating her offensive potential." Yosho noted dryly.  
Washu was infuriated. "That's a fine way of saying she's throwing energy bolts around.   
She just did a level 5 blast."  
Yosho's look turned deadly. "And she is barely in control of them."  
That knocked the bluster out of the redhead.  
"We've got to get her into the practice room I created. It can take a level 8 blast."  
"Get back." The voice was barely above a whisper. "It's starting again."  
Washu opened a portal. "Through there, quick! It will take you..." She noticed Tenchi   
begin to shudder not with exhaustion but with power only just under any restraint. The air   
began to ripple from the energy.  
"I think we should move away." Yosho noted.  
Washu nodded and moved back, the portal she had created warping and becoming de-  
coherent.  
"What's going on?" Minagi asked as she approached. Washu and Yosho, on some   
unknown communication, turned and grabbed an arm before running. The space around   
Tenchi began to crackle with power and fold in on its self.  
"Faster." Was all Yosho said.  
To Funaho, Misaki, Ayeka, Ryoko and Kiyone the sight of Yosho and Washu running   
towards them dragging Minagi said something along the lines of 'WE don't think sticking   
around here is a good idea, neither should you.' It was not reassuring.  
Space-time was beginning to visibly warp around Tenchi's position. Light was falling into   
the growing sphere of effect.  
"Get back!" Washu shouted. She could feel subspace begin to ripple and warp. That meant   
Tenchi was trying to stop a black hole forming. The gravimetric flux everybody must have   
been feeling meant she was failing.  
"What's going on?" Funaho demanded.  
"Tenchi's trying to keep from blowing up the galaxy and failing!" Washu yelled. "Get   
your ships into normal space now!" She switched from dragging Minagi, who had got the   
point, to typing on the fly. She 'safed' all non-essential systems, secured all samples and   
brought up every shielding device she had to protect the lab.  
Normally, the appearance of four ships above the house would be cause for concern and this   
was no exception. But it meant that they would have a chance of surviving whatever Tenchi   
was doing.  
An area of blackness formed around Tenchi's position, but arcs of blue-white light shattered   
it.  
"Come on Tenchi, you can do it." Washu said as the group made the house. The   
indications showed that the power was beginning to peak.  
A worried Sasami was in the living room. Ryo-Ohki was staring terrified in Tenchi's   
direction.  
"Mom? What's wrong?"  
Washu transferred the information to the main screen. The energy level was off the scale,   
but the increase was levelling off.  
"I suggest that we hold onto something solid." Yosho told them. "This could get a bit   
rough."  
The ground began to shake, but Washu was concentrating on the readings. The energy   
forms were beginning to shift into phase.  
"Washu!" Ryoko called.  
Spontaneous coherence was forming between totally disparate forces. Washu had never   
seen anything like it.  
"Mom!" Ryoko tried again.  
This got Washu focused on the present. "Five seconds!"  
The vibration frequency climbed rapidly. The clock on the screen counted down.  
  
Three.  
  
Two.  
  
One.  
  
The energy surge flattened them, moments before an ultrasonic boom rocked the house. It   
took two minutes for it to stop. It was a further minute before anyone felt strong enough to   
move.  
"Is everyone all right?" Yosho asked.  
"We will be." Ryoko had absolutely no bluster in her.  
Washu managed to move her head enough to see the screen.  
"Level 20?!?" She croaked. That was so far beyond anything she could even imagine she   
almost refused to believe her own work.  
"What about Tenchi?" Sasami's small voice came from between her mother and her sister.   
It galvanised everybody into action.  
Ryoko was the first one there and she found Tenchi seemingly unconscious, lying on   
nothing. Where the ground should have been was emptiness. A rock solid emptiness as she   
found out when she tried to get under Tenchi to lift her.  
~ Washu: Take care! ~ The thought roared through her mind.  
Ryoko decided not to move her, feeling a pulse and gentle breathing. It was the strangest   
sight she had seen. Everything for 10 metres around Tenchi was gone, yet you could feel that   
everything that had been in the sphere of effect was still there. Trees in the immediate area   
were missing large portions of their trunks, yet this didn't seem to have harmed them in any   
way. Ryoko didn't want to think about it, she could leave that to Washu.  
Funaho, Yosho, Washu and the Guardians came into view.  
"An interesting development, wouldn't you say so mother?" Yosho said.  
"Quite." Funaho was too shocked to say anything more.  
"Be careful out here." Ryoko warned. "You might not see what you could trip over. It's   
weird."  
Washu absently nodded and walked over the emptiness to Tenchi. She gave her a cursory   
examination.  
"Let's get Tenchi to her room."  
  
***  
  
"Anything broken?" Misaki asked.  
"No, but it sure is dusty." Sasami replied. "Everything got shaken around a lot."  
"Mihoshi still hasn't woken up you know." The Queen said.  
"Don't worry about it Mom. She does that all the time." Sasami sighed. She hoped Tenchi   
was all right.  
Upstairs Ryoko and Yosho were carefully putting Tenchi to bed.  
"Well Washu?" Funaho asked.  
"Don't rush me." Washu typed. "What she did was just about unbelievable, and I'm doing   
about five things at once just to make sure it's over."  
It was several tense and quiet minutes later when Washu breathed a sigh of relief.  
"We're all in the clear. Way to go Tenchi." Smiling faintly Washu turned to Ryoko. "I   
wish I had her as a daughter."  
"This is not the time or the place for that Washu." Ryoko said.  
"True. We should leave. She needs her sleep."  
Yosho was the last out, quietly closing the door behind him.  
"Lady Funaho. It is now safe for you to return yours and Lady Misaki's ships to subspace."   
Washu told the Queen. "We don't want Tenchi getting worried when she wakes up."  
"After what has just happened, that would be a good idea." Funaho agreed.  
"Is Tenchi OK?" Ayeka asked as the group descended.  
"She will be if she gets her sleep." Washu replied.  
"If you will excuse me," Yosho said, "I have to check on the shrine."  
He left by the patio door, as his mother made her way to the kitchen to talk with her Sister.  
Washu flopped down across a chair.  
"That will teach me not to focus on the warning signs." She muttered.  
"OK Washu," Ryoko growled, "what just happened?"  
Washu turned a tired look on her daughter. "You don't want to know." It was totally   
sincere.  
"You're hiding something." The former pirate accused.  
"Yes I am." Washu admitted. "Because it scares me half to death."  
"That's got to be something serious." Minagi said as she and Kiyone came in. "I've never   
known you to be scared."  
"Oh I've been scared." Washu told her with a rueful smile, "I just don't show it."  
"We have to know what we are dealing with." Funaho said as she, Misaki and Sasami came   
in from the kitchen.  
"You remember the dimensional cannon?"  
There was a chorus of nods around the room. Misaki and Funaho kept quiet.  
"It's a mere slingshot compared to what Tenchi did. It would be like me throwing a rock at   
a Juraian battle cruiser. Completely insignificant." Washu shuddered at the thought.  
"It may help if we knew how powerful the dimensional cannon is." Funaho pointed out.  
"Let's put it like this, level 5 corresponds to a primitive fusion weapon. About 8-900   
kilotonnes, right?" Washu began. She wasn't relishing the fact she was teaching the Queens   
of Jurai about weapon power levels. "Level 6 is about 50-60 megatonnes, level 7 about 2-3   
gigatonnes et cetera, et cetera. Now, the dimensional cannon is a level 13 weapon in that it   
can destroy a small galaxy."  
"Impressive." Misaki noted.  
Washu sighed. "I don't know how powerful exactly Tenchi was, but it was well into level   
20." She paused. "Level 20. I can't think of anything that comes even remotely close. If   
Tenchi hadn't fought so hard to control it, the nearest 20 galactic superclusters might not be   
around at the moment. I think. I really, honestly don't know."  
"What's this?" Ryoko mocked. "The great Washu doesn't know? Surely I misheard."  
"Don't push it Ryoko." Washu warned.  
"Is every body OK?" A small and exhausted voice asked from upstairs.  
"Tenchi!" Washu gasped. "You shouldn't be up!"  
"I'm a big...girl now Washu." Tenchi said weakly. She was drooping on the banister.  
Misaki appeared at Tenchi's side.  
"You're going back to bed young lady." She said severely.  
"No." The amount of steal she put into the one word was all the more remarkable given her   
condition. "Not until I know everybody is OK."  
"Tenchi," Misaki explained patiently, "would we be lounging around here if something was   
wrong?"  
Tenchi would not rest. "Where's Grandpa? I ought to go see him."  
Misaki gave Tenchi a dark look and hoisted the woman over her shoulder.  
"Put me down." Tenchi said.  
Misaki ignored her and walked to the stairs. The others did nothing but watch, at least until   
they needed to help.  
"I said..." Tenchi gathered what power she had. "Put me down Misaki."  
"Don't try anything Tenchi." Misaki growled. "You need to sleep and recover."  
"What I need is for you to put..." Tenchi concentrated. "...Me..." The energy surged,   
bringing everyone's attention sharply back to her power. "...Down."  
Misaki did so, but the look she bestowed on Tenchi said she was not at all happy about it.  
"Don't you dare try that." Funaho warned. "You could put yourself in a coma." The first   
Queen walked up to the landing. "Don't be so damn stubborn all the time. Admit to   
yourself, you need rest. We will not let you put yourself in a situation that could have been   
avoided if you just rest."  
"I can take care of myself." Tenchi's tired voice returned.  
"Sure you can Tenchi." Sasami agreed. "But who will take care of us if you are wrong?"  
"I never thought you to be cruel." Tenchi accused.  
"No!" Minagi snapped. "It's you that's being cruel. To yourself and to us. You're scaring   
us."  
Tenchi just stared darkly into oblivion and walked off to the baths.  
  
***  
  
Tokimi had felt the energy blast echo through her very being. At first she thought it had   
been one of her Sisters, but it was wrong. So she had looked. And watched. And been   
fascinated by what was happening. At last she had an answer. Her Sisters were there   
because of this being. This was... interesting.  
  
***  
  
Tenchi soaked languidly in one of the small pools to the far side of the baths. She wasn't   
stupid in that she knew she needed to rest, she just didn't like it being forced on her.  
~ Yep. ~ She thought to herself. ~ They're definitely becoming overprotective. ~  
The soothing waters of the pool were ebbing away the aches and pains she had, relaxing her   
such that she would have sworn she could feel her power dribble back.  
Unfortunately, Tenchi also knew that the peace and quiet she was enjoying wouldn't last.   
Which was why she had chosen the out of the way pool, as it would increase her chances of   
getting far enough that she wouldn't be forced to bathe with anyone. She could just about   
stand the girls after all these months, but she had to stare into space to keep from having a   
nosebleed. Being a girl at the moment did not help matters in the slightest. It was not fun,   
unlike her dad who would no doubt enjoy having two more beautiful women to leer over.   
What he would make of having a daughter now she couldn't say. She had finally admitted to   
herself that, yes, she was beautiful. She had only just stopped the nosebleed when she had   
looked at herself this morning.  
~ It's not as though I wanted to be this way. ~  
Her paranoia was playing up, and Tenchi mostly trusted it. It tended to overreact a bit, but it   
hadn't failed her yet. She got out of the pool just in time, as the portal to the baths opened.   
Tenchi didn't care who came through; she wasn't going to be available for them to pummel.   
Of course Tenchi's luck being what it was at the moment (Bad. Real bad), the worst   
happened and the Queens came in. Tenchi slipped into a corner and hid.  
~ Why me? ~ She asked herself for the millionth time.  
"I think Tenchi's playing hide and seek." Misaki joked.  
"Or hard to get." Funaho smiled.  
In her corner Tenchi shuddered. A bad situation just got much worse. Tsunami was   
probably laughing her head off somewhere. It wasn't far from the truth.  
"Come out, come out wherever you are!" Misaki called.  
"You know Sister," Funaho said, "I'm disappointed in Tenchi. One would think she would   
leap to be with us."  
~ Oh I'll leap all right. ~ Tenchi thought, eyeing the side of the baths.  
"It's not as though we would hurt her." Misaki agreed  
Tenchi didn't want to consider the alternatives.  
"If I were Tenchi where would I be?" Funaho mused.  
~ As far away as possible. ~ Tenchi wished.  
"Are we sure she is still in here?" Misaki asked.  
"Ryo-Ohki kept an eye on the door. She hadn't finished her carrots when we came back."  
~ That's a lot of carrots. ~ Tenchi thought. Great, now they were bribing people to keep   
an eye on her.  
"We might as well make the best of it." Misaki sighed.  
Tenchi quietly ducked down and closed her eyes. She might be here for a while, and   
watching was not an option.  
  
***  
  
Hidden away in a higher dimension Tsunami sighed. Why wouldn't Tenchi just accept the   
inevitable? Because then Tenchi wouldn't be Tenchi.  
She briefly considered giving the Queens a poke in the right direction, but that wouldn't be   
fair to Tenchi.  
Pop up beside Tenchi and have a long chat? Wouldn't work. It would also give Tenchi's   
position away.  
What she needed was a way to make Tenchi give herself away. But at the moment, that   
would take a miracle. She got it.  
Tenchi stifled a sneeze. It wasn't much, but it was enough for the Queens to find Tenchi.  
"Oh there you are!" Misaki exclaimed happily. Tenchi averted her eyes as the blue-hared   
Queen dragged Tenchi upright and lifted her up in a bear hug.  
"What's the matter Tenchi?" Funaho asked. "We are all women here."  
Tenchi couldn't speak, no doubt part of the plan.  
"Come join us." Misaki said.  
Tenchi shook her head, but the woman holding her ignored it and dragged the now half-  
asphyxiated and terrified Tenchi to the main baths.  
The intake of air as Tenchi was released was somewhat marred by the fact it was just so the   
two Queens could both get a better grip on the young woman.  
~ I'm doomed. I'm doomed. I'm doomed. ~ Kept going though Tenchi's head.  
"Now, isn't this nicer?" The Sisters asked.  
  
***  
  
Tokimi had been the one to give Tenchi a poke, just to see what would happen. The fact   
that this was one of the most powerful beings in creation and she was worried about   
something as unimportant as this was an amusing contradiction. No wonder her Sisters kept   
so close, it was so much fun to watch.  
  
***  
  
Sasami was trying to do lunch but the images her other half was showing her kept   
distracting her.  
~ Sasami: I think she's in shock. ~  
~ Tsunami: I can't think why. ~ Sasami could feel the smile.  
Sasami continued her efforts to cook lunch.  
~ Sasami: Oh Mom. ~ She complained as Misaki tried to get Tenchi to loosen up.  
~ Tsunami: It's only a massage. ~  
~ Sasami: I think I remember her telling me that's how she seduced Father. ~  
~ Tsunami: Really? ~ Tsunami sounded interested. ~ I thought it was the evening   
together beforehand. Although it was rather marred when Funaho started that pillow fight. ~   
The tree chuckled.  
The little princess sighed.  
~ Sasami: Could you let me prepare lunch? You can show me later. ~  
~ Tsunami: If you like. ~ The images disappeared. ~ I'll give you all the gory detail after   
lunch. It's looking good so far. ~  
~ Sasami: Because Tenchi is probably in a coma at the moment. ~ The azure-hared girl   
replied.  
~ Tsunami: It's not that bad. She's just paralysed with fear, that's all. ~  
~ Sasami: That's all? We've got to have a long talk sometime. ~  
~ Tsunami: I'm all you. ~  
  
***  
  
Despite her best efforts Tenchi was relaxing again. Although for safeties sake she had   
decided to stay in the bath. Keeping her eyes well away from her companions helped a bit as   
well. Other than that it was still a terrifying ordeal.  
"See Tenchi. We don't bite." Funaho said.  
Misaki's efforts hadn't relaxed Tenchi that far yet.  
Funaho sighed. "Need a hand Sister?"  
Misaki smiled and shook her head. "No, but thanks for the offer. It might go better if   
Tenchi would get out of the bath."  
Funaho took a close look at the recipient of the blue-hared Queen's ministrations.  
"I don't thing she's got past the severe shock stage." She replied, leaning closer to Tenchi.   
"Believe me," She told the petrified young woman, "it will be so much better if my Sister   
could get at everywhere she needed to."  
There was zero response from Tenchi. Not even a flicker of life in the eyes.  
"I don't think Tenchi is ready for any more." Funaho said sadly.  
Misaki sighed and stopped, sliding back into the waters on the other side of Tenchi.  
"At least you are resting." She told the statue of a person next to her. The look she gave her   
Sister said that this was a lot more difficult than she had thought.  
"She's behaving like she's never had a bath with women before." Funaho noted.  
"I would think Tenchi was used to it by now, with Ayeka and Ryoko." Misaki sighed.  
There was a slight shake of the head from Tenchi. It caught the ladies attention.  
"You have bathed with them?" Misaki asked, pleased to be getting some response.  
Tenchi nodded her head very slowly, as if she really didn't want to admit it.  
"Willingly?" Funaho pressed.  
There was a definite shake of the head from Tenchi this time.  
The two Queens sighed. Finally some answers to Tenchi's compulsive shyness.  
"Relax Tenchi. You should be pleased to have so many young ladies wanting to bathe with   
you." Misaki smiled.  
~ Not when they keep blowing things up. ~ Tenchi thought.  
  
***  
  
Ryoko was sat on the rooftop, just admiring the view. Now she wasn't the sentimental type   
but she liked the freedom she had now. Freedom from that damn cave, freedom from the   
darkness of Kagato's control. That last one caused her no end of bad dreams (OK,   
nightmares. She admitted it). It was one of the reasons she kept a close eye on Tenchi, even   
though the object of her affections didn't like it. Tenchi was a living reminder that He was   
dead. Gone forever, never to cause her misery again. Just one more thing she loved Tenchi   
for.  
Tenchi. Ever since she had first seen him, he had fascinated Ryoko. When Tenchi had   
released her, she had wanted to thank him. Unfortunately, she had not been in the best of   
conditions and had scared him off. The blasted sword had been a major nuisance as well.   
When she finally made herself 'presentable' she had followed him to his school, wanting to   
play. And work out some anger, as she had readily admitted to Tenchi on the roof. That   
caused her to 'play rough' as she put it, destroying the school. She had lost to Tenchi, or   
more specifically the Tenchi sword (although she couldn't tell which really), so she had   
headed to his home. The expression on his face when he had seen her in his bed had been   
priceless.  
Of course, that had led to Ayeka and Sasami being stranded on Earth with her and Ryoko   
would be the first to admit that she and the first princess didn't get on at all at that time. Then   
Mihoshi had shown up. It had probably been the first time Ayeka and Ryoko had agreed on   
something other than Tenchi; she must die. That idea had to be put on the back burner, then   
thrown out as Tenchi had accepted her into his home as he had done with them. They found   
something else to agree on; they didn't want to upset Tenchi and Sasami, who had taken a   
liking to her.  
Next came what Ryoko jokingly referred to as the 'Time of Changes' (She had seen the   
term in one of Tenchi's father's Manga and liked it). She tried to make light of that time and   
the pain it had caused, because of the unhappy memories it brought up.  
But it had brought Washu to the house, though Ryoko didn't like the idea of having Washu   
claiming to be her 'mother' and probably never would. She fixed the house up good, and her   
knowledge and resources had helped enormously.  
Next had been Minagi. That had been a shock, to say the least. She never quite knew where   
she stood with her once it had been all sorted out. Mother? Yes, in a roundabout sort of way.   
Sister? Also yes, but that felt strangely comfortable and she didn't really know how to deal   
with it. She was at least a friend now, and that was probably the way she best felt about   
Minagi. At least a friend.  
Things were never dull around the house, which she and the others suspected suited Tenchi   
and Noboyuki quite well. Tenchi, because he had always been bored and getting into trouble.   
The activity around the house, while frustrating him (and showing him the virtues of a quiet   
life), kept him interested.  
Noboyuki, while giving the appearance of barely coping, was thoroughly enjoying himself.   
Having all these beautiful women around the house delighted him (as did the fact most of   
them were after his son).  
Then had been Washu's and Sasami's revelations about their respective pasts. Sasami's had   
particularly worried both her and Ayeka. Who wouldn't be worried when you knew the little   
girl with a heavy crush on their target would out shine them and most probably already had a   
secure hold on Tenchi's heart.  
The incident with the Mass had been very strange, even by this household's standards.   
Little Ryo-Ohki's assimilation and new forms had speeded up her development. At the   
moment she could only speak their names and 'carrot', and she stayed in her younger form   
mostly but...  
Dr. Clay's attack had been something they hadn't expected, which was the nature of things   
she supposed. She could still feel Zero, the android who had become her, in her mind. It had   
taken weeks for her to get back to normal after the merging. She hated the way Washu had   
gently bent her will until she had accepted something she now knew she had needed. That   
gentle loving side of her had been so embarrassing though.  
The visit of the heads of the Royal family had been tumultuous, threatening to rip the   
household apart. Though she would never admit it, it had become a family for them. Thank   
god for the typical Mihoshi landing. Washu had upgraded Yukinojo so much by now the   
ship was practically three whole classes above what it had been.  
Then, out of nowhere, Kiyone had arrived. That had really caught them unawares. It had   
lessened Mihoshi's tendencies toward impossible events, or more precisely their   
consequences. None of them really believed the Pretty Sammy bit though. Ryoko was   
jealous of her because, like Sasami, she was someone Tenchi relaxed around. This was   
because, as she had found out, she didn't feel about Tenchi that way. It was something that   
relaxed yet annoyed her immensely.  
The smell of lunch drifting faintly from the kitchen brought Ryoko back to the present with   
a resounding thud. The image of Tenchi, at the moment a stunningly attractive and beautiful   
young woman, flashed across her consciousness. She had no idea what the two guests were   
doing, but from what she had seen of their attitude towards Tenchi suggested that they had   
seen something that worried them and were taking steps to correct that. The fact they most   
certainly had their girls' best interests at heart gave her some relief. Besides, they seemed to   
be having a little success. She might want to have a chat with one of them later.  
  
***  
  
"Will you cut that out?" Tenchi asked. "Please?"  
"You're no fun." Misaki pouted.  
~ No wonder the princesses get so worried when she comes to visit. ~ Tenchi thought as   
Misaki let go of some distracting holds.  
Funaho smiled on the other side of Tenchi. At last Tenchi was talking again. Maintaining   
that balance and working on the problems at hand was going to be more fraught than they had   
anticipated.  
"Don't think you will be able to survive like that against any of the girls." Misaki warned.   
"Relax more, see?" She stretched languidly.  
Tenchi didn't move her gaze from the distant point on the wall at the far side of the bath.  
Funaho smiled adoringly at her Sister.  
"Please let me die now." Tenchi muttered as she closed her eyes for a second.  
"I don't think so." Funaho said.  
"I want to know which god I angered to deserve this."  
"At least Tsunami likes you. Especially wearing those outfits." Misaki grinned.  
"Why don't you just accept I'm not cut out for this?" Tenchi asked.  
"I think you are doing rather well." Funaho said. "If you will let us, we could make things   
so much easier."  
"Uh huh. And what will it cost me? I'm not a woman for heaven's sake. I am just stuck   
like this through no fault of my own. I don't want to be this way, yet you keep trying to drive   
a square peg into a round hole. It doesn't work. Now, why? That's what I want to know."  
Funaho sighed.  
"Think of the opportunity you have Tenchi. You can get closer to the girls, and us, than   
would have been possible had you still been male. No worries about seeing us less than   
really dressed, since you experience that every day yourself. No delicate sensibilities to   
endanger because you are all the same sex."  
Misaki sat up and practically draped herself over Tenchi.  
"You don't have to worry about bathing with us, since we've seen it all before." She said.  
"I'm not worried about you, much. It's how long until the king kills me for doing this that's   
worrying me." Tenchi concentrated on the spot on the far wall with all her might.  
The two Queens looked at each other. "Ah."  
"It's not as though it is improper." Misaki said.  
"I don't think he'll see it that way."  
"He will never know." Funaho assured her. "We will not tell him."  
"Oh, he'll know." Tenchi disagreed. "If I was him, I wouldn't let you two out of my sight.   
Who knows what mischief you would get up to?"  
Misaki hugged Tenchi. "You're so sweet!" She said, planting a big kiss on her cheek.   
"Don't you think so Sister?"  
Funaho placed a more chaste kiss on the other cheek.  
"She is." She agreed. "See Tenchi? You have all these sterling qualities, and yet you   
ignore them. That has been puzzling me since I first knew of you."  
"I'm just an ordinary boy." She said.  
"Oh no. You were never ordinary." Misaki disagreed, coming closer. "You always have   
been, and always will be, special."  
"And you have to love of so many girls." Funaho pointed out.  
"Which I never really wanted." Tenchi admitted. "They, and you, don't realise that I'm   
ruining their lives."  
"You are wrong there too." Funaho said sternly. "Without you they would have never met,   
never had the friendship that pervades this house. I sensed it before, when we were last here.   
You have given them a strength they would never had known."  
"That hasn't stopped them blowing up the house several time." Tenchi said.  
Misaki held back the comment that they wanted Tenchi to choose, and that she didn't have   
to as she could marry them all. Tenchi had not moved from her position that she would not   
go to Jurai.  
Funaho held back the comment that she should express herself more, as that would only lead   
to trouble.  
She reached out and turned Tenchi's head to stare into her eyes.  
"You need to be more confident with them. That playful side we have seen now and again   
suits you."  
"You're lucky to have seen it at all."  
"There is such a thing as being too serious." Misaki said from the other side.  
"Tell that to my life. I have to take things seriously. I can't laugh them off. I can't ignore   
them or pretend that they're normal." Tenchi sighed. "I am who I am, and no one has the   
right to change that."  
Tenchi stood up to leave but Misaki had kept hold of her towel, pulling it off. Taking   
advantage of the brief period of shock, the blue-hared Queen grabbed and pulled Tenchi back   
down into her lap.  
"You can't leave now." She said in a strangely soft voice. "I still have to give you your   
reward for saving my Sister."  
Tenchi tried to pull away, but it was too late. Misaki had her, and soon afterwards Funaho   
added her strength against that of Tenchi.  
"I don't need, or want a reward." Tenchi said angrily. "Why are you doing this to me?"  
"Because we can't bare to see you like this." Funaho said. "You need love, but you turn it   
away. We will not let you do that."  
"So..." Misaki said slowly. "We will give you that love."  
"I was perfectly happy with what was happening before. But no, you had to see problems   
where there were none. Had I been left alone, yes I may have coped. What is it with your   
fascination with fixing things that would have fixed themselves if you had left well enough   
alone?"  
Misaki sighed and let go.  
"Because we have to be sure. Especially with important people like you. Do you know   
how dangerous it is for you to be uncertain?"  
"Don't you start." Tenchi growled. "Sasami used exactly the same line. Who would I be if   
I let you fix my problems?" She grabbed the towel away from Misaki and covered herself.  
Funaho reluctantly let go as well.  
"What you fail at is recognising your problems." She said. "And your problems at the   
moment are your shyness, your lack of self-confidence and you inability to accept help."  
"What I need..." Tenchi said, "...is to be in my own body again. But you went and fitted   
this..." She fingered the necklace. "...And killed my hopes of that happening anytime soon.   
All it did was prove, without a shadow of a doubt, that I am not a person. I'm just a toy for   
you to pull around as you like. You may as well forget me, and get ready to accept Ayeka as   
the future ruler, since what will happen is that I will not accept a condition or three and they   
will not back down, leaving us deadlocked."  
"Tenchi, Tenchi, Tenchi. What are we going to do with you?" Funaho sighed. "You are   
important to us, all of us, personally. We don't want you to get yourself killed because you   
were distracted at some moment. Now I admit the necklace idea didn't work out quite as   
well as we hoped, but it will work if you just accept our help and guidance. Don't you see we   
are doing all in our power to help you through this?"  
"You are just making things worse, don't you see that?" Tenchi said tiredly. "If you hadn't   
started helping me, we wouldn't be in this position."  
"You can be as stubborn as Azusa." Misaki shook her head. "Anyway we can't go back in   
time and change what we've done."  
"Don't bet on it." Tenchi said. "I'm sure Washu has something in her lab."  
"The point I was trying to make is that we did what we though was best at the time."   
Funaho told Tenchi. "We are only human."  
"Did you forget I'm not?" Tenchi asked.  
"From what I saw..." Misaki teased, "...You were quite human."  
Tenchi favoured her with a dark look.  
"I wonder if Ayeka dreams of you like this." She continued.  
"Lady Misaki..." Tenchi deliberately used her title.  
"Lighten up Tenchi." She complained. "You needn't be so serious." An idea presented   
itself. "Think of being female as a vacation from your male self. Relax, and enjoy yourself.   
It's only temporary. Think of yourself as somewhat of a different person now."  
"That's a wonderful idea Sister." Funaho enthused. "The old Tenchi's not dead, he's just   
gone on holiday for a while."  
Tenchi was giving them weird looks.  
"If I didn't know better," She said, "I'd think you two were crazy."  
"What's wrong with it?" Misaki asked, "It's a great idea. You don't have to worry about   
being female because you are female. The male Tenchi is temporarily out of contact. You   
can do all the things you wouldn't do because you were male." She sidled up and put her arm   
round Tenchi. "And you don't have to worry about the consequences."  
"But I am male."  
"Believe it or not," Funaho told her. "you have been acting more female. Accept it, for a   
short while, and enjoy it." She followed her Sister's lead. "If you thing about it, it makes   
sense."  
"But I don't want to be female." Tenchi complained.  
"Tenchi, we may treat you as female but we will always know you are male at the core."   
Misaki leaned ever closer. Tenchi thought she was acting more like Ryoko.  
Funaho move to a distracting position.  
"Aren't you tempted?" She asked. "Aren't you the slightest bit curious about what it can be   
like?"  
"Not really." Tenchi shuddered. "You know, one might think you were trying to seduce   
me."  
"Us?" Misaki asked, shocked. "Why would we do that? We're married women."  
~ A fact that you seem to forget when it suits you. ~ Tenchi thought.  
"Besides," Funaho added, "You are also female."  
~ It doesn't stop you two. ~ Tenchi said silently.  
Misaki whispered in her ear. "You know, Juraian law doesn't recognise relationships   
between women as against the law. Unless of course it's involuntary."  
Tenchi drew back in shock, to see the slightly predatory smile on the lips of the princess's   
mother.  
"You see Tenchi," Funaho whispered in the other ear, "there is no need to worry at all."  
Tenchi quickly moved her gaze from one Queen to the other.  
"I think I should leave."  
"Aw, don't go." Misaki complained. "You're like a Sister to us."  
Tenchi caught the subtle emphasis.  
"Forget think. I know I should leave." She got up and out of the bath. The Queens didn't   
stop her this time.  
"Can you at least try to be female?" Funaho asked as Tenchi approached the door.  
Tenchi stopped. For several seconds she appeared to be wrestling with herself to turn   
around and say something, before she straightened and walked out the door.  
"Well, that went better than expected." Misaki shrugged.  
"At least it was a minor success." Funaho said, putting a loving arm around her Sister.   
"That idea about Tenchi was inspired. I think you need a little reward." She smiled.  
"Too bad Tenchi isn't here to enjoy hers." Misaki said as she leaned over her Sister-Queen   
and kissed her.  
  
***  
  
In a little-used section of the lab, Kiyone, Mihoshi and Washu were engaged in target   
practice.  
The two GP officers were using their not-quite-so-standard-anymore issue weapons. Washu   
had, as with nearly everything about the house, upgraded them slightly. 'Slightly' meant a   
multi-mode emitter that was 3.5 times as powerful as the previous one, capable of anything   
from microwaves to X-rays. 'Slightly' meant weapons that lasted longer than the average GP   
ship, and could now blast through anything from steal plate (The previous limit) to   
duritainium alloy bulkheads. 'Slightly' meant a useful range of between 30 to 40 kms.   
  
Washu had got bored for an hour.  
  
Washu was using her natural energy projecting ability, which showed that it was something   
Ryoko had 'inherited' from her 'Mom', rather than had been designed into her.  
"Cease fire." A synthesised female voice called out.  
The people on the firing range did so. A holo-screen appeared in front of them.  
"Position one." The computer said, for Mihoshi. "Shots fired: 234. Shots on target: 194.   
Accuracy: 82.9%."  
Mihoshi smiled.  
"See Kiyone?" She bubbled. "I'm getting better."  
Kiyone sighed.  
"Position two." This was Washu. "Shots fired: 187. Shots on target: 166. Accuracy:   
88.8%"  
"I need more practice." Washu shrugged.  
"Position three." Kiyone's turn. "Shots fired: 160. Shots on target: 150. Accuracy:   
93.75%"  
"I know, I know." Kiyone sighed again. "I need to increase my fire rate."  
"Overall casualties: 450 Enemy, 1 Civilian. Position one deducted 500 marks."  
"Whaa!" Mihoshi wailed.  
"Position three: 2500 marks bonus. Position two: 1000 marks extreme range bonus.   
Position three wins by 3700 marks."  
"See?" Washu smirked. "I told you this would help."  
"Isn't it lunch time?" Mihoshi asked.  
"That sounded almost relevant didn't it?" Kiyone asked rhetorically.  
"And it's true. It is almost lunch time." Washu told her.  
The threesome walked back through the lab, Kiyone and Washu keeping Mihoshi between   
them for safeties sake.  
"I hope Tenchi's calmed down a bit." Kiyone said.  
"That's not the problem." Washu shrugged it off. "She bounces back from that sort of   
thing easily. No, what I'm worried about is that she's recovered from what she did this   
morning. She nearly exhausted herself completely."  
"At least we now know her limits." Kiyone pointed out.  
"Only the limits of her self control." Washu said. "Her power hasn't yet reached a peak."  
"You're kidding me."  
"I'm afraid I'm not." Washu admitted. "When I reviewed the data I collected I found   
Tenchi's power had stayed constant the whole time. She had to use her life energy to control   
it."  
"That means that Tenchi has to work on the efficiency of her control, right?" Mihoshi   
asked.  
Her two companions looked suspiciously at her.  
"Are you feeling OK?" Washu asked.  
"Um... Yeah. Why?"  
"Twice in ten minutes." Kiyone muttered. "That's got to be a new record."  
~ Mental note: Do full scan of Mihoshi at earliest opportunity. ~ Washu thought to herself.  
  
***  
  
Mihoshi wasn't the only one acting a bit strange. Tenchi was arguing with herself about   
what to wear, and she was really starting to get annoyed with her guests.  
~ Great. They've got me half believing in that stupid idea of theirs. ~  
~ But it is a good idea. Let's try something a bit more spectacular. ~  
The part of her that never changed, those core attributes of Tenchi, decided to step in at this   
point.  
~ I could always do both. ~  
Tenchi realised she was developing a split personality.  
"Now I'm in trouble." She muttered as the familiar surge that heralded Tsunami flowed   
through her.  
"Lunch is almost ready." The image said innocently.  
The woman sat on the bed turned a tired gaze on the visitor.  
"You don't like the idea, do you?" Tsunami asked.  
"No. Especially when it's giving me two headaches to deal with. How do you cope?"  
Tsunami sighed and sat down beside Tenchi.  
"It gets harder." Tsunami told her. "But we are more considerate of each other than you are   
of yourself."  
"That's helpful." Tenchi muttered sourly.  
"I thought it was a brilliant solution to a unique situation."  
"Have you been hanging out with Washu too much?"  
Tsunami gently put her arm around Tenchi.  
"It was not easy for me to be assimilated with Sasami at the beginning. The flow of   
emotion was unknown to me at that time, so I ignored it until Sasami learnt some control. It   
helped us both. Don't deny what you have here, a chance to see life from another side. It is a   
remarkable experience, one that few of us get to have. In all this time I have never regretted   
my action. You should not regret what fate has bestowed up on you, for it will never come   
again."  
"I should have expected philosophy from a goddess." Tenchi said dryly. "The problem is, I   
don't think that I could accept the change or the change back." She looked into the beautiful   
pink eyes of Tsunami. "I want stability. Fate, and in some respect yourselves, have taken   
that away from me one piece at a time. How do you think I felt waking up like this?"  
"About the same as I did when I 'awoke' to being Sasami as well as myself. I coped,   
Sasami didn't and created this persona of being my creation. You finally corrected that and   
the two of us have never been as at peace as now."  
"Lucky you. Because of everybody, I keep having to change." Tenchi closed her eyes and   
turned away. "Much faster than I am ready for."  
"I, or Sasami, will always be around for you to talk to. Just be female, and we'll keep the   
male side safe."  
"That makes just about as much sense as Mihoshi suddenly not acting bubble-headed 2 and   
a 9th tenths of a fortnight, except on odd days of the month. Not including when it's a full   
moon."  
Tsunami paused to consider the statement.  
"That..." She said slowly, "...is the most convoluted example I've ever had the privilege to   
hear." She smiled. "I like it. It sums up everything that you're going through."  
"Thanks."  
"Don't mention it. Lunch is ready, so dress pretty and come down." Tsunami's image   
dissipated.  
"Dress pretty she says." Tenchi muttered. Who was she to disregard the whims of a   
goddess?  
  
***  
  
"Lunch is ready!" Sasami called.  
One of the little known skills of a Queen is the ability to dress fast when the occasion   
demands, and look as though they spent hours on it.  
"Where's Tenchi?" Misaki asked. She and her Sister-Queen looked picture perfect. "She   
left the baths a while ago."  
"Well she hasn't been down yet Mother." Ayeka and Sasami answered simultaneously.  
"You didn't upset her again?" Minagi asked.  
"I don't think so. Do you Sister?"  
Funaho shook her head.  
"We attempted to talk to her, but she left."  
Sasami knew that it was a lie. It was a good lie though, being mixed mostly with truth.   
She'd have to remember the technique.  
Ryoko was nearly the last to the table. She faded into view from phasing through the roof.  
"What? No Tenchi? It smells so good though."  
"Tenchi hasn't got here yet." Washu said.  
"I hope I'm not too late." Tenchi said as she came down the stairs. She was wearing a short   
off-cream skirt and matching jacket. The jacket seemed a few sizes too small, being only   
fastened at the neck. The necklace was over it, semi-emphasising the gap between the sides.   
What was visible could have been lacy black underwear, then again it may not. It was hard to   
tell, but the watcher would have been wondering which was probably the point. The black   
stockings finished off a nice outfit, just formal enough to make you wonder what informal   
would be like but loose enough to allow full movement.  
"I just threw it on." Tenchi explained sheepishly.  
Most of the people there wondered what it would be like if she considered her choice.  
Tenchi winked at the Queens. Misaki fought very hard not to blush, even though nothing   
had happened. Not that she hadn't wanted it to secretly.  
"What is it?" Tenchi asked as she sat down, completely ignoring the looks she was   
receiving, particularly from Ryoko and Ayeka.  
"Try it." Sasami said.  
During lunch everybody got the chance to give Tenchi the once over. Tenchi just focused   
on her lunch and ignored it. But it slowed down lunch though.  
"It's too bad I don't usually get to enjoy lunch." She said as she finished. "But the fields   
need lots of attention."  
Remarkably, no fights had broken out between the girls. The regular inhabitants usually had   
at least one messy disagreement over lunch. It wasn't as damaging as the ones Ryoko and   
Ayeka had at dinnertime around Tenchi, but it had resulted in at least three quick rebuilds of   
the furniture by Washu.  
"Well," Tenchi said, standing, "I'd better go and get dressed properly."  
"There's nothing wrong with what you are wearing." Ryoko, Sasami and Misaki said at   
once. There were nods of agreement from elsewhere around the table.  
"Come on. This is not something I would want to be seen in."  
"Tenchi." Funaho said to the young lady. "What they are trying to say is that that look suits   
you."  
"I knew this would be a bad idea." Tenchi muttered. "But I had to be in a hurry."  
"So if you don't think about it, you dress like that?" Washu asked. "That talent I would   
love to have had when I was younger."  
That comment caused a lot of raised eyebrows.  
"Ho hum." Washu sighed. "Those were the days. A cute young lady could have cut   
swathes through the Science Academy back then."  
"Right." Tenchi said, giving the redhead an odd look. "I'll just go-hey!"  
Ryo-Ohki had appeared out of nowhere to grab hold of Tenchi's waist.  
"Way to go Ryo-Ohki." Ryoko told the little catgirl.  
"Ma-ow." The young spaceship said happily.  
"What's up with you?" Tenchi asked.  
"Is Tenchi playing fashion model today?" Mihoshi asked.  
Kiyone and Washu looked at Mihoshi.  
"Three in a row." Kiyone said cryptically.  
"She must not be feeling well." Washu agreed.  
Tenchi had a dark look as they returned their attention to her.  
"I like the idea." Ayeka said.  
"Don't you dare." Tenchi growled, backing away.  
"All those in favour?" Washu asked.  
Everybody but Tenchi raised their hand, including Ryo-Ohki allowing Tenchi to get loose.   
The others quickly surrounded her.  
"It'll be fun Tenchi!" Sasami enthused.  
Tenchi looked around frantically for an escape route. Here she was, arguably one of the   
most powerful beings in creation, trapped. She was definitely more powerful that Ryoko.   
What she wouldn't give to be able to tele-  
  
***  
  
-port.  
Tenchi finished the thought outside her door. Autonomous reactions kicked in and Tenchi   
shot into her room.  
Meanwhile downstairs a group of shocked ladies were staring at the space Tenchi had just   
occupied.  
Washu looked thoughtful, tapping her chin with one hand while the other called up a   
keyboard and typed in the latest data on Tenchi.  
Mihoshi summed up the general feeling.  
"Whaa! Now we won't be able to see Tenchi in all those pretty dresses Washu made!"  
"Four." Kiyone noted absently.  
Washu typed a few commands. A subspace portal opened beneath Mihoshi, dropping the   
oblivious, teary blond into her lab.  
"Well, it looks like Tenchi can teleport." Washu said. "Good. Good. I'll just check on the   
bubblehead. Shouldn't take long."  
The redhead disappeared into the lab.  
"Rats." Ryoko said, making a half-hearted swing across the front of herself with her right   
fist. The empty air was used to worse. "That will take all the fun out of things."  
"All we need do is not stress Tenchi too much." Funaho said, sitting back down.  
"Why don't we not stress Tenchi at all?" Minagi asked. "Aren't we being too tough on   
Tenchi anyway?"  
"Minagi's right." Kiyone said, helping Sasami with the dishes. "We are being tough on   
Tenchi. We should cut her some slack."  
Back in her room, Tenchi was catching up with things in her mind.  
~ So I can teleport huh? ~ She thought. ~ That is the most useful thing to come from this.   
~  
She began looking through her clothes for something more acceptable to her. She sighed   
and closed her eyes in exasperation when she felt the almost now common place surge of   
Tsunami's arrival.  
"What did I do now?" Tenchi asked tiredly.  
"Aside from teleporting, nothing. Yet."  
Tenchi turned to face the image, who she found to be wearing not the formal robes of   
before, but something like the brown and green kimono-like outfit Sasami wore. Besides   
being form fitting, the main difference was the colouring of the top. It was leaf green with   
autumn red sleeves. The whole thing was trimmed in cherry blossom pink.  
"That's a new look for you isn't it?"  
Tsunami smiled. "Like it?" She asked as she twirled for Tenchi.  
"It suits you." Was all that Tenchi would say on the matter.  
"I thought I should try some new styles. It never hurts to be prepared."  
Tenchi rolled her eyes.  
"I'm getting subtle hints that you would like me to reconsider my position on my   
appearance?"  
"Really? You will?" Tsunami switched to a Mihoshi-like voice.  
"Don't do that." Tenchi shuddered. "It's scary."  
The image giggled.  
"No, I won't reconsider." Tenchi continued. "I want to be as normal as possible."  
Tsunami gave Tenchi a tired look.  
"I would say 'What is normal?', but I know you wouldn't appreciate it." There was a bright   
flash and Tsunami returned to her formal robes. "What I will say is, you are both so far and   
so close to your wish that you could touch it if you could see it."  
Tenchi rolled that around in her head for a minute.  
"Uh huh. Can you try that in Japanese this time?"  
A blank and empty look was her only response.  
"Thought so." Tenchi sighed. "Will you please leave now? I want to get changed."  
Another stony silence greeted her.  
"Are you listening to me?" She asked.  
"Yes. When I feel the need to speak I will."  
"I could easily order you out you know. But I'm asking. Please leave so I can get   
changed."  
"Tenchi. I will leave only when you accept you can not be who you were anymore. You   
are too far beyond that. But you can be close to that."  
"Which I'm trying to do, thank you." Tenchi said coldly.  
"No. What you are doing is hiding from the truth like my 'other half' did. You see what   
that cost her. It is a mistake you can ill afford to make, as is your denial of your   
responsibility."  
"I said I would help you with Tokimi..."  
"This is about your responsibility to the beings of the empire you are avoiding."  
"I'm just sick and tired of all this talk of the mighty Juraian Empire I am 'born to rule'.   
Why don't you rule it? You are a princess as well. I am not able to rule this house, let alone   
a galactic empire!" Tenchi snarled.  
"We can teach you the basics."  
"I. Don't. Want. To. Rule." Tenchi spelled it out. "But I am not going to renounce my   
position just yet. I have my reasons. Now, leave. Before I make you."  
Tsunami stood resolute. "You will have to. I hope you understand what you are doing."  
"Only too well. This is your last chance. For Sasami's sake, leave now."  
"You do understand." Tsunami said sadly. "But not well enough to see the terrible mistake   
you are making."  
"Shame, isn't it? Sasami will have to marry someone more worthy of the both of you."   
Tenchi summoned the Master Key.  
Tsunami gasped as the realisation hit her. "No! You wouldn't!" But she knew Tenchi was   
as resolute as she was. So she threw herself at Tenchi. Through the sword.  
The jolt of power flattened the both of them, nearly sending Tsunami unconscious. It took   
all of her control not to let her younger self be hit by the feedback.  
Tenchi, however, was rendered immobile by the shock. She could feel the control of her   
body start to return quickly. Unfortunately it wasn't fast enough to stop Tsunami's image   
grabbing her.  
The battle began in earnest as Tenchi's mind and will clashed with Tsunami's.  
~ I will not let you destroy her dreams. ~ Tsunami's voice was immensely powerful in   
Tenchi's mind.  
~ And I will not let you dictate my life! ~ Tenchi roared back. She did something she'd   
never thought she would do. She struck back right at Tsunami's most vulnerable spot. Her   
connection to Sasami.  
Tsunami protected that most valuable possession with a fury that would have caused   
supernovas. Her shock and horror only added to her fear, which caused her to counter-attack   
much too hard.  
Tenchi stopped. Completely, totally and utterly. No thought, no heartbeat, not even a single   
cell changed.  
"Oh no..." Tsunami whispered, terrified by the merest thought of the realisation. "What   
have I done?"  
She had killed...no, it was worse. Tenchi no longer existed, not as the universe had known   
before.  
The image fought to stay calm. She could solve this, she had to.  
The goddess-tree searched for the merest trace of power that wasn't hers. It was getting   
increasingly desperate when she found the trace, still holding on to the line that connected the   
two joined beings.  
~ Please. ~ Tsunami prayed. ~ Let this work. ~  



	14. Solutions and revenge

====================  
Flowering Potential.  
====================  
  
C&C can be sent to cobalt@elhazard.net Flames will be ignored with   
extreme prejudice.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the series depicted within, but go buy it anyway.  
  
Conventions:  
~ ~ are used for thoughts and Telepathic communication.  
  
This series is archived at http://www.lum.co.uk/cobalt/  
  
##########  
Chapter 13  
##########  
  
There was something wrong. The whole house could feel it. Something was amiss, but   
none of them could tell what it was. It persisted for almost an hour, before suddenly   
disappearing.  
It did nothing to settle the unease that it had generated.  
  
***  
  
Upstairs, Tsunami was crying.  
The reason for the tears was lying on the bed below her, sleeping peacefully.  
"Oh Tenchi." She whispered. "I almost lost you again, and it was my fault. I couldn't see   
beyond my hopes and dreams for you. The bright future I had created for you, for making us   
all so happy."  
The tree became lost in her own thoughts for a few minutes before she gathered them up,   
and wiped the tears away.  
"Why didn't you tell us it hurt you so? To never be able to know if you could return our   
feelings?" She sniffed. "We would have understood in time. But none of us can lose you.   
We would never be able to live with ourselves."  
She smiled down on the sleeping young lady.  
"Don't worry." She told the unknowing lady below her. "I have not changed you in any   
way. Your strength has come to the fore now; it has fixed your soul. You helped yourself to   
heal, and I will keep your secret."  
The smile turned decidedly impish.  
"It will make things more fun to catch you now." She admitted to herself.  
She carefully laid herself on top of Tenchi, savouring the feel of her body against the silent   
woman. The contact electrified her, but she knew it wouldn't last and reluctantly pulled   
away.  
"I am so sorry we will never know each other like that." She sighed, and waited.  
  
***  
  
"Uhrrum...?"  
Head swimming, Tenchi greeted life again. Through sleep encrusted eyes she saw the   
worried face.  
"Are you all right?" The pink eyed goddess asked hesitantly.  
Tenchi worked her way to her elbows.  
"Wha...what happened?"  
"We fought, and we drew. I'm so sorry Tenchi. I should have known better."  
"As... should...I." Tenchi said before collapsing back. "Is my head supposed to feel like   
this?"  
"Like what?"  
Tenchi searched for a suitable description.  
"Like I tried to head-butt a planet. At lightspeed. Repeatedly"  
Tsunami couldn't help smiling.  
"For what you did... Yes."  
Tenchi chuckled. "Maybe you won't try that again. I have a short temper these days if you   
haven't noticed."  
"I did. It's only because you have so much going on around you at the moment that you   
don't like."  
"Speaking of which, I hope you didn't play with me while I was out."  
"Tenchi, I swear I did nothing to change you."  
Tenchi worked herself into a sitting position.  
"I believe you. I don't know why, but I do."  
All the tension drained out of Tsunami's image.  
"Thank you."  
Tenchi held her head and groaned. The pain seemed to be tap-dancing across her brain.  
"So..." Tenchi began. "What did you think of this?" She gestured the outfit she had thrown   
on.  
"It was OK." Tsunami shrugged. She was downplaying how nice Tenchi looked.  
"I think I'll still go back to my ordinary clothes."  
"Ordinary clothes don't suit you Tenchi. Washu knew that when she made them."  
"I hate this body. It makes everybody forget that I'm still male." ~ And a shy one at that.   
~ She added silently. "I still think she got mixed up between me and Ryoko. I suppose   
forgetfulness is something I've got to look forward to in my old age."  
"Washu's not that old Tenchi." Tsunami giggled.  
"Compared to you maybe."  
"Humph!" Tsunami turned her head to one side, indicating her displeasure. "Just for that   
I'm not going to leave until you make yourself look three times as good as you do now."  
"Oh really?" Tenchi asked archly. "I think I can do something to change that."  
Tenchi got up on slightly unsteady legs and walked up to Tsunami. She had an impish glint   
in her eyes.  
"Um... Tenchi?" Tsunami asked, slightly unnerved.  
Tenchi struck, tickling the future image of Sasami.  
"Stop it!" Tsunami gasped, giggling under the onslaught.  
Tenchi responded by redoubling her efforts.  
"Please!" Tsunami pleaded, breaking into laughter. "Please stop!" She wondered how her   
other half was coping.  
  
***  
  
Sasami's cheerful personality was reasserting itself with a vengeance. There were hints that   
if she wasn't tied down soon she'd float away.  
~ What's making me feel this way? ~ She literally bubbled with joy. It was distracting.  
She went to sit down.  
  
***  
  
In Tenchi's room, Tsunami had collapsed and been rendered helpless with laughter. She   
couldn't even talk to Sasami and ask for a rescue.  
Tenchi still had an impish, intent look, and was continuing her torture of the tree.  
"Maybe I overdid it?" Tenchi asked herself out loud. She stopped tickling.  
It took Tsunami a few minutes to recover.  
"Now, are you going to leave peacefully or do I have to do that again?" Tenchi flexed her   
fingers.  
"No." Tsunami said, giggling still. "I get the point." She sat up and hugged Tenchi. "This   
impish side suits you." She told Tenchi before kissing her on the lips. "I think you should   
stay this way." She kissed Tenchi again. "While you are female at least." Kiss number   
three. "I like this."  
"Are you done?"  
Tsunami thought about it. "No." She kissed Tenchi again, making the kiss last as long as   
she could. It was a couple of minutes before she broke. "Now I'm done."  
"You two are going to be a menace." Tenchi said as she stood. She held out a hand and   
helped Tsunami up. "For a projection you sure are heavy." She complained.  
"It's just spiritual weight."  
"Whatever."  
"I hope you have learned something." Tsunami said. "If you have to ask, then you   
haven't."  
"It depends on what I think I've learned. I've learned that you are about as stubborn as me,   
that you are as ticklish as your other half and that you two will be a menace to me later on. If   
I have a later on. But knowing you I would doubt that was what you were looking for."  
"No, it wasn't." Tsunami sighed disappointedly.  
"Or is it the fact you think that I've solved how to be female temporarily? Sorry, no I   
haven't. I don't want to be female period."  
"I haven't given up on you just yet."  
"I didn't think so."  
Tsunami's image faded away, leaving Tenchi to get dressed in peace.  
  
***  
  
Minagi sighed as she watched Sasami and Ryo-Ohki play.  
"It does seem that way, doesn't it?" A familiar voice said.  
Ryoko shimmered into view to one side.  
"At least Yakage was kinder to you than..." Ryoko trailed off.  
"You too huh?" Kiyone said from behind.  
She walked to a position between the two 'sisters'.  
"Minagi I can understand." Ryoko said. "But you?"  
"Don't act so surprised." Kiyone sighed. "Being an only child has its drawbacks when your   
father is such a perfectionist."  
"What do you know Ryoko," Minagi teased, "a soul sister. The fact she's a GP detective is   
ironic, don't you think?"  
Ryoko gave Minagi a dark look.  
"Sasami is lucky. She doesn't know the pressures she will have to bare."  
"What do you mean?" Minagi asked the detective.  
"I suppose Ayeka's been hiding the fact." Kiyone sighed. "The Juraian Royalty is much   
more honourable and dutiful than most. Including the protection of their subjects." She   
smiled wanly. "There have been occasions where the Royal court has submitted to terrorists   
holding hostages, including times when those hostages have been GP officers."  
"But they are the most powerful group in the universe." Minagi scoffed.  
"Don't get me wrong. Holding hostages just makes the eventual punishment that much   
more...severe." The last word was dropped like an asteroid.  
Ryoko looked out at where Ryo-Ohki was tickling the azure-hared princess.  
"I already know that being on Sasami's bad side is not a good idea. Having her mad at you   
doesn't bare thinking about. Especially when she grows up." Ryoko shuddered.  
"Hear hear." Her companions agreed.  
"The problem is," Kiyone said, "that Ayeka and Yosho will soon have to start teaching both   
her and Tenchi all about it. It will not be a good time."  
"I wish I'd had the sort of carefree life Sasami has." Ryoko sighed.  
Minagi and Kiyone knew better than to press for an explanation. They could well guess the   
sort of thing she was on about.  
"Yakage was kind to me, but there was always another practice session." Minagi said.  
"Heh." Kiyone snorted, shocking the clone sisters. "You try growing up with a Father who   
strived for perfection every waking moment in everything around him."  
"Sounds like Clay." Ryoko said.  
"At least he knew he would never reach it, but it was a goal. I was five years ahead when I   
started school, and until I got to GP academy I stayed that way. How else do you think I got   
a degree in Xeno-anthropology?"  
"Well, if I had to guess..." Ryoko told her. "I'd say the universe was saving up to give you   
Mihoshi."  
"Oh thank you." Kiyone complained.  
"No problem." Ryoko smiled evilly.  
  
***  
  
Tenchi had managed to dig out a light shirt and an old pair of jeans from her old clothes.   
She couldn't help the clothes being tight.  
~ Why oh why did I have to get stuck with this? ~ She asked herself.  
There was no one downstairs. She couldn't even hear Sasami in the kitchen.  
~ They're probably planning some sort of surprise for me. ~ She thought sourly.  
She sat down and savoured the relative quiet, fleeting though it would prove to be. A   
movement outside the window caught her eye and she saw Sasami and Ryo-Ohki playing   
outside.  
~ At last, something normal. ~ She smiled inwardly.  
To say that the girls, or more properly ladies, worried Tenchi was an understatement. All of   
them had their little, or not so little in the Queens' case, plans for Tenchi. Tenchi herself   
didn't want to be part of those plans, and as such avoided playing the games everybody set   
up. It was one of the reasons why shyness was such a major part of Tenchi's personality.  
"I wonder where everybody else is?" She muttered to herself.  
Funaho is up at the shrine with Grandfather.  
Misaki is with Ayeka.  
Minagi, Ryoko and Kiyone are watching Sasami and Ryo-Ohki.  
Mihoshi is in the lab, being looked over by Washu.  
Tenchi blinked. Where the hell did that come from?  
She needed someone neutral to talk to. Well, reasonably neutral at least. There was only   
one being she could think of around. The problem was how to get there.  
~ I...suppose I could give it a try. ~ She thought to herself. She concentrated, picturing   
the destination.  
After a few minutes it was obvious that it wasn't working.  
~ Why can't anything go right? All I want to do is go there. ~  
The sudden change in temperature and slight breeze told her something had happened. The   
mental gasp helped her get her bearings.  
"Hello again Funaho." She said to the tree.  
~ Funaho: How did you do that? ~  
"I can teleport now. I just thought I should say thank you for putting up with me last night."  
~ Funaho: That's not the only reason though, is it? ~  
Tenchi sighed. "No." She admitted. "I needed someone to talk to. Things are getting   
rather..."  
~ Funaho: Uncomfortable? ~ The tree ventured.  
Tenchi nodded.  
~ Funaho: I thought as much, what with your sudden desire for the outdoor life last night. ~  
"Droll Funaho, very droll."  
~ Funaho: Thank you. ~  
Tenchi walked up to Funaho and sat down under her branches.  
"I'm tending towards the opinion that either everybody in the house has gone crazy or I   
have. Quite probably both."  
~ Funaho: Negative thoughts will get you nowhere. ~  
"From where I was, negative thoughts are up."  
~ Funaho: Things are never as bad as they seem. ~ She pointed out.  
"I don't suppose you've had the experience of five people trying to turn you into something   
you don't want to be. I'm sure the rest will catch on soon."  
~ Funaho: Have you considered that you may be wrong? ~  
"Not really. This little episode has helped me make up my mind about some things, and   
opened up new questions."  
~ Funaho: Oh? What things have you decided? And what new questions has it raised? ~  
"Well, for starters I have decided not to go to Jurai. That is not in anybody's best interests.   
And I am asking myself, 'What am I?' Am I a person or, as I'm beginning to suspect, am I a   
thing?"  
~ Funaho: You are just filled with doubts. Don't rush into any life affecting decisions. ~  
"Well the decision not to go to Jurai will stand."  
~ Funaho: The Mistress will not give up. ~ The tree warned.  
"What do you think of my choice?" Tenchi asked.  
~ Funaho: I will not comment on things such as that. ~  
"Ah. So you don't approve either. Thought so. Nether the less, I made the decision and I   
will stick to it."  
~ Funaho: That decision will haunt you Your Highness. ~  
"Much like the killing of Kagato and Yakage does already. Just something else I will have   
to live with. I'm already a danger to everybody. This morning's display proved that."  
~ Funaho: That 'display', as you put it, just goes to show that you need advice and   
guidance. Their Majesties have been trying to do that. You have been turning that away. ~  
"If it had been sensible advice, maybe I would have taken it. But they tried to place their   
standards of who I should be on me. I don't trust them any more."  
~ Funaho: Which hurts them as much as it hurts you. They do care for you Tenchi, but they   
have responsibilities as well. That also causes them pain. Don't you care about their   
feelings? ~  
"They didn't seem to care about mine, and they are probably realising they took the wrong   
path in dealing with me."  
The tree sighed. ~ Funaho: You are just angry at your situation. ~  
"I'm angry at them for putting this damn collar on me." Tenchi yanked at the necklace.   
"While I have this on, Washu won't turn me back to normal. Who gave them the right to   
mess with my life like that?!"  
Funaho was silent this time.  
"Correct. Nobody gave them that right. I'm the puppet that refuses to follow the act, and I   
like it that way. I'll find a way to remove it, even if it kills me."  
Tenchi stood up.  
"Thanks for listening." And she vanished.  
~ Funaho: This could be a lot of trouble. ~  
~ Tsunami: I can only agree. ~  
  
***  
  
Tenchi popping into existence is not something Washu expected to happen right in front of   
her. Unfortunately, the look on Tenchi's face told her this wasn't a social call.  
"Hello Washu." Tenchi said.  
"Hi Tenchi. What can I do for you?"  
"Remove this." Tenchi told her, fingering the necklace. "Failing that, I want the design   
schematics for it."  
Washu sighed. "I'm sorry Tenchi. I can't do that. I promised the Queens."  
"Right." There was a bitter understanding in the voice. "How long do you plan on keeping   
me as a toy then?"  
Washu had had enough of Tenchi's sulking. She walked up to Tenchi and began poking her   
in the chest.  
"You need to wake up and stop being such a selfish cry-baby. You can't go on trying to get   
your way. You need to let us have our way too."  
Tenchi looked down coldly on Washu.  
"You have no idea what I gave up for you all. I had to sacrifice my life for you all, to keep   
you happy. Now, all I want is some compensation. You have to give up something for me."  
Washu stood back and considered this.  
"I should get out of the lab more." She smiled grimly. "You are right, of course. But we   
have given up some of our selves as well. Not enough though, I'm beginning to realise."  
"I know you don't really like it here, on this 'backwards planet'..."  
"Hold it right there Tenchi." Washu warned. "Yes, it's an out of the way planet. But the   
peace and quiet here is worth it. I seriously doubt that I would have got half as much done   
anywhere else. It certainly wouldn't have been so fun."  
"I'm sure you would have thought something up. Yelling at the Faculty of the Science   
Academy about how they have messed up about everything in the universe comes to mind."  
Washu smiled.  
"Now that would be fun. But don't try to avoid what's really the problem. You not taking   
the advice we've been giving you. And yes, Misaki has told me about that 'vacation' idea.   
It's unusual, to say the least, but this is an unusual situation we have here."  
"That everybody's misplaced efforts on me are making worse." Tenchi said.  
"That's because you are being stubborn about it. You need to relax and enjoy your self   
more."  
"You try relaxing when everybody and their dog are after you for some reason." Tenchi   
grumbled at the redhead.  
"Hum... This is what's called a vicious circle. You can't relax because everyone is trying   
to help you, and we are trying to help you because you won't relax." She sat down on the   
convenient floating cushion behind her. "The crux of the problem seems to be that your   
efforts to cope, by staying as close as you can to how you were, are being countered by our   
efforts to help, trying to get you to accept your new form completely. Now, it's obvious that   
your method is OK for the short term, but six weeks is not 'short term'. Our method is OK   
for the long term, but six weeks isn't 'long term' either. It is properly considered medium   
term, a range between 4 weeks to about 4 months I'd say. We're all in the wrong, which is   
fair but doesn't make any of us feel better." Washu sat silently for a while, thinking. "Here's   
what we'll do. First, we need to talk to the Queens. They haven't told the others about the   
conditions they think will help you yet. I'll get them to disregard that that idea. We'll leave   
it on you, but you'll have to 'give away' the stones slowly as to not draw attention."  
"That seems better." Tenchi grudgingly conceded.  
"Second, You take Misaki's idea on board lightly. Relax a bit. I'll tone down the next   
batch of clothes, but they will still be sexy." Washu grinned. "Just not as overt. Ordinary   
clothes don't suit your current form."  
"I'm not at all sure about that, but we can talk about that another time."  
"Lastly, you need to convince Tsunami not to torment you as much."  
Tenchi smiled faintly. "Got that one sorted. I just 'torment' her back."  
Washu raised a questioning eyebrow, but said nothing about it.  
"How's Mihoshi doing?" Tenchi asked.  
"How did you...? Never mind. She was acting a bit out of sorts, actually saying relevant   
things and having good ideas. More than likely it's her luck playing up, but it pays to be   
careful. Nothing's turned up so far so I had just dumped her back in the living room when   
you appeared. Have you worked out how to control where you teleport?"  
"Sort of. I just have to 'want' to go to a place, and I go there." She smirked. "Nothing   
scientific."  
Washu gave her a dark look, but chuckled none the less.  
"See, you only have to relax a bit." She pointed out.  
"OK." Tenchi complained. "I get the point. I just have to do it my way."  
"More that fair enough." Washu said.  
"Now, about some of those clothes..."  
  
***  
  
Up in the shrine office, Yosho had just finished making another cup of tea for his mother.  
"So you believe Tenchi needs more training in politics? I am not sure that would be worth   
my time. Ayeka would be the most suitable candidate."  
"There are things you know that Ayeka doesn't. As crown prince you had access to   
information I didn't." Funaho pointed out.  
"I'm sure you can find out mother." Yosho smiled. He was still in disguise, feeling that it   
added dignity and wisdom. Also, it was hard to break the habit of a lifetime. Several   
lifetimes on this world actually.  
"Humph! Now I know where Tenchi got her stubbornness." Funaho said before sipping her   
tea. "So what are your plans for Tenchi?"  
"Tenchi has shown a knack for overlay techniques. I feel that some work in that direction is   
in order."  
"I see." The Queen said. "However there are some other things we need to talk about..."  
  
***  
  
Tenchi walked out the door to the lab feeling a bit better. The feeling didn't deteriorate   
when Ryoko teleported beside her and wrapped a hug around her.  
"Tenchi..." She purred.  
"Hi Ryoko." Tenchi replied in the neutral tone that she reserved for the ladies when they   
appeared like that.  
"Ryoko!" Ayeka growled from upstairs. She quickly came downstairs and joined in the   
battle.  
"Hi Ayeka." Tenchi said in that same neutral voice.  
Tenchi disengaged her self from the quarrelling twosome and walked calmly upstairs.  
"At least they are having fun." Tenchi muttered.  
"Who are?" Misaki asked, appearing from the princesses' room.  
"Ayeka and Ryoko. I've always half thought they argue because they enjoy it."  
Misaki smiled. "That would explain a lot of things."  
"Washu would like to see you and Funaho." Tenchi said. "By the way, Misaki?" Tenchi   
added as she walked towards her.  
"Yes?"  
Tenchi quickly gave the woman a peck on the cheek. "Thanks for trying to help." She said   
before disappearing upstairs, leaving a stunned Queen in her wake.  
Back in her room Tenchi smiled. She had successfully got back at Misaki for tormenting   
her. Then she put it out of her mind and started her homework.  
  
***  
  
Misaki sat in the room she and her Sister shared. She still hadn't recovered from Tenchi's   
unexpected kiss when Funaho came in.  
"Something the matter Sister?" The black-hared Queen asked.  
"Hum? Oh, nothing Sister." Misaki replied.  
Funaho sat down beside her. "Tenchi kissed you didn't she?"  
Misaki sighed. "You were always so perceptive Sister. It was completely out of the blue.   
She even thanked me for trying to help her." She replied, her voice filled with confusion.  
"I think it was an honest thank you, but also a way for her to get back at you and me."  
"If it was, then it was very subtle. Most unlike her."  
"She probably thought it was the best way to get to us." Funaho said, putting an arm around   
her Sister. "Did she say anything else?"  
"Just that Washu wanted to see us."  
"I'm sure she won't mind waiting. I have a plan to get back at Tenchi that I want to   
discuss..."  
  
***  
  
Life was kind to Ryo-Ohki. She had friends, a master who took care of her and lots of   
carrots to eat. True she did have the odd space battle now and again to worry about, but she   
was used to that. Her only problem was that she didn't get to fly around the cosmos as much   
as she would like.  
The former space pirate and ship meowed quietly to herself. Now she had other forms to   
get used to. Her grown up form didn't feel right yet, but she changed to it now and again to   
keep in practice. Her other forms felt fine, but she spent her time in her birth form or her   
little form mostly. Since only Ryoko and Washu could truly understand her, she didn't mind   
the odd misunderstanding she had with the others. They tried their best though, and Ryo-  
Ohki was glad she understood them really. Learning Japanese was proving difficult but she   
had figured out how to say the names of those around her thanks to Tenchi. She liked   
Tenchi, but she liked Sasami better. As soon as she had seen the little girl, she had felt a   
kindred spirit. Knowing she was also Tsunami helped explain that, but Ryo-Ohki was not big   
on explanations really. If it got her another carrot she didn't mind.  
  
***  
  
Kiyone leaned back as the lab computers churned through the latest info from the automated   
P.O.N. system.  
"Any luck?" Washu asked, popping out of one of her portals.  
"Sort of." Kiyone replied hesitantly. "I've kinda got a handle on the overlapping culture   
problem. I had to backtrack through about two hundred years worth of Earth history though.   
The system is working on it, but preliminary results suggest an accelerating Qr'ai-Harvwill-  
Okejck period."  
"And that means?"  
"It means this world is undergoing a inter-cultural phase that will probably lead to Geo-  
political breakdown."  
"I wouldn't have thought this world was ready for that for probably a couple of centuries."  
"Even worse. It's doing it while maintaining the geo-political entities that are supposed to   
be breaking down."  
"Could you run that past me again? How can a world undergo geo-political breakdown   
while maintaining the geo-political entities themselves?"  
"I don't know. We may have to do a full historical analysis. But from what I've seen that   
will be even harder." Kiyone sighed. "I'm beginning to think cracking this planet is   
impossible, or at least worth a couple thousand Vennin prizes."  
"Don't worry." Washu consoled her. "I've been through times like this. Just keep   
plugging away at it and something will turn up."  
  
***  
  
The sun was well on its downward arc by the time Tenchi finished her homework. She   
couldn't really go to anybody else for help since they would not understand the question or,   
particularly in Washu's case, laugh their head off. It made life a lot more difficult.  
Stepping out of the door to her room was a dangerous and unpredictable undertaking these   
days what with everybody's efforts for feminising her still ongoing, the usual attack of the   
lustful paramours, space beings visiting for various purposes and the occasional (un) natural   
disaster. It paid to be careful.  
~ Good. Nobody is waiting to ambush me. ~ Tenchi thought, though she remained ready   
to take evasive action.  
Quietly she slipped out and closed the door. Now would be a perfect time for an attack, but   
it didn't come. Tenchi's paranoia was playing up again making her extra cautious. With her   
senses tuned for the slightest wrong feeling, Tenchi walked downstairs. She was about to   
start down from the first floor landing when a feeling from behind stopped her. Spinning   
around, she felt another presence behind her and teleported herself to one side.  
Ayeka and Ryoko wore matching shocked expressions that their attempt at surprise had   
been so easily foiled.  
"Finished your homework Tenchi?" Ayeka asked, recovering nicely.  
"Finally." Tenchi sighed, as if this happened every day. It didn't, but it happened often   
enough that Tenchi expected it to happen about twice a week.  
"You really need to relax a bit after you finish." Ryoko said.  
Tenchi gave them a dark look instead of the scathing reply she would have liked. Gathering   
herself up, Tenchi walked haughtily past the pair and downstairs. Turning on the main screen   
she tuned into the latest news on CNN and Sky. At the same time. Not satisfied, she added   
the galactic news channel, a few sports channels, eight documentary channels and the local   
TV channel to catch up with Ranma 1/2.  
Ryoko and Ayeka watched in amazement as Tenchi sat down in a chair and seemingly   
devoured the cavalcade of information for five minutes before turning the screen off.  
Leaning back, Tenchi sighed. "Well, so much for TV."  
"Tenchi?" Ryoko asked cautiously. "Are you feeling OK?"  
"Huh?" Tenchi turned around. "What are you talking about?"  
~ She didn't notice? ~ The two women asked themselves.  
"You do realise you were watching about 16 channels at once don't you?"  
"I was?"  
The two other women nodded.  
"Oh." And Tenchi turned back.  
The nonchalant tone hid the growing distraction inside Tenchi. She couldn't pinpoint its   
source, but it didn't feel good. As soon as she had stepped around the incident with the   
others five or so minutes ago, the feeling had started. It was gradually increasing, as if it was   
trying to sneak up on her consciousness. Ignoring it with TV hadn't worked, living with it   
when she didn't know what it was was not a good idea so that left only one option. Confront   
it. It was her head after all.  
~ What are you? ~ She demanded of the unwelcome feeling before noticing the slight   
familiar resonance. ~ I thought you were gone. ~ She said, realising what it was.  
The feeling stopped, sat down and sniggered.  
~ Leave. ~ Tenchi told it.  
In Tenchi's mind the feeling shook its head. Tenchi sighed mentally and did it the old   
fashioned way. She picked the feeling up, opened a door to oblivion and tossed it through.  
~ There. That's better. ~ She thought, doing the mental equivalent of dusting off her   
hands. She was going to have a looong talk with Tsunami.  
  
***  
  
Tsunami watched the little incident from her higher dimensional hidey-hole. It was so   
disappointing that Tenchi wouldn't let those feelings out.  
~ Who am I kidding? ~ She scolded her self. ~ It's bloody frustrating, that's what it is.   
Why Tenchi? Why won't you let yourself enjoy life, and all the pleasures it can bring? ~  
She knew the answer. Tenchi didn't want to hurt them like that, or get hurt. Or killed,   
vaporised, subjected to strange experiments or anything else. Simple self-preservation.  
~ One of these days I'm going to have to have a long talk with them all and sort that all out.   
It's making my heads hurt. ~  
She sighed and left to tell the others of the latest development.  
  
***  
  
"*Oooh*!" Misaki sighed disappointedly. "Now they won't get to have any fun."  
"It will work better that way." Washu told the Queens. "Tenchi doesn't need that stress.   
What it will allow for is a greater bond between the girls. If they all have one of the stones,   
then none of them will feel left out."  
"Not an ideal solution." Funaho said. "But it will have to suffice."  
"Unfortunately Tenchi is progressing further." Tsunami's voice rang out before her image   
appeared. "She has managed to purge the inclination I placed in her. Not something I would   
have expected for a month."  
"Dang. And I was hoping to get her later." Misaki complained.  
"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll think something up." Funaho consoled her Sister.  
Washu shook her head in amused dismay.  
"Aren't you getting a little obsessive Misaki?" She asked.  
Misaki sniffed. "I don't think so."  
"One might think you had a crush on the poor girl." Tsunami pointed out, keeping a straight   
face.  
"Is this true?" Funaho asked her Sister. Her eyes were wide and her lower lip was   
trembling.  
Misaki was completely caught off balance by the sudden role reversal, and as such was in   
no condition to lie.  
"No! Yes. I don't know. Probably. I just want my daughters to have the best they can   
get."  
Funaho jumped on her Sister and kissed her hard, forcing them both to the ground.  
Washu and Tsunami watched the pair for a moment, then looked at each other and   
shrugged.  
"Shall we tell them about Ryoko and Ayeka?" Tsunami mouthed to Washu.  
Washu looked momentarily surprised before shaking her head.  
Funaho finally broke the kiss.  
"Happy now Sister?" She asked archly.  
Misaki squeezed her Sister in various intimate places.  
"Oooo. So you want an audience this time?" Funaho teased.  
Washu and Tsunami broke out into laughter.  
  
***  
  
Two rather dirty and smudged beings appeared from out of a hole in Hinase's deck.  
"Thanks for helping me out." Minagi said.  
"No problem." Kiyone told her. "Washu was busy, and I need to keep my hand in."  
The crystal sphere that was the manifest personality of the ship popped out of the hole after   
them. It was wearing a miners helmet, complete with still working light.  
"The plasma conduit is working fine now." Hinase told them.  
"How's the research coming?" Minagi asked as Kiyone helped her put the cover back on   
the hatch.  
"Slowly." Kiyone sighed. "Even with all Washu's help we're going very slowly."  
"Too bad we can't get the locals to help." Minagi grinned.  
"Maybe we can." Kiyone said as she had an idea. "Fancy going shopping?"  
"What for?"  
"An encyclop'dia. Preferably electronic. I don't know about you, but lugging the entire set   
of books home would not be what I consider fun."  
"Hum... Doesn't Washu have all those gadgets for copying things?"  
"Yeah, so?"  
"So, why don't we see if there is something that can copy books. Then all we need do is go   
to a library and copy its contents. It wouldn't be illegal."  
"That may work, since it would only be for research purposes."  
"Let's do it then."  
  
***  
  
Kiyone washed her hands and face.  
~ At least life here wasn't dull. ~ She thought as she walked back to the room she shared   
with Mihoshi. Her partner, the major pain in the butt.  
~ Why did you have to give me her... ~ She stopped that thought as she entered the room.  
Mihoshi was crying. Not the normal Mihoshi crying, but the tears of deep pain and sadness.   
But it was the eyes that had stopped Kiyone dead.  
Mihoshi had looked up as Kiyone had come in, and the emerald-hared woman saw   
something she thought long dead. Instantly she was by Mihoshi's side, hugging and   
consoling her partner and friend.  
Mihoshi sobbed, head resting on Kiyone's shoulder.  
"Why?" The blond woman asked. "Why them?"  
"Shush." Kiyone said gently. "It's OK. Everything is fine now."  
"No it's not! Why did...they..." Mihoshi broke down again, unable to speak.  
~ It's finally started. ~ Kiyone thought sadly. ~ They thought it would never happen. I   
just hope we can help her. ~  



	15. Normality returns (or what passes for it...

====================  
Flowering Potential.  
====================  
  
C&C can be sent to cobalt@elhazard.net Flames will be ignored with   
extreme prejudice.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the series depicted within, but go buy it anyway.  
  
Conventions:  
~ ~ are used for thoughts and Telepathic communication.  
  
The series is archived at http://www.lum.co.uk/cobalt/  
  
##########  
Chapter 14  
##########  
  
"Mom you don't have to do this." Sasami complained.  
"Nonsense." Her mother told her. "Can't be seen to be ungrateful. Tenchi has put up with   
us for three days. I feel a thank you is in order."  
"So why are you dosing the food with an aphrodisiac?" Tsunami asked.  
"Urk." Misaki quickly brought the bottle upright. She turned to find the image staring at   
her with a quizzical look.  
"Well?"  
"Um...well...ha...ahahaha." Misaki looked rather embarrassed.  
Tsunami sighed.  
Tenchi came in through the door to the main room.  
"Hi, when's..." She trailed off as she saw the three of them. She could feel the eyestrain   
starting to bring on a headache.  
"Um...never mind." She span and walked out the way she came.  
  
***  
  
"How's it coming?" Minagi asked Washu.  
"Almost done." The redhead replied. "Just got to tweak the settings and turn it on."  
Minagi paused, and asked the burring question.  
"What is it?"  
Washu was too enthralled with her work to notice that she had only just asked the question.  
"It's a self-contained, artificial quantum singularity cluster generator core."  
"Ah." Minagi felt it would be better not to ask any more questions. She might not like the   
answers. Unfortunate that she had some of that Washu curiosity.  
"Why did you make it?"  
Washu finished what she was doing and looked at her.  
"I didn't say?"  
Minagi shook her head.  
"Oh." Washu was dumbfounded. Since when had she been forgetful? "No matter. It's for   
Hinase really. Can't have you running low on energy the way you go through your   
'pursuits'." The emphasis served to remind Minagi of the dual meaning of the word.  
"Um." Minagi looked at the thirty metre high contraption. It would never fit.  
Washu seemed to know what was going on in her companion's head.  
"Don't worry." She said, smiling that mysterious smile of hers that said 'run now'.  
She pressed a button.  
A whining groan emanated from the contraption before the central, slightly domed section   
began glowing a white blue.  
Minagi began drifting back slowly. She could see two, no make that three, globes of light   
inside what must have been the central containment core.  
The whole structure began shuddering, slightly at first but ever stronger. Sounds, which   
could only be described as reversed pings, started. With a loud 'scrunch'-like noise, the thing   
collapsed in on itself.  
Washu only grinned.  
The thing shrank to the height of Washu and then stopped.  
"You should have more trust in me."  
~ Maybe if you explained things before doing them. ~ Minagi thought. The slight snort of   
amusement in her head told her that Ryoko had heard that.  
  
***  
  
"What are you smiling about?" Ayeka asked the ex-pirate across from her.  
"Oh, just Minagi having trouble with Washu." Ryoko replied.  
At the moment they were politely ignoring one another, mainly due to the presence of   
Funaho and Tenchi in the room.  
"That was bad for the eyes." Tenchi mumbled as she rubbed her temples. She had not said   
a word since she had come back in from the kitchen and sat down.  
"What was?" Funaho asked. "Seeing Misaki and Sasami both cooking?"  
"And Tsunami."  
The mental picture was not easy to visualise.  
"I can see why that gave you a headache." Ayeka said.  
Tenchi closed her eyes, leaned back and sighed deeply.  
~ Why me? ~ She thought the question once again.  
Waiting on the other side of her eyelids were three women looking at her intently. Tenchi   
quickly did a mental check, yes nothing seemed out of the ordinary (whatever that meant   
now) about her and she couldn't feel anything odd.  
"What?" She asked.  
Ayeka and Ryoko quickly dragged their attention away from her. Funaho simply moved her   
gaze.  
~ Admiring me again. ~ Tenchi reasoned. ~ I don't think I can live with this. ~  
She turned a clinical eye over her guests. Ayeka shuddered slightly as her gaze passed over   
her. Ryoko ignored the tingle as she, quite faintly, blushed. Funaho seemed quite   
unperturbed by the look, but Tenchi felt the strange excitement that emanated from her as the   
gaze travelled across her. She glanced back at Tenchi, letting her know she conceded the   
point.  
~ Thank you. ~ Tenchi relaxed.  
Misaki came in through the door.  
"Dinner will be a little late." She announced.  
Tenchi, unknowing perhaps, turned to face the Blue-hared Queen with the same clinical eye.  
"How long?" She asked, unconsciously examining Misaki.  
"It'll be another hour." Misaki was beginning to feel excitingly warm for some reason.  
Only Funaho didn't sigh at the news. She was too interested in her Sisters reaction to   
Tenchi's gaze.  
~ I wonder if she realises? ~ The jet-black-hared woman thought, amused. ~ I doubt it. ~  
  
  
Kiyone carefully closed the door as she left.  
~ It's a start. ~ She conceded.  
Mihoshi had not yet been able to bring herself to speak about what was troubling her, and   
probably wouldn't remember after crying herself to sleep on her partner and friends shoulder.  
On the one hand she was overjoyed, on the other she was petrified at what she had just seen.  
~ I thought they said it wouldn't happen. That they couldn't do anything else. ~  
Ah well, it might be nothing so she let her usual expression return to her face. Couldn't go   
around worrying people now could she?  
The slight warm tingle started as she hit the stairs and built before it vanished.  
"Hi Kiyone." Tenchi said. "Dinner won't be ready for about an hour."  
"OK." She replied, noting (disappointedly?) that Tenchi had returned to rather bland   
clothes.  
~ I suppose it makes sense. ~ She acknowledged.  
"What to do to pass the time?" Funaho wondered aloud.  
Tenchi got worried.  
~ She's probably going to suggest something involving me and them having fun doing   
whatever it is to me. ~ She depressively thought to herself.  
Suddenly there was a tingle in the back of her mind. It felt like...crying? It seemed to be   
coming from Washu's lab so, quietly standing, she began following the call.  
Wandering through the lab is not an idea for the faint of heart or the easily lost. She barely   
looked at the various wonders of technology around her as she followed the call to its source,   
treading a path that she had travelled only once before. Tenchi's not dumb so when she saw   
her destination, she knew who had called her.  
It took a few minutes to find the way in and another few minutes to walk to the garden that   
the call was emanating from.  
"Hello." Tenchi said.  
Ryu-Oh was barely a sapling at just over 6 months old, but already the young tree was a   
metre high. The tree could talk reasonably well, yet had some problems communicating.  
"Who are you?" Ryu-Oh asked.  
"I'm Tenchi. Nice to finally get to talk to you. What's the matter?"  
"Why would anything be the matter?"  
Tenchi smiled slightly. "Don't try that with me. I could feel you crying out all the way to   
the house."  
"I was trying to contact the Mistress."  
"Tsunami? She's around sure. May I ask why?"  
~ I wonder if I should tell her? ~ Ryu-Oh thought.  
Tenchi's smile increased. "You don't have to if you don't want to."  
~ Ryu-Oh: Wha...? ~  
"Don't think so loud around me. If you are going to do that focus your thoughts inward."  
A few minutes of silence followed.  
"Have you made up your mind yet?" Tenchi asked. "I can go get Ayeka if you want."  
~ Ryu-Oh: No... I don't want to bother her with my problems. ~  
~ Is that reverence I hear? ~ Tenchi wondered.  
"As I understand it, you and Ayeka share some sort of bond." She shrugged. "I don't   
pretend to understand it. But if that's the way you feel, I'll go see if I can get Tsunami's   
attention."  
She teleported out, not even making a sound.  
  
***  
  
Appearing in a secluded clearing in the forest around the temple, Tenchi gathered herself.   
She had never done this before, and needed a little room to work it out. Then she chastised   
herself.  
~ I should have gone straight to Funaho. Asked her to contact Tsunami. ~  
Hopefully that way wouldn't distract Sasami in her cooking. Tenchi shifted to Funaho.  
~ Funaho: I wish you wouldn't do that. ~  
"Sorry. Can you tell Tsunami Ryu-Oh is tying to contact her? No I don't know why. And   
no I can't tell her personally. She's busy."  
~ Funaho: How did you find out? ~  
"I could feel the call all the way to the house. Hopefully Ryu-Oh has learnt how to shield   
his thoughts. He was thinking so loud I could hear it."  
~ Funaho: He? ~ The tree sounded amused.  
"What pronoun do you use for trees then?" Tenchi asked, a bit miffed.  
~ Funaho: Whichever one you like. ~  
"Ryu-Oh sounded male, so 'he' it is. Unless, of course, you know better?"  
~ Funaho: Just remember that 'he' is a spaceship. ~  
Tenchi groaned.  
"Thanks so much. Make me even more confused. At least it would have been easier with   
you..." She trailed off as she felt her power build. "Uh oh."  
~ Funaho: What is it? ~  
That's what Tenchi wanted to know. It didn't feel like a power blast building, it was more   
specific. She began shifting into Lighthawk mode, and she couldn't stop it. The symbol of   
her power emerged, but she didn't feel like doing anything else in that particular direction.   
For some reason she was focusing on Funaho.  
"I don't know what's going on, but it has something to do with you." She told the tree.  
~ Funaho: Um. Good or bad? ~ The tree was definitely nervous.  
"It...kinda feels good." It was definitely something good, that she could tell. She focused   
on finding out what it was. "I'm...getting the word 'Restoration' but that's it." It, her power,   
was waiting for something.  
When it did come, Funaho's voice was trembling.  
~ Funaho: R...r...restor...ation? Are you sure? ~  
"Yes." It was a rock solid certainty weighing on Tenchi's mind. She paused. "My power   
seems to be waiting for something."  
There was something of a sigh in Tenchi's mind. Was it regret or excitement?  
~ Funaho: I accept. ~  
The power flowed through her, infusing her very being. It was as though those words had   
opened the floodgates, and Tenchi was being swept away. Her body moved of it's own   
accord, walking forward towards the tree with arms outstretched.  
~ Funaho: Don't fight it Tenchi. ~ The tree asked.  
Her hands touched the trunk, instantly glowing pure white and triggering the rays that the   
tree usually used to communicate. The intensity of both rose exponentially, mingling until   
anyone looking at them would have been blinded and unable to tell the difference if they   
hadn't. There was a brief surge and the light, and all it encapsulated, vanished.  
  
***  
  
Yosho had been sitting in the shrine office, composing himself for the next day. At least his   
mother had agreed not to press the issue with Ayeka anymore.  
~ Must be where I get my determination from. ~ He idly noted. ~ I would have thought it   
was father... ~  
Whatever else he thought was swept away as he felt his link with his tree change drastically.   
He worried about this until he recognised the feeling coming through it.  
  
Freedom.  
  
The joy of freedom that they had felt when they had first gone out into the void of space   
together. And something else... Concern.  
~ For who? ~ He wondered and asked.  
The reply surprised and delighted him.  
~ This is a day to mark. ~ He thought wryly. He quickly reminded his ship to avoid   
detection and make its way back.  
The teasing affirmative made him chuckle as he stood. The others needed to know. He got   
a 'thanks for reminding me' message back after that thought. He decided not to ask.  
  
***  
  
It was comfortable, but something was attempting to grab the attention. It started as a light   
touch but the more attention it got, the stronger it got.  
  
Tenchi.  
  
The connections were there. Name. Mine.  
Who was calling?  
~ Tenchi. ~  
A presence?  
~ Tenchi. ~  
No, a voice. Familiar somehow.  
~ Tenchi. ~  
The voice was crooning the name. It felt strange for some reason.  
~ Tenchi. ~  
It was a call, echoing inside the darkness. Who...?  
~ Funaho: Tenchi. ~  
The voice was inside her mind. She knew who she was. Who the caller was. The caller   
seemed to recognise this.  
~ Funaho: Wake up Tenchi. ~ Funaho's voice was light and gentle.  
Tenchi's eyes slowly opened to a surrounding that seemed familiar, but she couldn't quite   
place it. The scene was fully illuminated by sunlight, yet for some reason the sky was dark   
and starry.  
~ Funaho: Wake up sleepy head. ~ There was a hint of good-natured laughter in the voice.  
"Wha...?"  
Tenchi didn't know where she was, but it felt safe. The feeling of satisfaction also seemed   
to infuse her spirit. She sat up and stretched, finding she was stiff all over.  
~ What happened? ~ She thought.  
She looked around and saw it. That one unmistakable sight she found always captured her   
heart.  
  
Earth. From orbit.  
  
It only took one look at that big blue-green marble and she was lost.  
Wait a minute? From orbit? That meant she was spacebound. With Funaho? How?  
Funaho watched with amused delight as Tenchi worked her tired mind around the idea. The   
sudden brightening of the eyes and gasp told her she had worked it out.  
~ Funaho: Nice view. ~ The tree noted.  
Hundreds of questions moved across Tenchi's face before she settled on one.  
"How long was I out?  
~ Funaho: About half an hour. You haven't missed dinner if that's what you're thinking.   
Oh, and I've given the Mistress your message. ~ Funaho didn't mention the fact Tsunami   
was pleased as punch about what Tenchi had done. She didn't want to spoil the surprise.  
"I think we should be getting back." ~ Time to see how far I can teleport. ~ She thought.  
~ Funaho: We'll be at the lake in about 10 minutes. Don't think about teleporting yourself   
down, you are too tired. ~  
Tenchi stifled a yawn. True, she was a bit tired, but she felt up to a short-range teleport. Ah   
well, time for the lecture.  
  
***  
  
Ayeka was getting worried. It was almost dinnertime and Tenchi was nowhere to be found.   
That simply wasn't like her.  
Ryoko had noticed the absence of Tenchi and Ayeka's worried expression and put two and   
two together.  
"I would have thought Tenchi would be back by now." She said.  
"Tenchi will be late." Yosho's voice said.  
Funaho sighed.  
"I wish you would not do that." She said peevishly.  
"She is doing a spot of clearing up after an incident with a tree. Pieces all over the place."   
Yosho continued as if he hadn't been interrupted. "She will be finished in a few minutes."   
With that said he turned and left.  
  
***  
  
Funaho emerged from subspace and quickly switched back to a relatively normal mode back   
at the pool she had spent the last 700 years in. The only difference was that the tree's roots   
were now only in water, held down by rocks. Tenchi appeared on the stones in front of her.  
~ Funaho: Remember, let's keep this a secret between us. ~  
"Grandfather has probably already told everybody."  
~ Funaho: He hasn't. And don't teleport; walk down to the house. You are in no state to   
exercise your powers at the moment. ~  
"I felt ok enough to try it from orbit, and I'm stronger now."  
~ Funaho: Just trust me, you need to rest that power of yours after all you've done today. ~  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Tenchi muttered as she walked off.  
The sun was already beginning to set, and it was dark by the time Tenchi had climbed down   
the stairs and walked the distance to the house.  
~ Boy, am I tired now. ~ She thought.  
"Tenchi, you're late!" Sasami was annoyed. Whether it was an act or not she didn't care to   
comment.  
"Sorry." She muttered. "I had to clear up the mess I made with a tree."  
She slumped down at her place and waited for everyone else to stop staring at her. After a   
few minutes of this she raised an eyebrow in askance.  
"Well? Are we going to let the food go to waste or what?"  
At no response she sighed, shrugged, and began eating.  
The other continued to watch the young woman before joining her in the meal.  
~ Finally. ~ Tenchi sighed inwardly. The food was doing a world of good for her, though   
she was still tired after she finished.  
"You were hungry." Misaki noted amusedly.  
"I've done a lot today." Tenchi pointed out.  
"Oh yes." Washu chuckled. "You put the very fabric of reality through the ringer in the   
morning, passed out in exhaustion, recovered in ten minutes, discovered that you could   
teleport, were strong enough to continue teleporting through the afternoon and crush a tree by   
accident, then you eat a meal as though it was the first one you've had in months. You've   
definitely been busy."  
"It's not as though it was my fault." Tenchi protested.  
She got no sympathy for that comment. Obviously they did consider her current condition   
to be her fault. She could hear the comment coming...  
"If you had just rested..." The chorus began.  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Tenchi grumbled. It was getting to be her favourite saying recently.   
She was relieved that the Queens would be leaving tomorrow, as she wasn't entirely sure she   
could stand them much longer.  
"You should be relaxing in your condition." Sasami said.  
"Relaxing? I've heard the word before, but I don't think know what it is." Tenchi scratched   
her head. "I could have sworn I knew it last week."  
This got her a chorus of dark looks.  
"Ah well. Must not have been important. I'm sure it'll come back to me." Tenchi   
shrugged. "The meal was lovely, as usual. Thank you Sasami."  
The weird sight of Sasami glaring darkly at her whilst smiling brightly at the compliment   
greeted her.  
"Mom helped to y'know."  
"How could I have forgot? Sorry Your Majesty." Tenchi nodded towards the Blue-hared   
mother of the princesses.  
Misaki's expression just faded into a neutral one. Tenchi was not doing well here.  
She sighed. "If you're going to be that way about it..." She said and shifted herself to the   
door to her room.  
~ If they wouldn't be so damn cold about it. ~ She thought tiredly as she entered the   
relative safety of her room.  
Downstairs, the rest of them were sitting in silence.  
"I don't think that was what you had in mind." Kiyone noted. "I mean, Tenchi was trying   
to be more personable."  
As they saw the truth in those words a glum atmosphere descended.  
"Personally I think you are trying too hard."  
"Tenchi's the one who needs to relax." Ryoko pointed out.  
"No, you are the ones who need to relax." Kiyone told her. "All you are doing is picking   
away at Tenchi's efforts to cope. Is it any wonder that she's a tad short tempered?"  
  
***  
  
"Hi Tsunami." Tenchi yawned as the image appeared. "Have you dealt with Ryu-Oh's   
problem yet?"  
"Yes. Ryu-Oh is fine now. How about you?"  
"About the same as usual, except I'm a bit tired. Come to berate me again?"  
"No. They are doing that to themselves at the moment." Tsunami looked a little glum.  
"Don't worry. I doubt Sasami will stay downcast for long."  
Tsunami looked a little embarrassed. "I... er... wanted to thank you for what you did   
today."  
"It wasn't me Tsunami." Tenchi told her. "It was my power. It just sort of kicked in."  
"What did it feel like?" Tsunami wanted to know.  
"I don't know. I don't remember much after the power decided to overwhelm me, just that   
it seemed to know what it was doing. Like Funaho seemed to know. I don't care anymore   
Tsunami, and after all that's gone on today I need some sleep."  
There was a slight twinge of disappointment in the image's features.  
"Isn't it a bit early for you to go to bed?"  
"No. I need the sleep. Goodnight Tsunami."  
The image sighed and drifted over to the tired young lady.  
"Goodnight Tenchi." She said quietly and kissed Tenchi on the forehead. At least she had   
got that far that Tenchi didn't flinch too severely at the gesture. "I will see you in the   
morning."  
Tsunami disappeared.  
~ They're starting to restrict their efforts. ~ Tenchi thought as she yawned again. Yep, she   
definitely needed the sleep.  
  
***  
  
Tokimi was puzzled. The being known as Tenchi had undergone much advancement in   
power. Almost too fast for the nature of the being. Also, Tenchi had changed sex. An   
unexpected and most unlikely event in itself which, when taken with the development of   
Tenchi's power, was out of her experience.  
In short, she hadn't got a clue as to what was happening. This scared her, and enthralled her   
at the same time. She must have this being for her own, in whatever form.  
~ Preferably male. ~ She thought absently. It didn't strike her as odd to think this, but it   
would have terrified her to know how far that desire had penetrated into the core of her very   
being.  
"D3." That soft, haunting voice rang out.  
Before her a projection of a head faded into view. It radiated wisdom and power, as well as   
great age.  
"Yes, Lady Tokimi." D3's voice reverberated through the pocket dimension.  
"The being known as Tenchi presents a dilemma. We need information."  
"As you will." D3 faded out of sight again.  
Tokimi did not know the feelings rising in her, considering them worthless. That may prove   
to be her undoing.  
  
***  
  
The hours ticked by, and those downstairs had been watching Friends for most of that time.   
Even though she loved the show, Sasmai felt a growing malaise. She tracked the feeling   
down to Tsunami, and she didn't like the feeling one bit.  
~ Well, it has been a tiring day. ~ She admitted to herself.  
Using a technique much too advanced for someone her age, she induced sleep in her self.   
She'd found she could do this at anytime, but rarely used it. Now she did, as she needed to   
visit a friend.  
Tsunami's realm was strange to one who didn't know it. Sasami knew it, as well as its   
owner. She was the owner, more or less. However, here the roles were reversed. In her   
world, Tsunami was the projection. The image. Here she was the image. Had it not been for   
the nature of the being that had assimilated with her, she and Tsunami would never have been   
able to touch each other.  
~ I'll never get used to this. ~ She thought as she drifted across the still water.  
It was dark in this realm, only lit by the glow emanating from the trees. Representations,   
she knew, of those trees that still honoured their mother (She always found this intensely   
embarrassing for some reason she couldn't place). Here and there, large stones littered the   
pool of midnight water.  
She drifted to the place where Tsunami usually stood, surveying the cosmos.  
She wasn't there.  
Unperturbed, the little girl continued to the representation of herself. Or more correctly, the   
representation of Tsunami herself. She stopped to think.  
~ Now how to go about this? ~  
She concentrated and drifted forward again, vanishing into the tree as she did so.  
The place she emerged into was, for want of a better term, Tsunami's bedroom. And it was   
in a state of disarray.  
Clothes, books, furniture. It was all scattered over the floor. The Mistress of the realm was   
laid on her bed, teary eyed and sobbing.  
"What's up?" Sasami asked.  
Gasping in surprise, Tsunami shot to a sitting position. Much as she would have liked to,   
Tsunami couldn't block Sasami's access to this realm. It would have been like locking the   
door on herself, completely pointless.  
"And don't say nothing." Sasami warned her other half darkly.  
Tsunami slumped back on her bed.  
"Why?" She wailed.  
"Why what?" Sasami wanted to know.  
"Why won't she let herself accept? It's just waiting for her to take; all she'll ever want. I   
just want her to be happy. Why must she hurt herself like that?"  
Sasami drifted to the bed.  
"Who?"  
Tsunami looked about to speak, but the tears welled up and she began crying again. Sasami   
put her arms around her older self and tried to soothe the sadness.  
"I...just wanted...to...to...thank her." Tsunami cried through her tears. "But...but...I   
can't! I can't do it. I won't let myself do it. She wouldn't let me do it. Why?"  
Sasami was getting the hint about who Tsunami was talking about.  
"I was too embarrassed. I've never been embarrassed before. Why can't I tell her? That I   
love her! Almost as much as I love you!"  
The future image of Sasami wrapped her arms about the projection of the princess who   
would become her, and did a passable imitation of Misaki. In fact, had the Queen been here   
to see this, she might have been taking notes on position and approach. It was at times like   
this that Sasami found being a projection had its benefits.  
"Shhhh..." Sasami calmed the older woman. "It's alright. I don't mind. Don't eat yourself   
up inside, my soul-lover. Together we will do just fine."  
"You...you think so?" Tsunami asked in a small voice.  
"I know so." Sasami told her.  
The smile came back to Tsunami's face, lighting up the whole room. But the beautiful   
woman Sasami would become hadn't finished yet as she pulled Sasami down for the most   
intense, passionate and intimate kiss she could muster. The little girl found she could not   
resist it as Tsunami took her into an embrace like she was life itself. She didn't even have   
time to think as she was swept up in Tsunami's love.  
  
***  
  
Misaki smiled indulgently.  
"Ah, my little girl is asleep."  
"And dreaming happy dreams." Ryoko pointed out, noticing the smile on Sasami's lips.  
"Then I guess it's time for her to go to bed." Sasami's mother picked her up gently and   
walked upstairs.  
"To be young again." Kiyone sighed. "Not a care in the world."  
"I'd prefer those fun times at the Academy myself." Washu said.  
"We have a show to watch." Ayeka reminded them. "Which is the next one?" She asked   
Washu.  
"Hum... Let's see... After this one we have a half-hour break. Then, on 'till the wee small   
hours." She grinned.  
Funaho was glad she and her Sister had already packed most of their belongings back on to   
their ships. It was going to be a long night.  
  
***  
  
"So, how was it?" Yosho asked. He was stood in front of his tree.  
"Exhilarating. It's been over 700 years Yosho, how else do you think it felt?" The beams   
radiating from Funaho's leaves were subdued, barely a ray escaped outwards.  
"Fine. But be careful. Until I can convince Washu not to tell anyone about your revitalised   
status, we have to be cautious about this. How did Tenchi cope with doing this?"  
"It wasn't Tenchi, it was her power. Tenchi passed out as it got into things. I had to distract   
her from teleporting back down from orbit when she woke up."  
"Hum... I may have to take extra measures to prevent her from overexerting herself. Are   
you glad you can move around again?"  
"Yes. I get the feeling it may prove useful."  
"We've been together so long we are thinking alike." Yosho chuckled. "Goodnight   
Funaho."  
"Goodnight Yosho."  



	16. Clearing the air

====================  
Flowering Potential.  
====================  
  
C&C can be sent to cobalt@elhazard.net Flames will be ignored with   
extreme prejudice.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the series depicted within, but go buy it anyway.  
  
Conventions:  
~ ~ are used for thoughts and Telepathic communication.  
  
This series is archived at http://www.lum.co.uk/cobalt/  
  
##########  
Chapter 15  
##########  
  
Tenchi stirred as the sun rose.  
~ Better get up and do the fields... ~ She thought before she realised she didn't need to.  
The Queens were leaving this morning, so all the chores were cancelled.  
~ That means a lie in. ~ It had been so long since she had been able to do that.  
After a few minutes of trying to get back to sleep she realised that she couldn't lie in   
anymore. It was immensely disappointing.  
~ Great, I have to get up. ~ All sorts of scenarios rolled through her head, none of them   
very appealing to her.  
She sighed and sat up.  
"Why can't anything go right for me?" She muttered quietly.  
  
***  
  
The sun was rising as Sasami awoke feeling so happy and content the one might wonder   
why she wasn't drifting away with the clouds. Then reality set in and she did a full body   
blush of such intensity that the air rippled. Then she remembered glumly that her mother and   
aunt were leaving today, and she came down to earth with a bump.  
~ Nice wake up. ~ She thought sourly.  
She sat up and stretched, then gently moved Ryo-Ohki and left her bed to get ready.  
  
***  
  
Tenchi came downstairs to the sound of pans rattling in the kitchen. She'd made an attempt   
to clean herself up and wore ordinary clothes; no one was going to talk her into anything else,   
no matter what they said.  
"Morning Tenchi." Sasami said cheerfully.  
"Morning Sasami." Tenchi knew the cheerfulness was an act. Sasami didn't want her   
mother to go back.  
She knew they would have to, but she didn't have to like it. She could go back with them,   
but Tenchi needed her. Who else would be able to sort out all the problems that were likely   
to arise?  
"Why aren't you all dressed up?" Sasami wanted to know.  
"I'd rather they remember me as an ordinary person, not as some over dressed half woman   
thank you."  
Sasami really hated it when Tenchi went into these bouts of self-loathing.  
"Cheer up Tenchi. That black and gold dress would be perfect."  
Tenchi just rolled her eyes.  
"What's for breakfast?" She asked, changing the subject.  
  
***  
  
The wondrous aroma of breakfast wafted through the house, causing all manner of mouths   
to water. Sasami was working miracles with the food, no doubt as a way of ignoring the pain   
of her mother and aunt leaving.  
The smell was driving Ryoko mad. She liked to sleep in, but the delicious perfume of   
breakfast would not allow her. It reached into her brain, flipped all the switches and danced   
electric footsteps across her synapses. It was worse than the time Washu had made her an   
alarm clock. That simply put a couple million volts through her and caused her to fall from   
her usual sleeping place in the support beams to the floor. No, that was not as bad as this. It   
was far more insidious.  
~ ARGH! That girl is torturing me! ~  
~ Washu: Don't shout so loud. ~ The tired voice yawned in Ryoko's mind.  
Feeling vengeful, Ryoko projected the smell directly at Washu's mind.  
~ Ryoko: How do you like it 'Mom'? ~ She sneered.  
~ Washu: OK, OK. I get the point. She's overdoing it I think. ~  
~ Ryoko: You think? ~  
~ Washu: You should be more respectful. Her mother is leaving today. ~  
~ Ryoko: Yeah. ~ She projected a bit downcast. None of them liked to see Sasami upset.  
  
***  
  
The smell drifted upstairs and wormed its way through cracks, assaulting the nostrils of all   
that it reached.  
"Mmm..." Misaki groaned as she began to awaken, stretching languidly under her Sister's   
arms.  
Funaho had the advantage of being able to wake up instantly.  
"Hum? Oh Sasami... She's going to make a fine wife." The black-hared queen smiled.   
"Wake up Sister. Your daughter is cooking up a treat."  
"Wha...?" Misaki asked as she opened up her eyes. Funaho decided that she needed a   
quicker way to wake up, and gave her Sister a shockingly powerful kiss.  
"Mumph!" The blue-hared Sister queen exclaimed in shock, now fully awake.  
Funaho broke the kiss. "Awake now?"  
"What was that for?" Misaki demanded.  
"Smell."  
"Eh? Oh... That's lovely. I wonder where she picked up the recipe, and if I can have a   
copy?"  
"If you ask her nicely." Funaho teased.  
  
***  
  
Kiyone bolted from asleep to awake, ready for anything. She got the smell of Sasami's   
cooking instead.  
~ Great. I'm going to get sooo hungry before I eat. ~  
Sighing, she turned to her ditz of a partner. She had slept since before dinner and hadn't   
showed any signs of waking up. Kiyone doubted she'd remember what happened, but part of   
her missed that look she had seen. Ah well...  
Mihoshi shifted slightly, mumbling in her native tongue.  
~ One of these days I'm going to learn that language. ~ The emerald-hared detective   
thought. ~ Best not to wake her though. ~  
With that thought, Kiyone got up.  
  
***  
  
Ayeka was still fast asleep, the aroma filling the house not affecting her in the slightest.  
A small orb beside her glowing a deep blue changed to a bright blue and emitted a series of   
chimes. It was this that woke the purple-hared princess up.  
She sat up, stretched modestly and hid the yawn. The practice was so ingrained into her that   
it was automatic, but it had take much control to establish. Only then did she allow herself to   
be distracted by the smell.  
~ Smells delicious. ~ She thought. ~ She must be terribly upset about them leaving again.   
Especially after them staying for a few days this time. ~  
With that sobering thought hanging in her head, she got up and started to get ready.  
  
***  
  
The first thing that greeted Minagi as she teleported in was the intoxicating aroma of   
Sasami's cooking. The second was that Tenchi was finishing setting the table.  
She looked up as she felt the power surge of the pirate's appearance.  
"Hi Minagi. Sleep well?" She asked.  
"Yeah. You?"  
"I needed it. Breakfast will still be about ten minutes if you're wondering."  
The rumble from their stomachs told them what they thought about that.  
"I'd have thought you'd be wearing something more impressive." Minagi noted.  
"Not you too." Tenchi groaned.  
"Come on Tenchi." Ryoko said as she descended. "Knock us out."  
"No." Tenchi told them.  
"Please?" Ryoko and Minagi said at the same time, trying to be as endearing and as cute as   
possible. This was definitely not a good sign.  
"No." If anything, Tenchi's voice had dropped below freezing.  
"Ooh..." On a scale of one to ten, the sigh of disappointment registered a 12.3. It sounded   
to Tenchi like they had been practising. She couldn't help but feel pleased at the glum   
expressions on the faces of the pirate sisters that their ploy hadn't worked.  
~ At least with the Queens gone things will calm down a bit. ~ Tenchi thought.  
  
***  
  
Kiyone was quickly going over the night's data when she noticed something.  
"Um, Washu?" She called.  
The redhead popped out of one of her subspace portals.  
"Yes?"  
"What's this alarm mean?" Kiyone asked, pointing to an indicator at the side of the screen.  
Washu looked. "It means something of mine is low on power. But since most of the   
equipment in here can run for a month on backup power we'd better find out what it is."  
She pulled a device suspiciously close to a tricorder out of somewhere.  
"Now let's see..." She wandered off, Kiyone trailing along.  
"Where exactly are we headed?" The emerald-hared detective asked.  
"Looks like my junk room." Washu's voice was puzzled.  
A few minutes later they were standing in front of one of the mountain sized piles of   
equipment.  
"Here it is." Washu said as she pulled a device from the mess, surprisingly without setting   
off a junk-slide.  
"What is it?" Kiyone asked, looking at the rectangular box in the scientist's hands.  
"Well, it was supposed to be a personnel-mounted, hyperspace flux field inducer. It   
uses...used a space-time distortion..."  
"Yes, yes, yes." Kiyone quickly cut off the lecture. "But what does it...did it do?"  
"Personal Hyperspace drive cum teleporter. Couldn't get the field strength high enough,   
even using an eleven-dimension continuum twist. Couldn't teleport you across the room, let   
alone a galaxy."  
"So it works by bending reality?"  
"You could say that, yes."  
Kiyone noticed something. "Hey," She said as she pulled it off the device, "this looks like   
one of Mihoshi's." She held up a blond strand of hair.  
"Hum..." Washu pondered. Then it hit her. "This must have been turned on when the   
bubblehead crashed out a week ago."  
"Must have been the day Ryo-Ohki started talking..." Kiyone trailed off as a thought hit   
her. "Maybe I've been hanging out with you too much, but I'm getting a bad feeling about   
this. Wasn't that the day before Tenchi's change? I mean, Mihoshi and a reality bending   
device?"  
Washu caught on.  
"No." She sighed. "Tenchi would have been well out of range, not to mention protected by   
the force field I set up around her...his..."  
"...Whatever..." Kiyone supplied.  
"... Room. Plus the fact we're in a completely different dimension." Washu shook her   
head in dismay. "Would have solved all those problems too. Still, it's another research path   
to follow."  
  
***  
  
~ This is getting real old now. ~ Tenchi thought sourly.  
She had just fought off the Queens attempts to get her into something 'more suitable', as   
they'd put it.  
~ Let's see... Sasami, Ryoko and Minagi, Ayeka, Mihoshi (Now that was weird), and now   
Funaho and Misaki. You know, standing up for myself around this lot isn't as hard as I   
thought. I could get used to doing this. ~ She thought. ~ I probably will have too. ~ She   
added glumly.  
Two new downcast expressions joined those already at the table.  
"Yeah. We know." Is all Ryoko had to say.  
The door to the lab opened and Washu came out, closely followed by Kiyone.  
"Morning." The faces at the table did not perturb the two new arrivals; they'd worked it out   
for themselves last night. Kiyone was probably the only one pleased by the entire situation.   
Tenchi needed some backbone. She was quite sure the Queens would agree, once they   
figured it out that is.  
Tenchi walked off to the kitchen to help bring the food out.  
~ It's about time Tenchi started standing up for herself. ~ Kiyone thought, looking at   
Funaho. ~ I'm surprised she doesn't realise it. ~  
Funaho suddenly looked up, directly at her. The puzzled look in her eyes was enough to tell   
Kiyone the Queen had heard her. But how?  
~ OK. Let's try again. ~  
~ Kiyone: If you can hear me your majesty, blink twice. ~  
Funaho did so, the puzzled look still there.  
~ Kiyone: Oh boy. ~ She sighed.  
Funaho directed a wry smile of agreement at her in response.  
  
***  
  
Breakfast went well, except for the dark looks conveyed upon Tenchi. Not that she wasn't   
expecting them to. Still, she thought it best to get out of the way and headed to the kitchen to   
wash up. She wanted Sasami to spend time with her mother before she left.  
Washu had returned to her lab, to be followed by Kiyone and Funaho. Ayeka had headed to   
the shrine to fetch her brother leaving Ryoko to scheme by herself. Minagi had done the   
eminently sensible thing and dragged Mihoshi off the house library. This gave the princess   
and her mother the privacy they needed. Well, as long as you didn't mind Ryo-Ohki hanging   
around.  
"It's OK dear." Misaki soothed her daughter.  
"I like having you around mom. Why can't you stay longer?"  
Misaki sighed. She herself didn't think it would be possible for her to do it, nor would   
anybody else who knew her but she did. She sighed despondently.  
"Sasami," She said gently, "Your father doesn't like Tenchi. At all. For what reason   
neither I nor your Aunt Funaho can work out, and he won't tell us. We have been keeping   
him from doing something that, in our opinion, would be stupid to suicidal. We had to sneak   
away during the Annual review, and be back before him. You know how powerful Tenchi is   
now. And you know Tenchi's current condition. We would love to stay longer but..."  
Sasami sniffed. "It's because Tenchi won't be his weapon."  
"What do you mean Sasami?"  
"Well, one day I was up at the shrine when I heard Yosho talking to someone. He said that   
he believed the reason he wanted him and Ayeka to marry was to get more Jurai power. He   
really didn't like the idea. And he said he was surprised that Father disliked Tenchi so much   
before he worked out that it was because he couldn't use Tenchi as a weapon. I don't know   
what it means, but that's what Yosho thinks mom."  
Misaki hugged her daughter; mind reeling from the information Sasami had so innocently   
provided.  
~ Sis has to know this. Azusa can't go on this way. Why couldn't I have seen this? ~ She   
thought.  
  
***  
  
The two resident scientists were putting the finishing touches to the information for Funaho.  
Funaho herself was carefully prodding Kiyone to raise the subject they both knew about.   
Unfortunately she wasn't getting anywhere, so she took it upon herself.  
"Washu. I think we may have a problem."  
Washu turned from the console she was working on.  
"Really?" She asked.  
Kiyone sighed.  
~ Kiyone: Really. ~  
Washu's eyes widened in astonishment, making sure that Funaho knew that she'd heard   
Kiyone's mindspeak.  
"Kiyone?"  
~ Kiyone: Yes. It's me. ~ The voice sounded downcast and resigned.  
~ Washu: How? I mean, how did you become telepathic? ~  
It struck Kiyone that there was a strange lack of curiosity that she was expecting. It was   
more like shock.  
"I don't know Washu. All I knew was I was thinking something while I was looking at   
Lady Funaho, then she looked up at me with a strange expression on her face that told me she   
had heard me."  
Washu sat back. "OK. First thing, with a little concentration you can keep the channel   
open."  
"Meaning?" Funaho asked.  
~ Washu: Meaning that you can communicate the same way. ~  
Funaho's brow furrowed slightly.  
~ Funaho: Like this? ~  
Washu smiled. ~ Washu: Yes. ~  
"I thought you were only linked to Ryoko and Ryo-Ohki?" Funaho asked.  
"I can project if I have to." Washu replied. "Second thing, it's easy to receive but hard to   
project. Don't ask me why, it's been a research project of mine for millennia."  
"Right." Kiyone muttered.  
"Any reason why Kiyone is starting now Washu?" Funaho asked.  
"At a guess, and it is only a guess mind you, Kiyone's dive into the Ultra Energy Matter   
gave her some new powers. Given that she spent some time in a temporal distortion, it's   
taken some time for her body to adapt to it."  
"It seems strange that this is happening at this time." Funaho pointed out.  
"Don't I know it." Washu grumbled. "It's happening too fast for me to study properly."  
"It could be Tenchi causing it." Kiyone pointed out. "Her development is accelerating.   
Maybe we're getting caught up in the wake, as it were."  
"Nice idea." Washu acknowledged. "Needs looking into. But not right now. We've got   
this data to upload."  
  
***  
  
The opponent fell to pieces; shattered by the wave of force directed at it. The combatant felt   
a little pride at the accomplishment. Not destroying the now pile of rubble at her feet, but the   
control of the force wave attack that she had created. Something didn't feel right though and   
she snapped her head round.  
There was still one target left, and it was aiming straight at her.  
She didn't notice the acceleration as she took off towards the target at a speed not meant for   
an unprotected individual; she simply took two steps, then leapt and spun out of the way of   
the power blast launched at her.  
She landed short of the target, but she had pulled her sword down in a powerful diagonal   
swipe. The atomically sharp plasma wave rocketed out at many times the speed of light,   
passing through air, target and far wall before anyone besides the combatant and the sensors   
could see it. The far wall slid slightly on the cut in it before the auto-repair systems kicked in   
and stopped. The slight echoing 'thunk' proved too much for the target as it slid apart.  
The combatant rose from the finishing position of her strike and dispelled her sword before   
wiping away the light sheen of sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand.  
~ Phew. That feels better. No wonder Ryoko gets so involved. ~  
There was a brief smattering of applause from behind her. She turned to see Funaho   
standing at the door.  
"Very good Tenchi. I can see how you were able to defeat my sister."  
Tenchi groaned.  
"I thought you would still be with Washu and Kiyone." Tenchi said.  
"Most of it had already been done. I wanted to talk to you anyway."  
"Uh huh." The response from Tenchi was guarded.  
The Queen sighed and looked at her darkly.  
"Look Tenchi, there is no way of getting around it." There was no light tone that Tenchi   
had come to expect; no calm measured voice that seemed to be a part of her. She was all   
business, and she wasn't in a good mood.  
"Getting around what?"  
Funaho stalked into the room. A part of Tenchi screamed that she was in big trouble;   
Funaho never stalked anywhere. Except when chasing Misaki or Azusa possibly.  
"The fact that you are a member of the Royal family." The Jet black-hared woman stopped   
in front of her and poked her in the chest. "You have responsibilities. Even Sasami knows   
this."  
"Well I didn't have the advantage of growing up in a palace, did I? I'm not suitable for that   
responsibility; something you can't seem to realise."  
Funaho snapped and slapped Tenchi across the face.  
Tenchi brought her face back round to look Funaho in the eyes.  
"Feel better?" She asked, ignoring the pain.  
To Funaho's immense surprise, she growled in anger. How dare this impudent little brat   
mock the scared duty they all had? How dare she?  
"No. It's you that does not realise. You can't escape the duties you have. I'll pound it into   
you if I have to."  
Tenchi eloquently raised an eyebrow.  
"Is that a threat? Or an observation?" She asked, further enraging Funaho.  
Tenchi wondered what the hell she was doing. Why it felt so right to piss Funaho off like   
this.  
"What's the matter?" She prodded. "The supreme spymaster of the mighty Juraian Empire   
beaten by a mere nothing like me? Tut, tut, tut." She shook her head sadly at this last.  
The fire in Funaho's eyes increased a hundred-fold.  
~ Why the-! How dare-! ~ For the first time in over a thousand years, words failed the   
First Queen of Jurai. Letting out her rage she fired at the source of her frustration.  
Tenchi felt the surge and dived out of the way of the anger-enhanced blast, noting the flash   
as she did so. Rolling to her feet she saw Funaho in an outfit she knew well. She had   
changed from her robes into her Jurai Battle armour. The armour looked a lot like Ayeka's,   
except it had a deep purple hue to the whole thing and a strange symbol or crest over the left   
breast and on the right shoulder. The crest looked like a lightening bolt over a tree and star-  
studded sky.  
~ The symbol of Juraian intelligence? ~ Tenchi wondered briefly.  
Funaho didn't wait until Tenchi was ready but charged straight away. Tenchi barely   
avoided the strike, and managed to block the follow-through kick before counter-striking.   
Funaho blocked and redoubled her assault. A brief flurry of strikes, blocks and counter-  
strikes followed before the whip crack of a power bolt blasted Tenchi away.  
~ She's good. ~ Tenchi thought through the pain. She'd taken the blast at point blank   
range without any shielding, when it should have ripped right through her; a testament to her   
new power. ~ Of course, for someone trained by Misaki that's no surprise. ~  
Tenchi had to be careful here. She had enough power to obliterate a decent sized planet, so   
could easily vaporise Funaho with a thought. She didn't really want to do that.  
Funaho charged and leapt into a flying kick.  
~ Bad move. ~ Tenchi noted as she sent a force wave towards her.  
Funaho managed to land safely from the attack, only to receive a lightening fast roundhouse   
kick that, had she not gone with it, would have broken a few ribs. Even with the armour   
there. As it was she was thrown three metres back, impacting against the wall with enough   
force to knock the breath out of her.  
Tenchi knew she could end it there, and did. Funaho found her arms stapled to the wall by   
Lighthawk wings. She could feel the power tormenting her, holding her helpless.  
Tenchi walked slowly towards the struggling Queen, a dark look on her face.  
  
***  
  
Misaki was getting a dark feeling, something she hadn't felt for a while.  
"Sis is taking a long time." She muttered to herself.  
Unbeknownst to her, Sasami was getting the same feeling. Only hers involved Tenchi as   
well.  
"I'm just going to see how your Aunt is getting along." Misaki announced as she stood up.   
"Won't be long."  
Sasami watched as her mother disappeared into the lab. She waited a few minutes before   
the feeling got worse.  
~ Sasami: Tsunami! ~ She cried. ~ What's happening? ~  
There was no response.  
~ Sasami: TSUNAMI! ~ She tried again. All she felt was a whimper of horror.  
~ That's it. ~ She thought angrily and put herself in a trance.  
  
***  
  
Misaki had found Washu and Kiyone without any trouble.  
"Where's my Sister Washu?" She asked, looking around.  
"Oh she went to see Tenchi in the practice room." Washu replied. "Head back the way you   
came and take the second right. It's the one with the blast doors."  
Misaki headed off to the room, moving faster and faster as the feeling got worse.  
~ Here it is- ~ She was cut off when she saw Funaho slam against the wall hard, and be   
fixed there by Lighthawk wings. That was all she needed to see.  
  
***  
  
Tenchi walked slowly towards the struggling Queen, a dark look on her face.  
She looked into the Queen's eyes as she stood before her, and ducked the attack from   
behind.  
Misaki's energy blade flashed past Funaho's face, but she didn't notice as she was focused   
on something else.  
Funaho brought her knee up into Tenchi's face, braking her concentration and causing the   
wings to vanish. She swung a tremendous right hook at her captor.  
Tenchi caught the punch and backhanded Funaho away, then quickly dodged the thrust from   
Misaki; grabbing the wrist and twisting painfully before bringing both feet up and smashing   
them into Misaki's chest, using her as a springboard and triggering her armour.  
Misaki took the heavy blow, rolled and came up in a flash. Literally, as she activated her   
own armour. It didn't help she was mad as well. Her armour was much like Funaho's, but a   
deep blue in colour and a different crest. It was a shield with the Tree and Stars of Jurai   
embossed on it.  
Tenchi landed with Lighthawk sword formed, ready for anything.  
As one, the Queens and Tenchi charged. Tenchi sent a plasma wave ahead of her.  
Funaho saw this and leapt, pulling her Sister with her and sending a power bolt at Tenchi.  
Tenchi had sent a force wave at where she had anticipated the Queens would be and the two   
attacks cancelled each other out in a bright flash, but instead of the Queens landing on Tenchi   
she wasn't there.  
Misaki pushed Funaho to one side while she went the other, milliseconds before Tenchi   
dropped from above. The blue-hared Queen kept down as Funaho launched a trio of blasts at   
Tenchi, who flipped out of the way each time.  
Misaki came in low, to find her blade met by Tenchi's reversed one who then hit back with   
an open palm strike that knocked Misaki reeling. Funaho caught Tenchi with a reverse   
roundhouse to the face doing the same to her.  
Tenchi's eyes cleared to see the two Sister Queens pull off some sort of gestalt blast right at   
her.  
The explosion of impact echoed around the room as the Queens relaxed to ready states, eyes   
boring into the smoke to find any trace of Tenchi. They did not have to wait long as the glow   
of three Lighthawk wings emerged.  
To say Tenchi was a bit pissed would be an understatement of the grossest sort.  
~ So they want to play rough do they? ~ Her mind growled.  
The moment Tenchi saw the gestalt blast she switched to defence, and now Tenchi gave up   
any pretence of holding back.  
The Queens watched in awe as Tenchi held her arms outstretched and pulled the Wings   
through her, changing her armour.  
Tenchi's new Lighthawk Armour was of the same colour scheme as before, but was form   
fitting. Every curve and line was accentuated beyond imaging, the chest open to show an   
insane and quite possibly illegal amount of cleavage. But every line held an armour plate,   
every opening laced with chain mail. Tenchi formed her sword and stood ready,   
outstandingly beautiful and unbelievably deadly.  
"OK ladies," She purred, every word coming from her rich lips an almost irresistible   
invitation, "Let's dance."  
  
***  
  
Sasami flew through the darkness following the glowing, golden thread that linked her with   
Tsunami. She found her other self looking at the pool in front of her in horror. She gasped   
when she saw what so shocked the tree.  
Tenchi, her mother and her aunt. Locked in combat.  
"Tsunami do something!" She cried. "Stop them!"  
"I don't know how!" Tsunami wailed. "I'm afraid I'll hurt them too much!"  
Sasami gaped, looking between her beloved soul mate and the scene several times before   
she saw Tenchi power up and change. She made up her mind.  
"If you won't, I will." The little princess said resolutely. She reached through herself   
towards the power she would someday be in full command of.  
"No." Tsunami said, wrapping her arms around her younger self. "WE do it like this."  
  
***  
  
Tenchi knocked Funaho to the floor and drove her sword towards her. The black-hared   
Queen barely got out of the way as Misaki came in at Tenchi's open flank. The stunning kick   
knocked Tenchi far enough for Funaho to get beside her Sister.  
All three waited for the next attack, ready for anything.  
Except Tsunami, battle ready and with a glowing sword in each hand. Her battle armour   
was of the same general design as Queens', but it had a golden leaf pattern over the leaf-  
green clothes. There were five leaf-like markings on each side of her face that seemed to   
grow from and around her neck. Only Tenchi noticed the markings on her forehead.  
"Stay out of this." She growled.  
"No." The Queens noted Tsunami's voice was slightly choral. "This ends now. Funaho,   
Tenchi. Apologise and halt this nonsense."  
Tenchi let her sword go, but did not let herself drop out of Lighthawk Armour mode.  
Funaho glared at her opponent.  
"NOW." The energy blades in Tsunami's hands glowed brightly and formed into   
Lighthawk Wing swords. "Funaho first. You started it."  
Misaki glanced at her Sister to see the rage there. A rage she hadn't seen since their battles   
for Azusa. And it was directed at Tenchi.  
~ You're not going to make this mistake if I can help it. ~ She thought.  
She put herself in front of her Sister and formed her sword, leaving Tsunami free to deal   
with Tenchi.  
"Do it Sister." Misaki advised. "Sasami gave me a reason for why Tenchi is so unpopular   
with our husband, and you got an example of it first hand."  
Funaho looked into her Sister's eyes, and saw the look that promised extreme pain. She   
frowned.  
"OK..." She dragged it out. "I'm sorry for hitting you." She didn't sound very.  
Tsunami glared at Tenchi.  
"And I'm sorry for pissing you off." There was the same tone in her voice.  
Tsunami and Misaki let their weapons drop.  
"I like your new armour." Tsunami teased, eyeing it hungrily.  
Funaho took a closer look, and her expression softened. Misaki's turned ravenous.  
"Oh great." Tenchi grumbled.  
"Now Funaho, Tenchi. Kiss and make up." Tsunami told them.  
A particularly unenthusiastic Tenchi drifted towards the armour-clad Queen who was doing   
the same.  
"You. Me. We will talk. Later." Tenchi warned the azure-hared goddess.  
She stopped in front of Funaho.  
"Looks like you get an excuse." Tenchi told her.  
Funaho smiled wryly.  
"I certainly didn't expect it like this." She replied honestly.  
The serious expression returned to Tsunami's face.  
Funaho got the point. At least she could get a little revenge here...  
The Queen pulled Tenchi in for a deep kiss, but the moment their lips met a fire like a nova   
roared through Funaho's body; igniting every centre of her body.  
Tenchi for her part was damn near fainting anyway. It felt so intense, she could taste the   
power within the Queen; smell her sent; feel the heat coming through the armour.  
Funaho managed to peel herself away and tried to hide the fire raging through her veins.  
Tenchi shot her a dark look.  
"Thank you for the assistance Sister." She told Misaki.  
"Yeah. If you hadn't jumped in we wouldn't be in this mess." Tenchi complained. "The   
fight was over before you tried to take me from behind."  
"Well I'm sorry." Misaki said as she came close and kissed Tenchi herself.  
~ Not again! ~ Tenchi groaned.  
The same nova-heat fire roared though Misaki's body like it did her Sister.  
"Wow. Now that's a kiss." She breathed as she came away.  
Tenchi felt Tsunami vanish.  
~ Great. Leave me in the lurch, why don't you. I'm gonna get you for this. ~  
Misaki and Funaho took a more critical look at Tenchi.  
"Beautiful yet practical, eh Sis?" Misaki asked.  
"I must admit you look very...appealing." Funaho said carefully.  
Tenchi began wondering why she hadn't returned to her normal mode when she had   
relaxed.  
"Like I really care about such things." Tenchi told them.  
Misaki sighed in despair.  
"Can't you, for a couple of hours, at least try to be a woman?"  
"The moment I do that, everyone else will want me to continue. 'You've done it before'   
They'll say. No thanks." Tenchi finally dropped out of Lighthawk Armour mode. She   
quickly deactivated her normal battle armour.  
"Aren't you finished?" She asked the Queens. "Or are you going to get in some heavy   
practice?"  
The answering flash greeted her.  
"Thanks for the practice. I see I need to work on a few things." Tenchi carefully stressed   
the sentence.  
"No problem." Misaki understood instantly.  
"You can thank me later for setting the sensors in here to turn off a minute after I destroyed   
the last target." Tenchi said as she began walking towards the exit.  
The Queens watched her until she left.  
"At least she's picked up basic politics." Funaho grumbled.  
"OK Sister," Misaki growled, "Spill it. What the hell was that about?"  
  
***  
  
Tsunami reappeared in her personal dimension without a moment to spare. She collapsed to   
her knees in near-exhaustion.  
~ Here we go... ~ She thought to herself as she began to glow.  
Quickly the glow became blinding before vanishing to reveal two tired figures.  
"Tenchi's going to be very upset." Sasami said quietly.  
"Don't I know it." Tsunami grumbled. "And things were just settling down between us.   
Why can't anything go right for us?" The elder version of Sasami wailed that last.  
"I feel really sleepy Tsunami. How can I fall asleep while asleep? Is that possible?"   
Sasami yawned.  
Tsunami put her arm around her younger self.  
"I sorry for putting you under such stress." Tsunami apologised. "That was very tiring for   
one as young as you." ~ Both physically and spiritually. ~ She added to herself.  
"It stopped them fighting. That's all that mattered." The pride of accomplishment was clear   
in Sasami's voice. "But why?"  
Tsunami moved to cradle her younger self on her lap.  
"Dear Sasami, you care so much for them all don't you?"  
"Of course I do! They're my family!"  
The azure-hared goddess smiled warmly and enveloped the young princess in a loving (Or   
should that be lovers) embrace.  
"Hold on to that." She said fiercely. "That's the sort of woman we want to become."  
  
***  
  
Tokimi watched the replay of the events that had just transpired.  
~ Remarkable control. ~ She thought to herself. Tenchi could have easily destroyed them   
if she so wished. Yet she had not done so, and had taken the opportunity to improve herself.  
The deep feelings she ignored had flared when Tenchi had transformed, digging deeper into   
the core of Tokimi's being.  
The goddess' eyes narrowed when Tsunami had appeared. Actually appeared! How had   
she done that? This bore greater investigation.  
Which wasn't going well. While the knowledge D3 had discovered was useful in its way,   
there was much she wanted more on. She had an idea as to the origin of Tenchi's power, yet   
she had no idea on how it could be accomplished. She realised she was focusing more on this   
than on her other projects. It didn't seem to worry her as much as it should.  
  
***  
  
Tenchi was far away from the house for the moment. She needed to think a bit. Sat on a   
rock on the far side of the valley she gazed blankly into the sky, not really paying any   
attention to her surroundings. What she was paying attention to was the growing feeling of   
longing. For her to be him again. For the old life to come back.  
She let her mind drift, and it came back with thought of her guests and companions. How   
much she really cared for them. How much they annoyed her at times. How much she, deep   
down, would have liked to do those things the Queens had offered. How much her thought   
ranged over the women while she had still been male. How much stronger those thoughts   
had seemed to become now she was female. She worried about that. Was her body taking   
over? Was it just confusion? She didn't know, but she knew it didn't feel right. But it felt   
right as well, to some part of her. That sense of rightness almost overcame the sense of   
wrongness all those times.  
Tenchi realised with a start that the feeling of wrongness only survived because she had   
added her will to it. Had she not... She didn't want to think about it really but she forced   
herself.  
What would have happened? She wasn't naive enough to believe she wouldn't have   
enjoyed it. She probably would have. At least some of it. But what then? Would she have   
felt guilty? Probably. Would she have wanted to do it again? And with whom that time?   
Ayeka? Ryoko? Both? Would she have gone for Tsunami, since they could touch? What   
would that have done to Sasami? What about the others?  
Tenchi was getting uncomfortably warm just thinking about it, yet she pressed on. What   
would it have done to her? What about the Queens? What would they have done?  
The questions built up, what ifs and might have beens flashed through her mind, warming   
her even further. She was curious, though she denied it as much as probable. How could she   
not be? These sorts of things fascinated lots of beings, for lots of reasons.  
~ Might as well see if they need any help packing. ~  
  
***  
  
Funaho was halfway through the packing when she felt someone at the door.  
"Need a hand?" Tenchi's quiet voice asked.  
Turning she saw Tenchi leaning in the doorway with that thoughtful, slightly far away look   
the First Queen found intolerably attractive on the young woman. She knew Misaki preferred   
the slightly shocked look on Tenchi, which made Funaho wonder what anyone saw in   
another.  
She smiled more warmly than she would have earlier.  
"Thank you, yes."  
Tenchi silently walked in, and tried not to wince as a loud crash came from downstairs.  
"Is she always like that?" Funaho asked.  
"Before Kiyone arrived she was worse. Remember her 'landing' during the duel? That was   
about average."  
Funaho chuckled and shook her head sadly.  
They didn't talk for a while as Tenchi helped the Queen pack.  
"Is something the matter Tenchi?" Funaho finally asked.  
"Hum? Oh. Nothing."  
Funaho put her bundle down.  
"Tenchi. I'd like to think we know each other well enough to be comfortable with sharing   
our problems." She paused and considered that statement. "Well, most of them." She   
amended, thinking about this morning. "What's wrong?"  
Tenchi looked at her. Really looked. Then turned her gaze back to her packing. As if she   
was...? What?  
Funaho studied Tenchi intently, trying to solve this problem.  
~ She looks... Embarrassed? ~ She thought to herself. ~ Why? ~  
"What is it Tenchi? I can't help if I don't know what's wrong."  
"It's nothing." Tenchi muttered as she returned to work.  
Funaho moved next to her and put her hand on Tenchi's shoulder. She noted the slight   
flinch at contact.  
"It is something Tenchi. If you're worried about this morning..."  
Tenchi shrugged off the hand, as well as the question. She finished the package.  
"There. That should do." Tenchi stood up. Funaho followed quickly.  
Tenchi made to leave, but Funaho grabbed her wrist and pulled the young woman into her   
embrace.  
"What is it Tenchi?" She asked gently.  
Tenchi refused to look at her, but the Queen felt it. She felt the way Tenchi's body   
responded to the embrace.  
"I see." She smiled. "You are confused, wondering about how you feel." She sighed and   
smoothly pulled the two of them to sit on the bed.  
"It was difficult for me to come to terms with the first time." She told the woman in her   
arms. "It was shortly after Azusa married Misaki. I had already been married to him for a   
good two years. Misaki's marriage had followed after the three months of negotiations that   
had started when I officially announced their engagement."  
Tenchi looked up at her in shock. As if to say, you? She stayed silent however.  
Funaho laughed at that. "Oh yes. When Azusa was courting us both, we acted much like   
Ayeka and Ryoko. Worse in some cases. My Sister had been his long time fianc'e before he   
visited Earth and met me. She was not best pleased when she saw us together." Funaho   
chuckled again at the memory.  
  
***  
  
Misaki was walking back to their room when she heard Funaho talking. Slowing she   
recognised the story.  
"...She was not best pleased when she saw us together."  
When Funaho chuckled, Misaki did the same. No she had not been best pleased. In fact she   
had acted with an anger she had seen in Tenchi earlier.  
"I got the impression from Misaki that their honeymoon was well spent, though they never   
discussed it." Misaki blushed at that.  
~ Oh yes. ~ She thought. ~ That was fun. ~  
"However, Azusa became very busy. Going away on long trips, heavy meetings and such. I   
got lonely, as did Misaki. One night, while he was away on business, I returned to my room   
to find Misaki waiting for me."  
Misaki remembered the night very well.  
"But you see Tenchi," Misaki hid the gasp as she found out who her Sister was talking to.   
"My Sister had realised our dilemma, but not how I would take it. It was something She   
found perfectly normal, Jurai's birth ratio being roughly three and a half females to every   
male. Most men had two wives. That I could understand. What I couldn't understand at the   
time was the relationships many women had between each other, as they simply didn't exist   
in my previous experience. It puzzled her no end as I didn't respond to her advances like she   
expected."  
~ Yes. That confused me no end. ~ Misaki recalled. ~ I really should have spent some   
more time finding out about you. ~  
"Once she figured it out she became a bit worried about hurting me. We were much closer   
than we once were. She is much like Sasami in that respect, not wanting to hurt her family."  
~ Oh? Only a bit worried? ~ Misaki thought wryly, her Sister's knack for understatement   
coming though again. In fact she had very nearly pulled her hair out.  
"Misaki can be as gentle as a snowflake or as hard as a diamond. She was very gentle with   
me. Of course she drugged my tea so I wouldn't run away in disgust first."  
Misaki could almost see the wry smile on her Sister's lips.  
"I didn't know what to think at first. The idea was so...upsetting...that at first I couldn't   
bring myself to believe it. Yet... Yet my body understood what was happening. It took a   
while, but my Sisters gentle ministrations broke down that resistance. I even tried to respond   
in kind."  
Funaho broke off in thought. Misaki didn't blame her, as the memories caused her to feel   
warm. She couldn't stand it any more and snuck a peek round the doorframe.  
Tenchi had her back to the door and was being held gently by her Sister. The short hared   
young woman was also looking away from the Queen holding her. Funaho smiled as she saw   
Misaki and used her eyes to tell her to come in.  
"All the time I could feel the love coming from my Sister, and I tried my hardest to return it.   
I suppose you could call that OUR honeymoon. After that we kept each other company when   
Azusa couldn't. And even when he could as well." Funaho giggled. "I'm quite sure he   
enjoyed it as much as we did." She sighed in regret. "But that doesn't solve your problem   
does it? We all know you are still male underneath. But you are responding to those   
impulses as a woman. That's confusing you, disgusting you that you feel this way while you   
are a woman..."  
Misaki's face lit up in understanding. ~ Oh is that it? ~  
"... And you are scared. Because you don't know how to deal with it. Because your   
control is slipping after being so successful for so long. You are no doubt thinking very   
healthy male thoughts about the girls."  
~ And, in your state, a few unhealthy ones. ~ The Queens thought.  
"And then there are the feelings your current form is adding to the mix. Those feelings are   
very intense for a young woman. I should know. Especially for you, as you are not only   
male in mind meaning that you don't know how to cope, and as your power is no doubt   
magnifying them."  
Misaki barely heard the muttered response.  
"Why me?" Tenchi groaned in despair. "I would have been better off not thinking about   
it."  
Misaki shook her head in resigned amusement.  
"It would have just come up later." Funaho told her. "Then you would have to face it   
without help."  
"I... I think I should leave now." Tenchi said.  
"That is not wise at the moment." Funaho replied, looking at her Sister.  
Misaki got the message and joined the pair on the bed.  
"You were listening?" Tenchi asked, a bit shocked.  
"Yes I was." Misaki said kindly. "Funaho is right. It would not be wise for you to leave   
with your emotions so messed up." She took a deep breath. "How do you feel about the   
girls?" She asked seriously.  
"What?" Tenchi was downright freaked at this.  
"Answer the question Tenchi."  
"..." Was all the answer she got.  
"I think we can delay our departure an hour or two." Funaho observed.  
"I wouldn't want you to do that." Tenchi croaked.  
"Well, until we get an answer..."  
"I don't know!" Tenchi snapped. "How am I supposed to know? Annoying? Yes.   
Beautiful? Definitely. Would I miss them if they left? Yes. A lot. I would give my life for   
them if I had to. They're my family now." She finally turned to look at the Queens. "Happy   
now?" She asked coldly.  
Both Queens just looked at her for a minute. Just looked. Nothing else. The seconds ticked   
by in silence.  
Misaki slowly smiled. A brilliant, warm smile.  
"Was that so hard?" She asked.  
"Yes." Tenchi replied. "It was."  
Tenchi wasn't exactly sure what had happened when she found herself crushed under   
Misaki, held tightly and being kissed so hard she felt afraid that she'd loose some teeth.  
A muffled "Mumph!" emerged when she tried to speak, but it only allowed Misaki to make   
the kiss deeper. She tried to struggle, to get loose somehow; yet it didn't work. All the   
squirming did was to prod the blue-hared terror on, and make her feel the same warm feeling   
she had been trying to escape. This distracted her, and made her unable to concentrate. Not   
that the lack of oxygen helped much in this regard.  
The kiss broke, Tenchi gasping for breath.  
Misaki sighed happily, shifting herself and Tenchi into a sitting position. The near vice-like   
grip lessened to a more comfortable hug.  
"So, now we have that out of the way, how are you feeling Tenchi?" Funaho asked.  
"Like I've just wrestled with a bear." Tenchi groaned.  
Misaki looked disappointed, but Funaho chuckled.  
"Azusa says the same thing. My Sister is rather enthusiastic about such things." The black-  
hared Queen paused. "Not that you would have minded." She finished with a sly smile.   
That brightened Misaki's expression.  
"Can we finish packing now?" Tenchi asked.  
"Not 'till my Sister's had her turn." Misaki told her, turning Tenchi to face her fate.  
  
***  
  
Getting the packages onto the Queens' ships wasn't very hard. All the household had to do   
was organise the packages into piles dependent on whose ship they were going to. Then the   
ships' transporters would deal with it. It was the sorting that was taking the time.  
~ Why can't this be done in one go? ~ Tenchi thought to herself, trying to decide between   
two identical, or near identical, packages. ~ It would be so much easier. ~  
The remaining loose packages disappeared, then reappeared in the two piles.  
~ Oh. ~ Tenchi thought, realising what she had done to the accompaniment of the   
extremely puzzled looks of the rest. Her slightly sheepish look told them what had done this.  
"Oops?" She ventured when those looks turned on her.  
"I wish you wouldn't do that." Washu shook her head sadly. "Developing new abilities   
spontaneously can be hard on people."  
"Hey it's not my fault. And it isn't a new one either."  
"Oh?" Ryoko asked. "Then how did you pull this off then?"  
"Simple. I sensed which package resonated with which sorted pile, then teleported them."  
The Queens looked at each other and sighed, each sending a mental command to their   
respective ship.  
The piles glowed a bright blue before dissolving.  
"Do you think you can stay for lunch?" Tenchi asked them.  
"There's no problem with staying a couple more hours." Funaho replied, noting the   
expectant expression on Sasami's face turned into a smile when she said that. Yes, a few   
more hours wouldn't hurt.  
  
***  
  
Yosho stood at the top of the stairs, watching the goodbyes. He and his mother had settled   
most of their differences this visit, so he had no real need to go down. Besides, if she wanted   
him she'd get Tenchi to fetch him. The Queens visit had been...instructive, if not quite as   
peaceful as he had expected. Tenchi had the right to make her own decisions, and her own   
mistakes, though he wondered if some of the mistakes would need correcting. Ah well,   
plenty of time for that later.  
He watched the ships appear, watched the Queens leave and watched the ships disappear   
into Hyperspace on their way back to Jurai. There was always the hope that things would   
quiet down again now, but somehow he doubted that.  
Yes, it was going to be interesting.  



End file.
